The CCG Repairman
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: It's been ten years from the last Heaven Feel and Shirou Emiya is still falling back into the path he had promised to stay away from. A curious package and a letter from Tokyo could actually make a difference. But can Shirou truly save himself from Fate?
1. The Job

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

 **Please support the official release.**

* * *

 **Premise for those not-so well-cultured on one of the two series or both:**  
 **1- This story starts by the time Kaneki is already working at Anteiku so much before Jason kidnapping him;**  
 **2- This Shirou is from the Heavens Feel Route but since he had been forbidden to continue practicing his tracing he is extremely rusty and much weaker than during the Grail War.**  
 **3- Shirou is also much less prone to jump to action as he is not in good relations with Clocktower and he promised to Rin and Sakura to not spam Tracing. He will make good use of this ability but he knows he cannot get fixed back like before since he lacks Avalon and he doesn't wish to steer back into becoming Archer 2.0;**

* * *

 **Prologue** **: The Job**

* * *

Fuyuki City, 2015.

The town had certainly grown bigger after the events that had happened ten years ago.

Most of the people his age had forgotten the mysterious deaths and weird occurances that had took the town by surprise in 2005.

Yet Shirou didn't forgot. The war had left him a different person.

Sakura and Rin had assured him that this change was for the better and he had reluctanctly agreed to them, knowing the alternative wasn't as pleasant as his life now was.

While he knew he couldn't become the Hero of Justice he had tried to be thanks to the Grail War, Shirou Emiya was happy that he had an humble but helpful job.

As his last years at Homurahara ended with him continuing his part-time job at Copenaghen and helping Raiga-jiji, both those situations ended up gently pushing him to become an independent repairman.

An hardworking and friendly young man, Shirou's income skyrocketed as his popularity was boosted by his own capacity in dealing with the worst of jobs and by Raiga-jiji himself.

The man was a boss of the Yakuza and had more than once voiced his lament of lacking a proper heir to spoil.

Thus knowing that Shirou didn't have the wrath in his heart to replace him and that Taiga was not showing any application in finding a suitable fiance, Raiga decided to help his surrogate grandson in gaining the respect and money he truly deserved.

The Emiya was happy for the comfortful lifestyle he was enjoying but he found himself lacking something he had come to enjoy during the first two years after the Fifth Heaven Feel.

Someone greeting him at home.

While Sakura, Rin and Rider had continued to live for a long time in the large household he lived in, soon the Tohsaka heiress and soon-to-be head of the clan had moved for three years to study in London at Clocktower.

Shirou was saddened by the lack of Rin's usual sass but Sakura and Rider still kept making his day with their own kindness and sometime naiveness.

The Servant had to learn much from her former Master in dealing with chores but she soon caught up and helped around in the house.

It was around two years ago that Shirou's happiness came to an halt.

Rin Tohsaka returned to Fuyuki much more restrained but much wiser to before and she had then started to try and connect with her former sister.

The result?

"R-Rin planned to make a tour a-around the world. S-She wanted to rekindle our ties."

In that moment Shirou was using Gradation Air to study the issue of the small engine he had been sent to fix by a small company in town.

His focus in completing the analysis faded and the blue hue of his Circuits at work turned off, his mind going blank for a moment.

It was in that moment, Shirou knew, that he made the worst mistake.

"Sure! You two need to make up for the years you have lost, especially after the War."

Something clicked in his brain. Somehow that wasn't what he truly would have said in that predicament.

He would have found an excuse to try and keep them from leaving Fuyuki. From leaving him.

But he didn't, the true reason ringing in his head and painfully reminding him the reality of his situation.

His mind was still scarred by the events of the war, from the sacrifice of Illya and helping Sakura and having her around soothed his grief.

But the former Matou wasn't a toy he could keep with him when he wished, especially because of her mixed feelings.

She was still attracted to him, that was sure... but she was so scared of hurting him and Shirou felt guilty of being unable to directly voice this issue to her, to make her know that he wasn't going to leave her.

And now he was letting her go, with someone that could truly help the plum-haired woman in growing out of this fear of hurting more.

The first week of being alone in the cold, empty home reminded him about the time Kiritsugu had died.

Differently from then, Taiga had actually started to take seriously her job, dropping for breakfast once in a while.

Frustration started to accumulate in Shirou's own paranoia and soon the treacherous need to practice Archery started to plant the seed of self-doubt, slowly consuming his previous confidence.

Praises for his good work from the various clients soon started to not gratify him as much as before and the unnerving craving of making use of Tracing continued to pester his mind daily, leaving him in a constant state of vigilance.

The culmination was approaching and Shirou knew that he lacked the fortitude to face it directly and alone.

It was when he returned from home from one of those commissions that Shirou eyed the curious brown package that had been left in front of his porch with a white letter sitting on it.

Tiredly, the young man picked the package and took it inside.

First thing first, Shirou opened the letter and started to read it silently.

 **From: CCG Headquarters, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo**

 **To: Emiya Shirou, Miyama Town, Fuyuki City**

 **Esteemed Specialist Emiya Shirou,**

 **We send you this letter attached with a set of clothes for our request consisting in helping in repairing machinery and object of your competence for the duration of 365 days (1 Year) with the compensation of 3860507,01 Yen.**

 **We eagerly await for your response,**

 **Washuu Yoshitoki, Chairman of the Commission Counter Ghoul (CCG)**

 **P.S. In case of refusal, please send the content of the box in the same conditions you have found it.**

Shirou blinked and the gears in his mind rolled quietly as he tried to make sense of the highly rewarding job.

Tokyo was big after all and an entire year was quite a long time to be away from Fuyuki.

He silently accepted that he needed much more information regarding this CCG.

Two years after the HGW, Shirou had managed to save up to buy a small computer to use for school-related and then job-related issues.

The old thing needed just few seconds to turn on and, seeing the desktop forming completely, the young man started the browser he had installed and searched any article about the CCG.

Eyes blinking and mind adding to his vast supernatural knowledge the details regarding Ghouls.

Shirou was actually surprised, having never heard of those creatures before.

Maybe Tohsaka could have bragged about knowing this subject before leaving for Clocktower, but Shirou felt that this was the first time hearing about this species.

Bulletproof and their diet limited by their biology to human flesh, they were deemed a dangerous problem festering in the capital as a terroristical cell had started to spread its influence in the small groups running away from the investigators of the CCG.

So... a job that could help in guaranteing the safety of the innocent people of the city?

Sounds good.. but what about them?

His eyes moved to the small photo framed on the side of the dest, showing him, Tohsaka, Sakura and Rider smiling at the photographer.

It was the first time they went to a waterpark and he had truly enjoyed that day.

His eyelids closed a bit as sadness reminded him of the scarce correspondence of letters he was having with her kohai and sighed.

Maybe he truly needed to leave town for a while...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Had to bring this one in as I was starting to mess up elsewhere because of the ideas I'm not able to push as per my tight schedule.**

 **Today I will post a chapter of Fukuro and of FPO later on, so hold on in this mad run I shall pull!**

 **Simplified timeline for dummies in this fanfic:**

 **1994- Fourth Holy Grail War**  
 **2002- Tokyo Ghoul Jack**  
 **2005a- Arima and Eto create the 'One-eyed King' plot**  
 **2005b- Fifth Holy Grail War ends with the destruction of the Grail and the end of the practice. Victors are Shirou Emiya (by the Church) and Sakura Matou (by Clocktower).**  
 **2010- Tokyo Ghoul Pinto/Tokyo Ghoul: Days**  
 **2015a- Kaneki Ken becomes an artifical one-eyed Ghoul**  
 **2015b- Shirou Emiya receives the job request from the CCG**

 **The reason why I don't use the After/Before Steel Beam Incident calendar is because it's way too faulty and confusing in the long run and I think the seriousness of this series requires a normal calendar.**


	2. First Day

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **: First Day  
**

* * *

It's been a week since he had sent a letter with his acceptance of the job and it had taken just two days for another letter to reach him, this one giving a detailed explanation of how to reach the CCG Headquarters and what was supposed to be his job.

The RC Scanners were still experimental technology and they got several issue that caused at least embarassment to the organisation.

Those machines were responsible in keeping Ghouls from infiltrating the CCG and had to be kept running smoothly.

Tokyo was not Fuyuki. That's the simplest way Shirou could put his brief entrance in the city.

His hometown, while it had been subjected to terrible situations, had never showed the lack of warmth the capital gave to him.

It wasn't his job to judge subjectivelly how the city felt but this first impression would usefully help him cope with this new reality and maybe lessen the weird sensation he felt when he looked at the imponent skyscrapers, taller than the ones back home.

He felt like there was something watching, yet it wasn't something that felt focused particularly on him.

Before leaving town, Shirou had extended his search regarding the CCG, Ghouls and why this situation still existed and the results he found left him more paranoid than before.

The Mage Association had worked in the past to study Ghouls, analysing their species in secret projects, but after years of inconclusive findings Clocktower deemed the Ghouls way too much of an hassle to deal with and left the duty of dealing with them to the Church.

Now things turned much more... wrong.

The Church had initially taken part to kill every single flesh-eating monster, considering them way too close to Dead Apostles to be left to fester on humanity.

This situation was overturned after a secret council happened eight decades earlier, when some ruins revealed interesting connections between Ghouls and some of the holiest founders of the Church.

After an heated debate that lasted several hours, the representatives called to preside the event decided to unofficially leave the duty of exterminating Ghouls to the newly-founded organisations like the CCG.

This meant that Tokyo, being a nest of Ghouls and major city under the CCG, was an heaven for people that wished to not face annoyances from the Magi families of Clocktower.

That was something that Shirou had barely found in his father's journal.

Kiritsugo described the capital as a 'Safe City' when he needed to disappear for a while.

Finding the CCG Headquarters sited in the 1st Ward had been an easy task as the building used to house the core of the organisation in Tokyo was very visible from the city's entrance and Shirou didn't waste time, walking towards the doors of the massive skyscraper.

The automatic doors opened as he approached the entrance and Shirou walked calmly towards the bored secretary dealing with the small line in front of her.

Waiting patiently, the Emiya finally stood in front of the tired woman working behind the small computer. "Name and reason of presence."

"Emiya Shirou, Job debriefi-" "Your guide has yet to arrive, you may wait by the waiting zone."

The old woman pointed lamely at the small area with couches and few people sitting there with defeated expressions.

Huffing, Shirou's calm visage didn't break and he went to find a seat in one of the couches, ready to wait for whoever was charged to help him around with his new job.

As he looked around, he couldn't but notice the formally dressed man looked at the packet of cygarettes in his hand with a scowl.

One hand went to scratch the back of his head as he sighed in disappointment and Shirou decided to see if his theory was right.

"Sir, do you need something to light up a smoke?"

The man blinked, turning to stare at the young man that had spoken. "If you had one, kid, I would sure appreciate. I forgot mine back at home and I would like to avoid going back before doing this babysitting job."

Not giving much thought at the latter part of his sentence, Shirou offered him a lighter.

The Emiya didn't smoke and the object hadn't been bought but projected.

Ten years of hardworking his limited ability gave Shirou a major edge in recreating simple but useful objects for his jobs.

Using Structural Analysis to understand the components of a common lighter caused him no little headaches as the elements he had to kept in mind were much complex than a normal blade.

Yet challenging part of this training was that he had to fight against his own Origin and Element while Tracing the object identically as the original and with the same work of it.

Just to make a decent-working lighter took him almost an year but the gratification and the usefulness of being able to have a light in dark places balanced perfectly the effort he had spent on this little test.

Rin had obviously disapproved, considering that recreating an harmless fire in his palm would have been easier and less draining to his Circuits.

Shirou didn't think so. He was a simple repairman and using Magecraft in front of normal humans would have caused some.. dreadful reactions from Clocktower.

The man nodded, taking one of the cygarettes and moving it so the tip was bathed by the small fire of the lighter.

Retracting it back, he moved it to his mouth contently. "Thank you, kid. It's rare seeing people being actually responsible enough to have some lighter on them. What's your name?"

Taken a little aback by the man's blunt tone and his clear disappointment in the new generations, Shirou smiled. "Emiya Shirou."

The man paused, his expression now a weird one, before shaking hand with the Emiya.

"Good to meet you, Emiya-san. Itsuki Marude, Special Class Investigator. Now, kid, did the hag over there tell you to come here and wait?"

Embarassment flooded his nervous mind but Shirou nodded, unwilling to consider someone as old as that woman an hag.

Marude sighed. "Come with me." The investigator gestured the young man to follow him and the two started to walk deeper in the building.

"The main headquarters shall be the place where you will work the most. It's the safest place in the capital and your job lacks any sort of danger as you will work closely with the geeks at the labs."

Shirou nodded slowly and noticed that they were going downstairs. "I-Investigators work in the upper floors?"

Marude shook his head, the smoke soothing some morning headache. "Investigators are mostly deployed in the various sections spread in the Wards. Those who work upstairs are just administrators and high functionaries."

The young man nodded and the investigator opened the second door on the right, Shirou following him inside.

The room contained several objects that could be used in simple reparis and others that the Emiya himself didn't know what they were meant for.

"This is the place where you will find all the instruments for your work. I see you might not recognise some and, well, their use shall be explained by the geek that had been assigned to you."

Shirou's eyes widened in surprise, unaware he was meant to have a partner. "Sir?"

"He is an eccentric one but he will behave around. Just.. don't take too seriously his words."

The Magus nodded slowly, still gauging the content of the vast room.

Half of it, he could Trace but the unknown objects were still a mystery to him so he was going to use this room as much as he needed in his time there.

The sound of approaching footsteps drew Shirou's attention to the entrance and he sighted a man around his age wearing a lab coat. He had big black hair that covered his eyes completely, leaving just his mouth visible.

He seemed to be panicking.

"Marude-san! I-I- The s-secretary didn't tell me you were already there and S-Shinohara-san-"

"That hag is playing games with everyone, Chigyou-san, there is no need to apologise for the woman's lax job."

The investigator sighed. "Emiya, this one is Dr. Chigyou and he is your new partner until the end of your job here.

The doctor smiled calmly and extended his hand. "Chigyou Kouitsu! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

The excitement behind his words cracked a bigger smile on Shirou's face. "Nice to meet you too, Chigyou-san. I'm Emiya Shirou."

His partner nodded while Marude started to pace towards the door. "Now that you two are here, I think I can leave both of you to deal with the remaining stuff. I've a lot to deal today and I cannot keep babysitting but I admit it's been a pleasure meeting you, Emiya."

Shirou bowed slightly. "Thank you, Marude-san."

The man grinned before leaving the room and prepare himself about the migraine-inducing case that was the one regarding the 'Binge Eater'.

Meanwhile, back in the utility room, the scientist decided to banter a little. "Emiya-san, is it true that you are so much gifted in repairing machineries without having even having continued your studies after high-school?"

Shirou smiled, understanding the technical question and replied. "I started to repair old engines, ACs and other old things back in my first years at Homurahara Academy. Some even nicknamed me 'Fake Janitor' because I actually did menial jobs after school, like a janitor."

"That's interesting!" The man nodded, clearly fascinated by his tale. "Then you are more of a practical guy. You learn better through practice than theory.. I will see to get you some old RC Scanners with some issues for you to practice with."

Shirou chuckled. "Thank you, Chigyou-san, I appreciate your helpfulness."

"Everything to help my partner, Emiya-san. If you wish you can see how the lab looks like for today."

The Emiya opened his mouth, a small protest ready to leave. "But wouldn't that mean skipping my job?"

The doctor shook his head, smiling a little. "Nonsense! While your job is to fix the RC Scanners when they break, those at the moments are fine. Most of this work is actually being at the lab, helping me around like an assistant."

"Wouldn't I be useless in helping at the lab? I mean, am I competent to actually be around there?"

The man nodded. "It's mostly watching as Quinque creation is left mostly to scientists like me."

"Quinque?" The term was something Shirou had read back in some newspaper online but all research regarding this word ended up in a deadend.

"That's... not actually something known to the public but... you know that Ghoul are resilient to bullets and other conventional firearms, correct?"

Shirou nodded. "Well, to solve this important problem, the Ghul Forschung Gesellschaft, the organisation that studies Ghouls, created a way to weaponise the Kohukou, the inner organ that Ghouls use to manifest their Kagunes, and producing it as a Quinque."

The Emiya paused, paling a little as he realised what his new workmate just told him.

"A terrible thing to do, I know. It feels like taking one of their limbs and putting it on a stick to use it to bash them around."

A morbid but good description to Shirou's dreadful thoughts.

To use organic parts to create a weapons...

"I wish it could be done something else. Something less inhuman and much more useful."

Shirou blinked away from the trail of thoughts and returned to focus on the researcher.

"How so?" The question brought a large smile on the man's visage, one that sent chills to the Emiya's mind.

"Well, I think that, since Ghouls are capable to use the organ to create the Kagune, we could try and see if, with proper tests, we can do the same with humans. It would need extensive precautions but-" "It would mean experimenting on humans."

The interception deflated Chigyou as the scientist sighed, looking to the ground.

"Yep. That would go beyond the ethics of being a scientist but... it's just that I think a lot."

Noting the man's discomfort, Shirou continued. "It's good to think about things early on but it also better to not push our limits too much."

The scientist nodded, turning to the objects hanging on the wall. "Well, I could help you around teaching you the use of those instruments, I think it will be nice since it will take my entire shift to do so."

...

"Chigyou-san, why are you so much against working at the labs, ignoring the Quinque issue?"

The man chuckled nervously. "I-It's just that Shiba-san is a demanding boss and it's quite strict towards me so..."

"If you offer me a coffee after the shift is over, then I might forget asking this particular question."

The scientist nodded. "Deal!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Just read the pessimistic comments and the fanfic is going to continue, case closed!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Neema Amiry** **: Thank you!**

 **IM NOT HERE TO READ OC BULSH*T** **: That's Sakura from every route but post-Heaven Feel. She is quite scared of making a move towards him and their relationship is much more less than before the HGW because of her trying to erase the world.**

 **captain Orion Zete** **: You expect this story to jump directly to action but Shirou is not here not as an Enforcer nor as a Counter-Guardian. He is a repairman.**

 **Grapha** **: If Clocktower did something so big at this point it would draw the attention of the CCG since (SPOILER AHEAD) the Washuus are Ghouls and they would show to the world the existance of Magi. If we are talking about the past then I have to say that Ghouls don't have a connection to Magecraft or Magic, thus making experimentation next to useless in trying to achieve the Root. P.S. Only few stories, in my opinion, pull the "Zelrecht send X to Y universe" as many just overuse UBW Shirou in this genre.**

 **A reader dos0** **: Thank you for your support, man!**

 **Amphidsf** **: Yes, it's a mistake I always do when I start the story. I think I got it right in this chapter.. I hope..**

 **gamechanger-exe** **: Thank you!**

 **guy passing by** **: Shirou is not going to be turned into a Ghoul.**


	3. His Life, her Sacrifice

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **: His Life, her Sacrifice**

* * *

That night Shirou stared at the ceiling of his bedroom with a blank expression.

The day had given him essential information of his longest job and the Emiya sighed as he thought how once more he found himself in a very curious predicament.

While not as endangering as it was back in the Grail War, Ghouls attacking people in certain wards, especially those working under the CCG, were not as rare as the news those seem.

He blinked once **and he found himself on an hill on fire-** No!

Shirou coughed as his hand jumped on the small furniture by the bedside, a tiny tube of pills hanging open.

Nightmares were still an issue that even moving away from Fuyuki didn't solve.

The cellphone near the medicine vibrated once, its display illuminating and Shirou slowly took it in his hands, his tired eyes staring at the photo attached to the small message.

It was Sakura and Rider, posing in front of the colisseum.

The plum-haired girl, his kohai, had the most beautiful of the smiles, one Shirou felt happy that she had and was showing to the world.

 **Rome is fantastic! We brought you some Italian cookbooks for you, Emiya-kun!**

Rin...

Returning the phone on its previous place, Shirou closed his eyes as his pains softened a little.

Yet, to his disappointment, this night wasn't a dreamless one.

He opened his eyes back into the pitch black, floating into nothingness.

It was just him... and that sword.

When this kind of dream happened the first times, he had tried to study from afar the blade, trying to identify it.

He had the sensation this sword wasn't something new, it felt familiar, nostalgic.

The more this vision happened, the more he could hear the sound of voices increasing in his ears.

He knew it was the sword, called to him.

To be summoned. To be taken. **To be used**.

He stared at it for a long time, restraining himself from reaching for it, to grasp it as a single memory rebounded in his mind, reminding him what would happen if he surrendered himself to the deranged path.

It was Illya, dressed with the Heaven Dress, she was giving him her back as she stared at the warm light that had tried to take him away from the world when his body collapsed, when he was dying.

" **No. You won't die, Shirou.** "

She turned around, the blinding white light calming a little as it showed the determined and calm smile that Einzbern was giving to him.

" **I'm the older sister so I've to protect my little brother.** "

" **ILLYAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Shirou jumped out of his bed, his body drenched in sweat, tears flooding incessantly from his eyes and his mind still panicking at that memory.

It's been ten years and he still grieved the sacrifice of Illya...

His eyes slowly landed once more to his phone, it was buzzing and it might have been what had him wake up.

 **Warning: Time to prepare for Work! (7:30)**

He looked at the time and sighed in relief as he saw it was 7:32.

* * *

"Emiya-san, you sure you slept alright yesterday?"

Shirou blinked, as he noticed Chigyou looking at him in worry.

He stared back at the small component of Scanner he was trying to fix and grimaced as he saw the glaring mistake he made.

The planned linear cut had derailed in a diagonal turn and ruined the whole processor.

Shirou sighed and his partner chuckled. "Don't worry, man. We have a ton of old ones you can practice with."

His hand landed on Shirou's shoulder. "Still something is bothering you. You sure you are alright?"

The young man blinked twice before smiling at his new friend. "J-Just some bad thoughts, nothing to worry about."

The researcher's smile widened as he patted thrice his shoulder before getting up from the close seat. "Good! Today I need you to be as calm as you can be since we will have some important people coming at the lab today and I need you in your best shape."

Shirou nodded, understanding the panicked tone behind the scientist. "I think you are getting too much nervous, Chigyou-san."

"Maybe!" Few hours and several dozens of the remaining thousands of scrapped RC scanners fixed later, Shirou found himself donning a lab coat as he and Chigyou stared at the odd Investigators that had entered the laboratory.

"Shinohara-saaan, this is too heavy~" The young white-haired teen whined as he tried to pull up the Quinque shaped like an odd hammer-axe.

'Shinohara' was the tallest and the oldest of the two and the man sighed patiently as he looked at his teammate. "Then get something lighter, Juuzou-kun."

The childish young man hummed as he wandered around several smaller Quinques before stopping and returning to stare at his partner with an annoyed expression. "But there are no blades over there~"

Doctor Chiba, the main researcher of the section, glared at the embarassed Shinohara, as if to lecture him for his ill-behaved disciple.

"I think Suzuya-san is not going to find anything there." Shirou turned to the grim-looking Chigyou. "How so?"

The scientist continued to stare at the scene for few moments, then replied. "He's one of those rookies that wants something cool early on in their career, disregarding how some of the 'uncool' models are actually better for him."

The Emiya shook his head. "I don't think so." Then, surprising his partner, he walked away from their seats and approached two closed cases and took them to the bored investigator.

"Suzuya-san." The teen turned at the assistant and stared at the two cases.

Shirou nodded, opening the first one. "Those are Scorpion 1/56."

The content of the case was dozens and dozens of small knives placed in a safe satchel.

"Effective for medium-range attacks, easy to mass-produce and incredibly dangerous to A- and S-rank Ghouls."

Juuzou's eyes widened as a 'woah' left his mouth, staring to one of the small knives and juggling it in his hands. "It's light and well-crafted."

The Emiya nodded and was about to open the last case but was interrupted by an irate Chiba.

"Emiya! That Koukaku Quinque has been deemed too dangerous by the special commission, what games are you playing there?"

This time it was Chigyou that intervened. "Chiba-san, we actually studied the reports of the previous owners of Ibaraki and we have identified the major issue of many being incapables of using it."

"Speak then! What's your solution, Chigyou." Shirou jumped to save the panicking friend.

"Ibaraki has an irregular but easy to study pattern of movements. It just need its owner to have practiced with it long enough before seeing real action."

The Magus had been surprised when Structural Analysis worked on the Quinques as the young man had thought it difficult to examine as they were made from organic tissues.

It seemed that the Kakuhou was simple enough for his mind to study.. or maybe the relative offensive nature of the organ made his Element and Origin compatible to the scanning.

"I think I understand." Shinohara piped in, curious about the unknown red blade revealed inside the container. "One of my colleagues once stated that some Quinques kept the frantic movements of the Ghoul they come from before being killed. A Rigor Mortis for Ghouls."

"This is still theory, Emiya, Chigyou. You cannot go forwards without some facts-"

"Actually we had someone use it and prove our theory, Chiba-san."

Shirou took some papers that were placed inside the case above the blade and passed them to the older man.

"We had Quinque Expert Kureo Mado use it on a safe location and he has judged the Quinque perfectly usable if owned by capable hands."

Shinohara nodded. "Juuzou can train with it for few weeks and he could use it."

"S-Still the commission-" "Will be reported this situation and their judgement overruled by the evidence."

Shirou knew that they were playing a dangerous game by undermining the head scientist but-

"Ahahahahahah!"

The young man blinked staring at the feral face of the doctor turning into a proud one. "Yes! That's what I wish from my subordinates, initiative!"

He patted Shirou on his shoulder. "I think you are doing a good job, young man. Same for you Chigyou, keep improving and I will see to have you settled on an higher position."

The two men stood frozen before the young researcher nodded. "T-Thank you, Chiba-san!"

Then they both bowed slightly at their superior.

"Good! I think that we are done here, Shinohara-san. Demon Yamada will be ready in two days."

The investigator nodded but was distracted as he watched over the happy-looking disciple.

"C'mon, Juuzou. Time to go and see how Ibaraki works."

The teen replied cheerfully with a 'Yay' and the two left the labs, leaving just Shirou, Chiba and Chigyou.

"Good job both of you. Still, next time you study one of the faulty quinques I would like to be informed beforehand."

They both nodded and as the man retreated back to his office, Chigyou grinned widely as if Christmas had come earlier that year.

Shirou was less happier as it didn't matter much how much of a good impression he did to his temporary bosses, he just needed to do a proper and good job for the rest of the remaining year.

Yet, unknown to the Magus, the imperfect form of Unlimited Blade Works continued to expand its arsenal as more unique weapons were stored in the Emiya's mind and recreated in his little world of swords.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another chapter! Few hours from now I will load the last chapter of FPO and I've some serious questions I wish to ask to the reviewers following my stories regarding two possible new Fanfic Ideas.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Ezeakel** **: Thank you and I will try to put some warning in the Hurt/Comfort Chapters as to avoid any unwanted feels to storm my poor readers.**

 **IM NOT HERE TO READ OC BULSH*T** **: She is with Sakura as she lives thanks to her massive reserves and cannot stay too much far away from her. It's not something I made up from thin air but a condition underlined in the finale of Heaven Feel Route.**

 **mx2432** **: The problem is that this was the early reasoning the Church had towards Ghouls but a certain ruin found many years earlier confirmed a terrifying truth regarding the existance of Ghouls and the Church decided to not mess with them anymore. This would be explained much later by a Ghoul of cloth.**

 **gamechangerDOTexe : At the moment it's a barely used element but it will have its moment to shine in the near future.**

 **BlueDragon576** **: Yeah, I mean how would characters as strong as adult Gohan be turned into a one-eyed?**

 **DemonRaily** **: Kinda, something like this will happen but not in the near future sadly.**


	4. Coffee

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** **: Coffee**

* * *

"This is incredible! Did you see how Chiba-san described our work?"

Shirou shook his head as he listened once more to the glee in the words of his half-colleague.

Work shift had ended just an hour ago and Chigyou had finally decided to keep his promise of buying him some coffee.

Now they were walking in the illuminated streets as nighttime was approaching.

"Chigyou-" "Kouitsu! You have proven well enough that you are my bestest friend, Emiya-san!"

The Emiya blinked and nodded. "Kouitsu-san, do you seriously think that this cafe is open at this hour, it's rare for this kind of shops to be open at this time of the day. Also I would appreciate if you called me Shirou since we are 'bestest friends'."

Shirou's concern was mostly motivated by his experience as a part-time worker at the Copenhagen Cafe in his hometown.

The place could afford that kind of schedule since it was one of the very few coffee shops in town.

Thus, since Tokyo had to have much more cafes, Shirou thought it was clear that many of those would close earlier.

The young researcher grinned and nodded, adjusting his scarf a little. "Understood! But yes, Anteiku should still be open. The manager is an active and diligent man that has many waiters and waitress to occupy the various shifts."

"Interesting.." Shirou hummed quietly as this short walk to the 20th Ward reminded him of good times.

Times when he was more naive but happier.

Times when he was blissfully ignorant of the madness the Grail War would have then brought to Fuyuki.

Yet now in Tokyo, he felt much more calm as none of the objects or people here reminded him of the hellish days of the brutal competition.

Was he still wary that there were active threats in the capital? Yes, but those were dispersed and there was an organisation working to solve this issue.

 _The same organisation you are working for?_

Shirou sighed, vanishing this particular thought.

If he truly wished to live away from the past and avoid the future described by his older version, he needed to gamble.

Gamble for his life, for his safety and to protect his precious people.

"There we are!"

The voice of the young scientist broke the distracting trail of thoughts that had been leaving him mulling over decisions that could be solved on a latter date.

Anteiku was quite different from the Copenhagen but, as he followed the cheerful Kouitsu inside, he felt the familiar and nostalgic warmth the place where he had spent much of his time in High School to work at.

"Welcome to Anteiku, please follow me as I get you to your table."

They both nodded but Shirou couldn't but feel surprised at the young waitress.

Something about her reminded him of someone he knew but he couldn't-

*Crash* The sound of a cup falling on the ground and its content being spilled on the floor, froze the teen that, apologising herself away, rushed to where the Coffee machine was.. and where a teen, a boy, stared at the results of his clumsiness in panic.

He had black-hairs and one of his eyes, the left one, was covered by an eyepatch.

The moment his single eye landed on the approaching young woman, he paled a little and tried to make himself small as the waitress moved even closer to him and his mistake.

It was in that moment that Shirou, seeing the reaction of the inexperienced waiter and the eerily familiar smile plastered on the young waitress' face that he realised whom he was thinking about.

 _So many people I could have met and I ended up finding Tohsaka's carbon copy_...

Silently praying in his mind, Shirou noticed a more mature waitress approaching their table.

"I apologise for Kaneki. He has been assumed recently and he still has not got the gist of how things work here."

Shirou nodded, completely understanding her reasoning. The Emiya turned to glance at his friend and noticed that he was _staring_ at the woman.

The Magus noticed that this waitress was indeed gorgeous on many aspects.

Long, black hairs shortened in a small comb, her eyes were genuinely giving off a warm sensation while her figure was a compromise between slim and atlethic.

Shirou would have ignored the creepy, red-cheeked stare Kouitsu was giving her but he saw the small plea coming from her eyes and directed towards the Emiya, the worker clearly distressed by his friend's unnerving glance and asking a way out of that situation.

"I would like a cappuccino." Silently but surely his leg hit the scientist's shin and the man, feeling the hit, had his expression turned as if he had tasted something bitter.

His glare was overwhelmed by the counter-glare Shirou sent his way. "Y-Yes. I would like a normal black."

The woman nodded and, before leaving to prepare the two cups, gave a beautiful smile to Shirou whom replied with one of his classic ones.

In the end the experience was pleasant as the coffee had a nice taste that gave him some energy to use to return back to his flat.

* * *

"Man, you could have given a weaker kick.." Shirou sighed at the whine from his partner.

The streets were now empty and the two CCG employers were calmly making way to the 1st Ward.

"That woman was quite distressed, Kouitsu. If I had not passed the point clearly, you would have gotten us kicked if you leered on the waitress any longer."

The man wanted to protest but deemed fit to just whistle calmly, an annoyed expression plastered on his visage.

It was a pleasant night, Shirou thought, but it felt too much _silent_.

Something didn't feel right. Almost like as if it was back then during the War.

They were near a small park with few trees and Shirou heard rustling from one of the branches-!

"Koitsu, crouch!" The researcher jumped at his friend's yell but complied as he crouched just in time for a Kagune to miss him and for Shirou himself to cut the cloaked figure with a katana.

 **Monohoshi-Zao** , the sword used by Koijiro Sasaki, shined under the moonlight and its tip revealed blood.

The attacked didn't voice their final moments but the Emiya steeled himself in action as two other masked figures jumped on them.

The blade itself would have been useless against the Ghouls but the technique Shirou used that was from the owner of the Noble Phantasm, the Tsubame Gaeshi, made it a literally indestructible weapon.

Using the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon of the Second Magic, the sword transcend speed, dexterity, feints and any other elements of swordplay.

A pain to deal when pitted against it but an incredibly powerful ability to have and use.

Sadly it was also draining to any reserves, so Shirou used it during emergencies.

Like the one happening around him.

The two Rinkakus rushed their tendrils to the armed human and they were shocked to see their Kagunes cut to pieces without mercy.

Their last thought was the rotating motion the young man did that cut their heads off in a swift, long strike.

Sighing, Shirou released the projection and, while he was pleased that his Circuits weren't hurting by the strain he put them in, he remembered something important.

"T-That was..."

He prepared his mind to do the right thing and try to get Rin to tell him how to mindwipe his new friend's mind and create some new excuse to explain the lack of memory.

This is ignoring having to call Rin and explain his current situation and why he didn't tell her he was away from Fuyuki.

"..SO COOL!"

Shirou paused, looked at the awed scientist and facepalmed.

This was what happened when he jinxes himself so much...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Kouitsu knows! What should we do?!**

 **A) Kill him! (Shirou: No! It's wrong to kill innocents!)**

 **B) Delete his memory! (Kouitsu: No! I don't want to forget the nice lady)**

 **...**

 **C) Explain and hope that this will not come to bite your asses? (... Both: Yeah.)**

 **Okay then, it's been decided!**

 **Lastly, some parts of the Heaven Feel route might be changed. Mind you, we're talking about changes about 'minor' things or stuff that are doubtful at best. So I hope you understand that I might set some changes both for the sake of continuity and logic. Thank you!**

 **Review Q &A**

 **Mrcrazyman94** **: Thank you then!**

 **DemonRaily** **: Nope! I will explain this on next chapter but Heaven Feel's finale has been slightly changed as I... didn't like that bit, nor I understood it completely well.**

 **Ezeakel** **: Understood and Thank you!**

 **AegorRivers** **: I know, it's just that I work on a very tight schedule that doesn't let me have a moment to reread it fully.**

 **Neema Amiry** **: Thank you!**


	5. Friends and Teachers?

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** **: Friends and Teachers?  
**

* * *

Shirou sighed as he tried to gauge Chigyou's reaction to the basic explanation regarding his abilities.

Calling Rin would have put him in a risky situation and a predicament the Emiya wasn't ready to face so early on, especially since he knew she would have brought Sakura to Tokyo.

The city were there was a good chance of getting ambushed like it had just happened to him few hours earlier.

A part of him wondered if Archer had ever had to kill Ghouls in the capital but this thought didn't survive long before his small recollections of memories assured him of that possibility.

The Counter-Guardian had faced different enemies from many eras and Ghouls were not excused from his killcount.

So here they were now, sitting on some bench in the 8th Ward park, a little light illuminating their seats.

A small tug at his hand took him away from his mindscape and back to the uneasy moment he was having.

"S-Shirou, you there?"

The Emiya nodded, noting that the scientist had finally broke the silence.

"You know, this stuff is... incredible."

Shirou huffed. _Don't tell me, buddy._

"B-But I believe it! You did some insane stunt back then and that would explain a lot."

The repairman's eyebrows rose in confusion. "How so?"

"Well.." Kouitsu scratched his head, a sheepish look in his face. "I kinda saw how your were handling certain Quiques and there was that curious blue light from your touch in those moments.."

..He had forgotten that Structural Analysis did emit a barely visible light.

Shirou contemplated how much his obsession regarding weapons was going to mess with his normal, humble life.

"You said you can analyse and understand objects but that you can also replicate said objects... Can you replicate Quinques?"

An interesting question, Shirou thought, and since he needed just an example the Emiya decided to trace one more time.

Let's start this...

 **Judging the concept of creation.**

We need an handle and a container for the Kakuhou.

 **Hypothesizing the basic structure.**

We need a sword-like shape as to resemble perfectly Ibaraki.

 **Duplicating the composition material.**

RC Cells... That was the curiousity regarding the composition of the Quinque and, surprisingly enough, he could trace both the RC metal required to create the containment chamber and the supply for the Kakuhou to exist within the special container.

 **Imitating the skill of its making.**

Utter care and effort in making sure the treatment of the Quinque's creation gives it spirit and character.

 **Sympathizing with the experience of its growth.**

Ibaraki was a relatively new Quinque, making it easy to speed up this part of the Tracing.

 **Reproducing the accumulated years.**

It has been used very few times in the span of five years.

 **Excelling every manufacturing process.**

Shirou blinked and stared as his Circuits sent energy to reinforce the final product.

Ibaraki glowed blue as several lines made the copy capable of withstanding Gaia's interference while keeping its true strenght.

"A-Absurd! C-C-Can I take it?"

Shirou gave it another short glance before handing it to Chigyou.

The scientists started to look throughly while maintained some precautions regarding its 'fierceness'.

"I-It's identical to Ibaraki, but i-it lacks something?"

Shirou nodded. "Ibaraki is a real object, while this replica lacks the 'warmth' of the real thing. Plus.."

Kouitsu gasped as the weapon disappeared in a white light. "..my reinforcement cannot hold much against Gaia's intrusion."

The scientist paused for a moment, trying to make sense to all this new things. "T-This is insane. S-Shirou, w-why are you not joining as Investigator? Y-You could work better in the f-frontlines if-" "No."

The man deflated, confusion plastered in his visage. "No?"

Shirou nodded. "No. I don't wish to work like this. To kill directly people."

Kouitsu held his mouth open as if trying to ask why his friend seemed to have paled in that moment but...

He closed his mouth, considering that his partner had already pushed himself quite far by revealing to him, HIM a simple researcher, this secret.

"Okay then... Wait! You use this 'Structural Analysis' to study the problems of the machinery, don't you?"

Shirou smiled. "Yes." Inside the Emiya's mind, the young man was trying to make sense of what was happening.

He had expected someone like Chigyou Kouitsu to actually call him out, to push him for more but...

Shirou remembered that his new friend wasn't as ambitious like a Magus.

While his thirst of knowledge rivaled one, the scientist was more carefree than many of his colleagues and he had shown a genuine friendly attitude since the very beginning.

Kouitsu huffed, crossing his arms close to his chest. "While I feel quite disgruntled that you have an easy way to understand engines and Quinques, I am conflicted enough by the fact this stuff actually saved me from a close encounter with some Ghouls. What a drag!"

The two looked at each other and, finding the whole situation now amusing, started to laugh together.

This job got Shirou quite a bizarre new friend, did it?

* * *

"Marude-san. I apologise but I found myself surprised to see you this night."

The Senior Investigator sighed, shaking his head, and then walked inside the office of his former subordinate.

"Arima, you shouldn't be this formal when we are alone. Are you falling back in your old depressing period once more?"

Arima Kishou, the CCG Reaper, chuckled at the reminder of his past. "No, not at all. Please make yourself comfortable."

Itsuki grunted, sitting in the chair in front of were now Arima was sitting. "As if I need your authorisation to relax my guard, you brat."

The man sighed, taking from his coat a small dossier and putting it on the white-haired investigator's desk. "I found an interesting individual in our newest repairman, you know? He seems quite a decent kid and I decided to dig more about this young man. Guess what?"

Kishou didn't reply, his eyes focusing on the documents inside the dossier, now in his hands as he read it calmly.

"Kiritsugu... Emiya? I think I never heard of him, Marude-san."

The older man shook his head as he contemplated the capacities of the new generations.

"I would be surprised if you did, Arima. Kiritsugu Emiya was a ghost! A professional mercenary that had made himself famous thirty years ago with his ruthlessness and his pragmatism, that is before he went missing for a decade twenty years ago."

Arima blinked as he studied the relatively lacking document regarding the dangerous man.

"Then he seemed to have been sighed in Fuyuki City with his.. adopted son. Marude-san.. while I understand the curious background, why you got interested with this Shirou Emiya?"

The Senior Investigator smiled. "'Cause kid got skills, Arima. His stance, his attentive stares.. he's no simple civilian. I think he got trained before that old fox died and.. I want you to test him."

"Test him?" Kishou whispered, eyes blinking back to Shirou's file. "Can you elaborate?"

"I need you to gauge his current level of skills, Arima. I want you to see if we can have him move to a work a bit closer to the frontline. I need some good support in our missions."

Kishou Arima was hummed quietly as he thought about this request.

While his little friend had vouched for this new artifical Ghoul to be a good candidate for the King they needed, maybe he should make things a tiny bit difficult for Eto.

Afterall, it wouldn't be right to have the little Ghoul be free to choose for someone without consulting it.

Yes, it could work... given enough care and time.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Dangit Marude! You got Shirou in a bit of a pickle there with Arima so early on!**

 **Maybe we can fix this! Maybe we can do it right!**

 **At least Arima isn't as insane as Eto... right?**

 **Also no, the previous AN wasn't a poll so you didn't have to vote anything.**

 **I swear I was facepalming so hard when I saw those reviews but... I forgive you.**

 **For I know how easy is to misunderstand situations and make mistakes, thus the holy Bukharin shant deliver punishment upon thine sinners! xD**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Ezeakel** **: Oh, don't worry. Shirou is returning in top shape** _ **one way or another...**_

 **FerunaLutelou** **: Kanshou and Bakuya are the best swords for Shirou, I know, but he is trying to use those the least possible at the moment as they remind him of someone he doesn't wish to become.**

 **DemonRaily** **: Miswritten that part, should be intended as shop in general. Also the technique Shirou uses, Tsubame Gaeshi, is one of the few things he learnt to use for quick defenses in the prior ten years.**

 **gamechangerDOTexe** **: Monohoshi-Zao is actually not a Noble Phantasm as it's the technique attached to it that makes it a beast of a weapon. Thus wihout that technique, the sword would break as normal metal cannot cut Ghouls.**

 **ANTAGONISTIC** **: True but Shirou had to give a precise strike to kill both of them and Black Keys still require some time without proper training.**

 **RazedragonOAO** **: There it is!**

 **aliesterus** **: What is the amazing sight we are talking about? The Touken moment?**

 **Neema Amiry** **: There it is!**

 **Guest (chapter 4)** **: Cliffhangers are nice when properly used. They give a good way to launch the next chapter without having to crash at the very beginning! Also Thank You!**

 **Peroroncino** **: Done it!**

 **Aladdinina Magi** **: C!**


	6. Test

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** **: Test**

* * *

The 3rd Ward is considered the heart of Tokyo for several good reasons.

One of the largest wards of the capital, it housed several famous firms like Google and Apple but also several embassies and domestic companies HQs.

Shirou sighed, gripping the small case containing several instruments.

Chigyou smiled calmly, yet it wasn't difficult to see the hesitantion in any of his movements, fully knowing the risk they were being put into.

Ever since the failure of the investigation regarding the Clown-masked Ghoul Gang, the CCG had been barely capable of getting the HQ situated there in a normal working pace.

Several machines, computers had been destroyed by the onslaught of the Clowns and the entire electrical grid in the building had been heavily damaged.

Thankfully the two were not entrusted in the unknown territory without proper escort and Shirou felt a little less worried knowing that six investigators had been called to guard their back as they fixed the absurd mess.

The team was formed by four men and two women, a veteran and a small group of rookies.

That had actually worsened his already shaking composure as Shirou had truly wanted to question whom had chosen to give them such an insufficient squad.

It wasn't much regarding the age of some of the guards but the fact two of those had started to bicker against each other by the time they had entered the shadows of the damaged building.

Quietly walking side by side with Koitsu, the Emiya felt his right eye twitching in annoyance as the two junior investigators continued with their senseless debate.

Shirou _felt_ something watching them, yet he couldn't pinpoint where exactly the thing was watching them from.

One of the older investigators stopped, his eyes snapping towards the darkened figure moving near the deep end of the corridor on their side.

He gave a small look at his partner, both nodding together as they held their quinques ready to be released.

The two teens talking vehemently to each other were the only ones not understanding the predicament and continued to chat as if nothing had happened.

Finally they reached the maintainance room that held the main electrical grid and the two repairmen started to work on the big mess of cut wires and burned fuses.

Shirou took a small intake of air as he zoned out of the external sounds, focusing on Koitsu and their job.

Slowly the wires were put back together and the fuses were replaced with new, working ones.

Around half an hour later the young man smiled at the result of their efforts, pulling the lever down and illuminating the room they were in.

Shirou's smile froze as he felt something missing in the whole situation.

There was an odd silence, especially after having seen the two young doves unable to hold their tongues in any opportunity.

Chigyou turned to look at him but paused as he saw the wide-eyed, pale expression on his friend's visage.

Soon the scientist felt a chill and felt the need to _not turn around_.

"Sooo- _oorry!_ I thought you were enjoying repairing that and I didn't want to interrupt your moment~"

The feminine giggle didn't help in calming the shivering form that was Koitsu and Shirou managed to glance back just enough to see the bleeding corpse of the man that had catched the Ghoul first, now his eyes glassy and stuck in a surprised look as he lacked his left arm and had a large hole on his stomach.

" _C'mon_ ~ Turn around! And be more polite than the sillyheads that had annoyed me!"

They complied, slowly and trembling but surely.

A petite woman, the Ghoul's face was hidden by a mouse-like mask, her excited smile visible for her preys to see.

"Good! _Good~_ " She giggled once more and Shirou noticed the large, spear-like Quinque embed in her side, seemingly harmless to this smiling predator. "Buu- _ut!_ You have all been rude to mess with my den. You silly, _silly_ humans!"

A large tentacle pierced the array of nodes and wires they had just repaired, causing several sparks to fly above their heads.

Koitsu yelped at the scene while Shirou continued to stare warily at the giggling monster in front of them.

This wasn't a normal Ghoul, the Emiya deduced by her insane attitude towards them, her incredibly resilience to pain showed by how she had tanked a stab from the Quinque and the fact that her Kagune had been released from her stomach and not from her back.

"I should punish you! _But how?_ I got an idea~"

Two other tendrils shot out of her, this time from her back, and calmly moved some other investigators' corpses trying to find something.

Two small cases fell in front of the two repairmen with a thud and the Ghoul backed away a little.

"You got a freebie, _kiddos!_ **Don't miss it**!"

Shirou was the first to take the case and studied its content by releasing the quinque.

A long, tapered blade landed in his hands and information flooded his panicked mind.

 **Yukimura 1/3** had seen some interesting owners in its quite long time and had been left in the custody of Iida Maraki, the man that he had seen lacking his left arm, after Take Hirako had returned it to the laboratory to change it with another Quinque, much stronger than this one.

" _Ohhh! This one!_ I remember this one!" The woman seemed to be positively elated by the reveal of the Quinque and Shirou knew by digging deeper in its story.

Tsuneyoshi was the first one to wield this blade and with it he won against one of the strongest Ghouls still on the run.

"The Dodgy Mother.."

She looked surprised, hands shooting up above her head. "Whaha- _Whaa?_ You know about me? Are you a fan?"

Shirou ignored her rambling as he focused on a particular part of the sword's memory.

How the Washuu defeated the Ghoul back then.

"Koitsu." The scientist shakily snapped his eyes at him, still trying to open the other case with his trembling hand. "We will survive this one."

His partner blinked uncertain about that but the tone Shirou had used...

" _Reaally!_ Tell me then, repairman-chan, how do you think you are getting out of this?"

Shirou sighed, his legs quietly warming as his Circuits reinforced those and made them faster, stronger.

In the shadow of the room interrupted by the Ghoul's glowing kakugan, Shirou yelled as he blitzed on the still smiling Ghoul and, dodging several parts of her Kagune, reached the Ghoul close enough to-

" _Wha-wha-wha-whagh!"_

The Dodgy Mother yelped in pain as **Yukimura** slashed at her Kagune and cut down several tendrils.

She fell on her back, her mouth wide open in pained surprise, and started to bleed on the floor.

"Wait." Koitsu froze the smile creeping in his face as he heard Shirou's warning.

The two stared at the unmoving Ghoul until her lips twisted in a scowl. " _Meanie~_ You should have fell for that trap.. BUT!" She jumped back up, seemingly unfazed by the hit as she dusted her small skirt.

"You!" The Ghoul pointed at the armed Emiya. Her scowl worsening with a furious twitching... ended up in a disturbingly _pleased_ smile.

"You used Tsune-san's Quinque on me with the same _tender hand_ as he did back then~"

She sighed longingly before turning around and walking away from the scene, disappearing from the same darkness she had been hiding until now.

Several tense minutes passed before Shirou could finally say that the Ghoul had ran away.

"I-I am alive." Koitsu whispered, his pale skin warming a little more. " _I am alive_."

 _You and me both, Koitsu_ , thought Shirou as he sat on the floor with his back on the wall, _you and me both.._

* * *

"You stupid moron of a brat!"

Kishou Arima sipped at his cup of tea as a red-faced Itsuki Marude barked at him while holding several files in his hand.

The Reaper of the CCG didn't need to read those to understand the issue with his former chief as he remembered clearly being the one setting up the predicament the young Emiya had been thrown into.

Yet the Senior Investigator's concerns weren't baseless to Arima, him being the first to doubt the difficulty of the hidden task he had given to the young Emiya.

Still he got good results out of this test, assessing some curious potential within the curious human.

A sacrifice of lives had been needed, Kishou had known the risk he was putting that team of lambs on the way to be butchered but it didn't matter at all.

The blood of those he had killed had already stained his soul, leaving him no trace of redemption after his death.

But death itself, to his hopeful mind, sounded a much better place to go and thus he craved it in the worst fashion possible.

Selecting the one who will overcome and kill him, ending the hateful war he had unconsciously fueled by existing.

It had been quite lucky for him that Eto had shared part of the information she had about Roma Hoito, the Dodgy Mother, and had ranted how the woman was just another insigna of the pain caused by this wrongfully ordered world.

"Sadly I couldn't work the setup better, Marude-san. Yoshitoki-sama had stressed the importance of the mission and I sent what best we could."

The old man's glare softened at hearing about one of his closest friends. "S-Still-"

"I understand your concern, Marude-san. I truly do.." Arima schooled his feature to show sympathy for the man's worries, yet the white-haired investigator knew he had to push for more now from his candidate.

He wanted to see more of Shirou Emiya but he already knew by looking at his pace, his composure, **his eyes** , that the young man was meant to replace him in the great scheme.

Maybe it was time to try with a more direct approach...

* * *

 **AN**

 **As I said, Canon is going to be preserved but Shirou will be poked back into action by Arima's not-so-suble Gae Bolg of a stick.**

 **Also notice for everyone following my stories: I am currently without Internet (Wifi and Cable) as I should have received the new Modem three days ago. What happened? Because I live in a place lacking proper postal code, I've set as delivery place another place owned by someone I trust. What** **Happened?** **Nobody picked up the times the mailman rung at the entrance and so this situation will continue until Monday and( I hope) I will be able to finally get myself back on track, especially since I got tons of free time now.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Firesa** **: No Prob!**

 **VGBlackwing** **: Fixed!**

 **Ezeakel** **: Thank you!**

 **GRAMMATICAL CHAOS** **: Shirou is a background character regarding Canon as it will be preserved, but he will have his own action in the mean time. I need to coax him out of the calm decade he had enjoyed.**

 **FerunaLutelou** **: You speak as if Shirou Emiya is as attached to Clocktower as Rin was and I sadly have to disagree with that notion. Shirou is already hated by Clocktower for being son of Kiritsugu and because he had forcefully dismantled the HG. In the Heaven Feel route, Clocktower tried to put on trial both Shirou and Rin for having almost revealed the existance of their society and it was only thanks to Zelretch that the old coots didn't succeeds. Thus Shirou doesn't abide to Clocktower's rule.**

 **Firehedgehog** **: Thank you!**

 **PervyPanda** **: Thank you! I'm trying to keep up with everything but gosh, I'm being thrown bad situations after bad situations..**


	7. School Trip

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6** **: School Trip**

* * *

The walk back to the CCG Main HQ was pleasantly quiet, the two investigators sent to search for survivors after the radios went off had immediately found Shirou and Koitsu waiting in the main hallway leading to the entrance.

Their faces turned sour at the somber look on the two survivors' visages and, reporting back to the HQ, they proceeded to escort the two specialists back to the 1st Ward.

A tragedy, one that was relayed by several TV News channels in Japan, one that stung the Magus in an odd way.

He imagined himself as the Counter-Guardian he could have and.. nothing.

The Emiya knew that he wouldn't have been sent to save the escort that had protected them back in the 3rd Ward because it wouldn't have mattered much to Alaya.

As much as it represented humanity, the Will of Mankind wasn't going to shed tears to the death of some unimportant pawns.

What truly mattered were the major threats to humanity itself, mostly men themselves.

Yoshitoki Washuu, the vice-director of the CCG, was the first of the group of influential people that had greeted them few hours after being sent to the infirmary of the building.

An interesting, simple man seemingly concerned for the health of his subordinates that had more than happily conceded a week of exemption from work for the Magus and the researcher without removing any Yen from their pay.

Among the small group of investigators and administrators, Shirou noticed the man that had guided him to his current workplace, Itsuki Marude, whispering furiously to the younger white-haired man on his side.

While they were all preparing to go to the 3rd Ward, Koitsu had mused over the possibility that, since the mission had a way too small escort group compared to the difficulty it represented, someone might have as well prepared to kill them with that.

Initially scoffing at the supposed pessimism, Shirou found out the hard way that this theory might as well be correct especially with the luck he had always had with this kind of stuff.

Bronze eyes brushed upon gray ones, that brief contact giving much more than the both expected.

What Shirou saw was... oddly familiar.

* * *

The week passed smoothly and uneventful as Shirou spent most of it trying to explore the immense capital.

A monumental task for someone that had lived most of his life in a city less than 1/4 of Tokyo's size but it had been an interesting period of being a tourist.

Yet he still ended up having a cup of coffee and a small breakfast in the 20th Ward, at Anteiku.

The cafe had curiously wormed a place in his heart by the first time he had been there with Chigyou.

Becoming a frequent client at the coffee shop attracted the attention of the small staff as they started to warm up at his presence.

The manager had been the first one to approach him, offering him a slice of cake which he agreed to order.

A delicious sweet food that had shocked him to his whole core as Shirou had barely tasted anything else but the food he made himself.

It was an _interesting_ change in his normalcy, one that he didn't disagree with.

Slowly he started to make conversation with Enji Kouma and Kaya Irimi, the two friendly workers being keen to break formality once there were few clients in the shop.

A shameless flirt in many situations, Kouma was one that teased people a lot in his free time and that was mostly focused onto his partner at work.

Irimi was quite reserved most of the times, letting others speak, but never once shied away from offering her own opinion or suggestion.

Ken Kaneki was actually a funny young man behind that shell he had around his mind.

The eyepatch-wearing teen behaved awfully similar to Sakura, always thinking that he had something to account for.

The manager was still an unknown piece of the shops, most of the time away for various commissions.

Lastly was Touka Kirishima...

His first assumptions regarding the young girl finding some proof in the only three days he had the opportunity to 'study' her.

Very jumpy, snappy like Tohsaka but she also took her job seriously without whining or hesitating.

An hard-working girl, Touka reminded Shirou of himself during the first year after Kiritsugu's death.

Very reserved, masking the pain with a faux attitude while still being helpful around when needed.

The Emiya almost didn't notice the Kirishima getting few days off from work because another grave news reached his ears.

During an investigation in the 20th Ward, Kureo Mado was killed by the child Ghoul that he had been searching for almost two days.

A painful loss to the CCG since the Quinque Expert had been one of the 'invicibles' that had fueled the propaganda of the organisation.

It was during the funeral cerimony that Shirou had the opportunity to see Kishou Arima once again, this time away from him noticing his glances.

His initial thoughts regard the White Reaper, finding dangerous similarities with Kirei Kotomine's mindframe, collapsed as he looked at him going to offer some flowers to the closed coffin.

Behind the barely formed mask, Shirou noticed genuine sadness towards the event and that pained expression only few like him could understand.

Kishou Arima was not Kirei Kotomine, he looked like Kiritsugu Emiya.

* * *

The week ended and the Emiya returned to work the day he wasn't even going to do anything.

A class from the Academy Junior School had been given the opportunity to experience a guided tour around the CCG Main HQ, possibly to impress future investigators to the job.

"Quinques are very dangerous weapons and are mostly used by experienced and trainer Investigators."

Kouitsu somehow managed to write down a speech two hours before the tour started, proving to Shirou once more how panic and self-determination can achieve some impressive stunts.

The class was taken by the beautiful Rinkaku released by the case in Chigyou's hands, drawn by how much cool the show was.

Children will always be impressed by 'cool' stuff but Shirou couldn't do much but stare from not much afar as he had been ordered by Dr. Shiba to interfere with the tour in case of emergencies.

He was doing his job of keeping quiet and just watching the scene but..

A young girl started to stare at him, moving away from the mob of students she had came with, opting to approach him.

"Yes?"

She blinked, her blue eyes unfazed by his question. "Are you the repairman that fought back that Ghoul in the 3rd? The one on the news."

Oh? Shirou had been sure that by now no one would have remembered that event, still.

"Yes. I was me and Chigyou there." She hummed quietly at the Emiya's answer before turning her eyes to the Quinque sitting by the table he close by.

"Do you know how that actually work, repairman-san?"

"A quinque?" She nodded, keeping her blank expression going. "Wouldn't it be better if you asked to Chigyou-san?"

The girl shook her head. "Nah. Baka-niichan said that no one would have liked if I had asked something so much boring."

Shirou evaluated the predicament in his mind, contemplating if giving a small lesson regarding to the Quinque to an investigator-in-training would actually be considered as interfering or not.

In the end, the Emiya just sighed and gestured the girl to sit on the chair beside him as he turned to stare at the small case he had been working with.

"How much do you know about Quinques- Actually before we start, my name is Emiya Shirou."

She nodded at the presentation before speaking again. "My name is Yonebayashi Saiko, Emiya-sensei."

'Sensei?' Shirou shrugged the curious honorific away as he focused back on the case as he started to explain the basics behind the Quinque's creation, ignoring the quiet scribbling sound the blue-haired girl caused as she started to write notes in her small notebook.

* * *

As the workshift ended and the classroom returned to their bus, Shirou happily gave a goodbye to the curious girl that had been his student for a short amount of time.

She had seemed quite restrained in her goodbye, as if she had done something she was trying to hide.

Seeing this, the Emiya had controlled thorougly the case he had used for the examples in his single lesson but there was no sign of tampering.

While this proved that nothing wrong had happened there, the small dread that was coldly washing upon his bones didn't cease.

It was by the time he reached for the door of his flat that he noticed something was _wrong_.

A small pair of shoes were calmly put by the entrance and a familiar blue-haired girl appeared from the living room with her bored expression. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner, Emiya-sensei."

...

WHAT THE HECK!

* * *

 **AN**

 **I will bring the text of a funny image about EMIYA I found on Pinterest:**

 **EMIYA : "There are three words that define my past."**

 **Anon :"Unlimited Blade Works?"**

 **EMIYA :*Face darkens* "No, Unnecessary Harem Routes."**

 **Also yes, cute girl Saiko Yonebayashi just infiltrated the Emiya's flat!**

 **Explanation in how she managed to do this and how this is going to put an interesting swing to the story will be given NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: I have already planned a 'punishment' of sort for Arima that will be shown next chapter. Actually, I think that what I planned will act more as a deterrent from the Reaper's scheming.. or not.**

 **ThatIdioticMelodic** **: Thank you for your kind words and repairing works are already starting. Thank you and hope you had an happy Thanksgiving too (Even through we don't celebrate that in Italy xD)**

 **FerunaLutelou** **: Clocktower will do so if Shirou tries to teach Magecraft to people or reveal it to someone who reveal it. Not even they know when someone is revealing stuff and Tokyo is kind of an Haven for people running from the Organisation because Ghouls and CCG so much dense in the area. The Church would not act on that but be quite disgruntled because a treaty exists between them and the Washuus, thus nullifying their influence in the city.**

 **Kayen1024** **:**  
 **1) He needs to touch the Quinques as he is not as powerful as Post-UBW!Shirou but, if he get hold of IXA or Narukami, then yes.**  
 **2-3) He wants him to become the One-Eyed King, his successor. I want Arima to actually try to make Eto's life a bit more difficult with this new challenger he will properly direct on the right places at the right time.**

 **KRKing** **: Shirou is still in the dark regarding the truth about Ghouls and for now will be CCG-aligned without becoming an Investigator. Later his life will get..** _ **chaotic**_ **.**

 **Maelaeran** **:**  
 **1) No, Ghouls have no connection to the Moonlit World.**  
 **2) A tad bit difficult for Shirou to convince someone as smart as Chigyou is..**

 **Ezequiel Kirishiki** **: Ghouls have actually a pretty similar origin as humans have, there are just some influence from other factors that led their creation as they are and not into other humans. For now Ken and Shirou will be unaware of their true selves as Ken is trying to hide his Ghoulish side while Shirou has no reason to just reveal what he is to Anteiku. Still, Thank you for your support!**


	8. The Sins of the Fathers

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7** **: The Sins of the Fathers**

* * *

Shirou had faced many unique circumstances in the past.

Sure most of those had happened all during the Holy Grail War but this still counted in his mind.

Somehow looking at Saiko, Shirou was reminded of the first time a certain plum-haired girl had started to came at his home.

Yet considering Saiko as someone similar to Sakura would have been a terrible mistake.

Where the soft-hearted Matou had been meek and shy during her first visits, Saiko showed a complete lack of restrain in her bluntness.

It was all told by her bored but fiery look as she stared straight at him across the small table of the living room.

"How did you get here, Saiko-chan?"

The Yonebayashi blinked, a glint in her eyes as he used the affectionate honorific, and then sighed, a small smile replacing the thin blank line.

"Well, do you remember when you went to get some coffee and left your satchel behind?"

Shirou facepalmed and a small groan left his mouth, a bit muffled by his hand. "You took my ID?"

She nodded, pulling from one of the pockets in her dark uniform to show said object. "You don't seem that much old as you are, Sensei." Shirou sighed, taking the ID into his own hands.

"I-I- Why?"

She frowned. "'Why' what, Shirou-sensei?"

Shirou felt the headache intensifying in his head but managed to kept his cool composure against the sea of shock and annoyance washing upon his mind.

"Why did you invite yourself in my flat, Saiko-chan?"

The girl hummed quietly, looking down on her phone as she continued to play with some game.

The Emiya thought that she needed some moments, to think about a proper excuse or maybe tell the truth.

Two minutes turned four.. and then ten.

A very interesting attitude regarding that particular question but Shirou opted against pushing more on that argument, changing the subject a little.

"Do your parents at least know what are you doing?"

Her shoulders stiffened a little, her eyes now looking at the small screen with a more _forced_ expression.

"..I told mother I was going to stay at some friends' house... like baka-niichan usually does."

Shirou's look softened, his mind trying to understand the little dilemma in front of him.

"Why?"

The game was paused by dexterious fingers as Saiko turned her eyes back into Shirou's figure.

"Because.. you are nice."

Sometimes, few words meant a vast amount of things from one person to another and Shirou knew that he was already pulling too much from the clearly tired young girl.

...

"Fine, you can have the guest room."

Saiko's composure broke in a brief moment, showing surprise at the lack of stern refusals or orders.

"J-Just like that? No objections, _no conditions?!_ "

Shirou shook his head, moving away from his seat and towards the kitchen. "No."

He turned around for a moment, pausing his movement. "I will be preparing dinner, don't make me regret letting you there, Saiko-chan."

Her shock faded a bit, just enough for the girl to nod silently at the man.

The game was now forgotten as Saiko decided to study Shirou as he started to cook.

While her mother had been uncaring regarding her lack of interest towards her studies, Saiko had inherited part of her parents' interest in cooking thus, watching Shirou Emiya skillfully manouvering himself around the small kitchen, she felt compelled to look at his whole work.

"There."

Blue eyes turned down, analysing the delicious food in the plate in front of her.

Saiko took the chopsticks placed on the plate's side and tentatively took a small bite from the good-looking, warm rice with curry that just begged to be tested.

Her tongue was warmed by the spicy substance, tempered by the cool rice mixed with it.

The ingredients jumped quickly on her head as she continued to take more and more parts of the extremely delicious plate, ignoring Shirou's sheepish look as she assaulted the rice with incredible precision and ruthlessness.

It had been so long since she had felt so much taken by food, especially since her diet was mostly formed by junk food and snacks.

"Saiko-chan?"

Her distraught look directed at the now empty plate seemed to caught the attention of the flat's owner and maker of the godly food.

In that moment of loss, Saiko contemplated if her Sensei should be elevated to a God's status- She blinked, her shoulders being shaken by a concerned Shirou.

"S-Sorry.. it's just that was... _so much good!_ "

The Emiya laughed nervously as he felt flattered by the girl's compliment. "I-It was nothing-"

"Nothing!? Sensei, I feel offended if you considered this 'nothing' because I know something good from **nothing**."

She pouted and looked aggravated by the lack of proper recognition to the 'victim' that had been her dinner.

"S-Sorry." The Magus took the empty plates and started to clean them while Saiko turned the TV on and started to change aimlessly through channels, a bit annoyed by the fact that nothing good was being broadcasted at that time of the day.

After finishing the chore, the Emiya showed to the girl the guest room and bid a goodnight to the sleepyhead.

As Saiko put on her PJs and got under the covers, a cheeky grin creeped in her face as she forgot to tell to her Sensei that.. _tomorrow was Saturday and so she would have to stay there even that day._

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Tokyo International Airport...**

Among the mob composed by foreign businessmen, tourists and officers, a young woman walked towards the exit of the building, her mind ironed into the personal mission she had taken after the death of one Kirei Kotomine.

Adjusting her hat, Caren Hortensia huffed unamused as she had to 'fight' her way through the mindless crowd that blocked a straight path to the doors of the structure.

Carefully, she managed to slip through the long, intricate way that existed in the chaotic place and finally reached her destination.

She took a breath, thinking how much close she was to where her father had died so many years ago.

After the events of the last Grail War, the nun had requested to her superiors to be sent in Fuyuki to replace the Church Observer after the priest's disappearance.

 _Fuyuki doesn't need a proper Observer, Caren. Without the Grail and the extermination of the families there, it is not worthwhile wasting your potential there._

Caren had then pestered indirectly for a change of decision but to her dismay that actually worsened her situation.

 _You are forbidden to go to Fuyuki, Caren. You have been shown too much distracted by this and the Cardinal Marini has ordered for you to not leave Rome._

A painful defeat for the Hortensia, one that haunted her for the following decade.

Yet she was patient, knowing from Shirou Emiya's dossier that he was going to leave the small city in the future for a reason to another, giving her the opportunity to finally approach him.

Her skills having been honed for an entire decade of excellent service in the Burial Agency, Caren was ready to finally get her hands upon Shirou and get the truth about her father out of him.

...

She sighed as she finally arrived to her hotel room and remembered a small obstacle in her plan.

No one knew where _exactly_ Emiya Shirou lived in Tokyo and that was going to be a very interesting task to accomplish inside a city as big as the Japanese capital.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Saiko's family is not something much known in the Canon and the only things I can found her background is that her mother owns a restaurant, she had divorced from Saiko's father and that she lives with her lovers and her twins. Plus her family is low-average regarding income.**

 **Also Caren... She will be an interesting character as I plan to cause no little issue with the nun and Shirou. The reason used to explain why she never went to Fuyuki after FSN is legitimate and I remind you all trying to grip at Hollow Ataraxia that this installment is not 'Canonically accurate' as it is not compatible with the HF!Route.**

 **Nasu himself had stated that HA was from a 'certain route' and I think that the one implied there was the 'Fate' one.**

 **Also small rant from ol' me: I understand if anyone finds chapter short once in a while (or maybe always) as I cannot bring my brain into extending something to like 10k words but I had always been like this even with essays at school and Uni. I am just way too much focused in quality than quantity and previous attempts to switch it resulted in some messy, confusing chapters. I hope ya all understand the struggle once in a while as I juggle the responsibilities of studying for Exams or real life stuff (Like Wednesday I will publish anything as I will have to have a blood test to see if I inherited an illness my mom has that might force me into some special diet.) and nothing else.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Ezeakel** **: Thank you!**

 **PervyPanda** **: Tempting...**

 **Kayen1024** **: Thank you!**

 **KRKing** **: That wasn't mine as I said in the previous chapter but I couldn't get the proper artist's name who did that funny pic with joke, Caren is here and what you hardly remember (justly so) was how I tried to give one of my 'former' oc a small part in that fiction. Ended up triggering some Fundamentalist Shirou's Haremists and thus shelved that idea. Also half Foodgasm.**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Quinx Team is formed after Kaneki is captured by Arima and CCG and that is two years from canon's start so... she is human and still a schoolgirl at this point.**

 **Ezequiel Kirishiki** **: You should try to write something. This particular xover has just mine and the old one with Kaneki summoned by Kariya in the 4th HGW. We need more stuff there..**

 **ThatIdioticMelody** **: It's going to be a complex process but I hope to succeed in the end.**


	9. Pour Thyself

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8** **: Pour Thyself  
**

* * *

The following day was supposed to start with an happy mood as Shirou finally got the cause of his endless concerns to gently remove herself from his appartment.

Not that he minded Saiko so little to think ill of her but the situation of the previous day was not okay in any possible laws.

Underage, of a gender opposite of his own and lying to her parents regarding her current place were perfect to warrant some serious jail time for the poor Emiya.

While this was not truly new as he had seen Tohs- Rin, Sakura and Rider settling in the household, this was far too much different to just shrug off completely.

Rin was as old as he was, Rider was a woman his senior and the young Matou had been taken under care of Taiga Fujimura, thus having her living with them all in the Emiya compound.

Saiko had no reason, _dangerous ones_ , to stay at his flat under her only discretion, there were a lot of things wrong.

As Shirou whistled while preparing their breakfasts and a bento for the young girl, he felt the blue-haired intruder sitting on one of the four chairs of the table, staring at him _smugly_.

He put the frying pan away from the fire, shutting it down, and turned around with a suspicious expression.

"Saiko-chan..."

She _smiled._ "Yes, Shirou-sensei?"

His right eye twitched as the smugness started to oddly itch inside his core, sending any terrible scenarios regarding his dismay and any possible victory for his 'apprentice'.

"Why are you-" Shirou's soul froze as his eyes noticed the small calendar he had put few weeks ago hanging few metres away from them in the direction he was looking at.

"Today is Saturday."

...

The things that managed to truly infuriate Shirou Emiya are few to count and easy to memorise.

Someone like the repairman, whom had experienced for five years Shinji Matou's whining and ill-behavior, it was rare to see him truly angry at someone.

Yet in that moment, something possessed the young Emiya as he blitzed straight at Saiko, shocking the smirk out of the girl as his hand cupped her cheeks and.. pulled.

"Noooo _ooooooooo_ ooO!"

His grip was restrained as he started to pull without hesitation at the child-like cheeks.

"Plleee _eeea_ ase, Sensei, I'm soho _oo_ ooryy!"

His 'torture' ceased in mere instants as the young man retracted his hands.

"You are truly starting to annoy me by behaving like a little child, Saiko-chan."

Her attempts to soothe her aching face paused as her eyes opened out to stare at the Emiya with a 'really?' glare.

"Someone so much smart like you, still playing with _games_. I think I should buy some pacifiers and-"

"Sensei, games are not childish and there is no way possible for me to just-" Her protest and counterattack was silenced by his smug expression.

"Really? Then why are you still wearing your PJs? Do you need someone helps to change in some proper clothes? Maybe I should truly go and buy some-"

"No!" Her closed hands crashed on the table and her two blue eyes emitted feminine fury at those assertions. "This is not true and I will prove it to you, Sensei!"

Stomping away, Saiko didn't notice the amused smile on Shirou's face.

* * *

" _Senseiii._ " A whine left the young Yonebayashi's mouth. " _I hate yoouuuu._ "

He shook his head as they both continued towards the 20th Ward.

Channelling his inner Archer, Shirou had managed to accomplish something not even Tohsaka would have seen happening.

Someone as stubborn and lazy as Saiko Yonebayashi had been carefully manipulated in getting ready to go out without her complaining during the process.

Sure, whines were flooding towards him but something told him that he had just avoided losing much more if he had been far too much gentle with the devious girl.

"Is there even Wi-Fi were we are going? I wanted to finish this anime about-"

The Magus stopped walking, confusing the girl as his sickly sweet smile continued directed at her. "Wi-Fi? Oh no, Saiko-chan. You are going to enjoy a whole day without any electronics."

...

"SENSEIIIIIIIIIIII!" She started to lightly punch his chest, trying to show her frustration at his decision.

Shirou just chuckled, feeling nothing as her willingly restrained fists did nothing to him.

He patted her. "I think you will enjoy a day socialising with people, Saiko-chan. I think you will like Anteiku."

She huffed and pouted the whole voyage, her hands strenghtening once in a while around his as if to vent her anger at him and show him how she was capable of keeping her fury going.

Sadly for the girl, Shirou had become a master in dealing with those situations and his hand had suffered worst fates than the current one.

At this thought, while he continued to look unfazed and somewhat amused by the young girl's attitude, his right hand clenchend and unclenched as the memory of how he lost his right arm flashed painfully in his mind.

Finally to Shirou's relief and Saiko's growing annoyance, they reached the open coffee shop.

Enji was the first to notice their entrance and smiled widely. "Emiya-kun! How are you doing, man?"

Shirou smiled. "Doing fine, Enji-kun. I hope you are doing fine too."

The bartender nodded. "Doing _excellently_ , man. You should have seen the interesting ladies I have seen- Gah!" Her timing perfect as always, Irimi striked the back of the flirty man with her hand, interrupting whatever farfetched adventure he was going to tell.

The brunette smiled warmly towards the two. "Good Morning, Shirou-kun, and hello to you, young lady."

Saiko... looked at the ground, her cheeks reddening a little. "Hello.." Shirou blinked at the reaction as it was the first time he saw the young girl so much flustered by someone.

"Her name is Saiko and she will be under my sight for the rest of the day and, thankfully, _she will behave._ "

The last part was highlighted by a stern look directed at the girl, whose eyes blinked wide open with an embarassed glint.

"Understood, Shirou-kun. I hope you don't cause too many problems to Shirou-kun, Saiko-chan. You need to know that Shirou-kun is truly a good but serious person."

The blue-haired gulped a little before nodding, following Shirou to some free seats as they ordered some beverage to the kind waitress.

"See? This wasn't a bad idea." Saiko didn't reply, her eyes silently glaring at the table and her legs calmly moving in a synchronous movement as they waited for their refreshments.

An hand grasped softly at Shirou's shoulder and the Emiya turned to see the old manager smiling at him. "Good morning, Shirou-san. It's good to see you so early at our shop."

Shirou returned the courtesy. "Good morning. I just felt a bit limited in how to keep Saiko under my sight without causing issues."

He nodded, giving a grandfatherly smile at the young man. "That's a good solution to this problem of yours, Shirou-san. Still, if it's not too much I wanted to ask you a favour."

"A favour?" The old man had always appeared quite self-sufficient in any situations he could have helped him around, so this request was.. surprising to say the least.

"It's a very private matter and I would ask you to follow me as we could speak more."

Shirou understood the subtle plea of the manager to have Saiko not in this discussion and so nodded calmly.

"Irimi." Yoshimura called the waitress, whom was just finishing preparing their orders. "Could you keep company to this young lady as me and Shirou-san talks about important subjects? I think Enji can cover for you well enough until Kaneki arrives."

The woman blinked but nodded and complied by sitting across the confused Yonebayashi.

Shirou followed the manager towards one of the doors he still didn't knew where they led and was surprised that this one took them to a staircase to... an hallways with rooms?

"Sir?" The old man paused and nodded, turning around and whispering to the young Emiya the reason of such secrecy.

"Shirou-san, few days ago I took in the daughter of two very close friends and I am concerned by her detached behavior."

Shirou blinked, a sour taste entering his brain as he realised what the manager was going to ask to him.

Maybe vaguely telling the staff about the fact he had been adopted and then orphaned once more quite young hadn't truly been the best decision in his life but...

"Do you want for me to speak with her?"

The man nodded, his tired face showing genuine worry.

Finally Yoshimura opened the door where they had been standing for a while, revealing Touka and a younger girl with light-brown hair.

Touka's eyes glared at the unwanted intruder and she would have voiced her refusal to his presence, yet the manager's stare overruled her protectiveness, forcing the girl to a more subdued glare.

The young waitress left the room, the old man closing the door behind them and leaving just Shirou and the fearful-looking girl.

"T-There is nothing to be scared for..." He breathed his surprise in, a small smile replacing his concerned expression. "My name is Shirou Emiya."

She blinked, trying to gauge the curious stranger that the manager had decided to left her with. "M-My name is Hinami."

His smile widened. "Hinami? That means _Kind One_ , right?"

The girl seemed surprised by this subject but she nodded, remembering how her Oniichan had told her about her name's meaning. "Y-Yes. A-And your name means.."

She hummed, trying to remember any meaning to that words.

"It means _Samurai_. My father gave me that name when he found me twenty years ago."

Hinami smiled as she learned the meaning of another word but frowned as he heard him finish his sentence. "Found you?"

Shirou nodded, calmly approaching the sofa in front of the girl and sitting there, across the now curious child.

"When I was five, a big fire devastated Fuyuki, my hometown."

He sighed, remembering the familiar heat of the flames that licked his skin as he stared at the dark sky, ready to met his end there.

"One man... found me. He saved me."

He remembered the guilty eyes of Kiritsugu as the Magus Killer found the only survivor of his own mistake, the tears of happiness that he could have had a chance to redeem himself.

"What was his name?"

Hinami's question brought him back to reality, away from his _first_ memory, and Shirou smiled.

"His name was... Kiritsugu Emiya."

* * *

"So Shirou is not truly related to you or anything. You just.. decided to approach him?"

Saiko nodded silently, her eyes staring boredly at the white table she was laying her head onto as the older woman continued to interrogate her about Shirou's and her's relationship.

The blue-haired girl bit down a sigh as the inquisitive mission of the waitress was starting to.. annoy her.

"Shirou-sensei was just kind and I wanted to... know more about him."

Irimi, the waitress, nodded. "So... no reason at all-" " _Miss._ "

Saiko would have been surprised at the poison in her own tongue, but she kept spitting more of her hateful rant. "You have been asking me question after question, but I have one for you."

The girl gritted her teeth. "If you never knew your true father because your mother decided to be selfish and run away with a senseless pig of a lover, ignoring the problems that could rise with growing two children without a stable income and thus be ignored and unprepared for the cold harsh world, _how would you react-?_ "

Saiko's vision became blurry as tears started to flow from her eyes and she barely noticed Irimi sitting closer to her, pulling her in a warm embrace.

" _I'm sorry_."

The words stung as she felt bad for the small tantrum and so continued to sob for a while in the woman's chest.

"S-Shirou is just h-how my schoolmates describe their p-parents or rel-latives. Kind and understanding but also stern and forbidding in certain cases.."

"So.. Shirou is like a father to you?" Her whispered words sparked a trail of thought in Saiko, which resulted in her shaking her head at the question.

"Shirou is more like.. a mother."

...

"A-A mother?" Somehow that comparison brought some amusement in her depressed mind as she giggled softly.

"Shirou is quite doting around me, asking if I'm fine multiple times even after I said yes and he spoils me _just right_. He never exaggerates with his care, knowing that I might find too similiar to another oppression. Also, he cooks breakfast, lunch and dinner like an housewife.."

They both giggled at that last bit, Irimi thinking the red-haired young man donning an 'kiss the cook' apron while Saiko thought of the pleasant entertainment of watching him preparing complex food with so little, simple ingredients.

The saddening thought of the following day being spent back at her 'home' was easily deflected by a small hope in her working mind.

Two days from now there would have been a session of investigators showing some fighting styles at the leaving students of the Junior Academy as to give a first taste of the training of the Investigator Academy the next year.

Maybe, if she convinced Shirou...

* * *

 **AN**

 **YES! It's here, it's now!**

 **Shirou meets Hinami and have a chat together.**

 **I always wondered how such a scene would have unfold as they both are kind souls pushed by the harsh world to commit in faulty causes (Shirou with Alaya, Hinami with Aogiri).**

 **Also Saiko finally vent on someone she could** _ **trust**_ **and there is Saiko's Maman!**

 **Still considering the pairing for Shirou and for now I have three good rivals for his heart.**

 **I remind you all that this wednesday I will not publish anything as I will have to do some blood analysis for the first time and possibly be too much tired to do anything at all.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Thank you for your concern and I've already started to have some more fun during my free time while keeping my mind active. Like, I've been playing a lot of games with friendly people and managed to charge up my batteries. Lack of Caren in many FSN fanfics is possibly because she is more regarded as FHA's character (Thus 'not-cannon') and not as a full-fledged character as the canon daughter of Kirei Kotomine. And yes, I might add some other members of the Quinx to meet Shirou. Am I the only one noticing the similarities between Shirou Emiya and Haise Sasaki. (Sasaki's puns remind me of Shirou's twisted sense of quote-making...)**

 **KRKing** **: If Eto met Caren... *Shudders***

 **ThatIdioticMelody** **: I always reply to comments, may it be good or bad, I will always answer them. Magi Association knows about Ghouls and very few of them knows about Magi. I think I had some explanation put down in one of the answers I gave to someone in the first chapters and I advise to go back and read it as to have a major understanding of this Xover.**

 **Kayen1024** **: Thank you!**


	10. Almost Falling for it Again

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9** **: Almost falling for it again  
**

Saiko smiled as she sent quick, well-hidden glances at the red-haired repairman standing among the few investigators that were there for the demonstration.

Her class, together with another five, were supposed to watch as CCG's workers did their job.

It was similar to the Quinque Demonstation with a lot less technical details and much more practical information.

Shirou Emiya was busy talking with the tall, kind-looking investigator on his side.

Her ears catched a 'Shinohara' and she blinked as she realised whom was that.

One of the finest investigators.. was on good terms with her Sensei.

That was... so cool!

* * *

"I still cannot believe that Marude-san had requested my presence there.."

"Nonsense, Emiya-san. You have showed some good promise in defending yourself and your partners from the Dodgy Mother, especially for an untrained civilian.

The Magus bit back a nervous chuckle, knowing full well that his case was _way more different_ _from normal_.

Yet his nervousness wasn't linked by the fact he had been put on a group of people that should have been considered beyond his own league, but the fact that in that special event the CCG's Reaper had volunteered to assist at the demonstration.

Shinohara's words did nothing to soothe the worries regarding the confusing man and the chillful glances coming from Arima certainly worsened his confidence regarding his acceptance to join the Academy for this day.

Yet this moment didn't brought just bad feelings regarding the whole predicament he had just fell into.

Now that Shirou could stare better at the white-haired man in his classic white trench coat, he felt that maybe his first thoughts had been mistaken by making comparing him to the priest, feeling from him something _familiar_ that he had felt more recently, in some cases less deadly.

Finally the Academy's instructors revealed the reason why many students had been called in the gym room and why there were some veteran investigators there.

Regulated 1v1 spars among each other, with rules and different training weapons for the event.

It was something that was supposed to be decided between the volunteers and Shinohara was more than happy to make a mock-spar and spare Shirou the embarassment of fighting someone way above his position.

Sadly, Shirou's luck was not top notch that day.

"Shinohara-san?" The investigator turned around and greeted Arima as he approached the two. "I would like to spar Emiya-san. Would it be possible if we switched partners?"

The man blinked, considering the proposal and thinking about the implications.

"A-Actually, Arima-san-" Shinohara felt cold chills going to his back as the much younger but stronger Investigator surprised him with his a dreadful stare. "Understood..."

* * *

"The red-haired nerd is going to die."

Until now Saiko had been trying to understand what the Reaper was saying to her Sensei and Shinohara-san, but that comment caused her to turn towards the vocal pessimist.

The boy, Kuki Urie, was like the young Yonebayashi an outcast in their class.

Differently from the girl, the brunette was considered as such for a major different reason and that was the reason that fueled his drive and dedication in completing tasks and homework at the Academy.

His father, Mikito, was one of the other investigators that tried to buy time for their team to evacuate and call reinforcements against the One-Eyed Owl.

A noble sacrifice, many mused, that left a vengeful young teen on a very dark path.

One that Saiko had never approached nor glanced at, knowing full well that it would mean going against her own morale.

"I think he will not."

Urie turned his eyes at her, briefly calculating her own poker face, and then returned to watch Arima and the Emiya putting on some protections and choosing their weapons.

"Arima is unbeatable, Yonebayashi."

 _Moron_ , that was what Saiko wanted to spit at the infuriating boy but her attention was captured as the teachers called for the beginning of the matches, Shirou and the white-haired glassy-man being placed on the second round of fights.

* * *

Technically speaking, Shirou shouldn't have any concern regarding winning the brawl against Kishou Arima.

Sadly the fact that he had to keep his civilian persona going meant letting the White Reaper having easy time dispatching him.

...Was this what Archer felt when he fought in the many timelines he had been summoned?

Admittedly, the reasons for his reluctance to go all in were incredibly different from the Counter-Guardian, because Shirou didn't have to hide his real name nor he had to fight terrible monsters-

Actually that part sounded oddly a lie since he had been put in dangerous situations quite recently.

The Emiya quickly stole a glance at the weapons chosen by the prodigy and was surprised to see him using two long swords.

It would have been confusing for someone as strong to use two burdening blades, yet knowing that Diarmuid Ua Duibhne had been know to use Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg together in every battle, Shirou knew to not underestimate the unorthodox style.

Settling with two Gladi, the Magus waited for the first rounds of matches to finish.

His eyes were once in a while caught by the strategies used by the investigators against each other and he found staring more than once at the interesting stances of Shinohara as he dealt with his opponent with a calm but strong guard, dispatching him quickly.

A small smirk replaced the blank line in his mouth, showing that he was happy for the man's victory.

Half an hour later and the other fights had finished and the tired group of winners and losers left space for the others to start their spars.

Shirou took in some air as he calmed his nerves, knowing that even a quick defeat would have sparked some serious suspicion to his experienced opponent.

"Ready! Set!-"

They both didn't bother waiting for the last call, rushing against each other, blade meeting blade.

* * *

Saiko stared wide-eyed at the incredible defence put on by Shirou as the two fighters started to exchange some blows.

For a moment her heart skipped a beat, seeing her Sensei initially keeping up with the Reaper's onslaught lacking doubt and hesitation.

Moments passed and the stalemate broke into a painful and slow one-sided fight.

Shirou's movement, while quite quick and almost reaching the 'invincible' investigator, barely kept up in reaching or dodging Arima.

The blue-haired girl felt someone tugging at her shirt and almost jumped as she turned to see a now much close Urie Kuki giving her his classic death-fish look.

"Yonebayashi, do you know much about the repairman?"

...That was an odd question..

Nonetheless Saiko nodded and Shirou turned to _glare_ at the young man.

"Can you tell me why he is holding back?"

...

"What?!"

The boy hushed her quiet as he explained his reasoning. "My dad once told me that a good way to see if someone is holding back onto me is by the way he looks at me. It is generally a terribly restrained scowl in their face, something that this Emiya has right now."

Returning to look at her Sensei, the girl noticed that Shirou's mouth was indeed twitching once in a while in brief scowls as he guarded his stance.

Why was Shirou holding back!?

* * *

Shirou blinked in surprise as he felt the attacks starting to get more and more painful, more precise, more **deadly**.

He had already had to dodge twice an attempt to his head and, if he had calculated the force behind those strikes, then Arima was trying to kill him.

*Thwack!*

H-He had not seen that one coming!

He felt a warm liquid starting to flood from behind the protective helmet and into his right eye.

Shirou saw it was red and his two short swords barely caught the following attack from the ruthless foe.

His eyes started to get blurry and he felt a painful strike reach for his right arm.

In that moment of agony, something snapped inside of him and he felt his body as if possessed.

It was the familiar adrenaline that argumented his muscle memory into mindlessly focusing in the fight, without restraint or limitation.

Shirou knew that Arima had felt his change, the Reaper changing his stance into a more defensive one for what should have been a brief moment to understand _what_ had changed in the spar.

To the white-haired man's dismay, Shirou started to move so much faster and hit much stronger than before and he could have sworn that the Emiya was actually _better_ than him in that absurd counterassault.

His twin swords started to make quick deal of Arima's undefended arms, landing some hits on his muscles, setting aching fire on them as the Reaper felt his movements halved by the precise attacks.

Shocking pain riddled the Reaper's mind for the first time and, way too much surprised and ached to keep up with the massacre, he let his weapons fall... but Emiya didn't seem to stop.

Shirou's right gladius shot ready to slash at the man's head, to finish the job for Ala-!

The Magus' mind froze, shock overwhelming his mechanic and mindless assault.

His face showed the confusion and the guilt his mind had been thrown into but his attention was all taken by something wrong about all this matter.

Arima wasn't scared of almost dying. No, he _seemed ready to die in that moment_.

The twin swords fell on the ground and Shirou frowned tiredly at the white-haired man.

"D-Death is right, Arima-san. T-There is s-still things worth living for-"

His whispers were quiet enough for just the Reaper to hear, his grey eyes showing surprise at the younger man's words.

Shirou would have continued, maybe turned to see the reaction of everyone, Shinohara's, Saiko's, _Illya's-_

His eyes closed as the toll of his wounds finally took him away from reality and brought his body down on the ground.

The pleasant memory of Illya's biggest smile keeping the nightmares away from his slumber as he tried to recover from what had just happened.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Reason why fight was so short? Arima was not prepared for Shirou to go Gung-ho with such strenght and speed so he was unable to defend himself properly.**

 **Kuki is... going to be like a less emo, more social Sasuke and I've already planned for Arima's next step in a new plan.**

 **For those who are concerned if Shirou's berserk moment is going to impact upon his facade I will say to you all that I have a good way to cover this all without much issue and it will be explained next chapter.**

 **Tomorrow no chapter 'cause blood analysis!**

 **And now I can go back to my Hoi4 game...**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Ezeakel** **: Thank you!**

 **KRKing** **: They both hate their fathers, they have a twisted sense of justice and they are seriously strong. I think I shouldn't add much more if I just said that Eto will discover about Shirou eventually.**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: The more I look at this Omake-Opportunity the more I felt like Haise has been made from Shirou's personality template. And yes, I'm sorry...** _ **but actually not!**_

 **ElYoker2002** **: I understand since I am not from any Anglophone nation, but I think that watching some American/English YT videos regarding funny Gaming might actually help a lot in learning a bit more about the language.**

 **ThatIdioticMelody** **: It's not a problem and was not annoying. Apron!Shirou is a good Omake candidate.**

 **Kayen1024** **: As you know Shirou has the 'Harem Protagonist' illness and as such he couldn't help himself but have more people jumping on his Harem truck with his personality and housewife skills.**

 **PervyPanda** **: Yes. Also no, Rider is going to debut much further in this story and she will not be have to fight because Sakura's still frail Circuits.**


	11. The Ripples

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10** **: The Ripples  
**

* * *

When Kishou Arima sat down to chat with the curious Ghoul that had intrigued him many years, he was somewhat confused by the passion behind the extreme scheme elaborated by the one-eyed girl.

 _"One day, Kishou, someone will rise up against you and, killing you, shall put an end to this decadence, kickstarting the most wondrous era this world has ever seen. That one, Kishou, shall be the One-Eyed King!"_

At the time, the Reaper had felt unconvinced by the existance of such being, the fact he was nigh invincible being drilled in his head since his childhood calmly pushing back this idiotic idea.

Yet he had accepted because, whatever happened in the following years, Arima was sure it would have dethroned the CCG and the Washuu.

It was a insignificant gamble at the time, the young man considered Eto's effort in building up an organisation strong enough to harass the fake Ghoul Hunting Association something he had knew she could have accomplished even without his support.

Someone as crafty as the green-haired woman wasn't going to disappoint in her execution, merely annoying him with her antics and creativity in the due process.

There were instances where the disadvantages of this cooperation flared in his cold mask, tempting him to just remove the unstable Ghoul out of the general equation and wait for someone else much more predictable to manipulate in the pipe dream of demolishing the Washuu's dominance.

Yet his hand stood quiet, unarmed, the Reaper knowing that a battle against the two wouldn't result in an easy victory.

Eto knew this and that was why when they started to have discussions regarding Aogiri Tree she started to carefully poke at him with quiet jabs.

Soon her stance started to get more at ease, leaving herself exposed to any possible surprise attack, tempting him to submit to the primal instict of destroying the predator.

That was the first time Arima felt hesitance, doubt in his plans.

The unstable alliance lasted for several years, revealing how much each other were dependent to the other in this suicidal run.

They both sat the throne, one of spikes and gore, one that they were just warming for the rightful king.

Eto spoke of a Ghoul replacing them and Arima always felt displeased by this dreadful end.

Then the curious repairman from Fuyuki City arrived to work under the CCG.

What had started as a mere curiousity to see how it feel to slowly coerce someone to do something 'against their will', to be selfish towards other.

It was... interesting.

A mixed sensation of self-realisation and a guilty pride that fueled his interest towards the puppet.

 _Puppet_.

Now such words immensely failed to describe the peacefully sleeping young man that Arima was watching from one of the blue chairs of the hospital.

The fight, the aftermath, _the words_..

 _"D-Death is right, Arima-san. T-There is s-still things worth living for-"_

A warning.

The Reaper would have let it wash onto his composure as if a low Ghoul's insult, yet it hit. _Deeply_.

But it wasn't the mere enunciation that surprised him. It was their weight.

It was the experience, the factuality, _the truth_ that took the meaning straight to his core, his soul, his mind.

As much Eto would have laughed at this revelation, Arima realised how much of a fool he was.

The half-human had succeeded in 'rebelling' against the CCG, but failed to understand the importance of the emotion, the _moving_ power that one action required to truly succeed.

He had silently scoffed at opportunities, considering himself more important to risk himself.

Arima had planned to die for as long as he had took his first life but had never seen fit to think _how_ he had to die.

Was the dream truly worth dying for?

No, he mused in his convulsing trail of thoughts, there was something that lacked.

His gray eyes glinted an eased stare as he decided to break away from his usual demeanor and focus mostly on the heated issue.

A theory struck onto his mind as he teared down what he knew until now about his future.

What if both Eto and him were wrong in their roles? What if they weren't truly _warming the burdened seat of power?_

A regency council might replace a King when needed but they would still keep some usefulness as they kept working under the new regime.

It was certain in his mind that Shirou was the one they had waited for so long.

A human, not a ghoul, and Arima was assured by this particular specimen's morality.

As much as he couldn't be defined mastermind, Kishou acknowledged that the Emiya was the one meant to take over as a fit ruler.

He had been worried about the repairman's lacking ruthlessness and had planned to subtly train him into becoming much more spiteful and merciless.

The fight showed him how much he had failed to see the red-haired man's hidden self.

A mistake that he now beared in the form of bandages covering his sore arms.

A grimace was plastered in his mind as he realised the damage he had inflicted to his king.

A cast covering the young man's right arm where Arima had targetted prior to the brutal retaliation that pushed him to the brink and then on the ground of defeat.

The white room's door opened to reveal a teenage girl he had glanced barely during the Academy's exhibition.

Maybe it was his relaxed guard, maybe it was his tired self, but Arima noticed far too late the dangerous flame hiding behind the girl's blue eyes and winced as a kick landed on his unprepared shin.

The following rant of the enraged child brought no little headache and the Reaper sighed inwardly.

* * *

"Yesyesyeyesyes! I knew it, _my hunch was correct!_ "

Roma Hoito cackled madly as one distracted guard narrated one of the juiciest news she could ever hear in this terrible hellhole.

Her assumption had been correct!

Someone as strong as that old monster Tsuneyoshi lived and worked quite closer to where she had been restrained.

A joyous news, something that brought enough chaos and vitality in her bones, reaching her suppressed Kakuhou and sending waves of pleasant vibration to her brain.

The world was turning just right and she was actually happy that her decision to calmly surrender (after killing dozens of investigators in the place) had been well-taken.

The Ghoul had also started to hear the most melodious song in a while as what she could think of a young man was tortured by one of the funny jailers of Cochlea.

Ohh **hhhh** h _hhhh_.

Her eyes widened as she realised something terrible.

That filthy little pet under Donato's invisible leash was going to tell the boring priest of her discovery making him more interested in **her toy**.

How rude!

The chains threatened to break under the sheer pressure her body exerted as she trembled angrily, her teeth almost ready to sank onto her new rival.

The movement ceased instantly, a new thought entering her mind, one that actually bought a newer meaning to this whole predicament.

What if, _what if_ , Roma-chan used this opportunity to say what she wanted to the world?

It had always been Donato and that upstart that was Furuta-kun to dictate the Clowns, her **Clowns** , and Roma wasn't having it anymore!

It will all end in a glorious and bloody battle royale, one where she will be more than happy to end dying by the hand of either Tsuneyoshi or that little Emiya.

Yes, mhhh, it all fit perfectly in the greater scheme.

 **She was cool too!**

* * *

Hinami gasped as she fell on the ground, her untrained body already sore after the brutal session with Yomo.

It had all started from a small request the young Ghoul had asked to the man that had trained her Oneechan, one that was quietly agreed upon as blessed by the kind manager.

At first she was surprised that the white-haired Ghoul had restricted her from using her powerful Kagune and the clear onesided close battle that ensued for almost half a hour.

Did she regret asking for this? Yes.

Would she turn back now? No!

The young Fueguchi had contemplated for far too long how to quence this sense of helplessness, brooding silently over many possibilities.

While she had met Shirou Emiya just once, the human had left her with an interesting idea.

Not only the story of the man had filled her with a more realistic sense of the world, but also highlighted how much vengeance demanded and gave as results.

A dreadful path to follow for anyone, especially someone as soft-hearted as her, thus she decided to go for a moderate approach.

You cannot prevent an ambush from Doves without them being overly arrogant, to reveal their intentions much earlier to the action, thus the only solutions to this possibility was... getting better herself to be ready for any attacks.

Hinami knew that relying just on the Kagune was an idiotic attempt to survive, thus Touka's tales of Yomo's harsh training came to her mind and gave the young Ghoul a clear opportunity to accomplish something.

All of this was done in complete secret from her Oneechan, as Hinami knew that the older girl would have disapproved of her decision but... it was necessary!

Putting an stern face, she got back up from the floor, her body shaking in adrenalyne and her Kakugan flaring fiercely as she rushed once more to the waiting teacher.

A punch replied to her battlecry and she felt her last energies fading.

"That's enough." The blank tone disheartened the young ghoul but Yomo patted her head once, a faint smile in his face. "Good job."

Hinami smiled widely, the strain of the workout finally reaching her numb mind and revealing how much she had stressed herself in that first session.

As her body rested on the cold ground, Hinami wondered what had happened to that curious red-haired man that Yoshimura-san had presented to her.

She had been surprised (and quite furious) when the manager revealed how the individual worked for the CCG.

The young Fueguchi had truly wanted to bring herself to hate the kind man that had brought some light in that dark moment, yet she found herself blocked by her sense of justice.

Shirou was just a repairman, not a Dove, thus he didn't truly go around killing Ghouls.

Plus the Emiya held a caring side that somehow reminded Hinami of her late mother and had slowly realised how much she craved for that familiar love.

Proud of her recent accomplishment and lightened by the memory of that happy day, Hinami got up from the ground and nodded at the waiting Yomo, the two starting to return back to Anteiku as the young girl prepared herself to ask to the manager when that curious repairman was going to visit them.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Finally got the paper regarding my blood test and can happily say that I'm not suffering from Hypothyroidism!**

 **The reason why I feared that disease was because my mom has it and since it's not uncommon for it to be hereditary, I decided to get myself checked and thankfully I'm fine, just a little chubby.**

 **Now on a more serious part, tomorrow I'm going to dedicate myself to write a chapter of Human King and the day after I will try to finish Rise of the Ghoul-Man (Issue #1).**

 **I've some fanfic ideas to replace Ghoul-Man at the moment but I think I will hold them for a while since I got a massive workload at the moment (without considering the Betareader work I've been neglecting for far too long), thus I will focus mostly in updating Human King and CCG Repairman for a month or two (Fukurou continuing to be weekly updated) and then I will add some more stuff if possible.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **ElYoker2002** **: Thank you!**

 **ThatIdioticMelody** **: Thank you and I am fine now!**

 **StoryReiter** **: They weren't using real swords but wooden replicas. Still Shirou got his right arm broken. Also Thank you for your support and concern!**

 **KRKings** **: I think some confused Caren's age with the one of FHA since she was two years younger than Shirou in that installment. Also thank you!**

 **PervyPanda** **: I'm good at mass-producing updates, it's kind of like URSS during WW2! xD**

 **Kayen1024** **: It will be the opposite. It will be Arima interested in getting to know more about Shirou.**

 **Steamguy** **: *Looks at this chapter* Yes and this will not be the last time!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: The Washuu are still ignorant of Shirou's nature and Arima has already worked to cover up his defeat to the public by lying regarding a prior wound handicapping him during the spar. Plus Arima is going to pull a small revolt on every front.**

 **gamechangerDOTexe : The thing that truly makes Arima so dangerous to many foes is that he never restrain himself when fighting as he faces danger. His mind also reinforce this will upon his heavily enchanted body, making him a powerful opponent. In this situation two things cost Arima his victory: 1) He was restraining the whole time, both to not seem too brutal in front of easily impressionable teens and because he was gauging Shirou's potential; 2) He underestimated Shirou and left himself far too much close to outmanouver Shirou's counterattack. There is a quote from George Bernard Shaw that goes: "Beware of false knowledge; it is more dangerous than ignorance." **

**ANTAGONIST|C** **: While Sakura has a connection to Akasha that supplies her Circuits, she still doesn't have Circuits strong enough to keep up with a high-level fight for Rider. The whole Dark Sakura ordeal had let her free from Zouken's influence, but there is still the fact that most of her Circuits were destroyed as they were made of the Matou Worms.**


	12. A Magus and a Reaper enter in a Bar

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Magus and a Reaper enter in a Bar  
**

Shirou Emiya didn't know what to say when he woke up from his small coma.

To say that he was quite embarassed when he opened his eyes to stare at a familiar blue-haired girl beating the silent but clearly annnoyed Kishou Arima was an understatement.

At first the Magus just gawked at the scene, trying to pick up the few fragmented memories he could grasp in that moment and...

He felt sour filling his mouth as he could distinctly hear the suave and attractive feminine voice that had for many years tried to lure him into his desti- **no** , the path of self-loss.

His eyes closed as his vision blurred several times, the skin of his right arm switching to the tanned one that reminded him of the grail war.

 **Her death can be undone.**

Shirou gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the insane pressure exerted on his tired mind.

He was saved as a pair of arms engulfed him in an embrace but, to his cynical realisation, it wasn't Illya.

"-sei! You are awake!" The Yonebayashi sobbed loudly in his hospital gown, avoiding to put too much pressure on Shirou's bandaged arm to Shirou's surprise.

"S-Saiko-chan." He should have scolded her, Rin would have told him to in that situation, yet the Emiya merely patted her head, letting her release every worry upon him.

The Magus exchanged a single glance with the single spectator and was stunned to see the Reaper nodding and turning to stare away from their moment, waiting for it to end on its accord.

Finally the teary-eyed girl ended the hug, looking still quite sad.

"There, there.." The girl didn't seem to shy away from his touch and Shirou started to see her image switching to one of a smiling Illya.

His smile grew sad but he didn't show it more than few moments, chuckling at Saiko's concern. "It's alright, Saiko-chan. See? There's nothing wrong."

Until he spoke, the investigator-in-training was totally taken my his petting, then she froze and retracted herself from his warm hand, her pleased expression turned into a pout with her arms crossed close to her developing chest.

"Baka-sensei, you could have just refuse fighting Shinigami-baka."

"S-Saiko-chan, you shouldn't disrespect Arima-san-" "As if!"

She turned around to glare at the visibly awkward prodigy and continued to do so until Shirou finally reached for her and pulled her into another embrace, his head sitting above hers.

A nostalgic feel stirred in his mind as he could see a mini-Rin in that exact moment in the girl's place.

"Saiko-chan, Arima-san did nothing wrong but follow the quickiest way to finish the spar."

She tried to move away from him, for a moment the Emiya thought she was preparing herself to pounce upon the unsuspecting investigator. "He still hurt you-"

"And I hurt him. We are even."

That actually ended Saiko's attempt, the girl pausing for a moment to let his words soaks in her own mind.

Deflating at the results of her thoughts, Shirou merely pulled her closer, this time she didn't put any resistance to this.

"You are worried, Saiko-chan, and there is nothing to be actually ashamed for.. the issue is that you were hurting someone that did nothing wrong."

She sighed calmly, letting her head fall onto his chest, her blue eyes staring to Shirou's amber ones.

"Shirou-sensei, why are you such a baka?"

His lips twitched in amusement at the light-hearted question and he replied with a wider smile.

"Maybe I am a baka afterall?"

The girl seemed to be thinking deeply about it before shaking her head.

"No." She stated blankly, as if a matter of fact. "That was just a brain fart. That's what it was, yes.."

Silence fell between the two for at least two whole minutes, then the door of the room opened and an old doctor entered the place, distracted by the documents he was reading.

"Emiya-san, I heard you were awake and, since you have mostly recovered, you could sign this document to.. _leave with a cast._ " The doctor stared at the girl sitting on Shirou's laps, God knows which thoughts were storming his poor mind.

The Emiya stuttered in embarassment. "I-It's not like it seems!"

The old man continued to stare more before a hand grasped at his arm. "Emiya-san is correct, nothing wrong was happening."

The cold tone sent shivers to the weak bones of the doctor, whom finally noticed Arima's presence. "A-Arima-san, I wasn't expecting you to be already out of-" "Indeed, now please deliver the forms to Emiya-san."

Gulping down at the brutal interruption, the doctor complied by giving the files to the shocked Magus.

Shirou signed the papers and, few minutes later both him and Saiko were out of the Hospital.

"It's early afternoon, Saiko-chan. Do you think Anteiku is still open?"

The girl hummed in her thoughts, walking by Shirou's side, before nodding. "I think they should be still open for another hour before doing their afternoon break."

The Emiya patted her head, showing his appreciation, but stopped as he felt a familiar stare upon him.

"Arima-san?"

The Reaper was patiently waiting in front of the hospital as the Magus noticed his attention upon him.

The duo was close enough for the Investigator to hear him, making it noticeable by his quizzical glint which Shirou replied calmly. "Would you like to join us for some coffee?"

Saiko seemed annoyed by the fact her Sensei had proposed such thing to someone as dull as was Arima Kishou and was even more irked by the curt nod from the white-haired man, that started to follow them towards the 20th Ward.

* * *

To say that Irimi Kaya was conflicted about Shirou's visit was an understandment.

She was happy to see the funny red-haired young man be safe and just a little wounded, appreciating that little Saiko was there with him looking fine and all.

The issue in that scene was the unexpected guest for that day.

She had seen multiple times in the past the Reaper in action, killing Ghouls without discrimination nor hesitation.

There were also rumors regarding kills accomplished with simple things like an umbrella.

 _Irimi didn't want to die because of an umbrella!_

Enji had seemingly managed to keep his flirty self even in front of the incredibly unnerving man with the intense, cold eyes.

Her mood improved as Shirou spoke of a spar which ended in a draw, a smile creeping in her face by the small image of Arima being maimed by someone as normal as her little interest.

Yet it was the fact someone as 'weak' as Shirou had managed to not only fend off but also wound the CCG's Reaper that made her attraction even more stronger than before.

In her eyes, Shirou had just turned into the best BF material she had ever seen.

Yes, he was a human but... _they could have worked a way_.

"S-Shirou-san?"

The young man looked away from his cup of warm coffee to look at her expectantly.

"A-A-Are you free this friday?"

 _Please, please, please!_

He scratched the back of his head, a goofy smile in his handsome face.

 **Please!**

"A-Actually I've a long shift this friday. I-I'm sorry, Irimi-san."

 *** &=%!**

While a enraged storm seeked destruction and death within the waitress, the young woman kept her composure surprisingly blank as she nodded at the disappointing rejection.

 _Another time_ , she mused, _there is time..._

"Irimi-san?" Shirou asked calmly, seemingly unaware of her attempt. "Touka-san and Ken-san have already finished their shift?"

The waitress paused for a moment, then she nodded. "Yes. Touka went for a walk while I think Kaneki returned to his flat."

He nodded and was about to return to his cup- "Actually I think Hinami is still awake at this hour. Do you want me to call her there?"

The Emiya smiled, curious to see how much the shy girl had changed since their first and last encounter. "If it isn't too much, sure."

Irimi nodded and walked towards the staircase which Shirou had visited last time.

Few minutes later, a smiling Hinami opened the door and noted him sitting by the counter.

"Shirou-san!" The vibrant brunette skipped to him and sat on the free seat by his side.

"Hinami-chan! Good to see you too. Also, before I forget, this one is Saiko, an 'apprentice of mine'."

The extrovert teen stared at the curious, introvert one. "I'm Saiko Yonebayashi."

"Hinami Fueguchi, Saiko-senpai."

Blue eyes blinked in surprise at the unexpected honorific but Saiko returned Hinami's smile with a small one of her owns. "Nice to meet you, Hina-kohai!"

The tone which it was said that reply sent some curious chills on Shirou's back, similar to the ones he would get when someone stroked Rin's ego.

Yet, seeing the two girls chatting to each other was quite heartwarming and the Magus let them socialise with each other.

Maybe he will come to regret that choice but, for now, it seemed like those two were already the best of the friends.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Something very hidden in this chapter: while Hinami and Saiko are enjoying their little time together, Kaneki, Touka and Nishiki are fighting Tsukiyama at the Church.**

 **Soo.. Aogiri kidnapping Kaneki soon? Yep, but the torture will not be as long as canon since Shirou** **will** **study the case of Kaneki's disappearance on his own and dispense justice against the aggressors.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Ezeakel** **: Thank you!**

 **KRKing** **: Thank you!**

 **PervyPanda** **: Shirou is the main hero so Batman would fit and Arima is a proper Robin since he couldn't lead without orders. Urie is going to appear in one-two chapters as I wish to bring on a character we have already seen but need more love.**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: YES! SAIKO'S MAMAN NEEDS VENGEANCE! Also Arima considers Shirou the rightful King, but he will act passively since he just needs to trim the edges of Shirou's mind to fit more a stable but ruthless King. About UBW, Shirou is not 'strong' to face off Gil, he is literally** _ **made to win against Gilgamesh**_ **. It is stated by Nasu himself that UBW exist as a perfect counter to Gate of Babylon since Shirou is more experienced with what he has in his Reality Marble and copies the Gate content in UBW. Gilgamesh was also a moron because he didn't use Ea inside the Noble Phantasm since, after watching Fate/Oath in the Snow movie, Shirou cannot withstand Enuma Elish, not even with UBW fully deployed against it.**

 **ThatIdioticMelody** **: Thank you! And I'm not doing cliffhangers (Always at least)...**

 **Kayen1024** **: Thank you!**

 **DDD Hunter** **: I already stated that Shirou doesn't have the Post!HF puppet body because I found that part of the ending quite confusing, thus he is fully human. What I meant as a puppet is what Kaneki was in Eto's and Arima's big scheme. Shirou should have been a goofy, malleable heir for the 'succession' but Arima now knows that he is not a heir... HE IS KING!**


	13. Empty Dreams

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Empty Dreams  
**

* * *

Few days has passed since Shirou had been given permission to leave the hospital and things have indeed changed from before that spar.

Sure, his job was still fixing machineries and helping Chigyou around with faulty Quinques but now Kishou Arima had become a constant of his everyday.

The Reaper had taken the idea of shadowing any single steps during pause breaks, most of the time reading the same book.

It was creepy to say the least.

The first few days, Shirou thought that this was someway of apologising for the whole debacle and thus the Emiya had merely shrugged this new constant, focusing on recovering the hours of works he had skipped for his injuries.

Few days turned into two weeks and the Magus started to give more attention to this attitude, finding it unnerving and somehow embarassing.

After the war, Rin had explained him that there were rumors of him being attracted to guys as he barely went to dates with girls.

That little talk had actually turned his friendship with Issei Ryoudou into the most awkward set of encounters for a whole year.

It didn't help that Rin had taken some sick amusement into fueling said rumors and giving him an even bigger group of admirers.

He had hoped that those lies would have actually reduced drastically the girls that wanted to have the 'Housewife Emiya' as their other half but it worsened.

Giggling girls stalked every single steps while he was at Homurahara, as if they were studying some exotic animal that happened to find itself near them.

His patient ran low by the time several pieces of underwear started to go missing in his own home (more than the regular missing rate that had followed Sakura living at the household) and Shirou decided that extreme measures were needed to repel extreme obsessions.

Rin's attitude regarding this whole torture did a 180 when the Emiya described the underwear issue, her expression going blank with just her blue eyes telling just a single thing, that same thing he had grown to know about the Tohsaka.

 **Anger**.

The genius Magus deployed a Boundary Field around the Emiya house and proceeded to use her reputation to undermine the stiff resistance of the fangirls.

By the end of his fourth year at Homurahara, Shirou considered himself a man free from the oppression of the weird kind of fangirls.

His usual fanbase persisted and managed to escape Rin's wrath as they were too moderated to be persecuted by the Tohsaka's ruthless campaign.

Shirou sighed as he sipped from his cup of coffee, barely chatting with Irimi and Enji as they were busy with the clients and he didn't want to disrupt their work.

The bell of the door signalled new people entering Anteiku and Shirou smiled as he saw an happy-looking Saiko Yonebayashi followed by three other teenagers.

"Shirou-sensei!" She ran and almost pushed the Emiya on the ground with the might behind the tackle.

Chuckling the whole time, Shirou disregarded the fact he almost fell on his butt and patted the excited girl. "Saiko-chan. Good morning to you too."

Her smile widened, then she blinked as she remembered something.

"Shirou-sensei, there are some classmates of mine that are pestering me about you _uuu_."

He frowned and, as he looked to the 'harassers', Shirou found himself curious about this intriguing group.

The first one that catched his attention was- "That's not true! We just wanted to meet the cool guy that fought against Arima!"

The Emiya blinked at the loudmouth blond boy that had been quite vocal about Saiko's blatant prank.

Brash, blunt and kind of extrovert.

His amber eyes spotted the dark green-haired boy that seemed quite mortified by those accusations and Shirou would have expected at least a soft reply from this one.. yet the teen merely looked at the floor, silent...

How odd, _how familiar_.

Finally he eyed the last member of that ragtag of students and Shirou found his smile fade a little at the saddening sight.

The child looked a bit annoyed by Saiko's accusations but he was barely paying attention to her. No, he was looking at the reason of his request, the man that had fought and almost won against the CCG Reaper.

The only person Shirou had seen those pair of eyes had been dead for a long time now, his rests buried in Fuyuki.

What had happened to this boy to be so depressed so early in his life?

"I know, I know.." Saiko deflected Blondy's accusation and started to point and present this unknown teens.

"This is Shirazu Ginshi, or Shira-baka." Shirazu looked even more angry at that nickname.

"This is Tooru Mutsuki." The shy boy nodded curtly, approving the quick presentation.

"And lastly, Kuki Urie, your number two fan." The brunette scowled openly at the entitlement but decided to keep quiet.

"So.." Shirou started, still unaware what he was supposed to do now. "How may I help you?"

Surprisingly enough, it was Kuki that spoke first. "What kind of training did you do to be able to keep up with Arima?"

Gritting his teeth, Shirou merely nodded. "My caretaker is a professional Kendo master and taught me much about fighting."

Taiga had indeed taught him some swordplay but he had never gone over the beginner's stage with her insane training program but... Kendo? For some silly reason she had decided to remain quite unofficial with her swordswoman skills.

"Just that? You are trained in Kendo?" The serious boy seemed doubtful, then he hardened his stare. "I want you to teach me."

"Beg your pardon?"

The teen blinked, trying to keep down his annoyance to the lowest possible.

Saiko, Shirazu and Tooru watched the exchange quietly, yet the blue-haired girl was now looking at the impertinent schoolmate with a wary look, her hold over Shirou's clothes tightening protectively.

While Shirou was no more using the cast, the Yonebayashi wasn't going to let a nutcase of a schoolmate to try and hit her sensei.

"I want you to train me.. and to drop that deadweight."

Shirou held his breath at the blatant bait, his arm pulling the livid girl away from lashing out onto Kuki.

"You are the most immature boy I've ever met. Why should I train you?"

His hands closed in fists, paling a little as silent fury danced in his features.

"I-I need to train- I need to make him-" He stopped, looking at the ground with a blank expression as his anger faded in tiredness.

"You and I are not so different, Urie-san."

The boy flinched but didn't dare to look back at the Emiya, not after the disrespectful behavior.

"My father dreamed to be an Hero and I wanted to accomplished that same dream he had wanted to attain, as if to make him proud... do you know what happened?"

He kept silent but his black eyes returned away from the floor and now stared directly at Shirou's amber ones.

"I saw how much I was disappointing him by binding myself to what I thought he wished for me. I ended up making him sad."

...

"T-T-" Urie thought, his mouth trying to computing a full-fledged question but he stuttered. "T-Then what should I do? Give up?" His tone grew a bit incensed at that idea and Shirou shook his head, confusing Kuki even more.

"You should follow his true, last wishes. Did your father care for you a lot?"

 _Of course!_ , Urie would have wanted to yell but he felt that there was a reason for such a simple question, thus he merely nodded.

"Then he would want you to grow up, be free, _be yourself and live with what you truly want to do with your life._ "

Urie's mind picked those words and unconsciously started to let them sink into his soul.

Was this what his father would want from him? That, the brunette, knew he couldn't answer without further knowledge.

He didn't get what he had came for but, somehow, Kuki had gained something more important in his opinion.

Someone that _knows_ his pain and can help with it.. somehow.

As the teen nodded once more, Shirazu and Tooru finally shook themselves off their silent watch.

"I-I think we could continue this later.. it's fine for tomorrow afternoon, Shirou-sensei?"

Shirou was about to reply that he wasn't a real teacher but he was beaten by the quietest of the group.

"I-I've to go too, S-Shirou-sensei. T-That time would be fine for me too..."

...

Shirou sighed and nodded. "Ok.. but I'm no-"

To his dismay, the trio had already left the coffee shop after hearing the positive answer and ignoring whatever condition he had wanted to input.

The Emiya blinked calmly as he focused back to his beverage, letting Saiko slip away from his embrace and onto the seat by his side, calling to Irimi to get a latte.

Maybe Rin was right all along... maybe he was truly a trouble-magnet.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Arima is now a full Stalker, Urie got his arrogance scaled down and the future Quinx squad has somehow been formed earlier. Yay!**

 **Also I was about to title this chapter 'From Fake Dreams' but I know better than challenge a giant.**

 **Tomorrow I will write another chapter for CCG Repairman while Thursday I will update Human King and then by Friday I will get to finish Rise of the Ghoulman Issue #1.**

 **EDIT: I am terribly mortified by the fact I forgot your review, KRKing. Yesterday I was completely braindead after writing the chapter as it was quite late and my eyes somehow skipped your name in that review..**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **ThatIdioticMelody** **: I am still thinking about it but it's possible I will write few possible Romantic endings for this story. It's still an in-development concept and maybe I will just stick with one of the lucky ladies. (Alaya as a girl in love with Shirou will be the second Omake!)**

 **KRKing : Yeah, I've seen very few fanfics actually paying attention to Irimi and Enji and that is actually weird to see happening since both are SS-rank Ghouls. Shirou is going to have quite some issue with his second harem (the first one is the one formed during the 5th HGW).**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: And now you are making me think of Zencelot Doggified!Arima and Haise xD. Nobody wants to die by umbrella. I think Shirou cannot control his Harem Protagonist powers, much like many other people affected by this illness. Caren will bring hell to Shirou in the form of verbal sadism! Somehow I got already Jason's fate planned and ready to be implemented...**

 **PervyPanda** **: You thought it would have been a simple rivalry but in the end it will be a Hinami vs Saiko vs Urie vs Shirazu vs Tooru free for all! (or maybe they will all become his apprentices and not even notice it.)**

 **Razedragon** **: Love fix everything tho!**

 **XxPokemonMasterxX** **: You are taking out of that equation several factors. Shirou's Circuits are already tired from steamrolling the other Masters of the Ainsworth Grail War and Angelica is shown to use Flash Air (that combined with Gilgamesh's omnipotence is lethal to someone as underprepared as Shirou.).**


	14. Rivalry Rekindled?

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Rivalry Rekindled?**

* * *

Shirou sighed loudly as he stopped for few moments by a park near his appartment.

It was nighttime and he was still trying to understand the mess he had been put into.

Once again, his life had turned into something incredibly complicated and he could already hear Rin yelling at him about going stray from the simple life he had promised her and Sakura to endure.

Eyes blinking at the barely illuminated path to the exit, the Emiya just rested his back, sitting in one of the many empty benches of the desolate park.

He could also hear someone already lecturing him of being outside at this time of the day all alone since the Magus has seen first-hand the dangerous predators living in the capital but...

The 1st Ward was the safest ward in the city, plus the CCG main headquarters was just few steps away from the park he was resting his mind for a moment.

He had become a Sensei for four people, a Sensei who actually didn't teach anything to his students- What he was supposed to teach to a bunch of teens that were studying to become professionals in Ghoul killing?

Magecraft was a clear no as it would have brought way more issue than he would have liked and it would have been difficult to keep someone as subordinate to authority like the young Urie to hid this fact.

Shirou didn't doubt Saiko's loyalty and trust in keeping such a secret and, seeing how much dedicated she was in her homework when properly motivated, he was sure she could have easily become the second coming of Rin... or that was in an idealistic vision.

The Yonebayashi owned dormant Magic Circuits, possibly inherited from some old, forgotten Magi family, but she lacked maturity in learning Magecraft.

To be a Magus means to walk the thin line between life and death, something Saiko would probably fail to understand with mere words.

Tooru and Shirazu were a big **No** too as they were still unknowns to him and he wasn't that much daft to teach them anything too dangerous to them.

Not that he had something against them.. it's just that it's better to avoid having to truly resort to mindwiping half of Saiko's classroom for his life's sake.

Cooking? Maybe with Saiko that could work but Shirou knew that Kuki Urie wouldn't have accepted to just learn how to cook as a way to speed up his progress in turning into a proper Investigator.

Repairing equipment? That was an interesting approach, one the Emiya already knew that the only girl of the group was a prodigy at. He could highlight the importance of being able of repairing Quinques on their own during a fight to the brunette and thus have two of the four sold to the idea.

The other two would probably be dragged in anyway from the clearly more charismatic duo, thus solving this mess without much of a fuss.

His eyes closed as the cool wind splashed softly on his tired body and a yawn started to build up in his mouth, then released to the silent park.

A feminine laugh echoed in the previously empty place and Shirou's eyes snapped open in attention.

" _To see the heir of the infamous Magus Killer as tired as a little child is quite dull."_

Shirou stared at the approaching young woman with a wary expression and proceeded to stand up from his seat, turning to face her.

Silver hair reacher her back, her voluptous body covered by a nun dress which lacked the customary hat.

Her yellow eyes stared bored into him and he felt a familiar chill spreading to his body, _to his soul_.

 _An Executor?_

He had heard from Rin about those dangerous members of the Holy See, those who were trained to the extreme to deal menaces up to Dead Apostle-level.

But..why?

Shirou had been sure that the Church wouldn't have risked attacking him in Tokyo, especially so close to the CCG Main HQ.

"Who are you?"

His voice had some stern edge, as if his body recognised the pale nun walking towards him.

Could this be Ciel, the one who gave Archer the robes he used during his period as Counter-Guardian?

 **No.**

His own body almost screamed murder, as if he had terribly misunderstood whom was before him.

"Oh? Forgive me, _signor_ Emiya, I've barely studied the common Japanese etiquette and I forgot to even follow the one I know best."

She gave a small curtsie, her face showing a tiny, empty smile plastered on it.

"My name is Caren Ortensia, Exorcist of the Church and.. daughter of Kotomine Kirei."

Panic surged into his body as his Circuits flared and traced two familiar falchions in his hands.

Kanshou and Bakuya glinted softly in the moon light, bringing a sense of nostalgia in the Emiya's heart.

It has been so long... and now he was forced to fight against someone related to his past-

Caren covered her mouth as she laughed at his display and stance, unnerving the Magus even more in this tense predicament.

"Your readiness isn't as dull as your soul, _signor_ Emiya. Maybe I can still find what I am searching for in this little holiday of mine."

What? Holiday? It felt like he was speaking with a younger, female version of the fake priest and Shirou could feel his mind on the edge of screaming for him to act against this threat.

"If I truly wanted to maim you, _signor_ Emiya, I would have done it already and finished your pathetic life without the inkling of a thought.. but-"

She turned around, starting to walk away from Shirou, clearly unfazed by the threatening swords in his hands.

"I do seek to find answers. Answers that I fear I cannot extort from you by words. I need to find them through your actions."

"What are you talking about? What do you seek?"

The nun silently continued for her merry way, leaving a confused, tired and shocked Emiya stuck on himself, unable to understand what had just happened.

* * *

Kishou Arima stared in curiousity at the craftmanship of the swords that had appeared out of thin air and into the King's hold.

While he had decided to restrain himself from actively stalking the Emiya around every day, the Reaper had noticed the curious silver-haired nun watching the King from afar, studying him with concealed reasons for him to understand and counter.

The Investigator took notice of the curious ability he had just seen happen in front of his eyes, duly putting a mental note to check upon this curious phenomenon.

This, and the names 'Caren Hortensia' and 'Kirei Kotomine' as they seemed to hold a major meaning to his King, something Arima could thankfully search and learn from to get more information of the man he was pledging his support for.

Kishou had long understood that the Emiya wasn't someone humanly normal by the concept he knew regarding humanity but he admired how the King held a strong morale and capacity to harm those who could seriously halt the grand plan.

Part of him was amused by all of this, knowing that this peculiar trick the Emiya could pull was more than an edge to use against whoever Eto will try and bring as her candidate to the throne.

Somehow that thought tasted sour in his mouth, as if it was meant to ever happen.

Maybe Arima was just now depending too much from his ultimate gamble to win against the Washuu or maybe he was starting to see how _good_ it felt to actually give his lot to something greater than him.

With a silent, small smile creeping in his face, Kishou Arima started to walk back to his office, the gears in his mind spinning rapidly as to prepare his body to the small research he had to complete before the end of the day.

The only thing he didn't want to see happen was being limited by his _father_ as his little plan had yet to reach its initial phase, something he couldn't allow to happen and will happily avoid even if murder is needed.

After all, he was merely a vassal to the unsuspecting, soon-to-be One-Eyed King and he cannot fail him.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Caren approaches Shirou, Shirou is put on his toes and Arima wants to make his King (nothing kinky nor yaoi there, ya pervs) easy to understand by learning more about Shirou's past.**

 **A bit short for an average chapter but.. I'm building up some stuff so... bear with me a tiny bit longer!**

 **ALSO!**

 **I've been seriously thinking of setting up a account and do some One-Shot commissions to whoever pays but, after some serious thinking, I have decided against it, since I don't think I could actually sell the only thing I consider the number one hobby of mines: writing.**

 **Maybe someone will call me dumb and naive, but I don't feel like creating divisions in my relatively small fanbase and I feel that it would not be something honest for me to do to both you all and me.**

 **I hope you understand why I am not selling my soul! xD**

 **Lastly! I think I found a very good character to colour in Caren since she is fluent in Italian thus... *Mamma Mia Mode* is now engaged!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **ThatIdioticMelody** **: It's part of my scheduling. I always leave some soft chapters before dropping some serious twist. I hope I managed once more to surprise everyone! Thank you!**

 **Steamguy** **: I actually didn't do** _ **that**_ **. You could say I did something much softer as Urie still has this 'getting stronger' obsession but now rendered rewardless by Shirou's words. He will keep his arrogant behavior as he still thinks himself above Saiko and the others but... *Spoiler*.**

 **PervyPanda** **: Irimi will possibly get her date... maybe... and thank you!**

 **KRKing** **: I forgot to put your review in the previous chapter's 1st edit but now I fixed it! I actually messed up not seeing your name as my eyes just blitzed with the reviews as I was quite tired yesterday. Also Caren is coming back quite soon,** _ **very soon**_ **.**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Arima's creepiness is carefully regulated as to not go full-yandere nor be too much dull to read and Shirou managed to pique his interest by his 'knowledge' of Arima's deathwish, curious experience in handling people like him and the fact he is a sane human. Urie is not as cold as in :re because he has yet to grasp the truth about the job and still keeps his ideal with a slightly immature light. Also maybe.**

 **Kayen1024** **: Arima** _ **might**_ **know about Yoshimura.. or not. It's not like Eto actually talks about her family to everyone she meets, even someone like Arima. And thank you!**


	15. Twist after twist

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Twist after twist  
**

* * *

"Listen up, maggots! Today you shall either pass this little test or I will make sure you all will enjoy this fine day cleaning the latrines. Understood!?"

 **"SIR, YES SIR!"**

Why was he here?!

Shirou Emiya had hoped to enjoy that day by checking on the Scanners by the skyscraper's entrance and maybe help Chigyou around with his work.

Yet a certain Senior Investigator had decided to call him to volunteer (read as 'kidnap him into') a training session with the CCG recruits.

Since Quinques were quite few and really difficult to understand for those who had not studied properly at the Academy, those who passed the final tests with an average grade were selected for the CCG Defense Group.

A sister-group to the Investigators, the DG was equipped with medium firepower guns with Q-Bullets and were never deployed without a squad of Investigators leading them.

Their training regime was harsh but quite mild compared to the better-armed and more harshly trained investigators.

Shirou looked around him and blinked nervously at the hardened group, a group of unknowns.

Soon they were all led to several gun stalls and the Emiya was presented with a basic handgun and a pair of earmuffs.

Shirou Emiya had never seen this particular weapon in his life.

Counter-Guardian EMIYA knew quite well the M1911 handgun.

Sure, the Archer preferred to use the chinese falchions, bow and arrow but ti was essential for someone as methodical and pragmatic as the Counter-Guardian to be conscious of what kind of enemies he was going to face.

He fought ancient Romans, Winged Hussars but also modern terrorists from Middle East.

A wrong step in his approach would have warranted unknown, bad consequences to him and maybe even death.

Shirou's hand trembled a little as it picked up the cold steel and the Emiya knew he needed to 'fail' this small test.

So, masking himself with faux panic and hesitancy, the Magus hit with the seven bullets inside the mags everywhere in the target but the major points.

Smoke slowly being released by the chamber of the gun, Shirou turned slowly around to see a frowning Marude and...

"What a boring spectacle, Emiya-kun."

The young man barely managed to keep his right eye to twitch in annoyance as Caren Hortensia just stood by the investigator's side in her nun cloth.

She slowly approached Shirou, confusing the young man, and once inside the booth, she took the handgun in her hands, took aim and... looked at the Emiya.

"Can you hold me, Emiya- _kun_? I am still unable to keep up with the kickback."

He looked ready to demand her to leave at once, but was once again intercepted by the dangerous woman.

"Can't you do it for you childhood friend, Emiya-kun? I remember the times when you started to peek at-"

Annoyingly enough Shirou ceded at the clear slander Caren was ready to drop in his workplace, especially in front of someone as strict as Marude.

The Senior Investigator's frown didn't cease even when the simple repairman helped the nun's positioning and aim.

As Caren prepared herself to press the trigger, Shirou felt her arm move away from the target and into another spot.

The meticulous Emiya unconsciously gained quick control of her arms with his own and turned the shoot... on the head of the target.

...

The situation continued six more times, the Magus unaware of the small smile creeping on the nun's face as her little trick went smoothly.

"Emiya-boy! That was impressive!"

"Uh?" Amber eyes blinked as Shirou looked at the target, paling at what had just happened.

"Emiya- _kun_ 's father was a professional marksman, it seems **he followed his dad's steps**."

A terrible accusation, Shirou acknowledged, one he was going to make the daughter of Kirei Kotomine for having even said with such a nonchalant tone.

"An outstanding score!" Marude then turned to the awed recruits and addressed the situation. "Listen up, you poor excuses of rookies! A simple repairman managed to beat you all in something you have trained for years! WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE?!"

"D-Didn't s-she say that he was trained by-" "Someone that never fought a Ghoul, Ayuto. And don't stutter!"

The recruit deflated at the counter-reply of the Senior Investigator.

"From now on your training shall be doubled- no, **tripled** and I will not hear a single whine from you all. UNDERSTOOD!?"

 **"S-Sir, yes Sir!"**

"Good! Emiya, you and your friend are excused. I think you can have a small pause to talk with Ortensia-san away from your pit of despair."

Expect someone as Marude to consider his workplace a 'pit of despair', but Shirou focused on the real issue of his predicament.

The nun was _smiling_ at him with some emotion he could barely decipher from her expression.

Why she took so much from Kirei?!

* * *

Arima Kishou had not expected for this moment to happen so early in his plan, yet he felt that it **had to happen**.

He had excused himself from work, citing some fake fever to motivate his early leave, moving as calmly but rapidly as possible to the place chosen for the reunion.

For some reason, Eto had always favoured the roofs of some high skyscraper for some reason not even the Reaper could understand.

The Ghoul was way more of a confusing mess to decipher and the half-human had forfeited to attempt any further understanding with her as he had realised long ago how the head of Aogiri _enjoyed_ seeing him squirm inwardly in this endeavour.

It was weird, _too weird for someone sticking so much to some sane logic_ , and Kishou had never been someone to feel that much nervous in front of someone as petite as Eto.

" _Kiiishou!_ You are a silly 'King', do you know that?"

Arima merely blinked as he stared at the small mummy that was the One-Eyed Owl.

Seeing his lack of reaction, the young woman pouted. "Mou~ You prick, ignoring a young lady like me."

She clapped her hands, catching his gaze as her mask showed a small smile.

"Kishou, why did you go to Anteiku?"

The Investigators' eyes widened a tiny bit, not because of the fact she knew of his little escapade but because her tone was now void of any emotion, unlike the one before.

"I've been told they make some nice coffee and I decided to see it for myself."

Silence fell between the two and Arima noticed that another ghoul had joined their discussion.

As much as Tatara despised the CCG for what they had done to his brother in China, the Bikaku Ghoul respected Kishou Arima as someone caged from the very beginning and not someone that achieved the terrible deed without any order from the HQ.

"King." "Tatara."

They both nodded as Eto continued to silently stare at the Reaper with a blank expression.

"Kishou?"

"Yes, Eto-san?"

She squirmed a little, feeling the killing intent being released by the half-human.

While he might have been the most moderate of the trio, Kishou was still someone not to trifle with and the green-haired Ghoul that he had spared so many years ago was now making him reconsider his choice.

"Why did you go to Anteiku?"

Arima blinked once more at the guts of the small Ghoul, contemplating murdering her and her associate on the spot.

Ever since he had discovered the true King, the Reaper had deemed better to take IXA with him during those frequent encounters as a deterrent from any aggressive actions.

Yet..

Arima smiled a little and decided to confuse the meticulous Ghoul with some cryptic words.

"I found the King."

And so the Pandora's Box was opened and the Reaper was given the front seats to its wonderful mahyem.

* * *

"Why were you at the CCG? Why this farce?"

Caren felt quite satisfied in her small job of bothering her curious puzzle to this kind of reactions.

After all this personal mission gave her free leverage and exploitation in coercing what she wanted out of the poor, red-haired man.

 _How refreshing!_

There was no restriction to her small, sadistic moments and the fact that Emiya was the only one being subjected to this, completely unable to kill nor harm, made her heart quiver with emotion.

She tasted freedom for the first time and she understood why many sinned for it.

It was addictive and incredibly tempting, the nun taking personal intrigue in those new emotions.

"As I said, _signor_ Emiya, I need my answers and I got some answered today."

That was true.. in part.

She actually wanted to just pester the silly Magus in the place he thought to be the safest.

What a silly notion!

"Couldn't you just ask?! Why are you doing all of this?"

What a nervous mess, all because of her.. she almost giggled at that thought.

Was that how her father felt in annoying that Toshaka girl? Possible, maybe she was just enjoying this much more than her late parent, mostly because she doesn't have to teach anything to the Magus Killer's heir.

"But that wouldn't be fun."

She blinked, pausing for a moment as those sinful words left her lips.

Had she truly forgotten God in that small instance?

What a dreadful discovery, indeed!

"Now if you excuse me, I need to sort my thoughts."

And, leaving the Emiya once more shocked silly, Caren retreated away, her mind needing some rest and thinking from this curious experience.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Not gonna lie.. I didn't expect having problems of updating for two days straight.**

 **There had been some messy situation at home that thankfully had been fixed but damn, I do hate being jobless.**

 **Anyway, the chapter of Ghoulman and Human king are going to be posted today too as there had been issues.**

 **Lastly, since I've been experiencing some issues I've decided to open a Discord Server to openly chat and communicate with readers and followers: (the dot before the first g) discordgg/TTQR9C**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Xenephos24** **: That's what Eto wants, I made Arima a bit more** _ **competitive**_ **because of Shirou's peculiarity.**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Yeah, Arima has yet to grasp Shirou's true potential.**

 **KRKing** **: Caren uses bandages because she has the Masochistic Pneumatic Automatism Diathesis. If someone is possessed and they are nearby her, she will feel every single moment of pain that said person, like wounds. About Arima's stalking... he will relegate this role to someone else.**

 **deathreapsonce** **: Arima will stop stalking after a certain point, bringing trustworthy subordinates on this case. Maybe I will turn them into a running gag...**

 **PervyPanda** **: That sounds like a perfect episode of Carnival Phantasm. xD**

 **Dreiundzwanzig** **: Thank you for you kind words and I understand that you like certain genres over others, I'm fine with it. :)**

 **ThatIdioticMelody** **: Yeah and I think it would have actually turn into a mess as I would have to check if it counts as a self-employement. I know about the Thot Audit...**

 **Kayen1024** **: I think that was what Kirei tried in FZ, yet I think Kiritsugu couldn't exactly explain his sudden change of heart as he was trying to suppress this change mid war. Caren knows this and she will try to study Shirou from his actions.**

 **1arigato** **: EHRMEHRGEHRD! xD**


	16. Of Classes and New Stalkers

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Of Classes and New Stalkers  
**

* * *

Itsuki Marude was intrigued about the small proposition the new repairman had given to him.

A pet project to increase Quinque's specialisation awareness?

The Senior Investigator didn't need technicians to explain to him how essential that would be for the new rookies.

There had been no little number of deaths regarding Quinque misusing and this project might need what they needed to fix this long-aching issue.

Sure, he will have to headbutt with several, pompous idiots in the administrative section but he was sure as heck going to have this solution happen as quickly as possible.

His eyes also caught a young, familiar teen among the small group the Emiya had found and his surprise increased as he learned the boy's name.

From a simple improvement request, this predicament had turned somewhat personal if Mikito Urie's son wanted to train up to the best.

It was a favour to his old friend's child that Marude was certainly willing to accomplish, at least as a way to thank the late Urie of his sacrifice back in the Owl's emergence.

Thus Marude assigned them an unused training room for two hours, snatching that eccentric scientist, Chigyou, away from whatever gizmo was working with.

Closing the room and leaving the interesting young man to deal with the brats, Itsuki's eyes widened as he found himself in front of the always blank-looking Arima Kishou.

"A-Arima? Do you want to scare me to death, you fool?!"

The white-haired man shook his head, once again proving his lacking capacity in recognizing sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Marude-san. I was just interested in what Emiya-san is planning to do with this situation."

"You think he's planning to do anything else that teaching those kids how to use Quinques?" A curious suspect but the Senior Investigator failed to see the reason of such suspicion. "I don't think that Emiya-boy is trying anything but be an unpaid teacher to a group of kids."

Marude would have usually scowled at the self-sacrificing attitude in not wanting an upgrade of the wagery thanks to this idea, but the more he stared into the nervous repairman, the more the Investigator realised that it wasn't idiocy fueling the Emiya.

It was guilt.

Itsuki had seen several of his former men suffering from this 'Heroic Complex' too many times for his liking, but he could close one eye regarding the young repairman as he fairly doubted he will ever be dispatched in rescue missions.. anytime soon at least.

"Does the room have some cameras where we can spectate this case, Marude-san?"

Arima's words brought the brunette back to reality and the Senior Investigator nodded at the Reaper.

"Aye, it should be possible to watch them from the security room."

The white-haired man nodded, following his former captain to vision this interesting new proposal from the King.

* * *

Urie Koki decided to react neutrally at this whole Quinques' Awareness Class.

It wasn't the kind of training he had wanted from the peculiar repairman, but his mouth stood shut at Shirou Emiya's decision.

The proposal had been met with a positive outcome from the other of the group and, having already snapped at the clearly clever man, Kuki doubted that snapping once more would have truly helped him in the long run.

Considering that Quinques were going to be part of his job once he had finished his time at the Academy, so maybe this wasn't that much of a bad idea in a general study about it.

He had time to get the Emiya to actually accept him as a protege, maybe Urie could even compromise on Yonebayashi's presence in the whole thing, but for now his mind focused on the task at hand.

...Why is this so complicated...

The Rinkaku Quinque had been deactivated as to not have any mistakes leading to some unwanted accidents during the session, but that geek from the R&D had stated the issue.

 _The release mechanism is broken and need to be repaired._

As simple as it sounded, the brunette sighed as he tried to find the right replacement pieces for those that were broken.

A matter of precision that Urie was sure that he would have eventually accomplished-

"I-It's done!"

Dropping the Quinque on the floor, still sitting on the ground, Kuki stared in blank surprise at the enclosed Quinque in the hands of one Tooru Mutsuki.

.. _What?_

Shirou approached the shy teen and took the small case in his hands.

Then retreated away from the group to a safe distance and deployed the Quinque.

A whip-like Kagune left with impressive speed the safety of its container and the brunette felt a sense of thankfulness to his 'teacher' for having deactivated theirs during the reparations-

...

They were repairing, they were _learning_ to repair Quinques...

For some reason, Urie had barely thought that this was what they were doing, hoping it was just some lesson to learn more _about_ Quinques, not _repairing them_.

Bitter and frustrated at being beaten in that tacit competition, the brunette's eyes turned back to his Quinque and his hands moved with impressive precision and renewed determination.

He could still salvage the situation, he thought, he **will salvage** the situation.

His eyes darted back and forth from the Quinque to the small paper describing it, its inner workings and its pieces.

Nodding to himself, he decided to turn and proclaim his success. "I did it.. too."

Completely distracted in his hard work, Urie finally noticed that the others had paused for a moment to congratulate Mutsuki over his success.

Shirou's amber eyes moved from the flattered boy to Kuki, blinking and smiling at the news.

"Good! Let's see.."

Moving once more away from the teens, Shirou released the beautiful Bikaku Quinque and Urie found himself staring fixedly at his hard work, _his Quinque_.

The Emiya seemed to have noticed his stare and, his smile widening, returned the now closed case to the silent boy.

"That was some good work, Urie-kun."

Surprisingly enough the praise didn't felt as endearing as the satisfaction of having repaired something _on his own_.

Sure, he felt a little frustrated that the meek Mutsuki had finished before him but... he still perservered _like his father told him so many years ago._

Biting down a gasp at the memory of that kind man that was Mikito Urie, patting his head and telling him how much the man was proud of him.

...Why he had forgotten it?

* * *

"Marvellous! That Mutsuki and Urie are showing an incredible potential!"

While Marude and Arima had been silent the whole time, a third man decided to intrude inside the security room.

Ryoujirou Shiba had the fame of being a composed individual, yet he was easily excited to learn of prodigies leaning to Quinques.

"The speed, the coordination and the intelligence put into rebuilding those faulty Quinques... once more Emiya and Chigyou have surprised me with this!"

While the man had commented about the 'experiment' with such passion, Marude had now another important individual supporting the project, thus limiting the headaches he will get in dealing with the investors.

As the two hours time passed and the small class started to leave the room, Arima decided to stay longer by the security room, politely refusing another offer from the Senior Investigator to go back to his office to discuss more about the Emiya.

Few minutes the door closed, it was opened by a group of caped individuals silently entering the room.

"Arima-sama." A feminine voice greeted at the head of the white-caped group.

"Hairu.. I hope nobody followed you there."

She shook her head. "We made sure to pass unnoticed the whole walk. How may we serve you?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I need Squad Zero to guard.. _him_."

Taking the remote to the small television where he had just finished watching the lesson, he rolled back just enough to have a clear image of Shirou Emiya.

"The repairman?" The Reaper nodded at the surprised question.

"Shirou Emiya has to be protected at all costs, Hairu. This task will be executed forming small team of two, so if the Washuu decide to deploy some of you elsewhere, someone is still able to keep watch."

"Why him, Arima-sama?" The pink-haired beauty blinked in confusion, thinking like anyone else in the room but the man that the Emiya was just a simple civilian.

"He is not a normal humans, nor a Ghoul."

He sat in one of the free seats and sighed loudly.

"I've confirmed thanks to the Washuu archives that Shirou Emiya is indeed a Magus, someone capable of achieving inhuman feats thanks to what is defined Magecraft."

His grey eyes stared at the static image for few moments, then Arima continued.

"What makes him worth of becoming the King is not what he is.. but what he did ten years ago."

"Ten years ago? B-But nothing had happened in that-" His eyes landed on Rikai Souzu, silencing the fellow half-human.

"Few years before the World War II, Tokyo was attacked by a battalion of German SS, their objective was to divert action from a secret mission for Nazi Germany. What they wanted? The Holy Grail."

He turned back onto Shirou's image. "Now, the Grail was created in the 18th Century, conceived to accomplish three individuals' wish but sadly became a brutal competition between peoples. It was in that particular instance, during the Third Grail War, that the Washuu decided to investigate on the matter and discovered what was happening."

"The Washuu know?" A dreadful thought that Arima settled with a nod.

"They were informed about the happenings of Fuyuki but were forced to agree to several demands of the Church to not be hunted down. Ten years ago the Fifth Grail War happened and the winner was-" "Shirou Emiya?"

Arima nodded, finalising his explanation.

"Shirou Emiya emerged victorious from a competition even I would have lost my life if I had been part of the challengers."

"Then why he needs protection? Shouldn't he be more than capable of ending any threats toward him?"

The Reaper hummed quietly. "Yes and no. While he has the abilities to deal with any threats, he still has to abide to certain rules from the Magi Association. Showing Magecraft to a civilian, if this reach that Association, would warrant the death of the one who revealed it, thus limiting his battle capacity."

He stood up from his seat, moving towards the door.

"Lastly... my ally has found out about the existence of a possible King but she has yet to find out who exactly I was talking about. This is why I cannot anymore deal with this myself and rely on your skills, Squad Zero. Good work."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Squad Zero has been deployed!**

 **Also reason why Washuu know about Magecraft is explained!**

 **The Third HGW's history is explained in Apocrypha, the difference being that the SS group dispatched found the entire competition, Darnic Preston Yggdmillennia included, either dead or defeated.**

 **The Grail was never revealed in that instance.. that is why the Church then became involved in the whole debacle since the War needed someone to keep rules working in any situation.**

 **Sadly Kirei Kotomine became the Observer during the 5th and crap hit the fan.**

 **Discord Server: (** **DiscordDOTgg/dBdk7p)**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Clocktower's reaction will be determined by its leadership. It's been ten years since the crooked leaders tried to sack Shirou and Rin and things might have changed...**  
 **Also yes, Caren knows an Aria that can hyptonize people as she has no Magic Circuits like her mother.**

 **naovan10** **: I appreciate the support but the term is 'Magaru'.**

 **ThatIdioticMelody** **: He might retaliate but.. not anytime soon.**

 **KRKing** **: I don't think Saber would entirely appreciate the whole 'King' stuff as she experienced the worst of being one and that the 'One-Eyed King' title would be less of a kingly term and more of a revolutionary leader thing.**

 **Kayen1024** **: Thank you! And yes, Caren is such a troll!**

 **rc48177** **:** _ **Another one bites the dust!**_

 **PervyPanda** **: Thank you and yes, CP was the nuke! It would be epic if TM got someone to animate a new CP with the FGO characters.**


	17. You got the wrong one!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: You got the wrong one!**

* * *

The specimen Yamori and Ayato had brought to Tatara wasn't what Eto had hoped to be.

When Kishou had cited about finding the **King** in Anteiku, Eto had immediately tried to carve the name out of the half-human, gaining mixed results.

On one hand, Kishou had seemed quite protective of the King's safety, revealing some sort of soft spot for this intriguing character.

She gave a brief glance at the subordinates taking the unconscious brunette body following Jason to Noro's headquarters.

A waste of potential this Kaneki Ken was, he could still hold some hidden notion that could have caught Arima's attention and she knew that only the chief of the 13th Ward could extract that from the brunette.

"I don't think this one is-" "He is the newest element of Anteiku, he is an artifical one-eyed ghoul AND has Rize's kakuhou. I think he is the most evident 'candidate' to become King."

"Whatever you say Eto. Still, I think this is a waste of time."

 _Of course you would say that,_ Eto wanted to say but decided to keep to herself, _you are not competing with someone as crafty as Kishou Arima_.

The green-haired ghoul knew of the Reaper's recent change of mind regarding their plan, turning this whole delicate scheme into a competition for power.

 _Silly, silly Kishou_.

A part of her wondered how she should approach the possibility of a rescue attempt by the old man.

Kuzen had been a terrible monster in his prime, but now was the human-loving fool that had very well sold her daughter to a terrible future.

She was kind of disappointed that Yamori had not butchered the stupid goldfish of a replacement that the old timer had taken on her place.

A sin for another time, she mused.

Now? It was time to plan the waiting game and see what will be Kishou's attempt to leave this simple checkmate manouver.

* * *

Hinami stared at her Oneechan, laying on her bed all wounded and tired.

Anger bubbled in her poor mind as she felt once more as if she had lost the opportunity to avoid tragedy.

First her mother.. now Kaneki-Oniichan.

Life was wrong, she learned the first time, but it was wrong to violently lash at it, she had been taught by a red-haired human.

She sighed, letting go part of the frustration of being unable to help around and letting calm and sensible thinking replace it with smarter decisions.

Kaneki was kidnapped by Jason and from what Touka had said, before falling unconscious for blood loss, the scary man was part of Aogiri Tree.

If she remembered correctly, from the snippets of the discussion the kind old manager had with Yomo-san, Aogiri Tree was a great threat to the CCG thus making any news regarding it essential and first priority to the Doves.

She shivered a little at thinking about the bad man that had hurted her Mama and Papa, but Hinami wasn't going to let Kaneki's kidnapping slide because of silly fears.

Giving a last glance to the softly snoring Touka, the little Fueguchi nodded to herself and proceeded to leave the older girl's room.

Slowly, she sneaked out of the barely occupied cafe and started to run in the streets, remembering an interesting detail she had learnt from Saiko-chan when she first visited.

 _For Neechan, for Niichan!_

* * *

"I swear.. you should stop raiding my fridge, Saiko-chan."

The blue-haired girl's reply was muffled by the food intake present in her mouth and Shirou sighed at the sight.

"Please, first finish the food in your mouth and then you can talk."

A loud gulp and the Yonebayashi finally spoke. "It's not my fault that you gave me a terrible PE training schedule, sensei. I need nutrients to avoid dying by hunger."

 _I think you have enough reserves_ , Shirou thought as he considered the girl's bottomless stomach.

His wage was starting to suffer it after just having met her a week earlier.

Yet... Shirou smiled as he saw the lazy girl being a little less introvert and more accepting of tiring jobs.

"Sensei, can I use the shower? I think I still stink from your cruel torture."

He nodded and watched as the girl walked sleepily toward the bathroom.

With a sigh, the Emiya turned off the TV and returned to focus on the dishwashing duty he had just started.

The chore was interrupted by the unexpected knocking at the front door, forcing Shirou to pause at the sound and walk to the entrance.

"Who is it?"

" _I-It's me, Hinami. C-Can I come in?"_

The Magus blinked. Hinami? Here at this hour?

Surely there had to be a logical explanation for this incredible situation.

He opened the door and was presented with the young girl, looking as if she had just won a marathon. "S-Shirou-san."

"Hinami-chan? How did you know- Saiko?"

She nodded and Shirou let her inside, closing the door behind her. "I-I know it's weird to come visit at this kind of time b-but I need to a-ask you a favour."

"Sure." His eyes lost surprise and concern started to slowly build up. "But please. Can I get you something? Water?"

"N-No. Thank y-you but t-this is important and-" She stopped, released a long sigh as she closed her eyes.

"Shirou-san... am I a good person?"

That question took Shirou Emiya by surprise as it had happened once in his life to hear this question and he could remember what followed it.

"Y-You are a good person, Hinami-chan."

Her eyes opened and Shirou's amber eyes stared into a Kakugan.

Few moments passed and Hinami was the first to look away, a mortified expression painted in her visage adding more confusion to the Magus' shock.

Hinami, a ghoul? Then Irimi, Kouma, Y-Yoshimura and the remaining staff were Ghoul?

"I-I'm sorry t-t-that I am w-what I am a-a-and I know I h-have no right t-to ask b-but I-I need your help Shirou-san."

Tears started to form in her eyes and Shirou felt a pit forming in his heart as he found himself once more to the worst decision to make.

Ghouls are dangerous, they kill and eat humans and- why hadn't Hinami killed him now that she could?

Conflicting thoughts filled his head and Shirou stood silent for few seconds, debating on what to do.

Should he trust her-

He stopped, realising what he had just thought.

Hinami had so far been honest to him, he was sure of it, she had come out as a Ghoul.

Did he actually have a choice in the matter?

A part of him was thankful that Saiko was using the shower and unaware of the whole situation, knowing already that her presence would have given a major weight to an action he felt wrong of committing.

Archer would have killed Hinami, spared humanity from another maneater in its puberty yet also added another possible innocent to his long streak of kills.

Shirou Emiya... was not Counter-Guardian EMIYA.

Hinami's eyes widened as Shirou pulled her in a soft embrace and, for a brief moment, the girl felt like it was back then, her mom telling her stories and her dad helping sick people.

She leaned further, almost melting in the warmth she was feeling from the man's chest.

"I-I will help you. Because you have been honest and.. you are a good person.

Her kakugan turned to stare up but she couldn't find Shirou's eyes because of her position.

If she did so, she would have seen the pained glint there, reminding him all too much of Sakura's painful moments before turning into Dark Sakura.

"W-What's what you needed help with, Hina-chan."

The girl slowly removed herself from the hug and she let a grim smile in her face.

"Oniichan- Kaneki had been kidnapped by Aogiri Tree." Shirou frowned at this fact.

"Kaneki-san? Why would Aogiri kidnap him, I thought he was new to this for him to know those groups?"

Hinami blinked, her Kakugan receding and showing her chocolate eyes. "I- I don't think he knew them, Shirou-san." She played with her thumbs and sighed. "I think they wanted him because... he is not a full Ghoul."

...

"What?"

The girl seemed to be remembering few things as she continued. "Kaneki-niichan was at first human.. then some doctor put him the organs of G-Ghoul in those injured few weeks ago."

An artificial Ghoul? That was absurd at best!

Chigyou himself had reminded him everyday how dangerous and impossible to officially accomplish this kind of experiment would have been because of the moral issues related to it and- wasn't there someone that had been chided for something about it?

He couldn't remember his name, but Shirou was sure that a former scientist at CCG was almost sacked by having conducted terrible testing on human subjects.

"H-His smell is a mix of human and Ghoul, more like mom than dad."

"You can distinguish people from their smell, Hina-chan?"

She blushed a little but nodded. "Y-Yes. L-Like you smell a little of lavender but you... stink a little."

He had bathed the night before and he had just returned from the training session with Saiko-

"Hina-chan?!"

The young Ghoul was certainly shocked to find a blue-haired missile tackle her to the ground.

"Hina-chan!" Giggles filled the room and Hinami felt her mood improving.

"I-It's good to see you too Sai-chan." The Yonebayashi blinked mirthfully at the nickname.

"C'mon! I can show you the room I took- I mean, _leased_ from Shirou-sensei."

The brunette barely glanced one last time before she was dragged by the giddy Saiko, leaving Shirou to examine once more his predicament and new commitment.

Because of the late hour, it would be inconsiderate of him to let Hinami return to Anteiku, thus...

" _Hello?_ "

"Yoshimura-san? Hinami-chan is having a sleepover with Saiko-chan and.. I think we need to talk, tomorrow morning if possible."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Truth is out, Shirou is going to make the right but hardest path than the easy but amoral one.**

 **P.S. Second chapter this day! And tomorrow I will finish half of my BR duties!**

 **Next Chapter: Shirou joins the Anteiku's search attempt.**

* * *

 **Alternative take of Shirou discovering Hinami's sensible nose:**

 **"Y-Yes. Y-You smell like M-Mama."**

 _ **Mama?!**_

 **"C-Can I call you Shirou-mama?"**

 _ **To this very day, Shirou still regrets having surrendered to Hinami's cute request.**_

* * *

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: That... That is oddly true! OMG I just recreated the King of the Round Tables (minus Mordred)! Also thank you!**

 **Dreiundzwanzig** **: You better be paying me the cookies you promised, Sir! It seems that Eto is quite... racist(?) about possible candidates. Also Thank you!**

 **PervyPanda** **: I cannot unsee Arima speaking in a bandit-like accent.** _ **Can someone do an Abridged version of TG with this detail?!**_

 **KRKing** **: Eto yes, Caren next chapter!**


	18. Oath

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Oath  
**

* * *

Anxiety wasn't something Irimi was unknown of, but neither she was that much expert to truly repress the surging feeling of dread that she felt as the Manager reported some interesting news few hours prior.

Good, Hinami was having a sleepover with that human friend she got, Saiko Yonebayashi.

Bad, Shirou.. knew.

That single fact shattered many opportunity to keep normality with their frequent client and put her in a very serious dilemma.

What will Shirou do?

Nishiki had been the most vocal of the staff, showing disappointment about the manager's lax measures to keep the clearly distraughted girl from doing such inane act.

Touka jumped in that discussion, mostly supporting the Nishio's line of thought but rebuking the newest part of Anteiku about Hinami's behavior, considering her surrogate sibling to have done something actually right.

Part of the Black Dober agreed with the foul-mouthed duo, understanding how much dangerous that move was, yet she felt the whole dilemma sending chills to her mind quite.. _dumb_.

If Shirou had truly wanted to harm Hinami or call the CCG on their home, he wouldn't have called.

Sure, it could have been a ruse but... he brought Saiko's name in the matter, showing that he had decided to leave the Investigator-in-training in the dark.

No matter how the Emiya had doted the blue-haired girl, he knew himself how much dangerous would be to reveal the little Fueguchi's true nature to the girl's indoctrinated mind.

The question, if such could be defined, was how positive the whole matter will end.

Gauging Yoshimura's and Yomo's similar behavior, Irimi considered that maybe this was going to bring some shaky thorns in their relationship with their red-haired customer but avoid having to actually dispose of someone that might be useful.

Plus... she still had a small chance of recovering and maybe have that date she was trying to get from the dense young man .

A fickle hope, she mused, but still possible.

While the shop had been closed to repair the damage inflicted by the raid led by Jason, the main door was currently being guarded by Yomo himself as to wait for the human to finally arrive to this small reunion.

Much to her dismay, same for Touka and Nishiki, the manager had decided to invite once more that pompous and flamboyant man, Shuu Tsukiyama, to this meeting.

A regal smile on his face, he seemed to be distracted annoying the Kirishima as if trying to not be overtaken by the somber looks in everyone else's faces.

Even jolly, flirty Enji showed hesitation in his words, he too was on the edge it seemed.

The sound of footsteps interrupted the small chat between the youngests of the group as they all looked at the only entrance of the living room.

The first one to open and enter was Yomo, the white-haired Ukaku looking as blankly as usual.

"They are here."

As those words left his mouth, Hinami skipped inside the room and ran to Touka.

She was pulled in a close embrace by the worried, older girl, muttering muffled apologies to her surrogate sister, for the worry she had caused to her.

The moment Shirou stepped inside the room, he felt as if he had just entered a room filled with people he thought he could trust.

Trust so he couldn't die because of stupidity and prove Rin right about her various but similar prediction about his death.

Archer thought of dying in a hill of swords.

Rin knew he would die like a moron.

Shirou? He didn't want to muse about his own death, thank you very much!

"Shirou-san." Yoshimura said, breaking the tense silence. "Thank you for sheltering young Hinami yesterday. I hope it didn't cause any burden-" "N-No! I mean, I have few rooms but Saiko decided to share _her_ room to Hinami-chan and-"

His reply was interrupted as the Tsukiyama heir approached him and sniffed softly around him.

"Mhhh.. Monsier Emiya, your smell is a curious one." Feeling dread storing in his stomach, Shirou felt at easy as the manager intervened in time before whatever the _weird_ man was trying to do.

"Tsukiyama-san, please return to your seat. There is quite a lot to talk about and we cannot lose ourselves in detail. It's essential if we want to find and save Kaneki-kun."

The last part of the old man's word relented the Koukaku's inquisitive stance and the plum-haired man returned to his seat, keeping an intrigued eye over the interesting specimen.

"Shirou-san," Yoshimura said, turning to the red-haired Emiya. "I think it would be correct to say that you know the true nature of our staff and of the young man we are trying to find and rescue."

The young man nodded and the manager continued. "Yet I think it should also be highlighted with utter importance what you truly are, Shirou-san, for I think it would be proper as a way to show what kind of help you might be able to afford in your circumstances."

That statement brought major confusion as they all looked at the nervous red-haired Emiya in renewed interest.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about-" "Kiritsugu Emiya was one of the fiercest man I had ever seen and I still feel lucky about not crossing that very dangerous man."

"You know that I am-" "A Magus? Yes, I knew since you entered our fine establishment."

Shirou's mouth turned into a thin line, feeling more and more naked before the old man's words.

"A Magus?" Tsukiyama mused loudly, voicing pretty much what everyone was curious to know about the term.

"A Magus is a human that has a set of Magical Circuits that allows him or her to practice Magecraft." Yoshimura's explanation was true to the very end and the Emiya stood silent as the man continued to explain his true nature.

"So he is a wizard or something like that?" Nishiki's question was met with a negative response as the manager gave a less complex explanation of what truly was Magecraft and what it wasn't.

"Magecraft is the capacity of replicating phenomena, still abiding to the law of physics, without using natural means to achieve them. I think Shirou-san is familiar to what Magic is so I think he should explain more about it."

Shirou gulped at being left with such responsibility and felt embarassed at the numerous eyes staring at him with rapt curiousity.

"Real Magic... doesn't exist anymore. S-Still there are instances of incredible feats that resemble that and allow to manipulate beyond the law of nature. W-What Yoshimura-san meant was-" **I'm sorry, Oniichan** "the 'Third Magic', the capacity of making wishes come true."

"That's utter rubbish! If something like this magecraft existed, then it would have been far too difficult to keep secret and everyone would use it." Nishiki mused darkly. "And 'Real Magic'? Are you sure you are fine, old man-Gah!" Holding his arm close, the glass-wearing young man glared at Touka, the girl having slapped harshly his still hurting limb.

"That's because Magecraft is extremely limited." Shirou muttered softly. "The more practicers there are, the less powerful the current ones will get. This is why the Magi Association and the Church work closely to avoid a massive revelation regarding this. It would mean the end of the last few Magical capacities that Magecraft give us."

"I remember Kiritsugu being able to enchant his body to accelerate or slow down thanks to his Magecraft. Can you do the same?"

 _That was... quite the embarassing_ , the Magus thought knowing how much simple Gradation Air and Structural Analysis were and how he had been uncapable of learning more than many had expected...

"Usually magecraft is inherited thanks to Crests.. but Kiritsugu's was destroyed twenty years ago and so I'm stuck with the basics even even now."

"Something that makes you even more stronger than I thought, Shirou-san. In fact, that means you managed to win that terrible situation ten years ago with such a disadvantage."

 _He knows?_

Shirou snorted inwardly, of course Yoshimura knew about it. The subject of this discussion had been broadcasted blatantly by that blasted Clocktower so many years ago that he wouldn't be that surprised to learn that even the CCG had known about it.

"While I think everyone would want to understand my subtle words, I think we have diverged for far too long from the main topic of this discussion."

The Emiya sighed at the save but still felt some eyes trying to drill holes on him, as if trying to discover more of it from mere staring.

"Shirou-san, I think you should know that a small group of Aogiri Tree led by Jason and Black Rabbit has attacked Anteiku during the last hour of the wednesday's shift, leaving Touka wounded and Kaneki-san kidnapped. I hope you understand why I still agreed to have you on our small rescue team."

The Magus understood that alright, his position in the CCG gave him an opening to point the investigators to focus on this task, creating some window of time during the assault to take the shy boy back.

A daring task, he mused, but one he knew he had to help with.

"I-I will try to get some info and maybe arouse curiousity with the higher-ups, but I cannot promise nothing concrete at the moment."

Was this how Kiritsugu had worked like? In the shadows, few trustworthy allies to rely on and lie if it furthened his agenda.

Did he had to now focus on becoming the second Magus Killer?

The meeting that was supposed to shed some light over this whole debacle ended up leaving him with even more questions.

One thing was clear in this whole chaos. Kaneki Ken was missing, abducted by a terroristical group sited in Tokyo and he was essential to have him saved from his current predicament.

* * *

 **AN**

 **It felt like repeating chapter 15 with the whole Magecraft explanation but I think I added more details and moved away from the same topics. Hopefully.**

 **Still, Shirou is now on the case and there is going to be a major Canon divergence as Kaneki will be rescued a little bit earlier than in Canon.**

 **Also crap, I missed adding Caren. Next chapter she will make a strong presence and.. join arms? Nope! I have an interesting path ready for the nun to take in this mad world.**

 **Since almost nobody is joining the Discord Server then I have to announce you all that I will be focusing on the few there to announce if an update will happen, my schedule or whatever else.**

 **Thus AN will no longer contain any news regarding change of schedule!**

 **Lastly! I hope everyone understand that I will not have Shirou waltzing inside Noro's lair and kill Jason in an epic fight. I've promised quite early that Shirou's role will be quite limited early on and his impact will be restricted by the plot itself. So the warning is: Don't elevate your expectations far too much regarding Shirou being the protag as in this story.. nobody is!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **ThatIdioticMelody** **: Nah, I just spammed two chapters quite close to each other. Also I think Hinami will become more of a constant element in Shirou's like, kind of like Saiko.**

 **KRKing** **: Part of him still believes in Justice but he has accepted the fact he cannot find happiness without having a single ounce of selfishness in his body.**

 **Kayen1024** **: IXA couldn't have hold against Excalibur or Gae Bolg. (this is ignoring Herk and Gil) I think it was the most logical path. I mean, discovering it by himself would have broken every ties he had with Anteiku and pretty much cemented Shirou's position in the CCG's camp.**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Hinami was far too much close for him to avoid a sneak attack and that made him incredibly tense when she revealed she was a Ghoul.**

 **1arigato** **: Thank you!**


	19. The loneliest duo

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The loneliest duo  
**

* * *

As Shirou closed the door of his flat behind him, the dread finally caught up to him and the Emiya fell on his knees tears in his strained expression.

I-It had been far too close!

Until now Alaya had been whispering to him endearing words to get him on its side.. but now?

It had taken a massive effort to show the barest pain of resisting the scream that had almost teared his psyche from the very moment he was given the task.

 **If you accepted my offer, then Kaneki Ken wouldn't have been killed.**

 _BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE HAD ME KILLING HIM ON SIGHT!_

 **Shirou, no matter how much you try to deny it to yourself. You cannot work as a normal human being. You are a sword, a sword that lack a wielder.**

 _S-Shut up!_

 **Oh? You think this is all a ploy, a lie to get you on my side? Do you think that the Tohsaka and the former abomination truly care for you? That disgusting woman that says that she is in love with you _so passionately_ but can't even barely stare at the broken thing you are. **

_S-Sakura-_

 **She moved quite fast to get her baggages ready, as if she had waited so long to be able to leave you alone to your squallor!**

 _N-No! She asked my permission to-_

 **Who said that she had not to ask her executioner the right to live? To finally be free from leaving that shiny cage you built around her.**

 _Please- No! STOP!_

 **THEN ACCEPT ME! ACCEPT US!** **ACCEPT THE COUNTERFORCE!**

Shirou felt his body go still for a moment as his mind cleared.

No more he thought about the sinful selfishness that had burdened him for so long and he liked the way his head felt light to his thought.

It was so simple, **he just needed to accept his destiny**.

 **Archer had lied to him! That's possible!**

 **After all he could have made mistakes in his jobs, mistakes that were forgivable afterall.**

 **HE WAS AN HERO OF JUSTICE-!**

"GAH!"

His hand sprung to his head and Shirou felt reality returning to him.

"W-Wha?"

" _-Sicut et nost dimittimus debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in tentationem: sed libera nos a malo_."

The warm voice finished the prayer unknown to the Emiya.

" _ **Amen**_."

Shirou blinked once, then twice at the tired look painfully plastered on one Caren Ortensia, the nun sitting softly in the couch.

"You truly are a nuisance, Emiya. I was waiting there to have one of our usual chats.." She gestured at him, at his position. "And you had to have a possession just as you entered the front door. Is this your way to return to your home?"

"C-Caren?" The pain had passed but the tiring moment had still taken quite a lot of him and SHirou was impressed by the fact he had yet to collapse on the floor. "W-Why are you here?"

She groaned softly, adjusting her head as to let it get on the pillow she had been holding until now on her hands.

"That's something you should explain to me, Emiya. B-But I think it will wait.. come, sit here."

The Emiya contemplated for a brief moment if he should really comply with the woman's order since it was his house.. but then realised he didn't have the strenght to either debate nor snort in annoyance.

Slowly, he crawled on the sofa and felt his back lean on the comforting cushion, his body thankful of this decision.

Eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling, Shirou felt a soft weight carefully being placed on his shoulder.

As he opened a bit to see the culprit, the Magus merely blinked at he saw the nun hair freed from the hat, revealing their lenght and somewhat familiar hue.

Then his eyes looked a bit lower and the young man noticed that the young woman's eyes were partly unfocused as she absently looked away, maybe for embarassment or mere tiredness.

"Caren?" He whispered as his voice almost failed to rely on his mind. "H-How was he? Back then, I mean."

The girl's eyelids lowered a little and a small hum coming from her showed that she was considering his inquiry.

It was still shocking to learn that someone like the fake priest had actually started a family prior to the 5th HGW and that had been gnawing a little on his nerves.

What if Kirei Kotomine had been a good person before being twisted by Angra Mainyu?

"I.. I don't remember much of Kirei Kotomine. He left me to be raised by mother's family when she died."

Her blank tone showed edges of sadness as she recovered the remote memories of her childhood.

"My mother... I remember her the best."

"Really?" Shirou wondered calmly. "How was she?"

At this Caren's eyes glanced momentarely into Shirou's, questioning the reason behind that curiousity.

"I-I cannot remember my mom... and Kiritsugu lost his wife before finding me, twenty years ago... I wanted to know.. how is it, to have a mother?"

Silence fell between the two and, few moments later, the Magus thought that the nun had finally succumbed to sleep.

"My mother..." Shirou blinked at the whispered words proving his theory wrong. "was.. warm. She was a very soft character and I never heard her shout. She was very... kind and understanding when I did mistakes at the catholic kindergarten and.. I liked her hugs... _I miss her_."

The Emiya's mind drifted for a moment to imagine a faceless woman holding his hand to his child self and helping him making sand castles during summer.

"Do you know.. why I don't hate you?"

Those words ceased his dream as he blinked in surprise at the cracking in her tone.

"W-When my mother was sick, she was belittled by many other women that had tried to marry my father. One time, when we were alone in my room, I asked her why she didn't retaliate and..."

He felt her body relax a little, possibly because she was starting to truly fall asleep.

"She told me that _p_ _eople will always have their opinion, may it be right or wrong. In the end is what you feel about things, from knowing the truth, that you can find peace in yourself._ "

Her yellow eyes stared into Shirou's amber ones. "So.. I waited for you to leave Fuyuki.. so that I could finally- get to know you, to see who you truly are."

"A-And who am I?"

A small smile appeared on her face, the first genuine one he had seen within this nun.

"You are... a good person, Shirou."

And with that, Caren closed her eyes and her body fully relaxed and leaned upon his own, leaving a confused, tired Emiya alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Are you sure the human is not going to betray us, Yoshimura-san?"

The manager stared at the night sky from the window of his office, Yomo staring at his back, waiting patiently for him to explain why he had gone so _far_.

After all to everyone else in the coffee shop, Shirou Emiya was just an unknown working a simple job at the CCG.

"Kiritsugu Emiya was a monster, the Magus Killer was so dangerous that V itself had placed a SSS-Rank on the young man that I had met in the past, but was also known for his loyalty to a cause."

"And that cause is?" The old ghoul remained fixed in that particular memory, when the Magus had worked with him to dismantle V fourty years ago.

It was around a decade or so before he had met his Ukina, two years since he had started his crusade under Vasuki's banner that Kuzen had briefly encountered the Magus Killer and... discovered how rotten the organisation was.

The young mercenary had appeared in that situation as a 'debut', showing his skills to gain some good clients while dealing with V.

In that period Vasuki had started to show its face to the public more than usual and had started a brutal series of skirmishes against the CCG, forcing the humans to contract the professional assassin to intervene under a substantial pay.

A foolish man, just like he had been, one who had lost everything and kept fighting for no apparent reason but his _Justice_.

 _If your organisation dies and peace is restored,_ Kuzen remembered _, no more civilians will die because of your crusade against humanity_.

It was a spiel that Yoshimura had learned to ignore, too much idealistic for his dream of true peace and.. he was quite sure the young human at the time had felt the doubts coming with such hopeless sense of justice.

It had been a surprise to learn about his son and get to see him and judge him personally, he was different from Kiritsugu.

More polite, kind and very friendly to new people. He seemed aimless once in a while but.. he seemed to know how to live and to let live.

Something the manager had been glad to see in someone as young as Shirou Emiya.

A young man that had been orphaned twice and Yoshimura had felt some interest over the surrogate son of his former _ally_.

In a sense he could see on Shirou's place a smiling young woman with green, long hair and the same beauty that his wife held, maybe spending her whole day writing books while complaining of Writer's blocks.

 _And what a warming smile she would have when he would approach her._

If only things had gone differently back then, if only he had tried harder to give his daughter a better childhood.

Closing his eyes in pain at remembering those old memories of the past, the Owl barely heard Yomo leaving his office and to his thoughts.

 _May Ukina forgive me if I have to kill Eto to end this tragic development_.

* * *

 **AN**

 **If only you knew how much your daughter is stronger than you, Yoshimura-san.**

 **It's a pity when I have to write emotional scenes as I've to bring some sort of realistic feeling on myself to be able to recreate the best possible.**

 **Plus I am putting a major effort in planning the whole story as to neither happen too quickly, nor slow too much down to details. I hope to bring the balance it needs!**

 **Anyway! Another double chapter and I patted my shoulder just fine!**

 **Also Caren is secretly a softie and what she meant by** _ **Shirou's fault**_ **regarding her invading his home will be explained next chapter!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **PervyPanda** **: I hope I gave an explanation of why he is stuttering. Also thank you too!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Explained in this chapter! And yes, Tsukiyama's perving will be contained just to Kaneki-kun!**

 **Kayen1024** **: Because the old man knows things and everyone just trust him on the matter. Still, he will explain to those who doubt his actions in private.**


	20. Trust

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Trust**

* * *

Ginshi Shirazu woke up that morning with a shining smile on his face.

It had been a shock to feel happy waking up so early but he found easily the reason within his small group of friends.

Sure calling that Urie a friend of his felt more like munching down a brick but he had steadily found some good company with the quirky Saiko and the shy Mutsuki, the latter becoming a trustworthy ally during written tests back at the Academy.

He would always thank the tanned youth for his help yet Ginshi always got rebuked with cheap excuses from the humble guy.

Finishing showering and eating breakfast, the student was quick to get to the CCG Academy, hoping to see the usual shy guy waiting by the entrance with impressive punctuality.

His eyes frowned as he saw Tooru missing from his usual place but his mood persevered, motivating the curious lack of his friend to a simple motivation like traffic.

The blonde entered calmly in the still empty classroom and waited silently for everyone else to arrive.

Slowly but surely, the room was filled by various teens chatting to each other and Ginshi found Kuki and Saiko in their usual chairs, looking obvious to his worry.

As the first hour of lesson passed, the boy decided to approach the brunette and the blue-haired girl.

"Saiko-chan, Kuki-kun, do you know where Tooru-kun is?"

While the girl seemed ready to reply, she froze and looked at the empty chair in confusion.

Urie blinked, yet the blonde could see a glint of curiousity hanging on his blank expression.

"I thought I saw him in the school.." Saiko muttered, still unable to grasp the absence of the shy teen.

"If so we will wait until the end of the second hour. If he doesn't show up, then we will make a quick search to find him."

Lesson resumed fifteen minutes later and Ginshi found it hard to follow it, both because of Tooru being missing in the school and because it was a math lesson.

That hour seemed to last forever in the concerned mind of the extrovert boy but thankfully the end of that lesson happened and the trio started to carefully leave the classroom to search for the missing member of their group.

The first place they sought was the roof, which was as expected void of people, then they moved to the gym rooms and they sneaked around the corners of the room to avoid being seen by the other classes doing PE there, still no sign of Mutsuki.

Half a hour later and no results to their search, the trio felt discouraged of continuing their seemingly useless patrol, the third lesson of the day having already started ten minutes earlier.

"We should return to class and ask the teacher to check for him. Maybe Saiko just saw someone similar to him-" "What about the Garden?"

The brunette blinked in confusion. "Garden?" It was Saiko that answered him.

"The Academy has a Garden, it was built per order of Tsuneyoshi Washuu as a mean for student to be taught lessons in the open. It had been closed two years ago.. why do you think he is here?"

"Tooru described me some rare flowers while he wandered during pauses and he told me about this fantasy-like place he had found." The girl hummed, then nodded.

"We can check, maybe Ginshi-kun is right."

Outvoted in that secret ballot, Kuki sighed and followed the two to one of the hallways he had yet to see in this building.

The new year at the Academy had started just a week ago and the complext of buildings was bigger than the one of the Junior Academy.

Finally they arrived in front of a glass door that led to an open natural area.

Once the door was open and they had entered the garden, they stood still, frozen at the sight in front of them.

Tooru Mutsuki was... a monster.

That was how the teen felt as he crouched, shivering, at the results of that sadistic's teachings.

 _"You need to cut deeper in them to reduce their suffering, Tooru. You need to make them see red."_

Tears flowed merciless from his face as his eyes darted panicky from his blood-stained hands to the dead bodies of the cats he had found annoying him.

 _"You seem natural, Tooru, you enjoy bringing pain to people. Maybe you will be able to get a job at Cochlea!"_

The cheerful tone in the creepy teacher that was inciting him into the senseless violence that had been sparked by his traumatic experiences in his childhood.

He had accepted to comply to this instinct once and so ended up being blackmailed to continue even unwillingly with this travesty.

"T-Tooru?"

 _Shirazu?!_

He turned around to see dreadfully the horrified reactions of his three friends, now they were aware of his sinful nature.

 _P-Please, n-n-no!_

"I-I didn't w-want. He-He said that-"

Saiko rushed at him and he braced to be slapped or worse by the emotional girl.

External warmth covered his trembling body and his eyes widened in surprise and confusion as the blue-haired girl... hugged him?

"Saiko-chan?"

"I trust you." She muttered, deepening the embrace. " **We** trust you."

His eyes slowly settled on the uneasy looks of the two boys as they approached the hugging duo.

And while Tooru felt his heart melt at the unexpected warmth spreading in his chest, the Yonebayashi hummed to herself as she felt two small but distinct domes forming underneath the _boy_ 's chest.

* * *

"I know it was a sudden call, Arima-san, but Saiko seemed in a hurry and I got concerned and-" "I understand your worries for your protege, Emiya-san, and I didn't had any important appointment for today."

Shirou Emiya was pacing quickly through the halls of the humongous structure, directed to the principal's office as he was the one contacted to come for urgent issues.

In a way, he felt kind of flattered by Saiko's trust to call him first but he felt somewhat saddened that her parents weren't there on his place, showing that something was suspicious of the girl's house life.

Knocking at the door of the principal, the Reaper calmly followed the Magus inside as he debated the current situation.

He had been surprised when he had received that call, partly sure that the repairman would have actually approached him so soon.

It gave him more leverage in learning more about the King, that was for sure, but it could have also roused Eto's suspicion about the wrong young man having been kidnapped.

It had been a tragedy, Arima mused, but also a lucky situation for him to exploit.

Squad Zero had reported to him that Shirou was now aware of the true nature of the Anteiku's staff and that he was slowly poking some people like Shinohara and Marude for tidbits regarding Aogiri Tree.

A very dangerous game but one Arima could actually help with.

To lull his ally-rival a sense of enpowerment regarding her 'masterful' move, he had increased the CCG's efforts in seeking and destroying Aogiri-owned headquarters, making the Reaper seem as if furious by the kidnapped.

Eto's mood had deflated quickly and the gloating that had been perceivable the first two days was shattered in his prolonged ruse, eliciting a small, smug smile in the white-haired investigator's mouth.

As he entered the room, the CCG Reaper glanced at the people inside and was genuinely surprised to find someone he had been sure to have fired.

"Tokage-san? What are you doing there?" The bald teacher paled at hearing the chillfully familiar voice and his eyes widened at the two men that had just joined them in the office.

He had hoped to successfully expel the deranged teens that had brought such disgusting accusations to him, a respectable teacher.

But now? His career was over!

Arima had been the one in charge of investigating his actions back in Cochlea and he sure got fired for it.

It had been thanks to a retiring friend working at the establishment that he had avoided being sacked for his whole life.

And it was all over...

"A-Arima-san, w-what are you talking about?" The Principal seemed genuinely surprised by the stoic man's words but gulped down in fear at the cold stare he received.

"Tokage Goumasa had been fired and ordered to stay away from the CCG many years ago, ever since Jason's escaping Cochlea. Why is he working there."

"An old friend's appeal, Arima-san. I-I thought he was trustworthy. G-Guards!"

Two men donning grey uniforms and hats with the CCG logo entered the room and moved to take the man pointed by the Principal.

Tokage merely stared in dead shock as he was cuffed and removed forcefully from the room.

"It seems that the discussion is mostly solved there..." The old man turned to look at the green-haired teen. "Mutsuki-san, remember to be punctual with your visits with the school's psychiatrist until further notice."

The shy boy nodded softly, his shoulders sagging in a defeated way.

Urie and Shirazu excused themselves ten minutes later as it was getting late in the afternoon, leaving just Arima, Shirou, Tooru and Saiko.

"Thank you for coming here today, Arima-san."

"As I said, you are welcome and it is no issue to leave my office once in a while." He looked at the watch on his wrist his lips twisting downard for a brief moment. "I think I will leave now. I still think Marude-san will visit anytime soon to have our usual chats."

The Emiya nodded as the formal dressed Investigator left the entrance of the Academy, walking back to the Main Headquarters.

"Shirou-sensei, can Tooru- _kun_ and I sleep at your flat?"

He sighed, sure he had told Saiko about the lack of a second guest room. "Saiko-chan, the flat doesn't have infinite-" "But _he_ is going to sleep in my room." Her sweet smile sent some shivers on Tooru's back as her blue eyes landed on _him_. "Because Tooru-kun is actually Tooru-chan."

Shirou blinked in surprise at how quickly the young bo- girl turned red at hi-her gender being revealed.

Wait, why was he so passive to it?!

* * *

 **AN**

 **Whenever I have to go to the big city just few Kms away from my house, even through I spend until lunch sleeping in some couch, I still come home with an insane amount of sleep messing with my brain. Ugh.**

 **Anyway, expect another double chapter today and tomorrow I will focus on the Human King.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Ghouls are distrustful in Canon. Touka wanted to kill Nishiki's GF for knowing about their secret and threatened Kaneki with unknown violence if he told anything to Hide. Generally humans are taught from their very youth to report Ghouls to the CCG because Ghouls are dangerous monsters. It's kind of indoctrination from a very young age.**

 **TheIdioticMelody** **: This Shirou is post-HF but not the one you see in the Epilogue of the Route. It's been ten years since HF and Shirou had matured a lot in those years and about Archer's soul attached to him, well, Archer's arm absorbed when Illya rebuilt Shirou's body, leaving much of the effects it had on Shirou during the HGW but without the threat of his mind collapsing under the strain. Still, there was an after-effect of this 'mixup' that left Shirou's mind much more open to attacks from Alaya.**

 **aliesterus** **: Omakes are coming, maybe I will insert one in the next chapter (The Alaya fangirl one) and then the following one will have the Shirou-mama one.**

 **Dreiundzwanzing** **:** _ **Gud**_ **. Also yes, the reason I can into multi-updates is that I have the mental stamina of someone capable of doing 10k chapters every week but lack the mind to actually do that. So I just do two quick 2-3k chapters per day.**

 **KRKing** **: I did last update near to midnight and my brain once more skipped your review. Anyway Alaya omake next chapter. I don't know much about Akame Ga Kiru, I think FA is being used too much in the FF category nowadays but I think a special Goblin Slayer Gamer fic might work. What if the protagonist is a traumatised shota with a mind of steel and the power of the Game as his main affinity? (We got the PTSD Slayer, the shaman, the wise old man, the support caster and the archer, what about an offensive caster?)**

 **S** **: Maybe. They share some similar ideals and it might work.**

 **Kayen1024** **: I think that considering should be essential since she is younger than him but also as strong (actually stronger) than him.**


	21. Mistaken Idea of Self

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Mistaken Idea of Self**

* * *

Tooru sat calmly in the comfy couch of the living room as he- _she_ patiently waited for the dinner to be done and ready to be eaten.

It felt weird to once more use a skirt, Saiko having had unquestionable fun in dressing her up to show best her female side.

Secretly the teen enjoyed trying out the various clothes her friend had smuggled in what was meant to be just a guest room.

Even asking to Shirou regarding Saiko's blatant take over of that room was met with a defeated sigh, showing how much it was useless or heartless to fight for that argument.

Tooru had thought more than once if she could have been capable of truly be able to appreciate the simplicity of some feminine dresses after having limited her wardrobe to boy's pants and shirts.

Sure, it had its benefits to be able to use long pants while training or doing some excursion but the itchy sensation it brought a prolonged use during her day? That was tragic.

"And the chicken is in the oven.."

Her eyes blinked and turned to stare at the approaching man as he sat close to her, his body slouched in a tired position.

It was just them, Saiko being busy finishing drying her hair after a quick bath.

To think that this simple repairman, this curious individual from the CCG, trusted her..

 **We trust you**.

"Shirou-sensei?"

The red-haired man opened one eye, turning his amber to stare softly at her. "Yes?"

 **Am I a monster?**

"W-Why did you accepted me to sleepover with Saiko?"

The Emiya sighed, seemingly expecting that kind of question.

"Because you are Saiko's friend."

 **Liar~**

The dark thoughts raged like a storm in her mind as she evaluated his words.

"B-But what if I do that again? What if I h-hurt Saiko?"

 **When!**

"Do you want to hurt Saiko?" This sentence surprise the girl enough to elicit a panicked reply.

"N-No! I don't want to."

He smiled and she felt her concern soothe a litte, just a little bit.

"Then you are not going to." He said with a certain tone. "Because you are stronger than you think."

 **What a dumb reason!**

"B-But I am not a good person. I k-killed animals and-" "Tooru."

She paused, him calling her name with such a caring worry that she decided to just be quiet.

"When I was your age, I... I had one of the weirdest dreams a teenager could have. I wanted to be helpful to all those around me, to try and be like one of those heroes in the fairy tales."

Tooru nodded, her eyes calmly following his changing expressions as those helped to show the truth behind the words leaving his mouth.

"Yet as much as selfless it might seem to someone, it wasn't." His face scrunched in a slightly pained look. "I still remember the burning sensation aching my lungs in that terrible fire that killed my parents. I remember the screams, I remember being helpless."

His smile was empty. "Do you want to know why I'm telling you this? What is the relation with your inner struggles?"

Her mouth was closed shut, but she nodded slowly at him, curious where he was going with this topic.

"If you are not a good person, then why are you so worried about others?"

 _Because... they care for me._ But she was still a monster.

"I will hurt them, that's why I want them to-" "To stay away from you, as you continue to despair in your problems all alone?"

Her eyes closed. "Yes."

"That's rubbish!" The exclamation partially broke the moment, yet the momentum survived enough for the girl to not be truly shied away from the discussion. "You truly expect me to believe you are a bad person that also goes so far to protect her precious people?"

He snorted as Tooru considered this fact. Was this how she was?

Confusion evident in her expression, Shirou patted her head, surprising the girl mid-thought.

"You are still young, Tooru Mutsuki, and you will learn soon or later that the right path of your life is not the simplest nor the easiest. It's the one you built for yourself."

"But... how do I do this? How do I find what I truly am?"

His smile widened and Tooru let a small smile form in her face. "Continue to live and enjoy the various moments that makes your heart warm."

In that brief moment, the girl's soul quivered as she leaned his face onto the man chest and released all the pain, all the frustration and all the confusion she had accumulated so far from her childhood into the tears that started to flow from her eyes and into the young man's shirt.

In that moment Tooru felt once more like a little child, her father crouching and hugging her, making it sure she felt safe...

"Tooru-chan! Stop hugging Shirou-sensei!" The girl jumped in surprise, eyes wide open and directed at the chesire smile on Saiko's face as she successfully managed to scare the heck out of her.

"S-Saiko-chan!"

She giggled before sniffing the air, eyes widening in panic. "Sensei, the chicken!"

"Oh right! You should start to move at the table."

"Yes, Shirou-sensei." "Yes, dad."

The blue-haired girl's head snapped to the wide-eyed friend and she blinked in shock.

"Did you just call Shirou-sensei 'dad'?"

Cheeks flaring in embarassment, whatever excuse Tooru was readying up for that mistake but Saiko beat her to it.

"Yas! Someone else to add to our small fanclub!"

... "W-What?"

"Shirou is so much a loving parent even through a single adult and I found out recently that I wasn't the only one to think that. Thus I decided to found the fanclub of people believing this too. At the moment there are only two members, me included, and I think you would like to meet Hina-chan."

..."O-okay?"

"Yes! Thank you, Tooru-chan!"

 _W-What has just happened?_

* * *

The silence of his cell was one of the few things Donato Porpora had come to enjoy during his quite long stay at Cochlea.

For some reason that particular day that very silence felt wrong, as if forced to happen.

Sound of soft footsteps started to fill his ears as the Clown looked at the entrance of the special room in rapt curiousity.

The door opened to reveal a young woman donning a nun cloth approaching his glass-walls.

"My, my... a visitor, at this hour?" His voice didn't cause a change on the blank visage of the beautiful young woman. "How may this humble servant of God help you, Ortensia-san."

"You knew of my arrival, good." Yellow eyes bored dreadfully onto his soul but the Ghoul kept his peaceful smile perfectly visible. "Such a shame this 'humble servant' decided to turn his back to the very Lord that gave him this life."

"Are we sure that this is the truth? I mean, it's not like we can say for sure **how** I ended up in this sad, empty theater. We can **assume** , much like how I assume how your father died ten years ago."

A scowl appeared on her face, sending chills to his old bones.

"As perverted as you are, you never truly removed God from your heart, did you?"

His smile turned regal, religious. "The Almighty Lord is someone that helped me in my darkest moment and gave me solace. May I ask what does our Lord need from me?"

"I heard about your commitment to a cause that goes against our mission of peace, Porpora." Her tone steeled and showed the harshest of the feelings. "Denounce this squallid alliance and return to abide by God's word."

The man closed his eyes, standing still as he sighed tiredly. "As much I praise your dedication in trying to redeem me, Ortensia-san, I have to sadly refuse those orders... as my mission is to truly reach a new compromise of life, something God would look and approve."

She blinked, showing intellectual surprise at that curious answer.

" **New compromise**? You mean bringing an end to the already uneasy coexistence between humans and Ghouls and sparking the apocalypse over Tokyo?"

"Sometimes blood need to be shed to make sure the wheel of history turns around properly, Ortensia-san, and for the just cause I'm fighting for, then yes, label me a genocidal murderer but you will find it difficult to still stop me and my posse."

She stared few moments more before turning around and retreating the way he came from, leaving the smiling Ghoul on his own thoughts about God.

For some reason, that meeting had brought him back a thirst to return and read once more about the word of the Saints and God.

For he was still a man of faith and in those hard times he needed to know he was truly in the right.

* * *

 **Omake** **: What his Alaya-**

"Neechan! This Shirou-chan refused me once more! Help me!"

Gaia sometimes wished for her to have kept a metaphysical form, away from the whining mess that was her little sister.

"Alaya-chan, maybe you should stop trying to be so aggressive... and focusing on collecting every single Shirou Emiya."

The Manifestation of Earth paled at the murderous glare coming from her shorter but hotheaded sibling.

"I cannot do that, neechan! All the Shirou-chan need to be mine as they are all fluffy and cute to pat once in a while."

"Maybe that's why EMIYA Alter actually hate you..." The whispered words still reached the Will of Mankind's ear, whom promptly broke into tears at being reminded of that particular wayward Shirou.

"I-It's just a phase! He-he will come back to me soon!"

Gaia sighed as she sent the small email to her friend.

 **G: Are you sure you cannot take me in?**

 **JB: I'm sorry for your pain, G, but I have to deal with my own issues. Maybe in the future.**

 **G: Understood.**

Secretly a blush formed in her face as she contemplated that reality coming true.

 _Hehe~_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Man, today I feel completely drained today.**

 **Also did you all see that cheeky insert I did in the Omake? I wanted to spice things up and decided to throw my body as a sacrifical lamb (willingfully accepting being crushed on by Fate!Earth-chan xD)**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Kayen1024** **: The Quinxes will need to have a strong connection with Shirou. It's essential for the plot!**

 **ThatIdioticMelody** **: Thank you and also that trip I already did this morning. RN I am at home aching in the wooden chair I use as gaming seat.**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Why bring Sakura? I think Shirou can do just fine.. plus that 'Shirou is best Mom' fanclub is growing stronger...**


	22. Mirror Mirror

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Mirror Mirror**

* * *

It all started with a simple request.

"Shirou-san?"

Shirou Emiya had been silently enjoying his free day from work at Anteiku.

It's been just four days since he had discovered about the entire staff being made of Ghouls and he.. didn't know what to do about it.

Previously he would have been greeted by some joke from Enji , maybe even warmly addressed by Irimi... but now?

Now there were hesitant, awkward stares between the trio, shattering what had once been a natural part of his day, leaving this whole saddening daily predicament.

Hinami, the manager and Touka being the only ones having not changed their attitude in his presence, possibly because the old man and the high schooler kept their contact with him to a bare minimum if it wasn't something regarding Ken Kaneki.

The young Fueguchi surprised him as she continued to chat with the same enthusiasm and cheerfulness as prior to that confession, even asking about how was Saiko.

A pleasant surprise, one that sometimes left him in disbelief.

She was the same age he was when the Grail War happened in Fuyuki, yet she seemed so much more innocent, naive than he had been in that time.

"Yes, Hina-chan?" His voice maintained the usual warmth coating, causing the girl's smile to widen a little bit.

"I- There is this book signing that I wanted to go and... can you.." Her tone lowered the more she paused, seemingly too much embarassed to ask what should have been a simple question.

"Well, today is a free day and Saiko-chan is busy helping around her parents so I'm free."

Her eyes lightened up at that response. "Really?"

He nodded, yet he frowned. "Remember to tell the others that you are going out, Hina-chan, or they might get worried."

She smiled and gave a small, quick nod as she skipped upstairs, possibly to speak with Touka.

Shirou blinked at the curious lack of people that day but resolved this dilemma reminding himself it was the weekend and not many people needed to get coffee during their resting days.

Few minutes later, Hinami emerged from the door that led to the flats upstair with a long light-blue coat and hat. "I'm ready!"

The Emiya smiled at the oddly familiar clothes but nodded. "You seem ready to take over the world, Hina-chan."

Hinami giggled and waited patiently for the young man to pay for the coffee cup he had ordered, bidding a quick and formal goodbye as he left the shop, following the lead of the humming girl.

"You know.. Shirou-san." The short brunette started, deflating a little as she turned to look at him. "I had.. Initially wanted to go with Kaneki-Oniichan to this particular event. He said that Sen Takatsuki was his favourite authors and her books were what made us bond with each other."

The girl didn't shy away from Shirou's hand as it patted her head affectionally. "I miss Oniichan a lot.."

"We will find him, Hina-chan." The Emiya promised, a small smile hanging in his visage. "And then you will tell him how Takatsuki-san is."

The girl paused, a blank look on her face. A big smile replaced the sad feature, warming Shirou's heart. "Yes, Shirou-san!"

* * *

"So this is the place?"

Hinami nodded as she started to slowly retreat to Shirou's side as the crowd inside the building was more than she had ever seen in previous explorations.

"Sen Takatsuki's stand should be by the end of the building. S-Shirou-san, can you hold my hand?"

The Emiya blinked and a bit confused took the girl's small hand in his bigger one, ignoring the red tinging Hinami's cheeks.

She was just startled by the crowd, he thought silently, why should she be embarassed by this?

His musing lasted until they finally reached the line directed to the stand of this 'Sen Takatsuki'.

Shirou wasn't certainly that much interested in books that weren't about cooking or new repairing tools, thus he was completely in the dark if this author started asking him about his presence.

The line moved fairly smoothly, leaving little time for the young man to think of an excuse as the moment of truth approached.

Hinami was obvious to the inner struggles of the red-haired human, trying to get some glimpses of the writer that created the curious book her father had given to her.

Then it was their turn and Shirou took the few moments to study the appearance of the smiling woman in front of him.

Dressed with some out-fashioned clothes, she was a tiny bit shorter than him.

Her long, green hair were combed in a weird and seemingly painful way that let those be restrained a bit above her shoulders.

Her mirthful, green eyes were hidded by the spectacles she was wearing.

"Good afternoon!"

Shirou nodded while Hinami replied with a soft 'Good afternoon.'

"Oh! You are together? Mhhh, he seems too much old to be your boyfriend, is he your big brother?"

The young Fueguchi blushed at the unexpected question but shook her head. "N-No, Shirou-san is a c-close friend."

"Oh?" Her green eyes darted into Shirou's amber ones. "So you are just helping her around? I see that you don't have a book."

Shirou blinked nervously at the situation he had wished to avoid but was stumped as Sen took one of the book from the small tower close to her and presented it to the Emiya.

"Please, become my reader."

...

"You can't like it if you don't try it."

"I am not much of a reader-" "I can offer two free books!"

"I-It's not a problem of money-" "Thank God then as I would have gone bankrupt."

 _From just giving up two books freely?_ He wanted to say, yet the author giggled away from his protests.

"Then you will have no issue in reading at least my first book, one I will personally sign for you!"

"As I said, Takatsuki-san, I am just not much of a reader. Can you please sign, Hina-chan's copy?"

Frustration continued to grow within the Emiya as a chesire smile appeared on the green-haired writer still trying to haggle for his compliance.

"It's not the end of the word to accept gifts, Guraura-san!"

 _Grouchy-san?!_ The young man bit down a growl, trying not to give in to the silent game this curious woman had pulled him into.

"I just don't accept things from stangers." Shirou blinked at those words leaving his mouth, Sen pouting at this reply.

"I am not a stranger. My name is Sen Takatsuki, thus we are aquaintances and so I'm not a stranger!"

"You know this is not how it works... right?"

"Of course it works like this! How do you think I became that famous?!"

For some reason, Shirou felt that said question was inherently lacking any form of answer.

"Because you write?"

Hand slammed down on the desk, as Sen stood up from her seat, trying to look intimidating at the Emiya but failing because of her height.

"Okay."

The Magus blinked in surprise at the vocal surrender yet he didn't feel that he had won.

In fact, as soon as the woman moved her eyes onto Hinami, she smiled deviously.

"Hina-chan.. right?" The teen nodded, still trying to understand how Shirou-san got into that exchange. "Since you are such a good fan, I shall reward you with two signed copies of my Dear Kafka with the signing of Monochrome Rainbow IF!"

She paused, an amused glint dancing in her eyes. "If you bestow the second copy of my first work to the person that had accompanied you."

Shirou opened his mouth to protest- "Okay."- but closed it as he looked in surprise at the quick bestrayal he had just witnessed.

The young Ghoul didn't know exactly what was happening in front of her, yet she couldn't refuse a free book from her favourite writer, no matter what kind of issue Shirou had with her.

"What's his full name?"

The Emiya groaned softly as Hinami nodded. "His name is Shirou Emiya."

"Shiii-rouuu. Emiya, done!" The victorious smile demoralised the defeated young man further as she handed him the book. "It seems you have lost here, Shirou-san."

He nodded and picked the signed copy in his hand, looking like a kicked puppy.

Sen finished signing Hinami's copies and stared as the two retreating away, the girl being the only one bidding her goodbye in courtesy's name.

The writer smiled. Shirou Emiya? What a curious individual.. him and his familiar eyes.

* * *

 **AN**

 **First encounter between the two idealists and Hinami is confused by what had happened there.**

 **You might say: "Shirou and Eto are not similar, the helpful boy cannot be compared with the crazy leader of Aogiri." Yet it's false.**

 **They both were rebirthed by tragedies, parented by redemption-seeking individuals and decided to follow their** _ **saviors'**_ **mantras as a fundamental idea of their future.**

 **The only thing that saves Shirou is EMIYA existing and showing how faulty the concept of Hero of Justice is, while Eto doesn't care anymore if she is right or not and wants to push her agenda for a better world at all costs.**

 **Shirou's hopeful realism and Eto's disillusioned, ideal world.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **PervyPanda** **: I think I highlighted it more than once from the very beginning of this fanfic, Shirou is not Archer. He isn't some veteran of fights and his merging with Archer's experience is mostly regarding the usage of weapons, not many memories remain of EMIYA in his mind. You failed to see that this Shirou is not the youth with a thirst for justice and self-sacrificing nor the Counter-Guardian that regret his initial determination to take this path. This Shirou is one that accepted the peaceful life because he was scared of what he could have become. Differently from UBW!Shirou, HF!Shirou was pushed to see with his eyes how much his selfish views regarding heroes had blinded him from the painful situations around him. He could have seen Sakura's distress, her confusing fear of her brother and at least visited her house. He first saw Zouken in FSN and not before that point (and he had known Sakura two years prior to FSN). There is a difference between a wimp and a smart person. The wimp is someone scared of his own shadow from the very beginning, while a smart man is someone scared of something (most of the time the very unknown element that is the future). I hope you understood this part and thank you for supporting me and this fanfic!**

 **rc48177** **: Mass-producing chapters is equivalent of posting 4k long single chapters.**

 **KRKing** **: JB is actually Justin Bie-! JUST KIDDING! It was me, Just Bukharin!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: JB is Just Bukharin.**

 **Kayen1024** **: Thank you!**

 **1arigato** **: Thank you a lot!**

 **Ryuu Lion** **: Twas me!**

 **Jose19** **: At the moment, I'm keeping the whole not-lewd harem situation but I will possibly choose someone to be Shirou's very own. Dunno!**


	23. 11th Ward Special Countermeasures Unit

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: The 11th Ward Special Countermeasures Unit**

* * *

When Shirou was called to one of the briefing rooms used by investigators per Marude's orders, he had certainly not expected the reason behind his presence.

Chigyou had been called too and his trustworthy friend knew as much as the red-haired young man did.

The rooms used for the planning parts of serious operations was just a bit smaller than the one used by the main laboratory, yet it had some sense of major importance that shadowed this detail.

Marude sat patiently in the principal chair, his stern glares managing to keep the room's mood as sober as possible while the Senior Investigator prepared to start the meeting.

Everyone there took their seats as the veteran commenced the briefing.

"It's been weeks since the 11th Ward garrison had gone silent and further research of the perimeter has confirmed the presence of an high number of Aogiri Tree's terrorists."

The whiteboard turned on and several photos of the abandoned structure were showed to the investigators, eliticing some disgusted stares regarding the massacre.

"Washuu-sama gave me the permission to form this little group of happy volunteers to not only take back the 11th Ward Branch but also issue a punitive mission against Aogiri's very own base in the Ward."

The images changed, showing now a massive complex of buildings that seemed to be next to be demolished.

"This complex had been gone unused for decades and thanks to several scout missions sent to explore Aogiri's patterns, we discovered this little pearl among the filtered trash of information we got from the Ghouls we captured. I will now call the members of the Strike Team and the Reclaim Team."

The professional investigator started to loudly call many names, Chigyou was among those and Shirou was sure his was there too.

Yet, to his and Koitsu's surprise, Marude didn't call him, passing directly to the list of people in the Strike Force.

Differently from the previous names, the Emiya recognised many of those.

Yukinori Shinohara, Juuzou Suzuya, Take Hirako and... Koutarou Amon.

His eyes glanced briefly the former partner of Kureo Mado, hoping that the man wouldn't take into his hands the intervention, jeopardising the whole chain of command.

Iwao Kuroiwa, someone Shinohara had described as highly competent and smart to the Magus during their few encounters they had in the past, was name as Vice-Commander of the unit.

The plan was simple to hear, yet maps were passed to the members of the two teams, several, crucial objectives being draw with different colored Xs.

His silent study was interrupted by a familiar, smiling young investigator. "Shirou-senpai!"

"Juuzou-san." The teen chuckled as he nodded at the greeting, Shinohara walking towards them, shaking his head at his apprentice's antics.

"Shirou-san, it's good to see you once more. This time in a less painful context at least."

"Shinohara-san. I'm happy myself of not being in pain anymore, thank you for your concern."

The two older men smiled at the small talk, while the white-haired teen blinked.

"Also, Shirou-senpai." Amber eyes locked onto red ones. "Since you are going to be on our team, I will show you how much good I am with Ibaraki-chan!"

"Juuzou-kun did train intensily to master the Quinque and I am quite honest when I say that this particular weapon is what had truly inspired him to work harder."

"That's good." The Emiya blinked at the compliment, flattered to see how he had motivated the childish investigator. "I will be more than happy to trust you with your skills then, Shinohara-san, Juuzou-kun."

The teen's smile widened at the honorifics, yet further chatting was interrupted by the approaching Marude. "Emiya, Suzuya and Shinohara. Good to see you having some friendly talks before going and.. Emiya, this is Iwao Kuroiwa."

The towering man with thick eyebrows gave him a long, judging stare, enlarging Shirou's curiousity.

Then the man nodded to himself and smiled. "An interesting fellow. I hope to see personally your worth in this important mission, Emiya-san."

"Your words flatter me, Kuroiwa-san." The man nodded once more, pleased with the younger man response.

"Anyway, now that you know Shinohara and Kuroiwa you might be more eased in your role in this operation. You shall handle some special equipment in case of major troubles."

"Special equipment?" The Senior Investigator nodded, putting two closed, black cases on the table nearby.

"Washuu has also authorised the deployment of Arata's armors in case of SS-Rank Ghouls, or worse, SSS-Rank ones."

Shinohara's stare hardened at the name of the defensive Quinque, giving it a long glance.

"Preparation is set to be finished in an hour, so you have the time to call off any dates or whatsoever."

"D-Dates? B-But-" "If my tone wasn't clear, Emiya, I don't care of your personal life. You are all dismissed."

Shirou's embarassment vanished as quickly as it came, leaving a sober Shirou on its wake.

Excusing himself from the others to make some calls, the Emiya reached for the safety of his small work office.

Phone near his ear and number dialed, he waited for the person on the other side to pick up.

" _Shirou-san?_ "

"The CCG is planning an attack into Aogiri's base in the 11th Ward. Reports state that Jason and Black Rabbit were seen frequenting the place quite a lot."

A silent pause of few moments passed, then Yoshimura replied.

" _Thank you for this report, Shirou-san. We shall make sure to not enter in contact with the CCG._ "

The phone call ended, leaving Shirou to ponder on what he should do now- wait, where was the armory?

* * *

Arima stared impassively at the paper in front of him.

His office was void of people, the Reaper being the only one in the room dealing with the incredibly dangerous gamble.

Part of him wanted to scold Marude for having pressed the presence of the King on that high-level mission, one Arima couldn't see the possible results for the many variables that mess up any simulation.

This whole predicament was delicate, very frail for even someone like him to handle.

The worst of this mission was that a mummy-like ghoul that he _knew_ well enough had been seen lingering in that very base, putting even more pressure in finding a proper solution to this mess.

Advising the use of Arata armors had been a good way to elevate the Emiya's chances of survival in that punitive strike, but Aratas could do so much before actually being destroyed.

That's one of the reasons he himself had not trusted using the heavy defensive Quinque.

Deploying Squad Zero?

Too much suspicious, it would bring too much attention on the repairman and jeopardise his little ruse.

Going himself as an ulterior deterrent against Eto and maybe push for a quicker victory?

The Washuu would get curious of his involvement, sparking an even worse reaction.

Switching Shirou's position with someone else from the Reclaim Team?

Marude wouldn't approve nor appreciate the attempt and possibly study the Reaper's new interest with his own ways.

Something Arima wasn't willing to stop with his resources and destroy his current reputation.

So many choices and very few ways out of this mess.

No matter the angle Arima tried to see the important point in his plan, it would always end depending upon Shirou's abilities and luck.

One can do so much afterall before it's God stepping him.

Now? Now Arima could just pray for the King to not die together with his plans.

* * *

"Did you hear, Shiko-chan? Shirou-chan is finally going to make his first real experience!"

The rabid mess within her arms twitched in pain and excitement, his eyes moving rapidly as the woman giggled.

"This is truly grand! It means we will finally see how much of an impact Shirou-chan can do. Sure, he could be Tsuneyoshi-san's second coming but-" Her eyes sparkled in insane glory. "BUT HE COULD BE EVEN GREATER!"

The bloody mess gurgled in an unrecognisable way, eliciting another giggle from the Dodgy Mother. "Sure! Maybe he is like your Oniichan! Maybe he will be your Oniichan!"

What was once Rio Shikorae gurgled again, Roma Hoito ignoring any possible translation within his simple sounds and identifying those whatever she wished him to say.

In the end Shikorae was her puppet, thus whatever he wanted to say, in whatever language or not he said it, the SSS-Rank Ghoul will always have his soul and mind in her hands to squish and play with.

Ah~

Her holidays in Cochlea had **truly** been a good idea!

* * *

 **AN**

 **Since I've introduced quite a lot of characters and I've not blitzed to Kaneki's rescue mission, I think it's high time to barge into Jason's playroom to screw his sick games.**

 **I will add more fluff, not-main chapters after this two-three chapters regarding the rescue.**

 **Also quick question that will be closed by 20:00 CET: should I post a Human King chapter as second chapter of the day or stick with CCG Repairman today and maybe do the second chapter thing with Human King tomorrow?**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **PervyPanda** **: No problem, man! :)**  
 **As of now Caren's character and motivations are left unknown for plot's reason as she is currently doing other things. The Ghoul, Donato Porpora, is a former priest thus he know about the Church's true working. The reason why Caren is more knowing of what is happening in backstage is because she is in contact with the Church's own spynetwork.**

 **Kayen1024** **: Eto was taken care by Noroi (now known Noro) prior to his death and Zombification. The man was a very pale example of a father, focusing much of his time with Eto to teach her how Ghoul society works and pushing her to develop a Kakuja ASAP. I would say that the major similarity between Kiritsugu and Noroi are the lack of true sense of parentage, the former because he took Shirou in to redeem his terrible deeds, the latter because he 'took care' of Eto, doing just enough to teach her how to survive in the real world.**

 **KRKing** **: Dunno, I will think of it but I cannot assure neither a positive nor a negative response to this proposal.**

 **ThatIdioticMelody** **: Thank you!**

 **aliesterus** **: Indeed! Sen Takatsuki is actually Eto Yoshimura's literary pseudonym (fake name) she uses for her human identity and if you study her background and Shirou's you will find that they are incredibly similar to each other.**


	24. Broken Arrow

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Broken Arrow**

* * *

Shirou stared silently at the darkened, vertical parking loot they were going to storm as first objective of the Suppression.

The two silver cases with the Arata Quinques were stored in a custom backpack on his shoulders as his hands were taken by another cases with a Quinque he had been provided with by the armory.

The Emiya was not much surprised when Marude had equipped him with **Yukimura 1/3** , knowing of his prowness in swordmanship, yet the Magus doubted this lease was meant to be temporary.

" _You seem an unlucky kid, Emiya. I bet by the end of the month, Washuu will reliquish the blade for the whole year_."

The blunt but honest banter was actually something that Shirou loved and hated about his superior.

Small, metal covers were deployed in front of the trucks, giving some defence in case of retreat.

Soon three spotlights were turned on and directed at the shadows of the entrance, revealing the not-so hidden resistance.

As soon as light revealed them, multiple Ukakus threw multiple RC crystals, some of those wounding few, unlucky men of the CCGDG.

"Don't just hide there! Repel this filth back!"

MP5s armed with Q-bullets started to crack fury back at the aggressive defenders, starting the very beginning of the fight.

"Take those snipers out! There!- It's not that difficult." In a simple but impressive action, Marude took one of the DG squad's SMG and killed two Ghouls attacking from the higher floors.

The stalemate intensified, yet no one from both sides seemed ready to falter.. that was when the Magus heard the distinct sound of a motorbike growling in challenge.

Turning around, Shirou's eyes widened as he noticed Juuzou being the one driving the bike, an excited smile in his face.

"Suzuya! Get away from my bike!"

"Sorry, Marude-san. I want to take her for a little ride."

The Senior Investigator tried to block the approaching vehicle, but Shinohara's partner chuckled and dodged the human obstacle, using one of the covers as a ramp.

The Ghouls blinked in shock as a giggling young man landed the bike on the third floor, using a MP5 and the Scorpion knives to obliterate their standing defence.

"That little son of a-" Tear-stricken Marude sniffed in anger at the stunt pulled by the unruly subordinate yet- "Listen up! They are retreating, push forward!"

The men gave a sympathetic glance at the Commander's distress and complied to the orders, entering the structure.

Their advance slowed a little as several Koukakus and Rinkakus tried to ambush the group in the slim halls of the former mall.

Shirou stood by the center of the firefight squad, not going too much far away from Kuroiwa and Shinohara.

"Stairs. Group B and D will go downstairs, the rest with us to the rooftops!" The vice-commander barked, halving the group to cover more ground and finish this operation quickly.

During their ascension to the roof, they found Juuzou.. and his hardwork.

To think that someone as childish as the white-haired teen was capable of so much death..

Half an hour later and four floor cleared, Shirou's eyes stared once more to the night sky yet the Roof group was mostly confused by something.

 **Why there was no one guarding the roof?**

To their dismay, a massive figure fell in front of them, its face with a single, right eye and three slits replacing its left one. Green hair was visible on top of its head as was its roaring mouth and its long teeths.

"Owl!"

Shirou blinked in shock as the creature cackled as it destroyed the roof, making Kuroiwa, Shinohara and Juuzou fell on the floor under with most of Squad A and C.

Two of the six remaining DG members dropped their weapon in the absurd attack, while the others didn't miss the opportunity and started to aim and fire at the Kakuja.

A distorted laugh sent shivers to everyone's back as the Owl moved to dispatch quickly of the nearest armed enemy.. * **Schwing!** * Only for a white katana to almost cut off its arm.

Screams of pain rewarded Shirou's quick intervention as he readied Yukimura for another blow.

The Kakuja's eye glowed a furious red and the twisted scowl on its face directed at its attacker showed its new target.

With another roar, the Owl released several shards of RC crystals to the nuisance that was causing it too much annoyance.

The Emiya dropped the two steel cases and hid behind them, the containers of the Arata taking the beating and resisting it.

The humongous Ghoul rushed at him, its arms ready to crush him with ease- yet Shirou jumped over them and slashed his quinque twice at the beast.

The first hit wounded its chest, while the second nicked at its mask and, in a moment of luck, Shirou managed to dodge a stray punch from the Owl.

" **Idiooot.** "

The childish tone of a petulant kid surprised the Magus as he didn't expect this kind of Kakuja to be able to speak... and having such a young voice.

The Ghoul retreated a little, showing no sign of damage from the prolonged attack of the Q-bullets used by the DG.

" **Fuuunnny Idiiooooot!~** " The Emiya frowned and hardened his stance as the Owl trembled in.. excitement?

Like a massive dog, the Kakuja pounced towards him and Shirou sidestepped quickly away from it, reinforcing his leg with Circuits.

As much as he wished to limit his usage of Magecraft to avoid death by execution, either he fought at least at his 50% percent or he just let it kill him.

Yukimura glowed a soft blue, his reinforcement starting to replace dying tissue part and revitalising its core.

In a single moment, the Quinque was restored to its prime and was enchanted to be stronger than before.

The twisted smile in the Kakuja fading a bit as it noticed the increasing speed of its opponent.

Dodge left, under, swing at its arm, roll back, slash at its mask.

The deadly dance Shirou initiated against the Kakuja started to slowly but surely overpower the Owl, its big frame making it easy for his attack to land on the beast.

With a surprised squeak, the Ghoul seemed to recover just enough to back away from another attack from him.

Limping, bleeding from most of its body, its red eye stared one last time at the Emiya, a giddy smile on its face, then it fell off the building, leaving Shirou to stare at its previous position.

"S-Shirou?!"

Guard dropping in panic, Shirou turned around to see.. a wide-eyed Juuzou Suzuya, followed by Shinohara and Kuroiwa.

 _Oh, crapbasket..._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Next chapter will be posted soon and will show what happens from Anteiku's point of view and... yes, I know what you are thinking about this last stunt I pulled with Shirou but I have everything planned perfectly and logically.**

 **Let's just say the only one that will gain something from Shirou not pulling punches will be Arima.**

 **Also is there a reason for the shortage of feedback? It's not like I bit (that hard) those who ask stuff. So... Give me questions!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Kayen1024** **: Because the Suppression operation takes place much earlier than in Canon and Eto and Tatara were there. Also yesterday I kind of posted a chapter of Human King, so today I will post a second chapter of CCG Repairman. :)**


	25. Under a Silver Moon

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Under a Silver Moon  
**

* * *

Ken Kaneki's mind was free falling onto the chaotic sea of madness created by Rize and Yamori.

A vortex of pain, confusion, lucidity and realisation.

If there was something the one-eyed ghoul had so much prized to have was his untainted soul be kept alive against the waves of the torture.

It's been just a week since he had tried to escape together with Banjou and the supposed Anti-Aogiri group and the fiasco was a fresh wound upon his hopes of returning to the abnormal but quieter life he had at Anteiku.

 **A pipe dream**. Rize mused with her sadistic smile.

For a week he had been sure that she was just a spectral representation of his attempted murderer, as if to remind him that **he should have died there**.

For as much he tried to keep his humanity whole against the horrible truth that was his new natural state, Ken knew from the very beginning that he was never a normal human being.

The torture session had indeed returned to him memories that had been painfully sealed away from his naive self, as a way to have a chance in his life after his terrible childhood.

His mother had always worked to make others be happy, **but denied her son the same kindness by merely treating him like an useless trashcan.**

The slaps, the punches, Ken could remember perfectly the day his mother died by overworking herself.

Tears were flowing out of his eyes, yet his eyes lacked the sadness a child would have felt in his situation.

That dead corpse, lying on the table with that glassy expression... it brought emptiness.

He wasn't sad, **neither he was happy**.

A paradox of self, a moment where he truly felt that his life was meant to change from the regular pain.

His new life was similar to the previous one, the abuse limited to him being compared with his lazy **pig of** a cousin.

His aunt was a terrible woman, that was certain in his mind. A woman so vain and greedy that she merely spared a sad look to the lifeless body of her sister, sprouting some meaningless words of apology to no one, not even herself.

Yet something happened that gave him hope in that late part of his childhood.

A young, blonde boy with that nervous smile he had seen few times in fellow children.

 **Hideyoshi Nagachika**.

 _...Hide..._

His vision blurred, watered as tears flowed now from remembering his best friend.

 **What a waste of fresh meat, Kaneki-kun~**

Her voice made his body tremble in fear of self, almost forcing upon him how much close he had been close to actually kill the closest thing he had of a true family.

He had betrayed his trust, he had endangered him.

 _He wasn't worth of Hide's friendship._

A loud bang took his mind back to reality, back into Yamori's play room where his warden walked towards him, this time lacking his usual murderous smile.

"It's seems our time together is coming to an end, Kaneki-kun. The CCG is knocking at our door quite rabidly as of now."

The man picked the fliers he had used to cut his fingers, _his toes, to crush his knuckles_ _ **until he bleed and regenerated back.**_

Kaneki stood silent at the words of the twisted Ghoul, his eyes staring once more to the chess-toned floor with an absent-minded expression.

"It's time to finish up and pack up before they arrive there. So, please DI- Who is there?!"

The sound of the doors opening interrupted Jason as a familiar figure entered the room.

"Y-Yamori.." Kaneki's eyes moved up to stare at the man that had tried to help him out of Aogiri, donning a red cloak like everyone of the group.

"B-Banjou-san?" The man gulped as Yamori advanced towards him.

"I thought I told you to not interrupt my session, weakling. I hope you have some good reasons if it's anyone else asking- Oh?"

The door closed, a second figure known to the tortured youth entering in his sight.

"Y-Yoshi-imura-san?" The old man nodded in his direction before staring directly into Jason's eyes.

"I am here to take him away, Yakumo-san."

The mad Ghoul stood silent for few moments, then a laugh within his mask started to grow into a full-fledged one.

"Really?! Then that's good, **Kuzen-san!** " The manager flinched for a moment to his former name. "Yet I cannot help but ask you something."

Jason cracked his fingers. "How did it felt when that human whore of yours died?"

In a split second, Yamori pushed his Kagune upon the old man and the traitor, already tasting the flesh of the great Kakuja and achieve his own full form.

In that very split second, Yamori's Rinkaku and left arm were cut effortlessly by a scymitar-like purple tendril.

It was far too quick, pain had yet to reach the rabid monster's head when the Ukaku cleanly decapitated the sadist from his body.

Yamori's _corpse_ fell like a stringless puppet, leaving just three people in the room.

Silence lingered for a while, rage-filled eyes that were the manager's sending shivers to Kaneki and Banjou.

Then, the Ukaku retreated back into the Kakuhou and the old man sighed.

"We need to go, _quickly_. Soon doves will storm the area."

Yoshimura quickly reached the young man and removed the restrains in his hands and legs.

Kaneki blinked in surprise as the manager picked him up and started to walk away from the building, from the Aogiri's defeated base, Banjou following them silently as he stared briefly at the origin of the shouts and fire he was seeing from afar.

* * *

The flight back to her appartment had been quite draining, Eto grimaced as her body fell sore onto the couch of her small living room.

She had overly underestimated the potential of that red-haired fiend that had left her so much in pain.

Wounds were slowly closing thanks to her regeneration, yet the pain was there to stay for a while and so sleep was not allowed to her that very night.

What an hindrance, she mused, what an interesting human.

When she had noticed his presence in that strike force, she had expected very little from the unexperienced engineer, yet that former thought had almost costed her life and plans.

What an annoying pawn- no, Shirou Emiya was not a pawn.

In that so graceful, yet so deadly dance, the leader of Aogiri saw something that she had seen just once in her life.

The cold fury, the silent brutality, it had Kishou Arima all over it.

Was this what had truly made the little Reaper so much nervous in the last meetings? His pet project was indeed endearing to see and test, yet she felt that something was missing from the equation.

His red hair wasn't original in the Washuu's breed, his complex was also not as pale as theirs.

An apprentice? Possible, yet his feats passed easily as beyond human to her eyes.

What a magnificent enigma had fell upon her eyes, what a precious gift Kishou was packing up for her.

She giggled but paused with another grimace. Laughing hurted.

With a quick glance to the alarm in the room, the young woman sighed relaxing her head on the pillow it was sitting.

It was going to be a long, _long_ night for her.

* * *

Arima frowned as he read about the curious phenomenon that had happened during the Suppression of the Ghouls in the 11th Ward.

Once again, the King proved his worth by almost killing a cocky Eto. That was good.

Once again, the King almost screwed his own standing in the company. That was very bad.

His mind worked the possible solution and in the end sighed as he picked up his phone.

A plan was hatched to both cease the Washuu's suspicions and seal Shirou in his role.

"Yoshitoki-san? Yes, this is Arima."

" _Kishou-kun, it's quite late. Shouldn't you have gone home now?_ "

His lips twitched in silent anger at the reminder of his family 'house'.

"I was going soon, sir. I wanted to discuss about something I've kept secret for a while."

Silence reigned for a while. " _Sure, speak freely_."

A sigh left his throat. "Sir, I might have trained someone in the last few weeks without your permission."

 _Hook, Liner_...

" _Was that Shirou Emiya?_ "

 _..and Sinker._

Arima almost chuckled at how easy Yoshitoki could be manipulated. "Yes, sir. I heard about early reports of his unusual skills with Quinques and I decided to come clean to you, me and my student."

" _That is.._ " A pause. " _..not something truly wrong, to train someone else to replace you in the future.. but I don't think it is wise to choose someone we know little about_."

Someone coughed on the other side, causing Arima to blink in surprise, having expected the director to have been alone during that time.

" _I-I mean, it's alright, Kishou-kun. You are more than free to choose your own apprentices._ "

The reaper nodded, confusion leaving him speechless for a moment.

"Then I bid you a good night, Yoshitoki-san."

" _S-Sure, goodnight._ "

The call ended and Arima was left to merely think whom could have pushed the director to back off from his attempt to damage his reputation.

Whoever did this... was someone that could scare Yoshitoki without speaking.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Kaneki being as melodramatic as lil' kuroneki is supposed to be? Check.**

 **Anti-climatic battle? Check.**

 **Eto's butthurt monologue? Check.**

 **Arima's planning in the shadows? Check.**

 **Lack of Shirou in this chapter? Yep! We got everything!**

 **Anyway, I think I heard from both the reviewers from Human King and CCG Repairman that the chapters should have more characters speaking and all. Thus I will make an effort to put more people speaking without creating inane messes in the process.**

 **Also, the reason why Jason didn't get to fight supercoolish against Kuzen is:  
1) Yoshimura is stronger and far faster, the latter mostly because he is an Ukaku;  
2) I think Canon fight between Shironeki and Jason was so much long because it was meant to satisfy the people watching, knowing that the watchers wanted the blood of the arse who hurted so much the protag. Yamori was underclassed in both occasions.  
**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **PervyPanda** **: Arima wrapped it up! Now it's going to be funny how I planned next chapter to unfold. At the moment there are two very interesting ways I can go... but I will tell no more! xD**

 **Ezeakel** **: You're welcome.**

 **Kayen1024** **: No. I have read to have some more context of the 11th Aogiri Tree base from the wikia and it was a complex of buildings. The one in which Shirou fights Eto is the parking lot's roof, while Canon Kaneki vs Ayato was set few buildings away.**

 **KRKing** **: Yup and yup!**


	26. Ultimatum

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Ultimatum**

* * *

Shirou stared nervously at the closed door of the elevator, his mind going through a process of understanding what had happened after he had been found having repelled the Owl.

Between the curious glances from Juuzou and Shinohara and the suspicious stares from Kuroiwa and Marude, he had expected to be the one that exposed magecraft to so many humans.

What truly made it worse was that not even Zelretch would have been able to overturn a sealing designation if such thing was the case.

Yet his fears froze and shattered as they all returned to the 1st ward.

A frantic, young man awaited for the Commander and the vice-Commander to give some news from the director's himself.

When the two returned to the team, they gave a curious look to Shirou, Juuzou's eyes glowing in astonishment and awe.

The Emiya's confusion would last until he reached back to his workshop, where a panicking Koitsu paced back and forth.

"You almost got caught! And what worse I think someone is trying to take advantage of the situation."

As the researcher explained with great details the reason that had changed the men's reaction to his actions not so many hours ago, Shirou felt oddly cold.

 _Why would Arima-san say such a lie?_

"Because he knows. And now you are going to be used by the big fishes."

Oh?

While the Magus had been more than careful to not give too much serious thought to Chigyou's theories, this one was among the few that actually made sense to him.

If the Reaper meant to take tutelage of his case, then that would give him enough leverage to push Shirou to become his puppet.

A risky move as the Emiya knew that Arima's true strenght depended on a limited amount of Quinques, which Shirou could easily copy and use at their maximum potential.

It would have ended like with Gilgamesh, minus the constant fear of being blasted off from Ea.

Someone knocked at the door, someone with a guard uniform. "Emiya-san? Arima-san requires your presence in his office."

Gulping down the dread into his stomach, Shirou sighed as Koitsu tried uselessly to make him stay away from the end of his humanity.

Part of his mind scowled at that sentence, knowing full well that whatever the Reaper was going to ask from him was going to be more lenient than what EMIYA had suffered as Alaya's dog.

Thus here he was, in that small elevator that led to the more important offices, and his eyes blinked as the doors opened to reveal the white-grey complex that was Arima's office.

The white-haired man sat quietly in his seat, finishing reading the after-report of the Suppression Operation.

"Shirou Emiya, I hope I have not taken you away from anything important."

The Magus bit down a scowl at the blatant lackful 'apologise', noticing how it was just a formality.

"No, Arima-san. But- Can we just skip this whole spectacle."

The Investigator blinked, finally settling the papers down, his grey eyes staring impassively at the young man.

"Please.. take a seat."

The Emiya complied, sitting to the chair in front of Arima, waiting for the truth to be told.

"I think we both know you are not a 'normal' human being, Shirou-san." The reaper paused, his mind getting proper words to relied upon the silent witness as to avoid any possible fallout in the half-truth he had prepared.

"You are a Magus. I know this... The director does not."

A grimace appeared on Shirou's place as the dread in his stomach painfully spread to his bones as he kept silent, waiting for whatever his possible, new blackmailer was planning for him.

At least he will avoid a lecture from Rin for 'having been a moron and revealed the existance of Magecraft to the world', but also get a lecture for 'having been a moron and let another man blackmail him to do whatever his wishes'.

Sometimes the Emiya truly wished the world had kept the same, sane days it had before the Holy Grail War, before he got pulled into hell and all.

"Your abilities can be used for the right purpose.. but I do not wish a slave, Emiya-san. I wish an ally."

"An.. ally?" For the many possible ways this discussion could have ended, Shirou had not expected this one actually.

The Reaper nodded. "You need to understand that while the CCG is an organisation shown to be the only obstacles between monsters and humans, there is much more about the family leading this establishment of Ghoul."

Shirou blinked.

Arima's words felt wrong to hear from someone as important as he was to the CCG.

"Have you noticed that the current disposition of the RC scanners doesn't abide with the standard rules. How some patterns are _purposely removed_ from being detected."

His eyes went wide, remembering how he had asked to Koitsu about that very detail.

 _"Order from the high chief. It seems that some patters are just faulty with humans with high RC counts."_

"You did? Good. Then I hope you understand what I'm implying there now."

Silent fell as the freezing feeling of realisation washed upon the unprepared Magus, now grasping why there was something _wrong_ with the organisation.

"The Washuu are ghouls.."

Amber eyes barely glanced into the grey ones of the reaper, the Investigator merely nodded at the affirmation, confirming his theory, **making it a fact**.

"A mask for a family of Ghoul that cannibalise fellow Ghouls. A mask that kept the brutal repression that many of their people suffer even now. But.. there is more, there are more skeletons in the wardrobe."

What did he mean-

"My full name is Kishou Arima-Washuu, my father is Tsuneyoshi Washuu, previous chairman of the CCG. I'm half-human."

* * *

Shirou Emiya opened the door of his flat with a serious expression in his visage.

There was just so much to think. There was so much to **decide**.

" _I extend to you this offer of friendship, Emiya-san. I will give you one day to choose according to your wishes."_

 _It's not a choice if there is just a way out._

He sighed and let his body fall onto the sofa, barely noticing the already turned on lights of the hallway leading to the guest room.

Silent feet approached the unaware Magus and, the blue missile hitting him from above woke him up a little bit.

"Sensei! Why didn't you told me!" Panic was replaced by the classic annoyance of being tired.

"Saiko-chan? Oh, if you mean about Arima-san then I-" "I had to discover it from Ku-baka while I was preparing a cake to congratulate you for having that super-important mission and-" "Saiko-chan?"

She paused, melting a little above him shoulders as she waited in patient silence.

"You made a cake.. for me?"

"Sure I did!" She huffed, yet her tone lacked the same fury it previously held. "I put it in the fridge since I didn't want to have it melt as I waited."

Shirou felt his chest warming up, a curious hole he didn't know to have in his soul getting filled by happiness.

It had always been him that he had waited for others to return home.

Sure, Sakura would help him with cooking, but he would be the one greeting her, Rin and Rider at his- _their_ home.

It felt.. nice that someone did the same for him.

"Thank you."

The girl huffed once more as her eyes slowly closed, her energy finally drained and her body started to fall asleep.

The soft snores that reached the back of his head, widened the small smile in his face as he closed his tired eyes too, letting sleep take him away from the worries of the world.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Today I will do another chapter of CCG Repairman, tomorrow I plan to finish Ghoul man with its last two chapters (it's long overdue) and Sunday is going to be a double chapter for Fukuro no Sewa. Human King is going to have double chapter Monday and in Thursday I will do a mixed Human King-CCG Repairman schedule.**

 **Also I might be forced to rework the schedules a bit by January as I've been asked by multiple readers of some stories I wrote few months ago that wish to see a sequel I had promised to do. Together with this, as scheduled in the ARC 3 of FPO, I will start** **Fate/ Last Heaven** **. It will be a gift to celebrate Heaven Feel's second movie and a comeback of Ultimate Gun Game with its protagonist, BUT! Said protagonist has been reworked to fit a much different spectrum of emotions. About this last bit, I will finish by saying that Pairings had been chosen, Shirou will have his harem but someone will be removed from it to be paired with the OC. It will not be Sakura like last time but I will not be pushed away from this idea of pairing as I have a grand planning about it.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Dreiundzwanzing** **: I know... it's just that I'm quite a scaredy cat when I see just two-three readers reviewing. The reason I took too long in arriving to Jason's arc was because I was following a bit the pace of the manga. I still find it annoying that Banjou's and Kaneki's attempted escape wasn't even mentioned in the manga, nor was the meeting between Shironeki and Sen Takatsuki during the book signing. Kenny will lose some of his tragedgeyegdey persona and be a little more honest to himself. Lastly, Thank you!**

 **ThatIdioticMelody** **: I find great relief that it's been two years since I passed my final exams at High School. Now I face Uni's exams and boi, those are interesting pieces! Also, thank you!**

 **Kayen1024** **: Actually no. It wasn't Caren.. but you got the right part of the universe.**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Eto finds Shirou an absurd puzzle Arima had prepared to her way after finding the candidate. She still thinks Kaneki is the candidate Arima meant as she found out that they shared the same book's tastes. Also, she is of the idea that the King needs to be a Ghoul, thus she exclude Shirou with a quick glance. A mistake, one she will have to live with as she will discover it later on. The trio of investigators fell off on the floor under the roof and they speeded to reach back as Kuroiwa and Shinohara (both equipped with the Aratas) were supposed to be the only ones able to take down something like the Owl.**  
 **About Quinx squad and Saiko, I've planned something for next chapter and it's one of the conditions Arima will impose upon Shirou as his ally. Yes there will be some points imposed upon the protag, some good, some secret. (You should also remove the copy review you posted with your last one. It's literally the same as the one you posted 4 hours early that the last one.)**

 **KRKing** **: Interesting! But I think that Omake will be published after the Shirou-Mama one I'm preparing.**

 **PervyPanda** **: A spar is planned, maybe next chapter. Also I will timeskip, but after everything is ready and dandy to pull it perfectly.**

 **nanox876** **: Kaneki suffered just a week of torture with Jason, I've theorised the centipede was put there by Week2-3 of the canon torture.**

 **Tobi14** **: Yamori heard of Kuzen a bit before Tokyo Ghoul Jack, when he was still sane. While Cochlea continues underground, there is nothing that connects the 24th Ward with the prison, the wards are just quite close to each other.**


	27. Overedge

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Overedge**

* * *

Kaneki blinked, his eyes wide open as he followed Yomo's movements, then moved to dodge a punch, rolling even farther as the more experienced fighter continued his short combo with a quick kick.

It's been just a day since he was rescued by the manager, spending the previous night in a terrible session of sleepless thinking.

So much had happened because of him.

It didn't settle well within his soul that the reason he was unable to help Touka back when Ayato and Y-Yamori had attacked Anteiku was because he had been far too much lax in his training.

His ragged breath suggested that his body was close to reach its limits, the one-eyed Ghoul felt a small grin forming in his face as he continued his delusional defence/elusive strategy against the silver-haired man.

As Yomo got close and personal upon him, throwing a jab, Kaneki crouched slightly and let his fist impact upon the older Ghoul's sternum.

His hand suffered a little as the target, while softer than the chest, gave an absurd resistance to his strenght, resulting in damage upon himself.

Yomo didn't speak yet, as he retreated back, a smile was now present on his unusual impassive visage.

Twenty minutes. That's how much they had been doing this and Kaneki felt his body growing a little accustomed with the increasing rhytm of fight.

Or... that would have been if someone had not kicked his back from behind.

"Y-You! YOU BAKA!" A pained grimace showed his discomfort as the enraged girl continued to pummel his poor body.

Finally, his last resilience collapsed and, with a tired glance, he stared back into Touka's furious Kakugan. "You should have stayed back in your bed! W-When I found your bed empty, I-I-" She stopped, the finger pointing at him trembling slightly as her face was covered by her bangs.

Sadness filled his heart. "T-Touka-chan." She didnt' reply, merely advancing towards him, picking him up and walking away from Yomo, the Ghoul now shaking his head in disappointment.

The walk back into the coffee shop was quiet, far too quiet for someone so guilty like him.

"I-I'm sorry, Touka-chan-" "Why are you like this?"

The former human flinched at the cracking, soft tone, feeling the pit in his chest growing at how terribly he had done.

Selfishness did have the worst of the throwbacks afterall.

"I-I should be apologising." She whispered, her face looking away from him. "F-For all those times- when I would hit you and-" "T-Touka-chan!"

She stopped, a lone eye now addressing his mortified expression. "C-Can we just agree that m-maybe we both are at fault?"

The girl blinked slowly, a small smile replacing the silent scowl. "M-Maybe."

A shaky smile appeared on the brunette's face.

Something had actually changed afterall. A change... he could live with.

* * *

Hinami stared at the retreating duo with a pout.

"Do you think that Oneechan and Oniichan will actually confess to each other, Yomo-sa- Yomo-san?!"

A shocked expression was painted on the girl's face as she stared as the man continued to blankly headbutt the closest wall, weird tears flowing like rivers from his eyes.

He stopped at her voice, turning around as his arm went to fix the watering in his eyes.

"Y-Yes, sorry Hinami-chan. It's just that I thought about something terrible."

She tilted her head. _What a weird Ghoul, Yomo-san._

"Anyway, you ready for your training session."

A little 'Yay!' made him nod and prepare his stance once more yet, differently from the spar with the one-eyed Ghoul, the man didn't held back from displaying his Kagune.

Hinami smiled, her Chimera Kagune released behind her as she started to pick a fast pace of speed around the electric barrage deployed by the experienced Ukaku.

Several bolts almost grazed her 'wings' but her quick reflexes moved the Kagune to dodge the best way possible the zapping attacks.

In her silent locking, Hinami's mind wandered a bit away from the battle.

It was something that she had picked up after the first ten session as her body geared up and reacted upon instinct while she fought Yomo-san.

Her thoughts went on Saiko-chan. About her words regarding Shirou-san.

 _"You know, Shirou-san seems more like a mom than a dad. Am I right?"_

That question brought back the still happy but painful reminders of her mother, yet the idea wasn't totally discarded from her logical side.

Shirou-san is someone that behaved much like his father but, even if he had quite some hard work (one Hinami preferred to not stop to think about), he managed to complete chores that the girl had seen only her mother do.

He would cook breakfast, bentos, lunch and dinner;  
He would clean the house every two days, sometimes Saiko even helped him around.  
He would help her in her homework when she visited him, sometimes the blue-haired girl even pledging to fully overtake the tutoring, failing upon it as she was quite unattracted to Grammar and other literature-related subjects.

Shirou-mama... It had a certain ring.

Her mind settled once more upon her sole, human friend, Saiko Yonebayashi.

For some reason, Hinami found the whole situation as amusing as serious as she saw herself being on the same role her Oniichan and Oneechan were forced to deal with their friends (Hide-san for Kaneki-niichan and Yoriko-san for Touka-neechan), but saw how much dangerous would it be if the introvert girl discovered her secret.

But... she pouted.

Even through Touka-neechan had been quite clear in highlighting how much bad was for a human to know about their ghoulish nature, Shirou-san had been the very paradox to that very foundamental law in Hinami's mind.

For some reason, Hinami felt happy to think that maybe, in the future, she might also be fighting together with Saiko-chan, not against her.

Was this how someone felt when they fought for someone precious?

The Fueguchi smiled, _it was a nice feeling_.

As she blinked back in reality, she came to the terrible realisation that she might have exaggerated in her mindless actions.

Yomo was strongly pressed on the ground, her lenghty tendrils keeping him tied and restrained as one of her wings bashed upon the now bleeding man.

"Y-Yomo-san."

"I'm fine." He smiled, blood still flowing from his broken nose. "You got quite strong, Hinami-chan."

She blinked again and she smiled.

Hinami Fueguchi was going to be the strongest for Mama, Oneechan, Oniichan, Saiko and Shirou-san!

* * *

"Why are they here?"

Shirou frowned as he stared at the several, white-cloaked figures sitting far away from the small arena.

"A precaution. From what I understood from your earlier words, you are clearly confident in being capable of overwhelming me, Shirou-san."

 _Too true._ Shirou thought silently.

When he voiced his agreement to the alliance, Arima had requested just a simple thing from him.

A spar. Lax rules, no restrictions upon weapon of choice nor restrictions for abilities.

Arima had brought his best Quinques, IXA and Narukami.

Eyeing the former, the Emiya studied the curious piece of work, realising how weird its form was.

As he stared at the smooth lenght, Shirou blinked as most of it disappeared in a single moment, panic rising up in his chest.

He barely dodged backing away as a pillar of interwined tendrils emerged from the ground.

 _So this is how it works.._

His hands glowed blue as Kanshou and Byakuya were traced and aimed at the Reaper, ready to for the heated fight.

 _Arima is quite quick in at full-pace,_ Shirou admitted as the falchions deflected the quick slashes of Narukami and the brutal stabs of IXA.

The two particular two quinques worked efficiently against most of the opponents, their synergy impressive to witness... yet they were Quinques.

UBW contained Noble Phantasms, copied versions but still a part of their originals' worth.

Narukami twitched in a new form, yellow electricity concentrating and then threw at him at high speed.

He dodged them swiftly, barely looking back as the sparks disappeared upon contact with the ground.

Shirou went for the offensive and.. was stunned as there were no opening on Arima's stance.

His surprise was brief as an idea kindled in his mind and, backing away from the close exchange, he threw the two chinese falchions upon Arima.

The white-haired man rushed towards him, deflecting the two sword-turned-projectiles with a strike of Narukami, readying IXA for a killing blow.

Hand stretched forward, his Circuits heated as he charged one of EMIYA's own signature magecraft.

" **Rho Aias.** " Seven petals spread from Shirou's hand and seven dome-like shields formed in front of it.

The black Quinque crashed upon the shield, its owner barely concerning about the prowness of the defensive magecraft, and was met with the strongest resistance it had ever encountered.

Shirou held his ground and, few moments later, IXA was fully rebuked, leaving the first layer of the shields quite damaged but still up and holding.

Arima flinched at the mistake and his eyes went wide as he saw two familiar falchions appearing from his left and right.

He blinked, finding himself on the ground as Shirou pushed the edge of a white-feathered sword upon his neck, the other reserved to any attempts to break the move.

"Yeld."

The white-haired man stood silent few moments, studying the oddly familiar blade, then he nodded. "I surrender."

Shirou nodded, letting his projection decay, and offering help to the downed opponent.

Arima took the offer and helped himself up thanks to Shirou. "An impressive feat. I think I choose wisely."

The Emiya didn't speak, yawning away from him. "Yet you didn't go fully against me.. you were still holding back."

The Magus nodded, letting the fact that the Reaper was barely strong enough to keep up at his half potential.

"Then we can speak about the other two points of our deal, Shirou-san." He nodded at Squad Zero and the group approached them, acting as their guards.

For some reason, Shirou felt that the whole predicament in the end it could have gone far more worse.

With a small grimace, he proceeded to follow Arima away from the Arena, preparing himself for whatever the man had planned for him to do.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I think I will skip the part where Arima tells him about the points and directly write them here:**  
 **1) His contract with the CCG will be extended to four years and not only one as per the initial contract;**  
 **2) Once Squad 'Null' (Saiko, Shirazu, Kuki and Tooru) is out of the Academy, Shirou will take the full role of leader and trainer of the Squad;**  
 **3) *Secret***  
 **4) *Secret***

 **Lastly, I remind you all that next update will be on Thursday.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **phamdangnamhai2003** **: Thank you!**

 **Auraslasher** **: Caren will return next chapter!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Actually Arima has flexed the plan to fit a half-conscious King. Shirou knows that Arima needs him to remove the Washuu, he doesn't know what he will do after that. When I was talking about books' tastes, I meant Arima's and Shirou's. I meant that Eto recognised that maybe Arima familiarised with Kaneki because they shared some similar ideas of the world thus the reaper taking a liking of him. For the leader of Aogiri, this is a good reason to study with even more detail the artificial one-eyed Ghoul, especially since she doesn't know who had created him (yet!).**

 **KRKing** **: Waiting for it!**


	28. Puzzling Target

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Puzzling Target**

* * *

Arima waited patiently in the abandoned hotel used to hold this new reunion.

Curiousity was what led the few emotions he hid with his impassive stare as he had yet to see **how** Eto reacted to that sore defeat against the King.

He was tempted to smile at the prospect of the infamous One-Eyed Owl being terribly beaten down by a 'rookie' but he kept quiet, unwilling to give away his ploy to the self-proclaimed mastermind of the alliance.

The only door of the room opened and Tatara entered, bowing slightly towards him as he noticed him in, followed by his leader, void of the chirpy mask that made her persona come to be.

She paused for a moment, her eyes threatening to tear a new hole on the Reaper.

Then she sighed, sitting on a broken TV, her sour mood perfectly on the show.

"Kishou." Eto started, her tone blank and emotionless. "Where did you find him. Shirou Emiya."

The Investigator stared silently, then nodded as he replied 'as sincerely as possible'.

"Tsuneyoshi-sama contacted him to be part of the CCG as a mere engineer and repairman, knowing much more than I initially thought of the simple man."

She hummed. "How so?" Arima's mask twitched a brief moment, amusement plastered there just to be replaced back by the composure that made him a nightmare to his foes.

"His father was Kiritsugu Emiya."

"That bloody mercenary? He has a spawn?"

Both were surprised when Tatara reacted at the name.

"Kiritsugu Emiya.. I know of him as being the protégé of Natalia Kaminski before she died during her last work. That woman was one of the worst opponents to humans and ghouls alike."

Arima nodded while Eto frowned at the short description.

"Why should his parentage matters, Kishou. As you said, he was taken in as a handyman, nothing more-" "A mask, Eto. Shirou Emiya was trained to fight with multiple blades and shares some _curious_ beliefs."

At the quizzical look from the short ghoul, the half human continued. "His father was known for his wish to save the world. To be the hero of the grand tale."

The Owl blinked. "What an idiotic perspective."

Her comments sent Arima's inner self in chuckles. 'Look who is talking.'

"He is quite strong, very dangerous. We shall be wary of him but not dispense too many resources. He's too much deep in the CCG to be taken out silently."

Eto's assessment was meet with agreeing nods from the chinese ghoul and white-haired reaper.

 _If you had only bothered looking outside the box_ , Arima commented inwardly, _Eto-san_.

* * *

Saiko hummed quietly as she sat under the shadow of the trees.

The forest being a place of silence and quiet after the simulation had began.

 **Capture the flag**. A self-explanatory game that had two teams trying to catch each other flags.

Hers was team blue, made by Tooru-chan, Shira-kun and Ku-baka.

Their opponents being- "Baka-neechan, surrender now!"

She sighed, annoyed as she was interruped by Onii-baka amist her monologue.

Three other classmates positioned around her, surrounding any possible path of escaping the ambush.

"You should have just forfeited when the instructor called you in. Now? Now you are our prisoner!"

She looked up into her twin's eyes with a bored expression. "No."

The male Yonebayashi seemed taken back by the word, surprised by her lack of surprise or fear.

"I-It doesn't work like that, y-you baka!"

"You misunderstood me, Onii-baka." Figures jumped up front the trees' branches and upon the unaware trio of confused teens, subduing them.

Saiko's twin blinked in shock as the table had turned on him as his sister now smiled beautifully at him.

"Onii-baka, you are now our prisoner."

Few minutes later, the tied up four were settled in front of the teacher, who nodded at the victorious team. "32 minutes and 12 seconds. You beat the 1st Year's record by 54 seconds, congratulations."

The class clapped and shouted compliments at the unofficial Squad Null, preening Saiko's ego further at the success of their plan.

"After school we are going to ask Shirou-sensei a free meal at Anteiku."

Shirazu's smile widened, Tooru nodded while Kuki... sighed and nodded.

A small grin appeared on her face as she enjoyed their short-lived fame for a little longer and thought about her Mama- _Sensei's_ reaction at their first victory!

* * *

"I heard that you wished to speak with me, Kaneki-san." Ken nodded, they were alone in the storage room, two chairs in front of each others as the one-eyed ghoul tried to thank the man that helped in saving him from Aogiri's clutches.

"S-Shirou-san... I- Why?" In that moment, Kaneki wanted to kill himself for this word leaving his mouth, yet the red-haired young man smiled.

"Why didn't I contact the CCG on Anteiku or why did I agree to help in rescuing you?"

The brunette blinked, then nodded causing the Emiya to chuckle at the reply.

"I think Yoshimura-san has already explained to you that I am a Magus." Kaneki nodded. "Then you should know that my morals aren't that much tainted by the blatant propaganda the CCG depends upon."

"But Ghouls eat people-" "And there are worse things than Ghouls."

Kaneki paused, his outburst caught at the very beginning by the ever calm Shirou.

"Y-You mean that-" "Kaneki-san, this is something that I think only the manager knows but... in the world there are vampire-like creatures, called Dead Apostles, that seek to gain their mission in life by going beyond the moral barriers that many scientists in the normal world practice as rules."

The brunette stood silent and thought about his whole situation, remembering how Itori had sow in him the seed of doubt regarding the good faith of Doctor Kanou and how Aogiri proved to him true regarding this theory.

How much twisted was the entire? How was he supposed to react with- "Ouch!"

Kaneki almost jumped in surprise as he felt a quick pain in the forehead as the Emiya had silently flickered it. "W-Why?"

"You were zoning out of the real world, Kaneki-san. I heard from Touka-san that it's for the best for you to be kept lucid everytime."

As much the one-eyed Ghoul loved the Kirishima, she had some gift in getting him annoyed at her, especially when he was so much restrained towards her.

Shirou flickered the brunette's forehead, eliciting another yelp of pain and surprise.

"C-Can you stop it?!"

"When you stop zoning out, I will stop flickering your forehead."

A... passeable deal, Kaneki thought, maybe he should really stops overthinking about it all.

"I-I wanted to thank you, Emiya-san." Ken finally said, the weight in his chest starting to slowly disappear. "Y-Your help was critical in getting me away from Jason. T-The manager told me how you were there too and fought-" "The Owl?" Kaneki nodded, curious to hear how strong was one of the major executives of the organisation.

"I actually don't know how to explain it... but the fight was actually a brief, one-sided skirmish."

 _O-One-sided?_

Was this why Magi were considered stronger than humans? To think one of them could keep up with a SSS-rank Ghoul- "S-STOP IT!"

This time Shirou didn't reply, a smug smile plastered in his face.

What an annoying savior he got to deal with!

"Also, when are you going to bring up your friend to the whole 'Ghoul' subject?"

Kaneki's eyes went wide open, his eyepatch almost falling over at how much his face had twisted in shock.

"H-Hide? W-Why should I tell him-" "That the closest thing he has to a brother got scammed by a crazy scientist? I don't see the issue here."

"W-What?"

Shirou sighed. "Do you know that your friend ceaselessly came at Anteiku, trying to find out what happened to you? He was miserable as time passed."

If the Emiya's objective was to make him miserable too, he was succeding.

As much he wanted to not make Hide suffer that much, it was for his good that-

This time Kaneki slapped away the ill-intented hand, his normal eye twitching in annoyance.

"You should do it. It would save up a lot of trouble."

"I don't want to endanger him! W-What if I hurt him- what if I kill hi-" He froze as a familiar blonde entered the room, Shirou smiling knowingly.

"'neki! You moron!"

To say that the Emiya was amused by the following scene would have been an understandment.

The Magus had to endure silently, hysterical chuckles held barely at bay, the highly entertaining domination of the Nagachika upon the shy, one-eyed ghoul.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Didn't manage to write the second chapter of Human King! Unforeseen issues during today after lunch with relatives had me coming back home an hour ago. (was 5PM CET)**

 **Tomorrow I will publish three chapters of CCG Repairman and the two days after two each of Human King.**

 **Also Arima hides Shirou's true purpose in plain sight with Eto and... Hide knows!**

 **I decided to left the scene open as I think everyone can give it its own continuation and interpretation, potentially saving my butt from ruining their chemistry.**

 **P.S. I forgot to add previous chapter that Hinami is, right now, slightly stronger and experienced than Kaneki. Kuroneki will need some time to recover and train back to shape to start catching up with her.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: I've planned an end of the first arc by Chapter 30. Rin, Sakura and Rider will be there. Saber doesn't exist in post-HF route.**

 **Dreiundzwanzig** **: Officially he will still be a repairman but his role as Arima's student will be known as his unofficial title. Also Shirou will possibly fix the CCG starting by the second Arc.**

 **PervyPanda** **: The timeskip is planned for Arc 2 and I plan for it to be at least five months after Arc 1 end.**

 **KRKing** **: Caren will appear next chapter and the Yasuhisa twins will appear in Arc 2.**

 **Kayen1024** **: Thank you!**

 **1arigato** **: Thank you!**

 **aliesterus** **: Soon!**


	29. Hangout (1of2)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Hangout (1of2)**

* * *

Shirou smiled as he left the two friends debating further the discovery of Kaneki's nature and he was ready to also bid a goodbye and return back home when his hand was grasped by a softer one.

"Shirou-kun, _please_."

He stopped, complying to the request and glanced back into Irimi, the woman's posture a little different from before, nervousness having taking almost over as she realised how warm the Emiya's hand was.

"Irimi-san?"

Silence reigned them for few moments then, as the brunette found the bravery to finally speak, the entrance bell rang. "Shirou-senseiii-i!"

Saiko's cheerful greeting was twisted in a furious rush towards the duo, the girl hugging the surprised young man.

The Yonebayashi's eyes gave a weird stare that only the waitress could see, shocking the Black Dobers' leader.

"Saiko-chan, don't harass Shirou-sensei!" If Urie had to identify whom of his close group of aquaintances was the densest, Shirazu was his immediate choice.

The brash blonde rushed to rescue his sensei from the clear, hot zone created by the two females the closest to the Emiya's position.

Tooru hoped for the two to actually not end into a fight, Kuki esteemed and prayed for it to be quick enough to not cause him any headaches.

"Sensei! We won our first Capture the Flag simulation, isn't that why we are here, Saiko-chan!"

The blue-haired girl blinked and nodded, her smile almost shining over them.

"Yes! Sensei, buy us food!"

" _Why should I buy you food, Saiko-chan?_ "

She hummed and nodded to herself. "Because we have been awesome and because if you spoil us we will not turn into thugs without future."

In a comic scene, Saiko was now wearing a long trench coat and a weird hat. "Good grief.."

Shirou's eyes glanced the rest of the team and was surprised to see even the Urie interested in the free meal.

He sighed. "Fine.."

"Yatta!" Two hours later and a new training schedule approved, Squad Null was in its merry way to their respective homes, leaving once more Shirou, Irimi and-

"Shirou-kun! Our shift is over just now, want to hang out?" The Emiya blinked at Enji's proposal, but nodded, surprising the waitress with his acceptance.

 _Could it be?_

Maybe there was a chance after all...

* * *

" _ **I'm sorry, Caren. I cannot deliver you what you ask for**_."

Caren scowled at the phone, yellow eyes twisted in an annoyed stare.

"Ciel, I need this equipment. I don't know what is happening in Tokyo but I know it is something big and dangerous."

" _ **And I understand your worries, Caren, but this is beyond my abilities as of now.**_ "

The nun blinked. In the years that she had trained to become an Executor, Ciel was one of the most important individuals of the Holy See.

Leading figure in the Armory section of the Church, she was quite influential and could calmly deflect any annoying order that went to obstacle her from helping agents in action.

For her to have her hands tied... was unthinkable.

"W-What do you mean?! You should be able to-"

" _ **There have been reports of suspicious movements in Japan, Dead Apostle n°14 has been sighted in the capital.**_ "

Caren's eyes widened. What was Van-Fem doing in Tokyo?

One of the quietests among the twenty-seven Dead Apostles, he had been quite untoucheable for a long time, especially for his impressive influence over the human world.

That.. explained why a delivery would be impossible.

"He would take it as a threat and retaliate against the Church."

" _ **Correct! Until he is there, any of the problems you think might happen will be delayed. As much as he would find amusing things happening during his visit, his self-preservation should hinder any thought of joining the chaotic party. If not that, then the economic backlash he would suffer.**_ "

Being a figure dependant on money, the Apostle wouldn't be quite happy to lose his sources of income for something that much dangerous.

That is without considering his undying love towards humanity.

He was such a weird vampire...

* * *

"And this is the Helter Skelter. This is unique bar is a nice place to hang out, especially because of Itori-cha-Gah!"

Irimi decided to deliver punishment as Enji revealed one of the reason she wouldn't have chosen that particular place.

Yet luck wasn't on her part as the owner of the pub, a woman with long, red hair, opened the door of the bar, noticing them as they approached.

"Enji-kun, Irimi-chan! You finally decided to come you lovely woman!" Then she noticed Shirou, eyes going wide open.

"Oh my..." Then she hugged him close to her. "God~ He is like a little otouto!"

The two Anteiku workers blinked at the scene, the woman relieved that the flirty owner had yet to show _that_ kind of interest in Shirou but also irritated that her boobs were now pressing upon the red-faced Emiya.

"Please come inside! I bet Uta is going to be happy that the party is bigger than usual!"

The two exchanged a final glance, then they entered the place, finding the Helter Skelter as empty as they remembered at that late hour.

At the end of the rowd of stools close to the bartender's stand was the renowned Ghoul that made masks for his kind and was close friend with Yomo, Uta.

"Oh? Enji and Irimi, that is a surprise and.." He blinked, turning to his female friend. "Irimi, I didn't know you had a little brother."

She giggled at the mistake and shook her head. "No, Uta, he is human. But! I would love if this one was my Otouto, he is so cute!"

A growl softly snapped everyone from their focus, turning in the now blushing Irimi, having been unable to hold back the annoyed sound from her throat.

"Irimi-chan! I am so sorry~" Itori started to bow quickly, dragging Shirou in her silly act as the Emiya was still in her grasp.

"Anyway! How may I help you? Do you need some information or-" "We are chilling, just some fresh drinks, Itori-cha-" "That's great." She seemed to ignore Enji's attempt of flirting, deflating the man's hopes of getting some actions.

"I-I would actually like something that isn't alcohol. My boss wouldn't be keen to see me with a hangover at work."

Shirou blinked as Irimi and Enji gave him a warning glance as the fellow red-haired individual looked curious.

"Bah, your boss sounds like a partypooper. Also, what is your name, cutie?"

"Ehr.." He panicked in that moment, thinking about that 'information giving' part and deducing this woman was a broker, yet he blurted his name. "Shirou. Emiya Shirou."

Wide-eyed Uta stood up and approached the human, a intrigued look in his face.

"You fought the Owl and lived." That... was unexpected. Was that truly a big deal?

Sure, the One-Eyed Owl was ranked as a triple S target, but there was sure some flaw with the ranking system.

Yet Itori seemed to completely vibrate at the fact that her 'Otouto' was a powerful member of the CCG. "My Otouto is so cool~" She glomped the poor Emiya in her kind but way too personal embrace, irking Irimi even further. "That also mean that it isn't as false as Aogiri is trying to make it appear. What a bunch of losers~" The gorgeous woman giggled at the expenses of the embarassed Magus.

Enji sighed entertained as the scene continued.

Even through his chances of actions were zero, the opportunities to get amused that night were getting even higher than he had hoped.

After all, the night was still very young.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I'm thinking of giving two more chapters to ARC 1 as to not rush everything all at once.**

 **Next chapter the hangout will be completed and Shirou will gain a solid new member to his weird harem.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **PervyPanda** **: I think Hide and Kaneki are best bromance too that is why I cannot see that well when they are paired up together. The whole romantic scenario removes their platonic, genuine bond that elevates beyond family and turn it into something too much bland and generic.**

 **Kayen1024 : It will be interesting but it will be mostly defined by Arc 2. We are reaching the end of Arc 1 quite soon.**


	30. Hangout (2of2)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Hangout (2of2)**

* * *

Shirou's only experience with that kind of night was when he and Issei had gone to the Copenhagen to celebrate the latter's engagement with Ayako.

The two friends had started to date in their last year at Homurahara and in the end decided to officialise their relationship.

It had been quite the fun experience, spent mostly remembering the various disadventures the two had to suffer through during their last years in high school.

The soon-to-be leader of the monks of the Ryuudou Temple described how smug his fiance had been as they agreed on the place and time of their proclamation.

The former leader of the Archery Club had chosen the moment where Rin would have been in earsight, loudly stating the Tohsaka's sore defeat in their challenge of finding boyfriends.

As Issei finished telling this, a question that confused Shirou left the young man's mouth.

"You know, Ayako had been quite honest about one thing that I find quite disheartening but quite acceptable. Did you know she had wished to be your girlfriend until two years ago?"

At that the Emiya blinked, eyes wide open.

"W-Why should she consider me boyfriend material." He sighed as he stared the half-drunk content of the glass. "I'm nothing special."

"That!" Issei exclaimed, the alcoholic beverage finally giving him some courage. "You have always been an humble man, Shirou. Never asking anything in return for your helping hand. That endears women... also you are a natural prodigy in cooking food and doing chores."

That is.. without considering why Shirou had to learn quickly how to do both. It was learn or die, especially with Kiritsugu's absurd inability to cook the basic plate and his limp slowing immensely the cleaning of the dustful rooms.

That was when Shirou's eyes started to catch some interesting details of his everyday life like when Sakura actually paused from helping Rider in cleaning the laundry to assist him in the kitchen or how Rin had seemed quite relieved those few times he would smile at her newest achievements.

It was... an interesting new way to see life, to say the least.

The Servant too seemed to be interested in him as he would once in a while ask him for some help in buying the groceries, deflating a bit when it would be Rin or Sakura accepting to help in his stead.

Thus he now understood, at least a bit, why his current house felt more like a powderkeg ready to explode in any moment.

But now?

Shirou was quite sober, Itori having complied with his request of having nothing that could get his hide mauled by the Senior Investigator the day after, but he felt still quite wary as he was glomped repeatedly from the red-haired ghoul.

At least he managed to get those curious two as new friends and nothing as troublesome as foes as his human nature was presented to them.

Uta actually felt fascinated by Shirou, asking several questions, some quite normal while others felt... trivial. Like, 'what is your favourite colour' or 'what is your favourite animals'.

At the human's confused glance, Enji snickered while Irimi gave him an understanding sigh.

"I thought that a mask could help you, Shirou-san. With the whole 'playing for both factions', you might need something to hide your identity from your colleagues at work."

The explanation rewarded the Emiya with realisation and he nodded at the idea, quite taken by the solution to this possible problem.

Now that he thought about it, how did Archer avoid being discovered without mask? Shirou was sure that not every mission would have been the same, plain long-distance assassination.

"Anyway, Irimi-chan and I will be in the ladies' bathroom!" Add to the bartender's quick dismissal the confused reaction of the Anteiku's waitress, Uta, Enji and Shirou looked at them as the women disappeared in the bathroom, leaving the trio silently alone.

"Those two are weird." Uta muttered quietly, playing with the liquid inside the glass.

"Never heard more true words, my friend." The waiter sighed as he dunk his head in the table, a quiet whine leaving his mouth.

"Do you think everything is alright with them?" Shirou frowned, his eyes fixed on the door of the bathroom. "I don't want to sound an egocentric individual, but those kind of suspicious things end up falling upon me with quite the negative effects."

"Maybe Itori is trying to mark you as her target to Irimi, I would love to see them cat fight each other~" Grinning eye to eye, Enji was met with the artist's head shaking silently.

"I think Itori is attracted to Renji. At least, that's what I catched from the quick glances she throw at him." Uta countered, his kakugan starting to become something quite normal for Shirou to see on the man. "Maybe she wanted to see how you met Irimi, she seems quite flustered around you."

"Is she?" Shirou blinked, turning to a pensive Enji. "Is that so?"

The waiter sighed but nodded. "I think she acts weirdly when you are around, less aggressive, _more docile_."

* * *

"Why didn't you ask him out?!"

The loud exclamation caused another flinch to appear in the waitress' composure, feeling chided by the more experienced woman.

"Seriously, Irimi-chan. What you just described is what many would crave to see in someone as husband material."

She blushed, now that major step was quite overstretched, even for her quite creative dreams.

"I-It's not like that.. It's just that he dodges any attempt of getting a date out of him!"

"That's because you are too much simplistic in your approach. Shirou-otouto is after all an hard-worker, his life is made by several schedules." She giggled, pleased by the brunette's attention. "You need to be more persuasive, _surprise him into a situation without excuses._ "

"That would jeopardise my whole courting, wouldn't that be too much risky?"

The smug look on the red-haired woman sent a chill on Irimi's heart.

"I think I have an idea.." Itori started, looking pensive. "But you need to be quiet as I speak. Understood?"

That would be giving up an incredible amount of trust to the prankful Ghoul but... What choice did she have?

The door of the bathroom opened and the two women returned back to the bartender's table, Itori nodding her direction.

"I did want to ask you something, Otouto, did you heard of the 13th Ward's newest park?" Shirou frowned at her nickname for him but shook his head, unknowing of that opening.

"Well, Irimi-chan told me she wished to see it but I had advised her to be escorted there, especially since the whitesuits gang that was formerly led by Jason is now quite active in the Ward. That is why... you are going to escort her!"

"Uh?" The red-haired Magus' surprise was met by the smiling bartender's giggling at him.

"C'mon Shirou, can't you see that this is an opportunity for you to be a gentleman.. or you actually swing for the other side?"

The last part was said as she eyes both Uta and Enji, embarassing the poor shocked Emiya into accepting. "I-I'm not- Sure!"

"See~ Aren't you happy, Irimi-chan?"

Behind her impassive expression, Irimi Kaya bowed before Itori's seemingly godly intervention that guaranteed her a date with the human.

* * *

"This view is amazing, Arima-san!"

Kishou Arima felt conflicted with the man looking through his massive window in his office that gave to the outside.

A businessman, Yoshitoki had described him, a very important one that shouldn't be displeased for any reason.

"Indeed, it's good to have such a magnificent office, Arima-san."

Valery Fernand Vandelstam was one of the biggest supporter of the CCG, being one of the few businessman from Europe asking for the Japanese organisation to deploy a permanent HQ in Monaco, where his casino boat, Fem's Casa, was one of the most important places in the celebrity city.

"But I have to ask, how did you find someone as excellent as Shirou Emiya to make as your apprentice?"

The reaper froze, his eyes widening a fraction as he was surprised by the man's lack of subtetly.

"Beg your perdon, Vandelstam-sam-" "Please call me Van-Fem, young man. My long name is quite boring to hear everytime. That is why nickname exists." The business said as he turned to look into Arima's eyes.

The Investigator blinked, noticing the curious red in those eyes, something _inhuman_.

"You see, Arima-san, I have some plans of creating an extension of my current casino business here in Tokyo but I am quite worried by the thorns threatening the city everyday. Something, I hope you understand, I cannot accept if I truly wish a solid guarantee for the safety of my loyal workers."

"And what should I do, Van-Fen. I am but a Investigator-" "Bah! You take me as a moron, Arima-san?"

The Reaper felt his body tensed in reaction, something instinctively dangerous that he reacted to as if a prey before a predator.

"While Shirou Emiya's deeds have happened ten years ago and much of the Moonlit World has forgotten about the son of Kiritsugu Emiya, we Dead Apostles see it fit to give more concern on those human exception to the sheeple that live in this world."

He smiled regally, the pressure slowly fading. "I wish for you to work unhindered in securing an end to those shady cliques leading the CCG, I need someone that can lead the organisation that I know will make quick work of the dangers in the city. If Yoshitoki was pushed out of the office, maybe it should be decided a candidate worth for merit than pedigree. You are my candidate, Kishou Arima, but I need proof of your dedication."

That... meant a lot. Especially for someone as dutiful as Arima.

On one hand, he will be able to reform the rotten structure without being obstacled by the traditionalist Washuu and maybe guarantee true security to Japan yet that would also enlarge any possible fallout if his treachery was discovered.

Then again, did he actually care if he died in the process?

"What do you wish for me to do?"

The man pulled two figurines, on one a simple V while in the other a familiar flower-like emblem.

"I wish that Aogiri Tree and that nasty group of V to be dealt with swiftly."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Shirou got a date and Arima was given an offer** _ **he cannot refuse**_ **.**

 **Also managed to get my Steam Account stolen this morning. Someone hijacked a friend's profile few hours ago and started to spam messages on the other friends' chat, one ended into mine and.. I fell for it. Thankfully I blocked the account five minutes after the theft and I am in the process of recovering it via Steam Support.** _ **Literally worst morning of my life as I almost managed to get my account taken over.**_

 **Good thing from this experience is that** **I know the responsible's name and current address and country**. **The fool left his IP visible just enough for me to find where this Ismail live and thankfully the Ukrainan Postal Police received my urgent mail.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **KRKing** **: Waiting for it to be published! Also that will possibly end up in the** **Daily Lemon** **'s bin for further planning! XD**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Kiritsugu and Natalia were professional assassins, some of their contracts were with normal corporations or military groups. I have still to put the reason of Church not crusading on Ghouls.**

 **Kayen1024** **: Uta accepted Souta and he is Washuu, plus Haise Sasaki and Quinx Squad in :re.**

 **abciluvpie** **: I don't think a girl will be chosen, kind of classic FSN, but I will add some close encounters just to keep you all in your tip-toes!**


	31. Bright Light over one's dark thoughts

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Bright Light over one's dark thoughts**

* * *

Touka had endured many things in her life that had left her hardened to the core to any painful situations, yet the one she found herself now into was beyond everything she had thought that could have happened to her.

When the manager had told her that he had given permission for that annoying blonde that was Hideyoshi Nagachika, she had been surprised, enraged and partly betrayed by the decision.

She was also conflicted on what to hope about that whole new predicament, part of her mindlessly hope for the goofy teen to treacherously call the CCG on Anteiku, showing once more how distrustful humans are.

Yet she didn't mean it, in her silent thinking the Kirishima saw how much terrible that scenario would be for her and everyone else she cared for.

A conflict that now had reached very close to home.

"Touka-chan, you stopped listening again! Are you thinking about your boyfriend? What was his name-" "Y-Yoriko-chan, I-I don't have a boyfriend."

True, painfully so. For some reason, what once had been simple teasing that wanted to annoy her in her daily life had turned into something much more deeper.

Her bond with the bookworm that was Kaneki Ken had indeed changed after his attempt in getting her out of way harm when Jason and Ayato had kidnapped him.

She hurted, she was wounded but most important was that she survived.

Touka's formal respect was soon replaced by genuine concern and worry when she discovered whom her brother and Yamori were working for and, seeing the brunette immersed in training more than before, she felt that maybe.. Kaneki wasn't that bad of a friend.

Worse of all were her dreams.

It has been years since she had so many peaceful dreams and, most of those, were about the dork that could barely prepare a cup of coffee.

It wasn't nothing that much worrying for her composure, it was mostly silent and quiet rests on the shadows of trees, the sun and the clouds creating a beautiful day for an even more beautiful park-

"Touka-chan! _Quit ignoring me!_ " Yoriko's voice rang over her musing, making her blink in surprise as her cheeks reddened.

"You could at least tell me how good your boyfriend is."

"I don't have a boyfriend! Also Kaneki is probably getting annoyed by that blond nuisance-" " _Touka-chan_!"

The Kirishima froze, realising her mistake and ready to apologise when she noticed that her friend was _pouting_ for different reasons.

"You mean to tell me that your boyfriend has a blond friend like you do." The girl smiled. "Is he cute?"

Touka facepalmed yet it was her human friend that groaned. "Not everyone is happy to be stuck as a single, Touka-chan! I just want to make experience and-"

The Ghoul stopped, her eyes noticing that they had reached Anteiku, the door opening and revealing- "Oh, Touka-san!"

She paused as Shirou Emiya approached them, still unsure how to act upon this curious hu- _Magus_. "Shirou-san." Her formal greeting wasn't followed, causing her to look at her _dazed_ friend.

"Oh, is this a friend of yours? Nice to meet you, my name is Shirou Emiya."

Yoriko gulped and nodded. "N-Nice to m-meet you, S-Shirou-san. M-My name is Y-Yoriko Kou-usaka!" She bowed, her face flushed and confusing Touka even more.

What was that?!

"Good. Then I hope to not distract you any further, I've still some work back in the 1st Ward after all."

He waved as he walked away from them, leaving the two alone once more.

"Yoriko-chan?"

No reply, the girl was still staring where the direction the Emiya had gone and disappeared into.

"Yoriko-chan?!" She grasped her arm and shook her lightly, seemingly waking her up.

"He- _He is so gorgeous!_ "

...What?

The blond girl noticed the weird stare from the Kirishima and frowned. "You mean to tell me that _hunk_ comes everytime while you work and _you still want to be single_."

That whole sentence felt right and wrong at the same time, possibly because of the weird adjectives and pronouns used by her friend.

Sure, Shirou had a muscular frame but so did Yomo. It wasn't like his abs.. no. She was starting to see _why_ Yoriko was behaving like this b-but-

Touka decided to ignore the matter completely, her brain dictating some basic directions to the cafe, ignoring the knowing looks from the blond girl having seen her inner struggle.

* * *

Roma squealed as the last of the guards released another painful shriek before finally dying out in the pool of blood formed by the life substances of his fellow workers.

Such a shame he couldn't have delighted them with another squeal, adding more notes to the lovely song her Shikorae had created for her.

"R-Roma. Happy?"

She smiled and nodded. "You did good, Shiko-chan! Time to finally see the beautiful sky, sun and clouds once more!"

Several footsteps approached as another patrol of guards rushed towards them.

She smiled as her kagune proceeded to brutally tear the enforcers to pieces, like paper.

Papermen! The Dodgy Mother giggled in her madness, her newest minion smiled even more at her beautiful laugh.

It was today that the Queen of the Clowns returned to her rightful throne, where she could now start once more her reign of terror- she giggled even more.

That _wasn't her plan!_ No, there was that little boy, that Shirou-chan! The one she had approached not so much, not so little thanks to Cochlea.

Now that she heard enough to assure her of her claim, that he was such a beautiful thing to own, she decided that her, the great king, needed to be humble, humble to gain everything.

She mused about Anteiku and the manager's soft spot.

It seems that Roma will have to fake her age... again!

The Ghoul giggled one last time as she started to walk out of Cochlea, Shikorae following closely, like an ugly duckling following a gorgeous swan.

* * *

"Saiko, I said that you will retire from the Academy to help me and you father in the Restaraunt. This is final!"

"N-No! I don't want to." Saiko's eyes widened, an hand painfully stinged her cheek with a slap, turning it red from pain.

Tears started to form, her twin brother watching the exchange in silence, surrendering to their mother's wishes.

"You will do what I say, you ungrateful brat- Saiko!" The crying girl didn't bother looking back as she made a quick run out of the room, down the stairs and out of that ugly house.

Barefooted and cold, the girl's mind focused on a single possible solution to her newfound homelessness.

She didn't care about the things that were hers now lost in her former room, _she didn't care about surrendering so great for something so unfulfilling_.

Saiko finally reached her destination, staring at the door of the flat in silence.

She sniffed loudly, ringing the doorbell and waiting for Shirou to open the door.

The Emiya finally opened the entrance and was surprised when Saiko didn't bother greeting and pushed her weight upon him, hugging him as her life depended on it.

"S-Shirou, I-I don't wanna g-go back!"

She sobbed loudly in his chest and the Magus could just pat her head as softly as he could, his eyes scanning her visible arms.

The bruises were turning purple and several dark thoughts regarding the girl's parents stormed in his mind, yet he didn't do anything else but comfort the desperate child.

Finally the tears and painful cry ceased, soft snores from the mentally-drained girl replacing the terrible display and relieving Shirou's mind.

He carefully took her in his arms and put her in the couch, giving a more serious look at the bruises and... getting even more angry.

He had thought that Saiko's parents were just ignoring her, not physically abusing her.

If at first he would have hesitant to let Saiko stay in his appartment, now Shirou was more than willing to let her live in the flat permanently, away from those... _monsters!_

He breathed in and out, letting the enraging images of what had happened to Sakura back during the War and even before then fade as his reason took over once again.

Yet, his cold logic shared his more emotional part's solution.

Get Saiko away from such terrible people.

He decided to let the night pass, the next morning call the social services to denounce the matter and.. maybe manipulate them into leaving the girl in his care, knowing full well how Saiko would have felt it more of a betrayal if she was sent away from her friends and possible future in the CCG.

Mind made, Shirou decided to spend the whole night awake, keeping an eye over the unconscious body of the blue-haired girl.

* * *

 **AN**

 **The scene about Touka and Yoriko being fazed by Shirou's appearance is a 50/50 scenario. On one hand, Touka is just a teenage girl showing interest in a man's body but nothing more, yet Yoriko is a much more competitive idividuals. (Gods know what she will do when she discover that Shirou is the best Cook in the world!)**

 **Roma makes her escape from Cochlea since an attack on the prison is now possibly delayed because of the CCG damaging Aogiri way too quickly.**

 **About Saiko : I know that physical abuse might seem a bit too much to consider, yet I've noticed that everyone in the series **_**has**_ **a reason to be broken, I found it very weird that she was the sole character, even among the Quinx, to be undamaged. Thus I remembered that years ago when I first saw her debut and... she wasn't as attached to Haise as she appear in the Anime. She was detached to anything but her videogames. Then I saw how she never spoke about her twin, how she barely spoke about her family and.. how she got so much attached to Haise, with his doting parent behavior. She called him Maman, like a mother he cared for her. This is why, for some reason, Saiko is possibly the closest thing many people can relate in the series. She is just so much relatable with her early fear of facing responsibilities, doing just enough to guarantee a safe escape from harsh reality with her games.**

 **Also I managed to recover my Steam Account! (Yay!)**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: While this is shown mostly in the Manga, Ghouls (at least those who are from A- to SSS-Rank) are capable of doing actions that only superheroes could achieve. In the manga there is a confrontation between Eto and the Yasuhisa twins, where the Owl speed was so high that she would leave after-images and confuse, trick the twins into moving out of their guarding post. Also in the manga, Kaneki did fight Ayato with much more strenght than shown in the Anime, destroying the whole building they were standing over. In terms of physical power, Ghouls can keep up with Magi specialised with close fighting styles, yet I think they would be outmatched in terms of magical prowness. Ukakus can get stronger RC crystals, yet them deploying those require time, something that Magi have trained to reduce by mere instants for their specialisation. Gandr wasn't something for Rin's specialisation but, seeing how quickly she can deploy Gem-made constructs, I think Magi are better in terms of firepower. Dead Apostles should win almost everytime, only few of them keen to get close in battles and those are God-Tier. (among them is Primate Murder.)**


	32. A new day in Tokyo

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: A new day in Tokyo**

* * *

Shirou sighed as he closed the door of his appartment, giving a glance to the impassive glance Saiko was giving him.

"Are you ready?"

The girl didn't reply immediately, taking a brief moment to breathe in and out, then she nodded and accepted the Emiya's hand, letting him led her to the place where they were supposed to go that day.

Marude had not been happy to hear from one of the best technician in the CCG a request of a free day.

The Senior Investigator had then questioned the reason of such inane request and was stumped by the sober tone in the young man's voice.

"One of my students arrived to my appartment yesterday night and she had bruises."

The older man kept silent but agreed in the end to let this thing pass for how much grave the predicament was.

When Shirou had decided to spend few hours of the morning to place bandages over the girl's bruises, the man had been quite surprised to see Saiko so much... _distant_.

She barely glanced anything but the purple stains in her skin, flinching once in a while as the bandages applied some pressure to the still aching areas.

It was something that burned the core of the Emiya, to see someone as strong as Saiko so much silent and compliant, uncaring of her pained state.

His mind was going numb by anger at this point as the two silently walked to the 5th Ward, where Tokyo's Social Services were.

The secretary at the entry of the building had been curious of how much they were different, maybe even suspicious, yet the simple man saw the appointment set the day prior and gave them the room number where they were supposed to go.

"Emiya-san, thank you for having reached us as soon as possible. You and Saiko-san might sit in those two chairs as the others arrive."

The girl's hand squeezed a bit harder, clearly unnerved by the fact she wasn't going to be free as painlessly as she had hoped.

The wait lasted about twenty minutes, when the door was pushed open forcedly as a woman rushed in the room.

She eyed the wide-eyed Saiko and, without speaking, she ran towards her, her hand up and ready to hit the little girl.

Shirou wasn't someone that truly liked violence, but saw it as a mean to counter people that were this kind of horrible.

His hand shot quickly and took the woman's one, twisting it until she yelped in pain and flinched away, discouraged by the sheer might in the hold.

A man appeared shortly, eyeing the scene and muttering some quiet, fool words before taking the woman away from the Emiya and Saiko.

" _Dear, calm down-_ " " _I will not call down, Souchi! That ungrateful brat decided to run away from us and then wants this spectacle to happen!_ "

The poisonous glare directed at the girl actually soured her hopes further, then the Social Services' worker re-entered the room, still shocked by what he had just seen.

"W-Well, then we s-should start."

Saiko's step-father nodded while his wife continued to stare with intense hatred at the now terrified teen.

"Yonebayashi-san! T-That's enough!"

The woman didn't look at the worker, turning to the red-haired man with a snarl.

"I will not stop until what is rightful mine is returned and that disgusting thug is sent to jail."

...What a spiteful woman. Truly something that Shirou felt even more horrified to be witnessing.

The worker seemed to overcome the shock as he stared sternly at the woman's husband. "Sir, calm your wife or I will be more than happy to define this plea closed and Saiko-san removed from your care."

That seemed to shake the woman off from her tirade, now she looked at the man that literally could decide if Saiko was or not going to stay as her daughter.

"Good." The worker nodded as he took his pen and his notebook out. "Then we can-" His words ceased as someone knocked softly at the door, confusing the man and causing him to check who it was.

He seemed surprised at first, his frame hiding whom was on the other side, yet nodding at the individual there.

"It seems that someone has decided to join there as a legitimate witness to support Emiya-san's case, please enter."

When the beautiful young woman entered the room, Shirou felt his world freeze as he knew immediately who she was.

"Sorry for the interruption. My name is Sakura Matou and I've known Shirou-kun since we were in highschool."

The plum-haired woman smiled beautifully, surprising Saiko with her gorgeous frame.

 _So this woman knows a lot about Shirou-mama._

* * *

Sakura was given a chair and she sat on Saiko's side, almost making it similar to a small family with the blue-haired girl as their daughter.

"Matou-san had also given me some documents that prove that she was helped when she was a young teen by Shirou-san from the abusive family that had fostered her. I'm-" He bowed with a serious accentuation. "I'm sorry for your situation, Matou-san."

She nodded, her smile reduced a little at the memory, yet she kept her composure. "I appreciate the gesture, Momui-san."

"Why should we care about what the tart had suffered, Momui. I thought we were supposed to be talking about my daughter-" "Yonebayashi-san!"

The yell froze the woman. "Your current foundation to counter the prosecution is frail and mostly baseless. Your behavior will certainly not boost this, actually it seems to be worsening everything all together."

That completely shocked Saiko's mother silent as the worker coughed.

"Now, as we were saying, Emiya-san has called this morning that your daughter had asked for assistance the night before, _barefooted and wearing but a simple nightgown_ -"

"The brat wants to make a scene, Momui- _san._ " The woman said with an arrogant tone. "She is just one of those teenagers that would do anything for attention."

" _-And bruises?_ You mean to tell me that Saiko-san is that much desperate to inflict herself such damage. That would still not bode well if that was the case, Yonebayashi- _san_."

It wasn't lost to Shirou how the worker was quickly starting to be irritated by the annoying tone of the woman.

"Why so? She and her bunch of 'friends' at the CCG Academy are known to make such twisted things. Like that weird brat, Mutsuki."

Saiko felt a rise of rage in her chest trying to overcome the silent fear that had frozen her body, yet she paused, feeling Shirou's hand squeezing her own, causing her fury to soothe and smooth into waiting for the right opportunity.

"We had the opportunity to contact the Principal of the Academy prior to this meeting, Yonebayashi-san, and he stated what had happened in that particular circumstance. Tooru Mutsuki was coerced to commit such deeds and he also praised how positive it was for Saiko-san, Kuki-san and Shirazu-san to help and bond with the teen."

That stunned the woman, clearly not expecting her daughter to actually do something more than what she had thought of her.

"M-Maybe he was mistaking her with someone else-" "Calling the principal of such fine establishment senile is like defining the One-Eyed Owl as a plushy puppet."

 _Interesting thing considering prior engagements_ , Shirou thought as he remembered that particular night.

Saiko's mother deflated even more at the rebuke of her attempts, looking quite defeated, yet it was her companion that decided it was truly over.

"Momui-san... what Emiya-san has said until now is... true." The woman seemed to rise in shook at the betrayal of her new husband. "My wife is quite... handy but she wants the best for her children. She never did that to truly harm them and-"

"That enough, sir... I don't think Saiko-san will still be under your care after what had been revealed today." He turned to Shirou. "Emiya-san, I hope you understand that if you wish to seek to adopt Saiko, you will have to go through some massive paperwork and-"

* * *

"There!"

Rin's eyes sparkled in smugness as she placed several files upon Shirou's face, shocking him.

"A-Are those-" "Adoption papers? Yeah, it wasn't difficult and Tokyo's Social Services are just a bit better than the ones in Fuyuki."

He sighed. "Thank you, Rin-chan." She glowered at the praise but hid it well under a smug mask.

"You truly cannot keep from getting in complex situations, Shirou-san." The Emiya nodded in agreement with Medusa.

The Servant seemed more refreshed and relaxed from before she joined Rin and Sakura in their travels.

"I think it's the opposite, Ri- Kurage-san."

And while Shirou continued to chat with the Tohsaka heiress and Rider, Saiko decided to study the woman that had been quite close in that terrifying moment.

"So i-it's not wrong to truly call him 'Shirou-mama'?"

Sakura giggled. "I think he might find it embarassing if it was used by someone he knew little about, yet.." She stared at the Emiya, looking at how much happier he got since she saw him last time. "I think he will love it."

The blue-haired girl nodded, a big smile on her face as she let herself be glomped by the generous chest of her second favourite mama.

* * *

"And that's where we all going to live until you finish your job."

Shirou blinked at the massive appartment that Rin had bought and he eyed her with suspicion.

"Rin-san... how much did it cost?" While the Tohsaka had managed to get a good income out of her Gem-crafting, most of her finances depended upon Shirou's funds that he had gained over many years of tightening the belt in the spending.

That humongous house wasn't cheap, that was the first, certain thing Shirou knew about, Rin was paling and that meant it also was a cost he will not like.

She moved closer and whispered the precise number in his ear and the Emiya felt his heart squeezing in pain as his wallet cried rivers at the absurd amount of money lost in a moment of weakness.

"Woah! Shirou-mama, this house is so big and the TV is so expensive!"

He gave her a grim smile, thinking how Rin had bought so many things that she will never use for her inherent inability to understand modern machinery-

Wait, Shirou-mama?!

* * *

 **AN**

 **Next chapter is the end of the first Arc of this story and will see Shirou's date with Irimi and the reactions of Rin, Sakura and Rider.**

 **Plus Hinami and Squad Null!**

 **About the Arcs that I've planned:**

 **The first one has covered the first season of Tokyo Ghoul until Kaneki's rescue. The second one will see the powerplay to gain Kanou and maybe some edge over the other factions. The last and third one (Yes, I don't plan to make this story too much long) is going to see the endgame and the Ending of the story. I hope I sated some questions with this.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **KRKing** **: I give it a glance and the only problem I can see is that you use too much the triple dots (...). You should use other punctuations to emphasize the feels regarding some of the sences but all in all the grammar is best! As I said, Yasuhisa twins are going to be introduced next Arc.**

 **Kayen1024** **: Van-Fem is not as traditional as many of his fellow DAs, he is quite attached to the human worlds and his interest to Humanity is second to Zelretch. It will change things as it will be quite difficult to keep secrets from Saiko.**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Furuta is a minor part of the Clowns and he cannot get anything from Aogiri as he has no one there to tell him, maybe Nico but he is too much smart to be tricked by the Washuu. Kanou is going to be a big target in Arc 2.**

 **PervyPanda** **: Lets keep the cinnamon rolls as pure as they are in canon! Also thank you!**

 **PasiveNox** **: Nice to see you once again!**

 **aliesterus** **: I think it is the shorter AN I'm doing. First few chapters I had to reply to many questions while now it had toned down a notch. I checked and the amount of words dedicated to the story and not anything else is still the same as usual.**

 **Azure1066** **: Thank you for reading it!**


	33. A date or not?

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: A date or not?**

* * *

Kaya Irimi felt painful rejection approaching as she noticed her date approaching, a goofy smile in his face.

Breath in, breath out.

The anxiety wasn't something that the Black Dober could motivate, having been quite calm for the whole day, prior to this very moment.

"Sorry if I was late-" "We are punctual."

Inwardly the woman facepalmed at pointing out the very truth of their situation.

The park was still closed, a small crowd of people waiting there patiently to see how this new place of nature would be compared to the others in the various Wards.

They just managed to get there too much early, Kaya was too nervous to just risk arriving just in time, afraid of actually getting there late and ruining her chances of-

"I think it's opening now."

Whatever her mind had prepared to apologise for her icy approach was shattered the very moment the gates of the park were opened.

"C'mon. Before it gets filled by people."

A warm hand grasped one of hers and she blinked at the forwardness of the Emiya, yet scowling at how hesitant she was being.

Her heart skipped a beat, her cheeks flushed as her emotionally-confused mind didn't register the reaction of the young man, seemingly quite unaware of her disarray of thoughts... and of what he was doing.

Her logical side came to her rescue, reminding her how Shirou wasn't considering this as a romantic date, more like a friendly hang out in this new park and-

She sighed, her shoulders relaxed as she let Shirou led her inside the gates, realising how foolish she was to have even tried.

* * *

"Look at her! Her serious stare and smug look-" "Nee-san, I don't see any of that."

Rin snorted as her eyes delivered a glare to the calm-looking Sakura, the plum-haired girl engaging in a game of cards with her Servant.

Rider was neutral about Shirou's love life, considering that the Emiya was too much kind to just end up with one of the girls that his kindness and understanding had conquered.

Yet she was there with her Master, the former Matou having decided to tag along with the Tohsaka.

" _Nee-san might hurt Shirou-kun with her jealousy._ " She had stated with a quiet tone. " _I cannot bring myself to see Shirou-kun put in the crossfire of any of her attempts._ "

Medusa was stunned by this logical standpoint, almost ready to praise her Master's mind.. yet she stopped just a moment to study the girl's face, noticing the sad expression barely conceiled in her fake smiles.

" _You still love him?_ " Rider felt foolish in that moment of idiocy, comparing this action to the worst to do in this delicate predicament.

" _I do._ " She replied with a small smile. " _But I cannot cage him_."

How it was phrased... Medusa understood the kind girl's conflicting thoughts.

She wished Shirou to reach true happiness, even if it meant scrapping her future to pave his own.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to just get close once more to the Emiya as she had lost control of her mind by becoming the Shadow and destroying the entire world.

As much as the Emiya had voiced his concern regarding this, trying to cheer her up, he failed to see that the girl didn't need help as she was fine.

She needed to hear three words to set her sins free, yet the Emiya never pronounced them, his own nature deleting them from his mind.

"Do you have a four?"

Rider shook her head, her eyes trying to decipher her poker face.

Sakura giggled at the Servant's attempt, curious how much she still had in her very limited body.

Medusa had lost at least 60% of her entire power when Sakura had decided to keep her in the real world, a compromise to not get Gaia interested in the Servant, now an Anomaly in her system.

"Do you have a seven?"

The Matou smiled but shook her head as she eyed her cards with a simple, impassive stare.

"She is trying to get him to buy her some ice cream, that skank-" "Nee-san."

Rin slowly turned around, surprised by Sakura's blank voice. "Y-Yes Imouto?"

Her smile widened. "Ghouls cannot eat ice cream."

The Head of the Tohsaka Clan blinked, turning once more to stare through her binoculars.

"Trying to ignore the fact your judgement is clouded by your Dere side is concerning, Nee-san."

This time Rin turned around in an angry fit. "I'm not a 'Tsundere'! And I voice once more how much it was a mistake letting you watch that Star Wars!"

Sakura giggled behind her cards, amused by how easy it was to tease the Tsundere.

"Shouldn't you be concerned that Shirou is in a date with another woman?!"

"I would be if Shirou-kun was a normal man, nee-san." Sakura muttered quietly, her eyes sticking to study her current situation in the game. "You are forgetting we have known Shirou-kun for more than a decade. Irimi-san is sadly going to join our little group soon, I think."

The Tohsaka blinked. "Is he even aware that we are all interested in him?"

"Maybe." Sakura whispered, a small lewd smile in her face.

Rider noticed and blushed as she remembered that the Matou still thought it was her that took the Emiya's first time.

It had been a very awkward decade for Medusa as she had to keep to herself that she _might_ have had to get some Prana to not hurt her Master during the Grail War.

* * *

"Irimi-san, are you sure you don't want me to buy you some coffee?"

Shirou was very kind, Kaya confirmed once more as he was really concerned by the fact he was the only one eating that cotton candy.

She smiled as they passed another couple eyeing the poor Emiya with a disappointed stare, thinking that he wasn't sharing the sweet on a selfish purpose.

"Shirou." She muttered. "Why do you still call me by my surname?"

The Magus paused, freezing a moment before seeming mortified by this very detail.

"I-I had been distracted. I'm sorry if I had-" "Do you want forgiveness?"

His eyes widened again and an odd sense of satisfaction washed away the nervousness away from the Ghoul's body, leaving the thrill of the date prey over this situation.

As Shirou nodded, she voiced her conditions. "Then call me Kaya-chan. Just for this day."

She restrained herself from giggling at the goldfish expression on the Emiya's face.

"U-Understood, Ir- _Kaya-chan_."

Kaya grinned and patted the blushing Magus as she started to take the lead in their walk.

For the first time in a long time, the Ghoul felt as if she was once more leading her old gang.

 _Few hours later..._

Time flies quickly, Kaya complained as the sun was finally disappearing to make space for the night.

It's been the most satisfying three hours of the month, she judged as she let a short giggle out at the Emiya's red face.

For some reason, her teasing had been quite an important part of their date, Shirou taking the whole treatment without much of a whine, and the woman enjoyed returning some sweet medicine back to the dense Magus.

They were now by the entrance of the quite pleasant park and Shirou seemed ready to bid her goodbye.

 _Not before leaving the mark_ , Kaya demanded in her mind.

"Shirou, you have some cotton candy, there."

"Uh?" He blinked, his hand moving closer to his cheek and the Ghoul took her chance.

"Wait, let me help you." He nodded and let the woman get closer, her face dangerously close to his own when-

He blinked as a wet sensation touched his cheek and he saw Kaya's cheeks flaring red as she _licked his face_.

Shocked, confused, teased and embarassment Shirou merely nodded as the Ghoul bid a curt goodbye as she walked quickly away from the scene, leaving the Emiya to deal with this confusing da-

He blinked again and almost facepalmed at the return of his denseness.

While he started to walk back to his new flat, Sakura giggled as her sister relayed what had just happened.

"Seems like Kaya-chan is going to make a strong bid in our competition. Isn't that right, Rider?"

The Servant nodded, her face blank as Rin groaned in her own hands, trying to understand how her Imouto got so much lenient of the perverted Emiya-baka's action.

* * *

"S-Sorry, Yoshimura-san." The newest waitress bowed as she stared in shock at the cup she had just dropped.

"It's alright, Roma-san, it's your first time helping around but I think that you are doing quite fine."

Roma Hoito smiled warmly and nodded. "Thank you, Manager!"

She returned to her chores of taking orders and preparing the various blends of coffee.

A kind, humane smile had fallen into her features, something she had trained herself to pull in her acting.

She was happy by the result but also disappointed by the fact she was this kind of clumsy.

If she failed too much, no lovey-dovey tone would save her new job and that was unacceptable.

After all, Shirou-chan was worth more than some childish prank she could pull with Shikorae that very moment.

There was time to do everything and Roma was going to exploit it the best possible!

* * *

 **AN**

 **End of ARC1!**

 **Before we go to the Review Q &A, I would like to announce that I just started two Fate stories, the first is an original one about Heaven Feel Route, the latter is a sequel of another fanfic I wrote, Zero Chances to Heaven.**

 **Also, from next week I will have a proper schedule set in my Profile Bio as to highlight the days of the updates of the various stories.**

 **Lastly, from January 18th to January 30th I will be unable to write any chapter as it is Exam's period at Uni and I need to pass the two subjects I had not passed last year.**

 **On another note for those who knows HF route only by summary or by the movies, Shirou loses his V-card with Rider by having him dream of doing it with Rin because she didn't want to put too much strain on Sakura's reserves, what gave her away were her peculiar eyes. Shirou had to help Sakura with the issue of the worms and sex was the solution.**

 **The only reason I remind all of this is for those who didn't know until now that Fate Stay Night was conceived as an Eroge, then it changed into a Visual Novel with some H-Scenes during development.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **PervyPanda** **: Hinami sadly didn't make it for this chapter, yet I think she will be there for next chapter!**

 **aliesterus** **: Note to remember: there is Momiya (Shirou) and MoMIYA( EMIYA).**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: He doesn't need to have an higher wage as he has enough money saved up after a decade of having his taxes cut by Raiga Fujimura (Taiga's Yakuza Grandpa), plus various part-times. Maybe he will receive a 'change' of salary because of this new development.**

 **Kayen1024** **: Nope! Rider is much weaker than during the War as her existance is now quite a compromise to Gaia.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon** **: Yes!**

 **KRKing** **: Understood! I will do it at once!**

 **phuxeds** **: More of a business powerplay than one among DAs. Van-Fem is here for an opportunity for his income, not for some quarrel with fellow Vampires. Yet Van-Fem will have an active role when hell break lose in Arc 3.**

 **AznPuffyHair** **: He didn't ask for their help actually. The trio returned to try and make a surprise to Shirou but, since they found the flat empty (Rin: Also quite small!) they sought help in finding him with his workplace. Marude answered and they knew what was happening. Caren is currently unable to make serious moves in the plot but she will return to pester Shirou quite soon. Compared to every single chapter I write, that one quite normal. I hope this was just some crazy, spooky ghost phenomenon and not just truthful misunderstanding there.**


	34. Witness Protection

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Witness Protection**

* * *

"I hope you both understand that you are here because you know things and because you work well together."

Just with this sentence, Shirou and Koitsu felt shivers going through their backs.

They were both sitting in front of the CCG's Angel of Death and both felt uneasy for some reason.

To say that the researcher had been less than thrilled to be called in Arima's office together with **The Reaper's apprentice** was an understandment.

It's been just two weeks since the suppression of the Aogiri HQ in the 11th Ward and the whole reveal of 'why' Shirou managed to beat back the One-Eyed Owl, this meant just two things to the noteworthy paranoid scientist.

Death or subjugation to the CCG with a massive reduction of his paycheck.

"What do you mean, Arima-san?"

The Investigator nodded and pushed a folder with files in front of them, the Emiya being the first to pick it and open it, revealing some photos and detailed reports.

"Kimi Nishino?"

"Wait!" Chigyou snatched the folder from the Magus' hands and gave it a long study before frowning.

"Why we need to meet up with one of Doctor Kanou's assistants?"

The Reaper sighed before dropping the bomb on them.

"Doctor Kanou was studying the process of Ghoulification before leaving the CCG. Recently, some Investigators have found some important papers while on the 11th Ward."

Another sets of photos was thrown in front of them, Shirou turning away from the terrible pictures potraying several human corpses with deformations akin to failing Kagune.

Koitsu's reaction was less of shock and more of surprise at this point, having studied under the intelligent scientist prior to his resignation.

"Aogiri is certain that Akihiro Kanou is responsible for the creation of several artificial one-eyed ghouls and so we are."

"Why there isn't a simple investigation in his former labs? It would be easier if-" "Washuu-san refuses to open the laboratories without a major evidence of this accusation."

Koitsu restrained a gasp as he let his hand massage the temple of his head, shocked by this development.

"You are tasked of approaching Nishino-san with the pretext of an interview regarding the past research about the Synthetic Meat project. Once you are sure that you are out of eyesight and earsight of possible agents of Aogiri, you might inform the woman about the real reason of the visit."

Shirou hummed quietly as he thought about this very detail.

"So we are guaranteeing her some kind of witness protection, yes?"

Arima nodded and got up from his chair.

"There had been curious activities as of now in the 20th Ward, Aogiri's cloaks were spotting in the area."

The Emiya blinked, realising the repercussion of having the spotlights that much near Anteiku.

"This is considered a SS-Rank mission in our system and you shall be given the right amount of salary to match up with its completion. I hope you two understood the importance of this all."

They nodded and were soon escorted out of the office.

* * *

As Nishiki Nishio enjoyed the bliss of sleep together with his girlfriend, his cellphone's ringtone managed to not only wake him and Kimi up but also irritating him and pushing enough bloodlust in his brain.

He picked the call.

"Who's there."

" _Nishio-san, forgive me for calling so early. It's urgent._ "

The medicine student groaned and picked his glasses. "What do you want, Emiya?"

" _There is an investigation I have been made part of and I might have to visit Nishino-san's appartment soon-"_

"What the hell are you blabbering about, dove?! What has Kimi to do with-"

" _It's not about you, Nishio-san. It is about the very reason Ken-san's nature is now ghoulish._ "

The Ghoul froze, ignoring the quiet voice of the woman he loved that asked him to return to sleep, trying to understand how she was implied in the situation.

"Is 10:30 alright?"

" _Yes. My colleague, he is not a Dove, just a scientist._ "

"Yes, sure, fine. Go annoy someone else now."

The call ended and Nishiki facepalmed as a mean to wake up faster.

"Kimi, do you know anything about one-eyed Ghouls?"

To his surprise, the woman opened his eyes in shock, as if she knew more than she had let on about her work under Kanou.

* * *

"We are sorry to come here uninvited-" "It's alright, Koitsu-san. After all, we were students under Kanou-san."

The scientist smiled grimly as they all sat in the living room of the flat.

Nishiki's eyes were cautiously studying them as they commenced their brief interrogation.

"Kimi-san.. do you perhaps have some files, documents left by Akihiro Kanou-san?"

The human hesitated for a brief moment, then nodded and got up from her seat, disappearing momentarely in the hallway.

Soon she returned with a several notebooks and papers. "Kanou-san had asked me to not reveal this to anyone-" "Kimi-san, Kanou is suspected of having done ghoulification experiments with humans, we need all the proof we can gather to push for a crackdown."

"I-If it was just this why bother disturbing for a visit?" The innocent question of the distraught woman caused the two CCG workers to look away from the couple. "There is more?"

Shirou nodded. "We have learned about your connection with Kanou thanks to some documents we found in the former Aogiri base in the 11th Ward. You are already being tailed by agents, Nishino-san."

"You want to put her in what? Witness protection?" The Emiya gulped at the strong tone behind the Ghoul's question but nodded nonetheless.

"Aogiri has been spotted lurking in the 20th more than past situations. We think they are planning to kidnap her."

The Kamii's student was ready to refuse the deal outright, unwilling to separate from his girlfriend.

Yet the woman smiled and put an hand on his shoulder, blocking any protest and calming him a little bit.

"It's alright." She looked at Shirou. "I hope Emiya-san will be part of the group protecting me. I heard he is efficient in his work."

The Magus looked at the Ghoul, the Ghoul looked back and nodded at him.

"I will make sure this is the case then. I think Arima-san will not have any issue with this."

"A-Arima?" Nishiki muttered, shocked by the one who sent the two.

"The Director is unsure of proceeding with the lack of proof, thus the head of the Investigation Section has decided to not play the waiting game."

"Koitsu Chigyou, right?" Nishiki's question was answered with a quick 'yes' by the researcher. "You seem quite the crazy kind of scientist."

"Thank you." Koitsu replied amused, this kind of adjectives having become compliments to him after hearing those for so long.

The Ghoul smiled. "You are welcome."

* * *

Hinami sighed as she left the bookshop with the newest book from Sen Takatsuki.

It took a lot for her to finally prove to her Oneechan that she could now protect herself perfectly.

The dummy to show her true strenght had been an unwilling Yomo that had been overwhelmed in mere instants in the spar.

Once she was deemed the victor of the match, she had found the shocked look on Touka-neechan amusing and felt even proud to have finally managed to reach this kind of capacity with her Kagune and physical abilities.

 _Just one book and then quickly back to Anteiku_ , that was the promise she had made to her Oneechan and Hinami was going to mantain it without hesitation-

"Oh? Isn't that.. Hinami-chan?"

She paused wide-eyed as she turned to see to her glee the author of the book she had just bought.

"Takatsuki-san? What are you doing there?"

She hummed, looking pensive. "It might be because I'm actually hiding from humans since I'm an Alien, like many theorists deem me nowadays!" She exclaimed with a smile plastered in her visage. "Or maybe I just needed a break from my work. Shiono-san is truly annoying.."

Hinami giggled at the eccentric woman as she straightened her glasses.

"Anyway, Hinami-san! I see you are alone this time, where is that boring man? What was it, Shirou-kun?"

The Fueguchi nodded, happy that her favourite author remembered her and her Ma- Shirou-san.

"Shirou-san is busy at his workplace as of now, plus I finally got my Oneechan to trust me!"

"Good!" Sen smiled before snapping her fingers. "Would you keep me company during my pause break? I would be delighted to have someone as sweet as you to bring some interesting chat while I rest my poor, tired head."

Hinami paused just a second, thinking about the promise she had made to Touka-neechan and...

She could bring a signed copy to Kaneki-niichan to try and appease her! Yes, that could work.

"Sure."

The two entered a small cafe nearby and had the waiter take their orders.

"So, what can you tell me about you? Anything interesting?"

"I am liking literature. I-I've been homeschooled since I was very young and just started to study this kind of subject just now."

"Interesting." In her hands was a small notebook as she took notes regarding... her? "What about that Shirou-kun? Did he cause any issue by being your chaperone?"

The petite girl shook her head. "No. Actually he is quite a nice person and I think of him as a role model?"

"Is that so?" Sen asked as she paused in her writing. "He might be just one of those pesky friends that come and go, what makes you trust him so much."

"Because Shirou-san actually told me a lot about himself and I find many common points with him."

"Really? What kind of common points?"

At that point, Hinami felt as if she was doing a mistake about telling someone else about her Ma- Shirou-san(!)'s past.

But then again, Sen Takatsuki didn't seem the time of betraying anyone that was actually honest to her.

"Shirou-san was orphaned... twice. His parents died during a big fire twenty years ago, while his adoptive father died when he was twelve."

For some curious reason, the author froze at those words, her expression stuck in a curious way.

"T-That's so curious..." She giggled nervously as her composure seemed to have broken, just briefly. "You know, Hinami-chan, I'm orphan too."

"I-" Hinami's surprise turned stale and then disappeared as her mind understood her words. "I'm sorry, Takatsuki-san."

The older female giggled at her apology. "No need, no need! I was still a newborn when I was abandoned and... my step-father was quite kind."

 _As much as a battle-hardened Ghoul could be_ , Eto thought darkly as she felt surprised by this curious detail of Arima's little student.

It seems like there was much more that she could learn about this new pawn in the big chessboard.

* * *

"Emiya! Your girlfriend is here!"

Shirou groaned from his workplace as the loud yells from Marude reached his ears.

The door of his 'office' was opened and the nun entered the room silently.

"It seems that things are much, _much_ worse than I thought, Shirou-san."

At those words the Magus frowned.

"Did you know that a Dead Apostle is visiting the CCG frequently nowadays?"

That- Shirou jumped out of the chair. "What?!"

"Be quiet." Caren calmly stated, eyeing the not-so-soundproof wall that divided them from the staff of the laboratory. "The Church is silent about this, this particular Vampire being 'harmless' to many innocents."

"I thought that only Zelretch was 'harmless'." Shirou's words were met with a quiet scoff.

"He is one of the few 'harmless' ones, yet he is still the most annoying."

That they can agree about. "What about this Apostle?"

"Van-Fem is renowned for his influence in the business world. His chains of casinos is trying to reach into Tokyo."

The Emiya stood silent few more moments, hoping to learn more of the predicament.

"Is that it?"

Caren blinked. "No. It seems that the Vampire is trying to get the CCG to clean up Aogiri and... someone else."

His mouth opened, yet the nun beat him to it. "There is some dangerous plot lurking in the Capital's shadows, Shirou. They are much worse than Aogiri Tree, much worse than the corrupt leadership of the CCG."

"What am I supposed to do now that I know about this?"

The woman smiled. "Nothing."

...

"What do you mean with 'nothing'? I can-" "Do nothing as not even I know the extent of this secret group's influence. As far as I know they might as well have an army ready somewhere ready to use at the minimum reason to worry."

...

"Focus on that Doctor, Akihiro Kanou." She finished, already walking towards the door. "He might know more about this little organisation that elude even the Church's spy network."

And with that, Caren closed the door behind her, leaving Shirou to deal with this new information.

A satisfied smile accompaning her till she reached her room in the hotel she was staying for her holiday.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Long chapter!**

 **Investigation on Kanou Saga is now here and it will be quite a long mess to deal with as the good doctor is good in this massive hide n' seek game and he got quite the means to do it without getting caught.**

 **How is he going to be found then? That is a good question that will be answered in quite a lot of chapters from now.**

 **Next chapter: Raid on the laboratory AND two new characters join the cast!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Ezeakel** **: Thank you!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Oh, Roma's interest in Shirou is far from romantic. It's more of a twisted maternal sense she got over him. Both are red-haired, she is old enough to be his mother and he is strong enough to make her serious in a fight.**

 **KRKing** **: Will do! In the AN of the chapters I did explain the** _ **why**_ **. Let's just say that her eyes can do more than just stun her enemies.**


	35. The Approaching Fight

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35: The Approaching Fight**

* * *

Arima Kishou was an idiot.

That was what the Reaper was thinking as he had foolishly forgot to take IXA with him in that reunion.

When he saw Eto and Tatara approached, his eyes blinked in surprise as the Owl rushed at him, her Kagune pinning him on the ground.

The chinese subordinate had a shocked expression plastered in his face, the result of not knowing the reasons behind the inane action.

"Ki-shou~" Eto sang mirthfully. "You trying to kick me out of my own plan, aren't you?"

..."What?"

The pressure intensified. "That little apprentice of yours, _Emiya-kun_." She whispered the name in the white-haired man's ear with a delighted note. "You picked him because you know he can beat me."

"I fail to see how you have come up with-" "Please, cease your silly lies Kishou. I learnt that your little student has the most intriguing childhood, one I find myself quite relatable and I know that in any mission put, _Shirou-kun_ will always come up on top."

"I understand that Emiya is the son of a mercenary might be an issue but whatever you might have heard couldn't just make you think this-" "Tatara, what do you think of me?"

The tall man froze, recognising a well-laid trap in front of him, one that could spring even if he got the right answer out.

"Y-You are one of the strongest, you have determination and-" "Wrong!~"

Tatara paused, eyes wide open as the girl giggled to herself.

"I embody an idea. A sacrifice to achieve the betterment of every Ghoul, risking my own so recklessly and romantically."

Arima blinked. "You are talking about Shirou's past dream?"

"Oh? Was I right then?!" She snapped her head at the Reaper, almost purring as he writhed under her hold.

"While Shirou-kun could have simply got the people out of that rooftop and leave me to deal with the approaching Aratas, he decided to headbutt with me long enough to push me back. Stupid but effective.." Her smile turned feral. " _Just like me!_ "

The investigator blinked as the pressure disappeared just like the Kagune dissolved from where it once stood.

"Train him, make him stronger. It will be glorious." She giggled as she walked away, a confused Tatara following her. "It will be **a battle of fools!** "

* * *

"I hope you are fitting well, Nishino-san." Shirou had been feeling on the edge ever since he accepted this task.

A shift was there to guarantee a fresh and well rested guard ready to protect the young woman but also got him the opportunity to deal with other important things.

"It's been quite nice here, Emiya-san and... who might this be?"

Like the one girl that had decided to tag along today.

"So this is literally a waiting game." Saiko summarised as she continued to play with her handheld console. "That sounds boring, Shirou."

It was curious how easily the -sensei honorifics had dropped out ever since the girl had been living permanently under his roof, yet somehow saved the trouble to explain a lot of things to other people.

"This is Saiko Yonebayashi, I'm her guardian." Kimi frowned, confused by the surname and the title the young man give himself.

"Shouldn't you mean father?" At that very naive comment, Shirou felt a weight fall on his back with 'old' written on it.

"I-I'm not-"

"Nah, Shirou is not that old... yes, he kinda looks old."

Another stone safely landed on his body, now a target for this kind of comments.

"Not you too.."

Saiko smiled and her eyes shined a curious glint. "Actually, I have a proper title for Shirou.. I just don't know if you will like it.."

The Emiya smiled and patted her head. "I-If it is not something teasing, then I can accept everything, Saiko-chan."

She sighed, closed her eyes for two seconds, then reopened them and nodded. "Understood... Shirou-mama."

...

As Nishiki entered the safe house prepared to have his usual talks with his girlfriend, he entered the room where she was supposed to be to find Kimi giggling madly, red-faced as the weird Magus/human's body slumped on the floor, defeated as a familiar blue-haired girl giggled softly at the scene too.

"What?"

"I-I-It seems that-pft! _Shirou-mama_ has a lot to deal-Hahahahahah!"

The Ghoul smirked at the scene. "Shirou-mama?"

At this Saiko turned and scowled at him. "It's not like you have a lot to say, Hoippu-san."

...

Kimi's renewed giggles reached the ears of the bodyguards standing outside the house, unaware that even the glass-wearing man had fallen to the might of terrible but true nicknames.

* * *

"Saiko-chan, you shouldn't throw nicknames so determinatly.." Shirou groaned as the duo started their walk to Anteiku.

"But Shirou-mama." She started, her smile still there in her visage. "It represent what you mean to me!"

At that the Magus couldn't do much about it and his mind returned for a brief moment to the serious part of the job.

After the funny situation, Kimi had helped more by decrypting particular messages Kanou had written prior to his disappearance.

It was a maddening cat and mouse chase, where the cat already knew where the prey was but couldn't do much about it.

God knows what the doctor is doing in that very moment.

"Hello~"

"Hina-chan!" Saiko didn't waste time and effort to skip up to her best friend.

The two shared a warm hug and a giggle before Saiko took the girl's hand in her own and pulled her toward Shirou.

"Hina-chan, our plan is successful!"

... _What?!_ Shirou thought as Hinami looked confused, then realisation seemed to light up in her face as she nodded. "So..." She turned to the Emiya and the Magus prepared to deal with the worst of attacks. "Shirou-mama?"

Irimi's eyes widened as she saw Shirou's form falter and fall on the empty couch on his side. "S-Shirou?!" She thanked God for the lack of many guests to deal with as she rushed to his side. "What had happened?"

With a teasing smile in her face, Saiko started to explain 'exactly' what had happened.

From afar, Roma Hoito stared at the scene with a smile of her own, her mind pulling some new paths to explore with this development.

 **If she became Shirou's mama, would that make the funny girl her granddaughter?**

The very idea seemed incredibly appealing in her never-dying insanity.

And in the midst of such chaotic mess it was clear that the trouble for Shirou Emiya were far from over.

* * *

Medusa sighed as she finished her training session.

One could never stop training, especially if they were all living in this dangerous city.

As she turned around the hallway and entered the living room, her eyes found a very curious scene.

"S-Sakura, what's wrong?" Rider stared at her Master, a big, twitchy smile plastered in her face as she continued to laugh loudly together with Rin.

"T-That idiot-pft hahahahaahah!"

Medusa frowned but her eyes turned at the pic that was visible on the plum-haired girl's phone sitting on her lap.

It was that sweet girl, Saiko making a 'Victory pose' over an unconscious Shirou with just three words.

 **Me and Mama!**

And in a simple moment the entire situation became clear and the Gorgon joined the laugh train.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Next chapter is going to be released in four-five hours from now and... new schedule issued on the profile bios.**

 **Sadly, because of the five fanfics I am doing, CCG Repairman like the other stories will be updated twice every week.**

 **The fanfic is not going into any hiatus! I just say this before any curious tactical comment made either in bad faith or for a jig.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Ezeakel** **: Thank you!**

 **KRKing** **: That question I cannot answer cause of lewdness and that I would spoil the lemon scene from the VN. You should be able to find this around on Google.**

 **PervyPanda** **: That's a funny idea yet I don't think Arima is going to hear it anytime soon.. you know, recovering from attempted death by flattening is quite an interesting experience.**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Actually Hinami knows about the Magus thing, it's just that she put a limit on telling anyone about it. Also Kimi has been placed in a safe house to set an ambush and capture some Aogiri's agents while they continue the investigation so Nishiki can safely continue to be with her** _ **under the good protection of CCG.**_

 **larmmason** **: Thank you!**

 **Woggie** **: There are some discrepancies. In the case of Servants, Gaia does recognise them as extention of a Magus' magecraft but Rider isn't a** _ **normal**_ **Servant. The Holy Grail actually cloaks the existance of the Heroes because it provides them with a faux body that is maintained by the Master's Circuits. Now in the HF route Rider is 'resummoned' by Sakura and her body isn't the same as the ones the HG would build. Sakura's OPness lasted until the final battle in the HF route, where the Worm-circuits were severely weakened. Sure she has massive reserves but a massive drain could collapse her body and kill her. Also Imma commando boi, I ain't meek! xD**

 **Kayen1024** **: Caren's mission requires patience as her prey is far from simple.**

 **Im a guest** **: Sadly enough it will not work and by the end of the 'day', she will fall on the absurd protag's charm Shirou has been blessed with.**


	36. Monochrome

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Monochrome**

* * *

Ken Kaneki was feeling dread as he complied with his best friend idea.

Shirou-san had explained them that he was one of the few in charge of investigating the same doctor that had turned the once human into a Ghoul and that his hand were tied by bureaucratic issues.

Hide had smiled, nodded at the warnings to not try anything regarding Akihiro Kanou and, just few moments after the man had left Anteiku, the Nagachika was already plotting how to infiltrate the Yasuhisa Mansion.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." The whine was catched by the blond who merely grinned at him.

"Everything is going to be alright, 'neki. We aren't here to pull a Taken on the doctor... we are just gaining proofs via _curious_ means."

"You mean illegal-" "Shh, you make it seems like an horrible thing. We are investigating the jerk that had literally deprived you of the pleasure of hamburgers."

That was... actually a good reason to be mad at that kind-looking doctor.

The plan was actually detailed and foolproof, the teen blinking at the amount of information obtained for its preparation.

The Mansion had been place for the murder of the two owners, Nanao Yasuhisa and his wife, because of a Ghoul.

That very detailed had sounded suspicious and Kaneki had been half-tempted to ask Shirou-san for his thoughts regarding this circumstance, yet Hide had opted against it, explaining how they had a short window of opportunity.

The Ward where the mansion sat was experiencing an undergoing renovation project regarding the sewers, leaving several openings to use to enter the building without being seen.

It was a plan worth of Ian Fleming's books about espionage... yet Ken had failed to notice one small detail.

Books weren't reality and the smell that hit his nose as he descended on the underground was horrible.

Even his human friend had almost threw up at the disgusting miasma yet they both continued to walk in the intricate maze of awful hallways that should have led them to the basement of the mansion.

"This sure is creepy, 'neki. Remind me of one of those spooky horror games."

Kaneki gulped, remembering perfectly the scary games Hide had him play the year before.

It would always be an abandoned place, one or two protagonists being attacked by monsters that might be human-made or supernatural.

The only things that kept him from actually make a run back to the outside were that a) he couldn't in his heart leave Hide alone in this place and b) he was a Ghoul and he could use his Kagune to tear down any creepy fiends.

"But, I mean," Hide said while placing his hand near the wall of the hall they were walking. "It's not like there is anything to worry ab- **out!** " Kaneki blinked panickly as the part of the wall collapsed, the blond falling on the other side and into... a white, sterile room.

He jumped to aid the human, the extrovert teen picking the map of the sewers and frowned.

"I think we found the labs. This place is not reported in the map and yes, they are recent ones."

That didn't bode well, Kaneki thought as he looked around the room, sighing in relief only when he saw no cameras there.

"This is the best place we could find proof of the doctor's evil doing! We should totally search the whole floor."

"Hide, I remind you that this place might contain other Ghouls... maybe even something far worse. You read Frankenstein too..." The blond scoffed at the only tragic book Hide had to actually study, mostly because the teacher had promised him some serious punishment if he hadn't.

"You are here. We are going to be fine."

 _To say something like this... without hesitation. You are truly something, Hide._

The human was the one who bravely opened the door, just enough to peek in the long hallway there.

"This labs sure is huge.. maybe we should leave the door open to remember the place where we came and where we can leave."

Kaneki nodded, his eyes grasping too the vastity of this underground floor.

Why this place was this huge?

He gulped as he continued to follow his friend in the silent, gray halls of the laboratory, giving quick glances to the reinforced doors by their sides, padlocks blocking the access to the intruders.

"Hey, look!" Hide pointed at one of those doors in front of them, this one left open with its padlock unlocked. "Maybe we can find some documents there."

Kaneki blinked silently but nodded at his friend's idea. In the end, it was just a peek and if things were that bad they could made a run for it.

Hide stuck his head inside the room, his eyes scanning for everything relevant and-

"Kaneki! There are girls there!"

The calm teen didn't have the time to stop the human from fully entering, forcing him too to join him inside the place and-

His eyes widened as he looked at the peacefully sleeping girls on the surgery tables.

Hide approached the twins in silence, a sad look on his face at how younger they appeared than them.

"Nashiro and Kurona Yasuhisa."

The blond blinked, turning at his friend. Kaneki was reading a small book that once sat on the table on the side.

"The daughters of the former owner? How-" "It says that they were studying at the Academy until two months ago, when they got 'taken' and placed there to commence experimentation."

The Ghoul froze, his skin paling a little as his eyes widened. "It says that... Kanou was trying to avoid issues regarding previous candidates and.. my name is cited."

Hide continued to stare silently, then walked at the panicking friend and squeezed Kaneki's shoulder affectionately. "It's alright. Whatever it is, I am sure we can fix it."

Kaneki wanted to say that was not honest, that they could have failed... _yet he loved Hide's hope to see him get better and thus kept quiet._

"We are taking this.. and them." The introvert froze at the affirmation, looking at the determined blond with the same expression a clever man would give to a mad one.

"How are we-" "I don't know, we will think about this when we leave this place."

There are many moments in their friendship that the half-Ghoul would have wanted to just bash the reckless skull of his friend and this was possibly one of those predicaments.. yet Kaneki merely sighed and nodded, moving to the white-haired girl and pulling her in a bride-like embrace.

Hide did the same with the brunette, taking the lead to their 'escape' from the facility.

Few moments and an awkward silence later the two managed to reach the surface and...

Kaneki flinched as a punch crashed on his head. "You morons!"

Wide-eyed the young man couldn't but stare in fearful awe at the familiar girl. "T-Touka-chan?"

"You decided to do this dumb move against someone dangerous, even Shirou-san had said to not go there and he explained perfectly why. Yet you two jumped into action and I hope the 'mastermind' will avoid to do anything this stupid in the future."

"N-Now, Touka-chan." Hide smiled nervously, having some trouble to keep the unconscious girl on his hold. "I-It was for a right cause! Yes, we managed to find proof and-" A finger closed his lips. "I didn't ask you to explain, Hide- _san_ , and I will be more than happy to silence you permanently if you put Kaneki-kun in trouble again."

The blond maintained quiet for few moments before his face broke in a smug grin. "So.. _Kaneki-kun-Gah! No, not my face!_ "

Ken stared at the violent scene as it unfolded in front of him, with Touka throwing mad punches at the cheeky teen while Hide was trying to keep balance with the black-haired girl.

He turned to the side as he noticed the car with Yomo staring at the scene too and, as their eyes met, the man nodded at him returning inside the vehicle, a particular red-haired man looking just at him with a lecturing glare.

This was going to be a long one...

* * *

"You are idiots."

They both flinched at the stern tone in his voice.

"You both risked your life for what? Some papers?"

"We got proof-" "Proof that I was already recovering via legal ways? Proof that I cannot use because stolen from a laboratory that is property of the CCG?"

"You don't need to-" "You better end that sentence now, Hideyoshi, because you are just worsening your whole situation."

The blond seemed shocked at the use of his full name, but complied and stood quiet.

"Was a piece of paper worth risking your own lives? Obviously no and I am disappointed in you, Kaneki, I thought you would have stopped this folly from the very beginning."

The half-Ghoul looked at the floor as he nodded numbly at the true words.

"Go back to your homes and... return tomorrow afternoon, there is a lot of things to do-"

"W-Why? What is tomorrow?" Shirou sighed, eyes closing briefly as he continued to channel his inner Archer.

"I spoke with Yoshimura-san and he accepted to have Hide hired at Anteiku, Kaneki will spend the first three months coaching you and you both will be forbidden to leave the shop before the end of your new shifts."

They looked ready to leave when the Emiya continued. "While what you did there was dumb and dangerous, you did this in good faith and with a good reason. I appreciate your concern to your friend, Hide-san, but remember that things in Tokyo aren't just going to be solved headbutting left and right."

Hide stopped at the door, a curious look in his face. "Shirou-san, what about the twins."

The Magus blinked at the question but nodded. "For now Yomo-san has offered to help taking care of them as they wake up from their medical-induced coma, I have offered to take them in as soon as they wake up."

The blond nodded. "Thank you, Shirou-san." They finally left the room, leaving Shirou to think about this whole mess.

This breakout will possibly urge Kanou into changing to another hideout, increasing the investigation time for God knows how long.

He sighed as he realised that this was how Archer felt when talking to his former self.

Hide was so much similar to him before the War and Shirou prayed that Kaneki would have been there to protect the teen's sanity from the madness that was going to come.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Yasuhisa twins are.. in? Kinda. For few chapter they will be mentioned and they should awake in three, four chapter from now.**

 **Kanou's chase has worsened with this action because, as Shirou had said, the doctor is going to move out of the laboratory under the Yasuhisa mansions... leaving most of his monstrosities behind.**

 **It's gonna be a morbid sight to many and... I plan for the small taskforce to be reinforced quite soon.**

 **A CCG duo might be called to join the squad.**

 **The reason how Shirou, Yomo and Touka knew will be given next chapters.**

 **Lastly regarding Exam time, it seems that the days I will not be able to publish will be between Wednesday 16th and Friday 18th. Before and after that I should be able to deal with everything in my schedule, I apologise for the fact next two chapters will not be published next date but I should be able to write them Saturday.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Shikorae's current placement is *REDACTED* working under *REDACTED* and shall be a long time since we will see him coming back. Curious coincidence, I will give it a look as it sounds interesting.**

 **PasiveNox** **: Thank you!**

 **PervyPanda** **: Thank you!**

 **samer69899** **: Thank you!**

 **aliesterus** **: Trust me, I didn't read that with a straight face myself.**

 **KRKing** **: I liked the chapter as I find Goblin Slayer quite ripe of potential for fanfics, mostly because most of the series' fans have yet to read the Manga thus the 'only knowledge' available is scarse and open up a lot of ways to make something epic. Keep goin!**


	37. Elusive

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Elusive**

* * *

Akira Mado was confused.

A message that had been sent to her early that morning had pressed for her punctuality to reach one of the debriefing room by the 1st Ward.

Without much hesitation slowing her usual routine of preparing herself for the day, she managed to arrive five minutes early at the Main Headquarters.

She walked silently as she searched for the door with the sign with the correct debriefing room.

It took her just few minutes and she knocked at the door, a sigh pending on her mouth, and entered the room.

Her blue eyes blinked in surprise as she noticed- "Amon-san?" "Akira?"

The two were surprised to find both invited there and the young woman turned her glance to the one by the end of the room, Shirou Emiya.

She had heard very little of the unofficial disciple of Arima and it was rumors at best.

"Emiya-san, can we start the briefing now?"

To their surprise the red-haired young man sighed and looked at some papers. "There is still someone missing."

"Someone else?" Akira mused loudly as she heard the door opening behind her, turning just in time to see a smiling face way too close for her comfort.

In her defence, the punch she delivered almost instantly was warranted by the unpleasant closeness and the creepy smiling face that might as well harbors some nightmares for her that night.

"I would suggest that you apologise truthfully to him, Mado-san." Shirou said with an impassive tone, looking at the result of her reaction. "He is part of the Washuu family."

That caught the attention of senior partner and his junior, the latter crouching to help the dark-haired teen from the floor.

"Owie! Mado-san, you have a mad punch." The adjective brought no little confusion at the grammar mistake but the Emiya intervened and explained.

"It is 'mean', Kichimura-san, not 'mad'." The teen paused from his whining to look at the Magus.

He smiled. " You are Shirou Emiya! This is going to be so cool to have you as a partner!"

...

 **"HEH!?"**

* * *

"So this man, Akihiro Kanou, is possibly creating half-ghouls from orphans from Ghoul attacks.." Amon sighed at the end of his summarised explanation. "Why the Director has not authorised a full, proper investigation of the former labs?"

A black-gloved hand jumped up. "That is because Yoshi-jichan is scared of messing up." The Washuu continued to smile as he turned to his senior teammate. "He doesn't want to deal with spooky reporters if he is wrong."

Shirou nodded, trying to suppress the weird vibe he was getting from the younger man's expression. "Indeed. Arima-san has demanded a quick investigation to uncover some proof before launching an operation regarding the abandoned labs."

The Emiya was thankful that the massive monitor behind him was showing the report Koitsu had written for them before being removed from the group.

A photo of Kimi and some files regarding experiments appeared there and Akira was the first to respond to its content.

"So he carefully planned the kidnappings." She frowned, a pensive look in her face. "Will the police be involved?"

"They will but not anytime soon. Our current task is to prepare a small research operation and find the extent of the damage." Shirou grimaced as he changed the page of the document, revealing some official CCG stamps in most of those. "We will suffer a backlash in one way or another, our mission will be to understand how much the Organisation will suffer."

"But why the Director had let this go for so long? Shouldn't he be urged to check any movements from Kanou?"

"He should, Mado-san." This time it was surprisingly Kichimura to reply to her confusion. "Yoshi-jichan had his hands tied down by the fact the good doctor was a precious pawn to the CCG. Not only he was so masterful in creating Quinques but he also kept some major contacts with influential members of the GFG in Germany."

"That's why we are here then." Amon muttered quietly, studying the files that he had received from their current leader. "The CCG cannot muster a force big enough for this 'investigation' without drawing too much attention on the case. The doctor is not available.."

"We suspect he is hiding and waiting for the results of a possible attack to his very headquarters. I don't think I need to stress you all the need to keep this information to yourselves."

The trio nodded but Kichimura chuckled. "It is no problem, senpai, I will keep my trap close! Also, can you teach me something cool from what you learnt with Arima-niisan?"

Shirou blinked and sighed. "After this whole mess with Kanou, I might as well start teaching you, Kichimura-kun."

The young man grinned like a toddler that had been granted a giant icecream. "Understood, senpai!"

The Magus was unsure regarding this new development. Arima had been quite restrained when explaining the situation with the younger Washuu but he had stressed the need to keep on guard around the always smiling recruit.

If the White Reaper was so much pressured into not giving much details of his new mysterious partner then it had to mean something big. Really big.

* * *

"Hina-chan, I'm booored." Saiko proclaimed from her skulking seat.

The two girls were enjoying that afternoon at Anteiku, the human having just finished the school day while the female Ghoul was resting from a spar with Touka.

"You know that Shirou-san is busy with his work, Sai-chan." The girl mumbled a muffled 'I know' as she groaned once more tiredly.

Then her eyes opened up in realisation. "Hina-chan, I almost forgot!"

Hinami frowned. "What you 'almost forgot'?"

"I dropped the bomb on Shirou-mama, he has accepted the title."

... "Is that so?" A curious glint appeared in the Fueguchi's eyes. "How did you get Ma-him to accept it?"

"It's because some of his friends are now living with us. The one I like the most is Sakura-mama!"

"A-Another mama?" Saiko giggled at the evident conflict in her poor friend's mind.

"Sakura-mama is super sweet and quite nice. She does remind me of you once in a while."

The girl blinked, her cheeks reddening at the unconscious compliments given by her human friend. "I-Is that so?"

The blue-haired girl nodded and smiled. "You know what? Maybe I should present them to you!"

The Ghoul hesitated a brief moment, eyeing Irimi and Enji before nodding slowly. "O-Okay, but I want to tell Touka-neechan that I'm going out."

Saiko nodded at the condition and waited as shy girl went upstairs and, surprisingly enough, managed to get permission to go to Shirou-ma- _his_ house.

The walk was brief because of the little traffic going through the city, being still a work hour and most of the people were busy at their jobs, yet the path to it was _different_.

"Oh, I forgot. Shirou-mama is living in another place because his old flat was too small for us all."

Hinami nodded at the explanation, remembering how little the appartment had been when she had slept there.

They finally reached the bigger house sited near the 1st Ward and Saiko ringed the doorbell as the two waited for a response.

The Fueguchi knew that Shirou was busy at the CCG thus the one who would have opened the door would be-

Her thoughts froze the moment the door was opened, a plum-haired woman with a kind smile showing from the other side.

"Oh? Welcome back, Saiko-chan."

It was her soft, _familiar_ voice that brought her from her epiphany, some tears forming in her eyes.

The young woman seemed to notice the distress the girl was going through and she crouched in front of her, an understanding expression on her beautiful face as she scooped Hinami in her arms.

One of her hands caressed her brown hair as her tears flowed freely out of her eyes and into the kind lady's clothes. "There, there."

After few brief moments, violet eyes looked at hers with a comforting glint. "Why don't we go inside? The sofa is soft and I think you would like to rest a little now."

Hinami almost nodded at her in agreement, feeling her mind strained from that nostalgic feel that her own body was starting to feel tired.

Holding her hand, Sakura led Hinami and Saiko inside the house, the latter smiling at the fact her friend had found help in her Sakura-mama.

* * *

 **AN**

 **So it's been quite a while since I updated and God I feel dulled in my writing.**

 **This is why I hate taking pauses from writing chapters..**

 **No, I am not going to bring Furuta in the light side. His role will be minor as of now officially, while he will act as a spy for Kanou.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **PasiveNox** **: Thank you!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Studying both the source (Manga) and the wikia, I can say with utter certainity that the Yasuhisa twins were first turned and then brainwashed. Their kidnapping happened one-two months after the start of TG Season 1 but they were kept in the dark until Kaneki started to work for Aogiri in Canon. They call Kanou father, yet it is shown multiple times that they barely knew the doctor and their brief encounter with Amon at the Academy highlighted their hatred for Ghouls and their dream to become Investigators. Summarised version: They were either brainwashed or they suffered a grave form of the Stockholm Syndrome.**

 **Woggie** **: I think you are overestimating Sakura's current disposition and Circuits. Quoting from the part from the Wikia referring to the post-HF route, Sakura's body is still considered an 'Holy Grail', thus she gains vast amounts of energy that she has to deplete periodically. While this might be a boon as a Magus, it is not for someone meant to fight as her massive reserves hold because of a frail balance she has thanks to her connection with the Root. If Rider fought in any instances or, in worst case scenario, had to use her offensive NP, the drain might cause for a major collection of prana, damaging Sakura's Circuits and possibly killing her. Sure, the worms were purged but her predicament make it so that Sakura might be better than Rin in just non-battle Magecraft. I hope those replies are not taken as ill-intented as I am someone that finds this debating stimulating but I am also a man of logical reasoning based over known proof from the lore. Still, thank you for your kind words and support!**

 **Guest (Chapter 18)** **: I am 100% sure there are other reasons behind your disliking but I will not press the matter as everyone is entitled their opinions. I hope you will find the xover that will sate your thirst of reading, Guest-san.**

 **larmmason** **: Yep!**

 **dragooner** **: I admit I did some recurring mistakes and I think I recognise some. After I finish it all, I will try to polish the errors and fix the mistakes. Thank you for signalling me this issue.**


	38. The Investigation continues!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38: The Investigation continues!**

* * *

If something can go wrong, it will.

Shirou had quite the instances in his life where this small quote had been incredibly true.

The small, quick operation to infiltrate and capture Kanou had started mere moments ago and he felt incredibly uneasy as he led the group of four into what was blatantly a trap.

The Quinque-steel walls that made the incredibly small maze of hallways was sure the farthest thing to consider a comfort, especially since it guarantee little space of dodge if they were ambushed in that moment.

The Magus had taken inspiration from the small raid made by Hide and Ken by taking the structural damage in the sewers that led directly in the labs.

The decision wasn't without proper reasoning as the Emiya considered quite probable that the main entrance had been tampered and maybe turned into a trap for regular investigators.

"This is booriiing." His left eye twitched as he recognised the origin of the whining without even needing to turn away.

Kichimura was... a _very moody_ individual for someone his age.

Sure, his behavior was mostly connected to the same issue that had left his knowledge of words extremely basic if not wrong but the attitude he was showing was unnerving and, if the barely hidden glares sent by both the Mado and her senior partner were taken into account, he wasn't the only one thinking so.

"Kichimura-kun, while I understand that you expect some action today.." Shirou whispered loudly as he continued to walk. "It's preferable if we avoided unnecessary confrontations."

"But senpai!" The Washuu yelped excitedly, clearly missing the reason of the whispering. "Isn't our job slaying Ghouls and saving the world?"

The red-haired young man almost paused in that moment, frowning at the childish and partly wrong description of their work.

"We are here as investigators, Kichimura-kun. We don't have the manpower to take on whatever is hidden in this place."

The dark-haired Washuu blinked, for the first time breaking into a rare surprised expression.

"B-But aren't you as strong as Arima-niichan?!" As he exclaimed those words, they found themselves in a different area of the laboratory, grey walls replaced by a bigger room with white ones.

They were near the place where Kanou had settled his private quarters and Shirou didn't need to jinx it by even remotely thinking of the unnerving quietness around them.

The group stopped, guards up, as static sounds started to be heared.

Shirou turned to their side to find a monitor turning on and, from the black-and-white static, it showed now a smiling old man dressed in an hawaiian shirt.

"I am quite impressed to see you so soon." The man replied with genuine surprise in his tone. "I had expected bureaucracy to hinder your progress a tad bit more, if not that at least Aogiri making an appearance or two during your work."

His smile widened as they approached the screen. "You truly amaze me, Emiya Shirou!"

"Kanou Akihiro, the CCG already knows about your crimes and it would be more convenient for you to just surrender yourself at this point."

The doctor's smile twitched for a single moment as his expression broke in a laugh.

"A-Also a comedian, truly a shining diamond in the making." His laugh stopped as he took some breath to calm down. "But I cannot just lie down and be processed, Emiya-san. Or can I?"

Several files popped up showing even more evidence of the negligence of the Director and the previous one to actually rein down the mad scientist.

"But I should address the real disappointments in the room." Kanou turned his attention to Akira, his smile always there. "Isn't that tragic that a young woman like yourself is going to fall in the same maddening path that had led to her father's death? What is worst is that you continue ahead so blindly and so foolishly."

The girl flinched yet it was Amon to reply. "As if you are sinless, Kanou. Your madness has ruined dozens of families."

Finally the doctor scowled at the intervention. "You truly shouldn't be the one talking, Koutarou-kun. You certainly are attached to that little necklace, even through you have quite the _unpleasant_ memories regarding Churches and priests."

The smile returned back as Kanou turned once again into Shirou's eyes.

"You are the one what is the most unique but also the worst being my eyes had ever glanced at, Shirou-kun." His smile turned savage and the Emiya felt dread in his stomach. "How do you feel regarding the fire that destroyed you and then molded your soul back? How do you feel when you realised _that you are so much lucky of having survived_?"

Images appeared to his mind regarding those very struggles that had turned him to that horrible path of self-sacrifice, that had _almost_ taken his own needs and replaced them with the craving of helping everyone at all cost.

Yet the words of Illya, her sacrifice and how bitterly it all ended.. He couldn't just forget this too!

"I wasn't lucky, Kanou-san." Shirou replied calmly, eliciting a surprise expression in the doctor's face. "Saying this would belittle the very man that had saved me from that disaster. It would mean denying myself the right of being human and to think what I want."

A determined smile met the wide one on Kanou's face. "We are going to find you and bringing you to justice, Kanou Akihiro."

The doctor _laughed_ even loudier at this proclamation as the group stared at their leader in some _renewed_ respect.

Sure, they had their own inner demons to deal but Shirou Emiya seemed to have suffered worse and yet he still standed tall and proud.

Kichimura wasn't having this kind of thoughts as he could barely relate in that situation, yet the passion behind those words sure did bring some stronger admiration in his _senpai_.

"And you also passed this test! I can't wait to see more of you doing great things in this world, Shirou-kun."

The doctor held his index up and pointed below the screen, where a box had been put.

"If you hadn't passed this one you wouldn't have found nothing in my old quarters. I had those cleaned so much time ago and the only evidence I can provide about my newest hideout without ending the chase so quickly."

"Why are you doing this?" Shirou demanded loudly at the smug man. "Why are you _playing_ with us?"

Kanou sighed tiredly, yet he seemed unfazed by the outburst. "While I understand that you had already delved in the ugly greyness of humanity, you still fail to see how deep darkness spread. This escape will bring solutions to question you might have forgotten along the way and maybe you will be able to save everything. Maybe."

He waved at the stunned group. "I hope to see you all soon!"

The transmission ceased, leaving the four to open the small box.

Shirou's hand carefully and slowly opened it.. revealing some files and photos.

"This is like a Treasure Hunt, Senpai! Maybe we will find multiple treasures!"

The Emiya didn't reply, his mind still deeply immersed on the veiled warning of the mad doctor.

Did he knew about the truth of the Washuus? About his alliance with Arima?

It was too early to prove it but Shirou was sure going to solve this mystery and capture the elusive scientist once for all.

* * *

Koitsu Chigyou was having a tiring day... like always.

Another Quinque case had broken during training and he was busy trying to fix it when the door of the room was opened to a... young girl.

At first he had to blink at the sight, surprised to find someone so young (or short) hanging around this part of the building.

Her eyes finally catched sight of him and she started to slowly advance towards him.

"S-Sorry, c-can I ask you some questions?"

The meek and shy tone stunned the young man on his track, shocked to see such a cute girl talking to him, _him!_

"S-Sure! How can I help you?"

She took a notebook from her small purse, almost losing grasp of it in a bout of clumsiness, and she coughed. "I- Can you tell me more about Arima-san's apprentice?"

Oddly enough, even through he knew that it wasn't Shirou's fault for the predicament he had been thrown into, he started to feel the need to prank his friend for having put him there, in front of one of his new fan girls.

He bit down a groan and nodded. "Sure, what do you wanted to know?"

"I-Is that true t-that he fought back the One-Eyed Owl without threatening wounds?"

Chigyou hummed calmly. "He did fight the Owl but he had some help by the group he was assigned with-" "B-But isn't he the White Reaper's student? S-Shouldn't he b-be able to fend off that Ghoul like Arima-san did in the past?"

Curious, Koitsu mused as he noted the curious detail from the question. "Shirou might be humble but he is not someone to hide his feat without a major reason and I believe him."

"O-Okay. C-Can I ask y-you one last favor?" The scientist nodded as the girl sighed in relief at his acceptance.

"C-Can you tell me when is S-Shirou-san working at the CCG? I-I would like to ask s-some more questions p-personally."

On one hand, Koitsu would be a crap friend by giving a fangirl access to Shirou's schedule at work... yet he would be able to get some payback for the awkward interview.

For a moment the scientist felt like he had done the worst thing possible as the shy smile in her face widened at being handed the paper with the Emiya's working hours.

"T-Thank you."

He would have replied if the girl had stayed there long enough, yet she was already out of the door with a confused Koitsu left behind to his work.

By the end of his shift, Chigyou asked to one of the guards by the entrance if he had knew the green-haired girl that had asked about his friend.

The surprised look on the man's face told so much, yet so little.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Another chapter and Eto strikes back!**

 **This will led up to a very spicy chapter... the next one!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Furuta is spying Shirou both for Kanou's sake and his own. He felt quite intrigued in the person that had catched the good doctor's attention.**

 **maesde** **: Thank you!**

 **larmmason** **: Thank you!**

 **98kazer** **: Quite the opposite. What you refer to is Sakura needing prana to sustain the drain of maintaining Rider during the War without agitating the Crest Worms in her body. Post-HF route she is purified from the worms but she has the issue that she had to literally blast stuff up once in a while if she doesn't want to get overcharged with energy.**


	39. How life fares

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39: How life fares..  
**

* * *

It was meal break and the small group that was unofficially known as Squad Null hanged around the entrance of the Academy as they waited out for their return to class.

"Do you think he is alright with it?"

Saiko blinked as her eyes fell to stare into the tired Shirazu. "I mean, is Sensei okay in doing both the tutoring and with whatever case he seems busy with?"

"Shirou is stubborn and hard-working." The girl mumbled in her post-nap self. "Even if he was buried by work, he would still create time for us."

What was meant to be heard as a positive reinforcement, Urie decided to see those words with his cynical point of view as a dangerous double-edged thing to have.

Sure, Shirou Emiya had proved more than once that he could keep up with situation above his station and he never cracked under the insane amount of pressure and paperwork he was forced to deal daily.

The teen was half-tempted to ask the Reaper's disciple if he was actually machine, because he couldn't see himself doing even half of that insane schedule.

Saiko had given them a reduced version of it, yet Kuki didn't lack the connections to expand on the few words given.

In the end the choice of being part of this ragtag of people had given no little benefits regarding the present and the future.

He would be a fool to consider the three 'friends' the same idiots he had met long ago, their prowness and their natural ability to work as a team was a gracious reward to the Urie.

Yet something infuriated him regarding Shirazu and it wasn't his loudmouth attitude.

It was because he was _so much similar_ to Urie, both rising in the ranks of the CCG for personal problems with family, where for Kuki was revenge for his father, for the blond boy was the need to get enough money to pay the medics curing her sick sister.

The broody teen's motivation reached a more spiritual reason while Shirazu's mission in life was materialistic in nature.

Thus Urie approached with caution the extrovert boy, unwilling to deal with someone so familiar yet so unknown to him.

"D-Did he told you what his case was about?"

Kuki almost praised the always silent Tooru, the girl having asked the question that had been driving him mad the last week.

Saiko blinked at the question, but sighed in defeat. "Did you hear of the Yasuhisa Mansion's revelation?"

"The one with the human experiments?" Shirazu asked loudly, ignoring the glares trying to reduce his tone of voice. "Was he among those who partake in investigating it?"

"Yeah... but is a bit more complicated-" "He is hunting down Kanou, isn't he?"

The blue-haired girl turned to Kuki and groaned. "Urie-baka, can you stop spoilering my tales!"

"It isn't a tale if it's true. Kanou is a monster and the faster he is found, the more people could get some sleep without dreaming of crazy doctors with perchant of ghoulification experiments."

"You couldn't say it better, Kuki-kun." Shirazu nodded even through Urie turned away from his praise.

The Academy sure was going to be a long period of headaches for the teen.

* * *

Irimi was experiencing a very odd conflict in her mind as she stared at the newest client of Anteiku.

He had heard once in a while from her love interest about Sakura Matou, about how kind she was and all.

When the plum-haired beauty entered the shop, 'surprise' felt like a weak word to use for the shock that had settled in her core.

She would have probably lost her composure if she hadn't had some people creating sufficient distraction to her dread.

The first one was Enji, the flirty man already had that stupid grin in his face when he noticed the gorgeous girl.

It had taken just a quick reminder about this girl's close friend whispered to his ear to destroy whatever plan of conquest he was ready to fulfill, the Demon Ape unwilling to fight against 'the same dude who slapped the One-Eyed Owl away'.

The second distraction was actually a blessing in Touka's form.

The girl approached the table with Sakura, ready to take her orders when the young woman smiled at her.

"You know, Touka-san. Shirou told me a lot about you."

The Kirishima paused, her eyes growing suspicious and blinking curiously. "How so?"

"He told me that you behaved and seemed quite similar to Rin-neesan." Her smile widened at the surprise and confusion growing in the younger female's expression. "You do seem quite hard-working, independent and strong."

Touka blushed at the praise, flattered by those compliments. "T-Too kind, miss-" "Sakura. Matou Sakura."

The young Ghoul nodded and took the woman's order, giving a quick look to Irimi before leaving for the coffee machine.

It was a 'good luck' look, the same people would give to sportsman going against nigh impossible odds.

That was... concerning.

The third and final distraction was a sleepy Hinami appearing out of her room.

The young girl noticed Sakura and almost squealed in happiness as she rushed towards her.

For some reason that _also_ was concerning.

They chatted amiably and the scene painfully reminded her of the late Ryouko-san when she would enjoy her time with her daughter.

Maybe their relationship worked because Sakura indeed seemed quite similar to the deceased mother of the little Fueguchi.

Soon their shift came to end as today was meant to be lasting until lunch and Irimi had already put back her clothes, leaving her uniform in the storage room of Anteiku.

She was ready to fully leave when she felt soft footsteps behind her.

"Kaya-san. Can we talk?" Biting back a surprised gasp, the brunette turned around to see Sakura, waiting just outside the shop with a small smile.

The Black Dober nodded, preparing herself for any possible ultimatum the girl was going to say about her attempts with Shirou.

Silence ruled for almost two minutes, the two women enjoying the relative calm of the park of the 20th Ward.

Then the plum-haired girl spoke. "You shouldn't be afraid, Kaya-san." Sakura started with a curious tone. "I am not going to show any displeasure to the fact you are courting Shirou-kun."

The female Ghoul blinked at the blunt premise, yet she felt something was wrong about the woman's demeanor.

"D-Don't you love him?" The question felt so much weird to think and said, thus a stutter managed to infiltrate it before she could correct herself.

"I would be lying if I said no." Her smile _strained_ a little as she contemplated those words. "But I don't think I would be right for him."

The brunette blinked in shock at this.. _this confused declaration_.

"Why-" "He is kind, sweet and very appreciating of me. I know he cares... but I hurted him."

Sakura sighed, looking at one of the free benches and sitting in one of those, followed the fellow woman. "Even through I wasn't _myself_ and he said that there was no apology, I still felt guilty of causing him pain. I'm not worthy of trying."

...

"Sakura-san.. you are quite stupid." The girl blinked at the harsh words.

"Wha-" "You said he has forgiven you and that you love him. I don't see the reason for continuing ignoring your dream."

"W-Why would you even care if I tried or not? W-Wouldn't I cause-" "New competition? Sure, I will curse myself for creating new obstacles in the path, but I would be dumb if I did the same you are doing. If you don't try, then I will not myself."

..." _What_! T-That's stupid-" "Like you are doing, Sakura-san."

Sakura blinked, suprised at the odd pep talk and somehow finding it convincing, maybe even more than the ones Rider and Rin had given to her in the last decade.

"A-Are you sure, Kaya-san?"

Irimi felt bold and smiled bravely to her newest rival. "In the end it's his happiness that matters. May the best of us win." She extended her open palm to the wide-eyed girl.

The Matou smiled, her hand grasping the Ghoul's own. "May the best win."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Sakura is back in the Shirou's pseudo-harem. YAY!**

 **Some more musing from Urie Kuki and also Touka hearing about Rin. I fear the moment I will have to write the part where they cross path. *Shiver***

 **Next chapter will be quite longer as I have planned to put quite several events all at once.**

 **Hope to see some sweet feedback!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **KRKing** **: New omake will be next chapter and will be a ship reaction! About your fanfic, I would advise you to find a Beta-Reader to fix some of the grammar mistakes. All in all, I think it's very good!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Actually the RC Scanner are built to be like that. The Scanners are meant to not detect some particular RC patterns, mostly those who had worked in V or are Washuu members. Since Kuzen was part of V, Eto's RC pattern is among those that doesn't spring the alarm. Kanou is overzealous, his view of the world is twisted by the pain of losing his mother quite early and never having had a good social life before working for the CCG. He wish the betterment of Humanity and he thinks Ghoulification is the only mean to do so. I think he is merely a twisted man, on par with the likes of Jigsaw (John Kramer).**


	40. Double Interview

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Double Interview  
**

* * *

"Did I caught you in an inopportune moment?"

Shirou blinked in surprise, his attention solely focused onto the paperwork until now.

Amon and Akira had been the first two to leave the room because of personal issues while the curious Kichimura had lasted a dreadful half an hour before he too had to escape from the hellish papers, excusing himself with family matters.

"Actually, I would like some input from someone at this point."

Caren seemed to pause for a moment, maybe in surprise, then she walked to the chair across his own seat.

"Is that so? Please then, indulge my attention how much you wish."

The Emiya smiled and that piqued the nun's curiousity. His reply was... intriguing to say the least.

"I wouldn't have thought that someone as composed as you are could get so much bored, Caren-san."

The woman scoffed and crossed her arms close to her chest. "It's just stress boiling, Shirou-san, especially since my current activities had been hindered a lot by the inopportune guest."

He sighed. "I have asked to trusted people about this Van-Fem." He stared up and gave her a glance. "Even through the church is quite against Apostles, I would have thought your behavior with one of the most harmless of the group would have been mild at best."

"Dead Apostles are not things that can be reasoned with, Shirou-san." Yellow eyes turned quietly toward the only door. "You either kill them or let them squallidly corrupt humanity further."

Shirou shook his head and picked a particular file. "If you were hunted down by half the world for some terrible acts you did and you indulged those who are searching for you with hints and clues, what would that make you?"

Caren blinked and her eyes turned back to him. "That's quite the dilemma, Shirou-san."

"But.." She mused quietly as she closed her eyes. "I think whoever you are searching for _wants_ to be found. More context might help me in giving you some more thoughts."

He nodded. "Doctor Kanou." As the nun sighed, Shirou frowned at the reaction. "You know about him?"

"More than what the news channels are sprouting recently?" She asked sarcastically. "Yes. The man had... been a troublesome individual for the Church in the past."

"Is he connected to the Moonlit World?" The nun shocked her head and relief washed on Shirou's soul.

If the man would have known about Magecraft, the case would have imploded in complexities beyond the available resources.

"Yet he got quite close decades ago. He was working in Germany when.. he almost uncovered some part about a Crusade against Ghouls."

Shirou blinked. "I hope nothing got out." The nun smiled. "Nothing leaves the everseeing eye of the Holy Church, Shirou-" Knocking by the door surprised them, mostly the Emiya as he was quite sure no one knew of that particular reunion.

"Y-You may enter?"

The door indeed opened and.. "Takatsuki-san?"

"Oh Shirou-kun, I've been hoping to find you here and-" The rapid-fire tone died down as the author noticed Caren, then she looked apologetic. "S-Sorry, I didn't know that you were having a moment with your girlfriend and.."

A blush appeared in the Magus' face at those accusations and he was quite tempted to yell that it wasn't how it looked like, yet the nun moved quite smoothly in her words and intercepted the writer herself.

"While I found this foolish man quite endearing, I do not have any relations with him further than mere friendship." Then she smiled. "The same I cannot sadly say for you, _Takatsuki-san_."

The eccentric woman _frowned_ at the counter-accusation, yet she smiled nonetheless. "Indeed? How might I have voiced such 'implication', oh kind nun?"

Caren turned to Shirou, the man way too much tired to keep up with the mind games between the two women. "Why, it was you that called him 'Shirou-kun'. How could I think otherwise?"

"Touché, religious woman. Sadly this little author doesn't have any romantic interest-" "But you seek him and you seemed quite anxious to speak with him. I don't think your defence is holding well enough."

Silence fell deadly in the room, the fair ladies intensifying their curious debate regarding the third individual of the room, the man starting to feel the headaches knocking by the door of his mind.

"Shucks, you got me, miss nun! I was actually thinking of kidnapping Shirou and turning him into my boytoy."

...

" _What_?!"

Yet both women smiled at each other, uncaring of the outburst. They then started to even laugh at the relatively funny situation.

"You truly have a vivid imagination, Takatsuki-san. And before I leave, my name is Caren Hortensia."

"Nice to meet you, kind nun, and I hope to see you in the future!"

Caren shook her head in amusement as she left the room, so much to think about and so much to prepare herself when she would encounter this curious woman.

Shirou was... incredibly confused.

One moment he was speaking with the daughter of his former enemy, now he was talking with Sen Takatsuki.

"Takatsuki-san... how did you knew where I was?"

She giggled at the question, first settling in the chair formerly taken by the nun. "I have my ways, Shirou-kun, but I think we have talked too much about funny things."

She picked a notebook and a pen from her purse. "Now let's jump on juicy bits about your life!"

..."What?"

"You see, Shirou-kun, we authors have something that could be considered an equal to a Ghoul to Investigators." The green-haired woman started solemny. "That horrible thing is called Writer's Block."

"And how I am considered a way to deal with your Writer's Block, Takatsuki-san?"

"That's simple." She stated as if a matter of fact. "I got this super idea about writing a tragedy regarding Ghouls and I wished to get some first-hand tales from experienced heroes. Like you."

The Magus grimaced at the forbidden term but wasn't totally sure of her explanation. "I think there are quite many Investigators that might give you more accurate stories-"

"But no one would let someone as crazy as me to ask for some tales! That is why I sought you, oh grand warrior. I need someone that is a softy when talking to me."

"Softy?" His question was met with a shrug.

"You let me call you Shirou-kun without much of a flinch." She then smiled brightly. "I bet I could completely ensnare you with my feminine charisma in a matter of days."

"That sounds oddly accurate, Takatsuki-san, and...ok."

..."Really?" She asked in a childish tone, her eyes glowed in barely restrained happiness.

"Yes."

She almost jumped over her seat at the acceptance and she started with a... long series of questions.

 _Why me?_ Shirou thought as his mind died under the merciless onslaught of requests.

* * *

"I was expecting you."

Amon sighed as he walked closer to the center of the cell-room. "Just not this early on."

"I need information regarding Akihiro Kanou."

Donato smiled at the human's tone but nodded. "That is quite the heavy question, I hope you know where you are dwelling into." His smile widened. "Son."

A sour taste set his mouth in a fool mood and Koutarou closed his eyes in unrestrained annoyance.

"Just.. give me information."

The words did some effects on the old Ghoul, which grin had slowly dimmed. "The Doctor is not someone easy to fool or capture, Koutarou-kun. He has experience in dealing with the worst scum of this sick world."

He tapped the window in a rhytm. "The clues have been given, even before those you received from Kanou himself. You just need to dig in old graves to shed some lights on the present."

"What do you mean?! Shirou-san told us that every single house owned by Kanou was searched prior to the attack on the lab."

"Shirou-san?" The old man mumbled in his mouth the name few times before shaking his head.

...

"That was it?"

"Yes and..." Donato turned around, deeply absent from their conversation. "I have a lot to think about."

Koutarou Amon detested having not asked for the former priest's execution.

Maybe he was a fool by keeping the very demon of his past linger further on Tokyo, to stare upon his life as if a puppeter enjoying a stringless puppet life before jumping back with his strings.

* * *

 **Omake: Alaya-chan is a stalker! Zwei!**

"Yes... Yes! My plan is foolproof." Alaya-chan cackled as she eyed the setting of her trap as her prey approached the scene.

Shirou Emiya was going late for the job when he paused from his rush as his ears catched the distinct meowling of a kitty.

He looked up the close tree and saw the little, scared animal looking at him with hope and he gulped down as felt the stress of going late starting to mount up.

He was almost ready to stop and get the poor kitty down when Kishou Arima decided to turn around the corner and help him.

"Don't worry, Shirou-san. I got this." Without saying more, the Reaper quickly jumped to climb the tree and scooped the terrified, little animal in his hands.

"You may go, Shirou-san." The Emiya blinked but nodded with a smile to the helpful white-haired man.

Meanwhile Alaya-chan was fuming over her absurd defeat. She cursed the very existance of Kishou Arima and hoped he died a long, terrible death- "Did you fail again, lil sis?"

Alaya-chan grunted at the smug tone from her big sister, Gaia-chan.

"I had this plan of getting him to do some heroic stuff and force him into the Counterforce. Why is he so difficult to approach."

Gaia-chan sighed. "I know the feeling, lil sis." It was in that moment that the youngest of the two siblings noticed the body pillow held by one of the arms of the older girl.

"You seen, Alaya-chan, I too have an interesting person in my heart that, even through he is quite a lovely chubby boy, he is quite elusive to my grasp. Thus I decided to patiently wait for him to come to him while I enjoyed loving this... love pillow."

Alaya-chan shooked her head, wondering how she was supposed to live with such insane big sister.

Then her mind droned off back to her plans of capturing the juicy Emiya for herself.

* * *

 **AN**

 **First Contact! Also have managed to get my younger sibling to watch the first half an hour of HF Movie the Presage Flower.**

 _ **Also I've noticed some strange green-and-blue-haired girl hanging around the entrance of my house.. but I live in the middle of nowhere... how peculiar...**_

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: They met! But it was brief and restrained because of Eto's identity as Takatsuki.**

 **PasiveNox** **: Thank you!**


	41. Crude Awakening

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Crude Awakening**

* * *

Kaneki's breath was quiet as he tried to maintain a calm composure with the object of his current distress.

When he had arrived at Anteiku to start his shift, he had been quite surprised to find the 'closed' sign on the door and even more when Touka bursted through the door with a scowl in her face.

"They have woke up."

His eyes widened and the half-ghoul didn't miss a moment in following the Kirishima inside the sealed shop.

The white-haired girl, Nashiro, was glaring their direction as they approached and the male one-eyed ghoul was distracted by the familiar Kagune and single Kakugan.

A snarl was the only vocal sign of primal need of defending the still drowsy, black-haired twin.

Yomo was there, ready to intervene in case of aggression from the girl, and Hinami stared at the scene from one of the corner of the storage room, unsure if she had to meddle in this predicament or not.

Yoshimura was by far the one that had decided to... do nothing.

The manager stared at the surely scared girl and understood her feelings by defending her kin and so he had decided to adopt a more neutral stance.

Kaneki blinked in shock as the girl's eyes were now focused at him.

"Why you- why you smell different?!" The question brought back some _unpleasant_ memories as it was _his smell_ that had turned him a toy for Yamori.

Yet his focus wasn't the inner struggle, but the tendril reaching from the girl's back now aimed at him.

He could dodge the attack, he was sure of that, but he knew that any immediate action would spark the possible conflict. A battle that might actually get unwarranted attention to the closed shop.

The door bell rung, signaling that someone had entered the building and Kaneki turned just a bit that he undestood he did a mistake.

The Rinkaku was now far too close to evade and the half-ghoul could glance at Touka, trying to move in to intercept the attack.

Yet the tendril was deflected, stabbing into the roof above him.

The teen stared at the peculiar black falchion that had saved him from an unwanted damage.

It _cackled_ in blue electric energy and it felt _alive_.

"It seems that I've arrived just in time."

Shirou's voice sent some reassuring waves to his panicking mind, yet the menace was far from dealt with.

Nashiro stared in shock at the intrusion and at what had deflected her Kagune.

Mesmerized by the oddly _familiar_ blade, the white-haired twin blinked in confusion.

The Emiya noticed, a small smile in his face. "Do you want to look closer at it?"

His voice caused the girl to harden her expression, yet the curiousity lingered further and delayed whatever threatening look she had tried to achieve.

"There." The young man put the blade of the ground and kicked it softly towards the confused teen.

Nashiro glanced again at the curious craftmanship and, after what seemed to be an eternal struggle, the girl nodded and took the blade off the floor, studying its texture and form.

It reverberated and somehow called at her, calming her and praising her for her bravery.

Her heart warmed up at the pleasant warmth the chinese sword gave and she unconsciously retreated her Rinaku.

"Na-Nashiro." The girl froze as she remembered her tired twin, Kurona seemingly much weaker than her. "I-I'm hungry.."

"I think there is much to explain to you two." Shirou started, catching the young warden's attention. "But I think it's better for you all to get checked up and then given some food."

An hard choice, something that shone from Nashiro's eyes.

Yet the pressure of being outnumbered and that her sister was that much weak, urged her to the best decision in that moment.

She sighed. "Ok."

* * *

"What do you mean that you are Arima's hand?!"

Shirou flinched at the wide-eyed Kurona, her fangirl tone reminding him quite a lot about the girls back at Homurahara.

"Y-Yeah-" "Kyaah! That is so cool!"

Nashiro groaned in her hands as she witnessed how much her sister was ruining the whole concept of restraint.

They were supposed to be distrustful of this Shirou Emiya, especially because they were now half-ghouls because of Kanou.

It was still unbelievable that the kind man had actually done this to them, _he had called them their daughters!_

"Wait! If Kaneki-san is also an one-eyed ghoul just like us and he had been having this whole condition for longer than us... does that make him our senpai?"

The mentioned teen with white-black gradient hair blinked in surprise. "Ehr... yes?"

"Yatta! We have a senpai-Ouch!" The extrovert twin recoiled as her sister bashed her head with her fist. "Shiro, why you so mean?"

"Because you are literally messing up the whole situation with your being an airhead!"

"Geez, I remember you being an airhead with Kanou and look where it got us."

Nashiro flinched at the reply but sighed. "He seemed a very smart and kind man, I still can't believe he did this to us-" "You mean that you never noticed the creepy glances he would throw our direction?"

The white-haired girl paused. "W-What?"

"Well he did those mostly when he thought we weren't looking his direction but some of my friends- _former friends_ at the Academy did tell me that he stared very weirdly at us."

"And you didn't say this..." The introvert asked as she studied how this could have avoided. "Why?!"

"Because you are the one that see stuff I don't see. Plus I thought you were initially acting 'meek' with him."

The half-ghoul blushed at the particular adjective. "I-I wasn't _m-meek_."

"Sure, and I wasn't the one that would stick the 'kick me' paper on your back-" Kurona paused, her prankster sense perceiving an impressive pull in the dread side as her sister growled.

"You did that! I've been chasing whoever was messing my sanity as the other students complied so _finely_ to the request."

"I-It was a prank, sis." The black-haired girl giggled nervously. "N-No need to heat up t-that much."

Another growl actually caused the scared girl to jump closer to the Emiya. "Eep! Emiya-san, protect me-oh?"

Her hands had landed on the young man chest and... she blushed. "Emiya-san.. you said that you were going to take care of us from now on... right?"

The young man blinked in confusion but nodded as the girl now giggled to herself.

"Shiro... _he has super abs!_ "

The Emiya's face turned a shade darker than his hair as the white-haired girl groaned at the perverted statement from her sister.

-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-

Hinami was quite surprised when Touka-oneechan had taken her out to hang up with her human friend.

Yoriko was... friendly, warm. If she had to compare her to someone similar, the Fueguchi would certainly say that she felt more of a female Hide-oniichan to her.

It's been just few hours since Kurona and Nashiro had moved out of the coffee shop with Shirou and she was quite troubled by a particular remark from the black-haired twin.

"Is something troubling you, Hinami-chan? You can tell to Yoriko-oneechan."

The young Ghoul blinked, noticing that even Touka-neechan was giving her a concerned look.

"It's just... I heard something weird that I don't know what it means."

"Oh?" The blonde exclaimed, a vibrant smile in her face that eased the younger girl's fear of asking. "What is it? Is it something about Touka or her 'friend' Kaneki?"

Hinami shook her head, ignoring her Oneechan's flushed face. "It's about Shirou-ma- _san._ "

"You mean that nice-looking, red-haired man?" At her nod, Yoriko sighed longingly. "He sure looks quite _interesting_."

Another confusing expression to the inexperienced girl, yet she pressed on.

"I-It's just that one of my friends said that Shirou-san has... _super-abs_. What does it mean?"

Touka's face paled akin to a white blanket as the blonde started to laugh that much that many of the passersby stared their direction now.

"I-It means that.. Shirou-san has muscles and that is _nice to know-_ " "Yoriko, please stop! Not in front of her!"

"Geez, Touka-chan, Hinami-chan needs to know more about the world or she is going to end up like a nun."

A nun? Maybe that would be nice if that meant becoming someone like Caren-san... but if she remembered correctly that would also make it impossible for her to hide her Ghoulish nature.

Such was the annoying limitations of being forced in a human-only diet by life.

* * *

 **AN**

 **About Kuro's and Shiro's personalities : While in the series they had been quite emotionless, it is stated multiple times that they 'lost their humanity'. The little bits of flashback that are shown about their past barely reveal much of their original self, just explaining why they were in the Academy, how Juuzou knew of them and why Kanou kidnapped them. I hope you all understand that their behavior is... not classified as canon as I have very little proof to build up a proper and just representation of their personality.**

 **Possible OVA : I've been planning to pause mid-Arc 2 to make a small 'five chapters' detour in the story regarding a plot triggered by a Magus wanting to kill Shirou for his parentage. The theme? Protecting the happy ending!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **KRKing** **: I think that you could ask the beta-reader to just polish the grammar and left everything else untouched. Also I don't know if I could manage to get your OC in the story to make a cameo as of now since I've some strict plans for future chapters, especially with the OVA idea. Maybe in a second OVA.**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: That might be true to an extend, I mean if Caren's behavior and odd pleasure to pimp-slap Lancer with money is a thing, then maybe in a very honest point of view they are both insane and curiously kinky.**

 **JD91B** **: It was inherent to the Omake but I think the issue is.. solved? *turn arounds and spot a familiar head quickly hide from my stare* I.. I think I will get some bars by my window.**

 **CountOrlok777** **: That is actually the result of** **Waifus required for maintain their stand** **and** **Takashi Takeuchi's Noble Phantasm,** ** **Unlimited King of** **Knights. (Yes, that last part is a thing.)**  
**

 **KhanhM** **: I generally wouldn't call someone that but sure, if you want to state your own title so proudly I will acknowledge it. :)**

 **Kayen1024** **: Thank you!**


	42. Camouflage of words

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Camouflage of words**

* * *

"Whoooah! This house is huge!" Kurona's awed expression was broke by the quick pinch from her sister, eliciting a yelp from her.

"Yes." Shirou nodded with a small smile in his face as he put down his bag. "Or.. if you wish for it to be so."

"Not that I want to spit at your offer, Shirou-san, but I think this could have been asked prior to-mfffh?!"

Nashiro's mouth was covered by her twin sister's hand as the black-haired Yasuhisa smiled widely.

"We accept!~"

The smile died down in pained expression as the white-haired girl didn't waste time in slamming her shoe upon the extrovert's foot, freeing her from her hold.

"We are supposed to get compromises out of this, not just conceding to everything he says, you idiot!"

Rage soon turned in panic as quick, loud footsteps rushed towards them and... a blue-haired bullet crashed upon Shirou. "Shirou-mama~!"

The Emiya chuckled. "Hello to you too, Saiko-chan." She giggled as she pulled away from the embrace and noticed the twins. "Hello?"

Nashiro paled as she knew that the girl in front of them was human and, if her memory was right, she had been one of those kids at the Junior Academy while her and her sister were still humans.

The consequences of her blurting about them was too high and several plans formed as she wanted to avoid any... problem- "Kurona!"

"What? She is super-adorable!" Saiko smiled shyly at the compliment as she let the older girl hug her.

"Actually.. I think we have lots to talk about, Saiko-chan." The Emiya sighed tiredly, before blinking towards the hallways. "Are Rin or Sakura home?"

The girl shook her head. "Tohsaka is out shopping while Sakura-mama went for a walk to the park in the 20th."

He nodded, closing his eyes as he prepared himself to say the half-truth he had planned to use to protect the twins from suspicion.

* * *

"So that Kanou-baka kidnapped you two and turned you into G-Ghouls, correct?"

The twins were staring at their feets and only Kurona nodded, her sister thinking with a frown about the explanation the man had just given to the younger girl.

He had been clear to accentuate the fact that they **had** been humans and that they weren't the same, bloodthirsty creatures the CCG hunted down.

Saiko had initially panicked when the two had showed their single Kakugan but Shirou's presence had incredibly lessened the fear-inducing sight by a little.

"H-How are they going to eat?"

Understandable question that the Emiya had thought about prior to this moment and so he gave the 'lie' part of the explanation.

"I have some.. contacts in the CCG that keeps has access to meat reserves of Cochlea. He will do me this favour."

Hesitation filled the blue-haired girl as she was put in a very confusing situation.

Sure, the two girls weren't humans anymore but they had not been Ghouls from the very beginning and labelling them the same as the pureblooded ones would be... a mistake?

She was incredibly confused, that was the only think she knew in that exact situation.

"A-Actually, can I ask just a question?" Blue eyes blinked at the black-haired girl whom was staring back at the younger female.

"Why.." Kurona started, dragging with her prolonged wording even her twin out of her thoughts. "Why do you call Shirou-san 'mama'?"

At this very point Shirou bit down a groan as Saiko smiled widely and giggled.

"Well. Shirou-mama is... like a mama."

"What do you mean?" Nashiro bit down her lip, trying to hold back a facepalm from Kurona's sudden interest in something not important and not in gaining intel on their new predicament.

"Shirou-mama can cook, does the chores around the house and is super-kind. Like a mama."

"You... _can cook_?" The extrovert twin blurted in shock, eyes wide open and directed to the embarassed Shirou.

"He can cook, what is the great deal about it-" "Oh sister of mine, you mean to tell me you have never heard the gravest of the truth about men? That just a small rarity can be an house-husband?"

"T-That's absurd!" Nashiro replied, embarassed for some reason. "I-I mean, I think Kanou could-" "That was one of the nurse assistant and I've been told that once he had tried to do an omelette and burned down the entire kitchen."

The white-haired girl dropped comically on the floor. " _To think he is a renowned researcher.._ "

"I am happy to see you all being that much to each other." Shirou nodded with a small smile. "Hopefully I will use the small two-days break from the case to help you to familiarise with those surroundings-" "Actually Shirou-mama, do you remember that you made me and my friends that _small_ promise of doing a training-only day when we would achieve the 1st Ranking in the team-based challenges?"

"I-" The Magus closed his mouth in surprise. "Y-You did it? That's so great-" "I already called them to get to the CCG HQ's entrance in two hours from now.."

"Wait! You got that rank- what are you, sixteen? How did you do it?"

Saiko felt flattered at the small distraction and smiled a little. "It's just that Ku-baka, Shi-kun and Mucchan are nice teammates."

Blue eyes returned to stare at Shirou, the man having paled a little at the unexpected news.

"I-I-Can you two stay there without supervision until Rin or Sakura returns?"

Kurona's smile grew wide at the opportunity given to her to gain *highly questionable* objects during this first exploration of the house-*Bham!* "Owie!"

Nashiro retracted her fist from her twin's suffering head with a sigh. "I will keep an eye on her and..." She turned back to where once Shirou was and blinked in surprise as she didn't found him, nor Saiko.

"They sure knows how to disappear, Kuro-cha-?!" Fear struck her as she tried to turn to her sister and found her too missing from the living room. "KUROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A lewd giggle echoed deep in the massive flat.

* * *

Urie sighed tiredly as he tried to push out of his ears the whines coming from Shirazu's mouth.

Tooru was sitting quite close to the two boys, reading a small book she had received from their mutual sensei.

While to a normal, serious job a book regarding mythology could be quite an useless tome to read, the ideas that came from old tactics and possible use of sword-like quinques poked once in a while in her mind as she continued to read hungrily the pages of the Arthurian Tales.

"Good evening!" The girl paused from her reading and looked up from the words, her eyes meeting two red-eyes staring back at her own with a gleeful glint.

She squeaked and almost jumped at the relative closeness of the young man's face.

The white-haired teen giggled as he sat near them, ignoring Kuki's cynical eyes studying him and Shirazu's confused expression directed at the intruder.

"G-Good.. evening?"

His smile widened at the stuttering. "You are Shirou-senpai's little apprentices, right?"

"You know Shirou-sensei?" The teen nodded at the blond teen and Tooru stared in confusion.

For some reason.. this boy felt familiar..

"I wanted to ask Shirou-senpai if he could give a look at my Ibaraki and see if there were any serious issues with it." He seemed to sober up a little as he asked kindly. "Can you tell me where he is?"

"Shirou-sensei should be there in an hour or so." Urie finally said, breaking the thin silence he had tried to gather before the intrusion. "So if you truly need that check-up, you could just wait there and-" " _Booring!_ "

Red eyes sparkled in childish giddiness. "Does any of you know how to fix Quinques? I bet senpai did reveal to you all his super-secrets."

Kuki held back a groan at the petulant boy, while Shirazu was unsure of what to say as he would have been more than happy to help, but he was quite average in fixing Quinques.

"I-I can."

Urie stared at Tooru, his blank mask hiding incredible surprise at this unexpected move from the usually reserved girl.

"Thank you, kind girl."

"T-Tooru. Mutsuki Tooru."

"Oh?" The boy facepalmed and giggled to himself. "I forgot to present myself. I'm Juuzou Suzuya. Nice to meet ya all!"

Juuzou picked his case from his legs and put it in front of the green-haired girl.

"I-chan is a Koukaku lady and she is incredibly fiery."

He released the fire-like kagune out of the case and Tooru made a step back as to not get caught by one of the wild swings of the Quinque.

"C-Can you reduce the RC input to a minimum?" Juuzou blinked at the younger teen knowing about that and complied, Ibaraki losing a bit of color and its movements getting slower and harmless.

Tooru stared closer to the peculiar piece of work, surprised that something like this could even be commissioned by the laboratories and given to an official investigator.

Her hand caressed a particular part of the Quinque and she nodded to herself.

"It has some dents on this section. You should ask Chigyou-san or someone from the labs to put some extra RC cells to build up the missing bits."

"So it just got damaged by use? Nothing else that I should know?"

"Maybe you should know that you shouldn't release a quinque by the entrance of the building, Juuzou-kun."

The white-haired boy froze, slowly turning around to find Shinohara staring at him with a disappointed expression.

The older man turned to Tooru, the girl averting her eyes away from his kind ones.

"So this is Emiya-kun's little team? I thought it was merely a rumor but... interesting."

In that very moment one tired Shirou Emiya rushed inside the building with a small, blue-haired bundle attached to his back. "I-I-I'm here."

"S-Sensei?" Shirazu exclaimed in surprise while Urie facepalmed.

"Shirou-sensei, the meeting was supposed to be in an hour. Did Saiko forgot?"

At this the Emiya paused and turned to glare at the mess of nervous giggles.

"Oh, there is also Shinohara-san."

"Emiya-kun it's been so long and.. I heard about the case you are following. Kanou seems like a tough nut to find and crack."

"We are proceeding actually." Shirou managed from his labored breaths. "Just few weeks and we will have him put behind some reinforced bars."

The investigator smiled. "Indeed and... may I ask what are you doing there? I thought you had fought the worst of battles when you asked Marude a two-days break?"

"A promise to my students and so I will train them the whole day."

"Can we join?" Shinohara turned at Juuzou, hands in a pray gesture. "I can't stand more boring patrols! Just this time."

The man groaned but nodded. "While I think you would benefit from doing more works of that kind, maybe if Emiya-kun allows us to partecipate in the session."

"I don't see any issue with that." Shirou smiled at the idea. "Maybe Juuzou-kun could help up by giving some tips from experience."

The teen glowered at the praise and patted his chest. "Leave it to me, Shirou-senpai!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **I did Saiko's part, I did Kuki's part and I did Tooru's part but I've still to put Shirazu in the big picture! He is essential! (To me, at least)**

 **Also wanted to say that I started to post Rise of Ghoul-Man in Archive of Our Own (AO3) with some slight grammar corrections. The updates of that had been daily as it was merely copying from files old... two months ago?**

 **To FSN fans: I've been writing two Fate stories, the first is an original Heaven Feel route and the second is the Sequel of an old fanfic of mine. I ask of you to give it a look and leave some feedback as I would appreciate to know if there is something you wish to see or know about the different timelines.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: The answer to that question is: Ghouls from TG are not the same 'Lesser Ghouls' from Nasuverse. Their origin is not tainted by negative energy nor they are related to DAs. I can just say that their existance has a deep meaning and their conceptors are Gaia and Alaya. About OVA, it has not Shirou but Kiritsugu as protagonist.**

 **KRKing** **: Where they are, Kurona could influence only Saiko... and that sounds an incredibly difficult job. Also the OVA is settled in the past, thirty years before this current timeline and I don't think your OC would be.. alive in that situation.**

 **PasiveNox** **: Thank you!**

 **Kayen1024** **: They will but it will not be enough to change some drastic events that are going to happen in the future.**

 **LukeSky001** **: It is the charm of his VN Protagonist Syndrome.**


	43. Connection Denied

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Connection Denied**

* * *

For the first time in a while, Shirou felt he was going to be sent in an unavoidable trap.

It all started early in the morning when he had reached the main entrance of the CCG HQ and was summoned to a immediate reunion called by Marude.

The man had lost much of his usual snappy attitude and appeared paler than the usual, holding a small bag containing several documents.

The briefing room that should usually hold the 4-men team was now counting more than twenty investigators as its occupants.

"We have quite the situation. Few hours after midnight we received a series of documents and photos showing addresses and pictures of houses spread all around the city."

Some seemed annoyed as it didn't seem much with so little information but to someone like Shirou, this was but the tip of a massive iceberg.

"The sender was Akihiro Kanou, I don't think I need to present the bastard nor I need to explain how much dangerous the doctor is. The main issue with all of this is that the man has advanced an ultimatum about contaminating Tokyo's water supply with a special chemical that would cause an immediate ROS diffusion on the population."

He took a vial out of the bag with some red liquid on it as everyone started to nervously chat to each other about the absurd situation.

"Kanou had sent a small part of the mentioned substance and recent analysis confirmed our fears. He is not bluffing."

The room exploded at the outrageous predicament, while Shirou contemplated the whole situation.

The doctor was not someone to pull such a desperate move, akin to a cornered animal, especially when the investigation was turning to be quite difficult to complete.

He was untraceable, either bribing or using different around the city to move quickly without being detected.

A ghost, a smiling ghost with the darkest of the minds.

"-This is why you will all be divided in 2-men teams. We need to quickly reach the various, possible hideouts and find out where the sorry sob is. Understood, maggots?!"

" **Sir, yes sir!** "

"Good!" Marude finally grinned, a small trace still present, but nonetheless much more relaxed to know the briefing was over.

The occupants started to leave the room, the Emiya being followed by a more restrained Kichimura as he walked towards the Garage of the HQ.

"Don't you think that Kanou-san is truly clumsy, senpai? To shake the game so suddenly."

Shirou sighed but continued along his path. "Maybe there is a motivation that got the doctor this much trigger-happy. We cannot say for sure until we interrogate him."

"Oh?" The Washuu hummed quietly a song as he thought about something. "Could it be something personal? Like, I would completely be super-strong if someone hurted the ones I care."

"You think so?" Shirou mumbled with a confused tone. "And why would you think that?"

"Dunno!" He chuckled to himself. "He did strike me as a logical man, thus the only way he could do something that much dangerous would be if it had to do with emotions."

"With.. emotions?" Kichimura nodded and smiled at the confusion-riddled expression in the red-headed man. "Yeah, after all he might have someone he cares for- Actually do you have someone special yourself, senpai?"

Shirou flinched a brief moment at that unexpected question. Sure, the black-haired Washuu had been quite friendly, somehow loudmouthed and childish, and had never shown any reason to distrust him.

Yet the foreboding sense of dread regarding that smile still eluded the Magus and.. he conceded something to the inquisitive youth.

"I have some... friends."

A curious look from his partner pushed and asked for more details and he sighed.

"I met some... interesting individuals by a coffee shop in the 20th Ward. Its name is Anteiku."

"Oh? 'Antique', why would a coffee shop be called something so dull?"

The childish remark actually caused Shirou to chuckle as he finally reached the car assigned to them, opening it and sitting on the driver's seat.

The youth followed the action by seating himself by the passenger's seat and putting on his safety belt.

"Well.. Anteiku is structured in a very 'old style' compared to many other similar shops."

The Emiya blinked for a moment, remembering that they didn't need any distraction in that moment. "Maybe we will continue this talk after the mission, Kichimura-kun. I promise you."

Kichimura pouted and crossed his arms close to his chest with an annoyed expression.

"You are truly a meanie, senpai. I try to be the nice and all kouhai but you seems to cruelly trick me into not knowing about you."

 _How is that cruel?_

* * *

The small flat isolated from the capital and in the general outskirts seemed more of an haunted attraction than something a wanted scientist would use as an hideout.

Cases in their hands, Shirou and Kichimura moved close to the entrance and noted that the door had been broken down, signs of large claws still present on the damaged wood.

"Be careful. We might not be alone."

The Washuu merely nodded at the Emiya's warning, curious but attentive eyes looking around for any possible monster lurking in the entrance room.

A sudden and distinct sound caught their attention as they both looked at sound instrument set on the far right corner of the room.

" _Good to see that my little effort to get you in the right place had been fruitful. Good morning, Shirou-san._ "

"What is your game now, Kanou? Why are you condemning the whole city?"

" _Condemning Tokyo? How would I be doing so? After all it was just a small request-_ "

"Ultimatum, Kanou-san."

" _O-Oh right. I admit I might have been quite panicked in my planning as today was a very important anniversary for me._ "

"Oh? So you have someone special?" Shirou shoot a warning glare at the overly-stupid tackle the partner was taking and the young Washuu seemed to take notice of such reaction and look sheepish.

" _I... had someone special. My mother was truly a beautiful woman.. an angel taken away so early in my life._ "

The doctor coughed and sighed. " _Sadly I cannot spend much time talking with you, Washuu-kun, as I wish to have a private chat with your senior partner. Shirou, please enter the room in front of you and close the door._ "

"Why should I be doing that?" Another sigh at the Emiya's unwillingness caused the doctor to deliver the next set of words.

" _If you don't comply to my quite lenient orders I will not only release the ROS-X content on the water supply but I will also trigger the bombs I had set in the other fake hidehouts._ "

Wide-eyed and pale, Shirou realised that the entire CCG had been fooled in that ploy.

If he failed to accept the requests, the Emiya would have caused not only the death of innocents but also the end of the organisations that keep the more violent Ghouls in line.

He gulped nervously. "O-Okay."

" _Kichimura-kun, feel free to sit in one of the couches as Shirou-kun and I have a nice discussion._ "

"Senpai." The Washuu muttered quietly as he fell on one of the comfy furnitures with a distraught expression on his face. "Be.. Be careful."

Shirou blinked and felt that maybe this was the most genuine tone he had heard from the youth. "I will."

The Emiya left the Quinque Case behind as he walked towards the door and opened it, closing it behind him.

As he turned around, he found himself in the most normal room of the house.

It was a study room of sort, several bookcases and a single fireplace with a soft but determined flame going.

"Good thing that you actually accepted, Shirou-kun. I would have been quite displeased to commit such heinous action to humanity for this little, brief discussion. Please.. sit."

The Emiya complied and sat on the chair-couch opposite to the one where Akihiro Kanou had made himself at home, a cup of warm tea on his side and an opened book on his lap.

"You threatened to poison Tokyo and to destroy the CCG.. _just for a talk_?!"

The old man sighed at the summarised situation. "I can understand the need of venting and I will not deprive you of such but... time is very scarce to someone wanted thus I would be more than delighted if he focused on the issue at hand."

"You see, Shirou-kun, I've decided to give a bit more thought about researching you in what I was able to get in my hands." Kanou blinked as he closed the book. "But I was even more surprised when I found myself dabbling in... unknown subjects."

 _Oh no.._

"To learn that 'magic' or magecraft as your _kind_ call it was truly an amazing discovery. To know that there is some 'science' studying the paranormal phenomena around the world... and to learn it was all caused by something similar to RC cells."

 _Oh no!_

"What do you want then?" The man stared into Shirou's eyes and nodded.

"Tell me, Shirou-kun... how did Ghoulkind appeared in our world?"

There were more dreadful questions the doctor could have asked, questions about immortality, about power.. and yet he choose that one.

"What?"

"I understand your surprise. I would have _loved_ to learn more about this _Moonlit World_ , yet I find myself stuck with a very limited time and delving too much in those new things would drag me away from my vision. Just limit yourself to answer the question."

Relief soothed his panicked mind but he kept his guard up.

"Ghouls... their origins had been discovered quite recently by the... church-" "The church too? That would explain why witch hunts and other similar situations have happened in the past." Kanou seemed to notice he had interrupted the younger man and sighed in embarassment. "Sorry, please continue."

"Their origin is linked to the late Age of Gods. It was the period were the Age of Man was slowly replacing the Age of Magic and... last magicians were the ones that felt the worst of the change as their bodies were barely able to keep up and soon many perished."

The old man blinked and then his eyes widened. "You mean that the minority... _the minority mutated_."

"It was a phenomenon caused by the mutation of the excessive quantities of prana being mostly converted in biological matter. Those became RC cells."

"Marvelous!" The doctor glowed in awe and glee at this revelation. "Then Ghouls had been humans centuries ago... that means that-" He paused, dread washing on his face. " _This changes many things._ "

Shirou merely stared at the outburst and kept quiet, unwilling to cause the doctor to snap and do something dangerous.

"You... may leave."

The Emiya blinked in surprise at the request and was about to speak. "I SAID LEAVE! I NEED TO THINK ABOUT THIS WITHOUT NUISANCES!"

The red-headed man skipped out of his seats and in the living room, where Kichimura waited for him.

The young man noticed him and the older of the two nodded shakily. "We need to go."

The two left the almost abandoned house as Kanou was left with so much to think about, **so much that needed to be planned once again.**

* * *

 **AN**

 **I've been asked a lot about making the origin of the Ghouls and here it is. Still, I think Shirou's panicked explanation was a tad bit.. lacking, thus I decided to make this.**

 **History of Ghouls N1 :** **Not much is known about the exact period that saw the end of the Age of Gods and the beginning of the Age of Man, but Ghouls could be considered proof of what exactly happened to True Magicians. Many historians had thought that the death of the last Magician had led to the Age of Man, yet it was discovered twenty years ago that the theory was wrong. The Age of Man.. brought the end of Magicians, forcing their body in excruciating transformations that forced their unusual quantity of converted prana to turn in biological matter because of the new Physical laws that ruled the world. Many died because of the painful mutations but a minority managed to not only survive but also control their new mutations to optimal levels. Those were the first Ghouls.**

 **I will continue to add more bits of 'history' by the AN of the following chapters. I've planned 14 more descriptions before replacing it with.. something else.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **KRKing** **: I am not underestimating anyone. I still think his inclusion in the past would rose some confusions if he would appear in some cameo of the present.**

 **Kayen1024** **: I think you misunderstood. My current plan is having this second arc reach Chapters 52-54 and then the final, third arc will span another twenty-thirty chapters. It is not going to end anytime soon..**

 **larmmason** **: I know the pain, man. I remember that starting Uni was like a punch on the face to my first, confused schedule.**


	44. Angry Concussion!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Angry Concussion!**

* * *

Kanou... was infuriating.

Shirou felt a familiar set of emotion washing over him as he drove slowly towards Tokyo, his eyes barely unfocused as he tried to keep up his boiling anger inside.

There was just one person that was able to cause him that much distress and he **was glad he was dead!**

He felt the sweet whispering from Alaya, begging him to join, **demanding him to unite to the fold of the counter-force to deal with those threats-**

"Senpai?"

The Emiya blinked as he felt paler than before and he understood how much close he had been close to crack under the pressure.

This was why he shouldn't have played along, this is why he shouldn't be back in action right now!

 _Was this how he was repaying Illya's sacrifice?_

"Nothing, Kichimura-kun. Just trying to recompose myself for a moment."

The Washuu hummed in agreement at the explanation. "Shouldn't we call Marude?"

And tell him what? That Kanou had managed to avoid capture? That he had been few moments from him and that Shirou could have catched him?

He sighed, his heartbeat starting to finally stabilise a little. "Yes.."

The Emiya turned the corner to find some free parking slots and then manouvered the car so to park.

The phone was now in his hand as he composed the number of the Senior Investigator and the replier didn't take too long to pick up.

" _Emiya, we found nothing here and-_ "

"Situation is defused, Marude-san. You can call the police to secure the water supply."

" _You mean- You encountered Kanou! Did you capture him?!"_

"We got sight on him but he eluded us- _I will explain in the report_."

Shirou felt his throat aching and his tone went a restrained pitch, something the Investigator catched quickly. " _Report can wait tomorrow, brats.. . Go get some pause and return in two hours top to return the vehicle and the Quinques."_

"Understood."

The call ended and the Magus found himself sighing tiredly while the junior partner seemed to realise something as he looked outside the window.

"Can we go to that coffee shop, senpai?" Kichimura asked, trying to get the red-head man out of that depressed state. "We are close to the 20th, plus Marude-san gave us 2 hours."

The Emiya contemplated the idea. He could get some lectures and glares if he brought someone like Kichimura, a Washuu _and_ an Investigator, at Anteiku.

But... "Sure."

Certain that the car was secure, Shirou left the vehicle and, followed by a cheerful Kichimura, started to make way for the coffee shop.

The walk was surprisingly quick and uneventful, mostly because there were still people around the streets and because he was focusing on other thoughts during the voyage.

Anteiku's door bell greeted them as they entered the shop and Kaneki was the one Shirou's eyes first fell onto. "Kaneki-kun."

The shy one-eyed Ghoul smiled. "Shirou-san." Then his eye widened as he stared at the youth behind the red-haired man. "G-Good morning."

The Washuu's smile widened yet someone else seemed to be behind them.

"Good morning, 'neki!"

Kichimura Washuu, self-proclaimed professional smile expert, was shocked to the core at the **blinding grin** on the blond boy that had just entered.

Surprise turned in jealous awe as the junior Investigator saw the sunshine-in-human body walk past him and to hug the shy waiter that had been bestowed with Rize-chan's Kakuhou.

They seemed so much _familiar..._

Was this nostalgia? Maybe he was getting mellow by being in contact with the friendly Emiya... or maybe he truly missed Rize-chan.

An hand patted his shoulder and he flinched briefly. "This one here is Kichimura-kun. He has been entrusted to me until two hours from now. Can you help him around?"

Cruel, Shirou Emiya was cruel. The Washuu was trying to cope with this unnecessary moment of weakness in silence, yet he was now put in the worst situation.

He could refuse the offer, deflect the attention with a dumb joke-

"Don't worry, Shirou-san. We will help Kichi-kun around!"

 _Kichi-kun? How peculiar.._

That was the first time someone had given him such an affectionate nickname.

 _Quite nice._

Maybe he will suffer this once. Maybe he should get to know the guy he had messed the life few months earlier.

The trio disappeared towards the storage room and Shirou felt a glare threatening to pierce the back of his head as he sat in one of the stools.

"You know that he will lose part os his check by doing this, right?"

Touka was furious but not for the usual reason. He could remember when the girl would belittle Kaneki or even beat him up but... something about her tone and words felt _different_.

She wasn't angry at Kaneki because he was Kaneki, he was angry at _Shirou_ for trying to make Kaneki return to be Kaneki.

A weird thought, that was sure, but one that perfectly represented the situation.

"I'm sure he will not mind.."

Her glare softened and she seemed worried. "Is everything alright, Shirou-san?"

The Magus blinked and felt even more tired. "Just dealing with some angry thoughts and getting stressed about it. Nothing bad, I promise."

A white lie, he told himself, a white lie to avoid unrequited questions.

"If you say so.." With that she resumed with her work and the Emiya sighed in relief, turning around only to find.

"You should rest."

If Kanou had not managed to scare him up, the closeup Irimi got on him actually terrified him for that very moment of surprise.

"I-I'm not tired. Just a little bit f-furious."

"Is that so?" Enji noticed what was happening and made a quick prayer gesture. Shirou was a friend, but dealing with women's trouble from friends was something not even the flirty man couldn't deal with.

"Then I'm happy." Her smile broke the previously blank expression and the Emiya felt tad bit pranked by that action.

He nodded and Irimi's smile widened, ready to enjoy that moment of glorious coffee in peace and-

" **Shirou-mama!** " The pincer attack from Saiko and Hinami was surprising.

It was so much unexpected that their combined strength (The Fueguchi holding back as much as possible) managed to make him fall on the ground. "Agh!"

"Shirou!" Saiko was the first to react while the brunette stood in shock at the scene.

Irimi jumped over the corner and ignored the few clients' stare as she moved the confused man towards the appartments' staircase.

"W-W-why?" His trembling voice was met with a 'shush' as the Black Dober pulled him closer.

"You are bleeding and you possibly suffered a concussion."

 _Huh?_

He did kind of felt wet just above his right eyebrow but he had thought it was just some liquid that was on the ground.

For some reason his mind wandered to Archer, how he would react to that peculiar situation.

He would snort, then shook his head and then say 'you should kill yourself'.

Yeah, he couldn't imagined EMIYA saying that without even breaking in some hysterical laugh.

How interesting- oh?

His head was put on a warm pillow, he was now lying on some bed and he stared above-

Irimi's smile.

His head was softly placed on her lap as she picked a small Health Pack, taking some bandaids and alcohol.

For some reason, her smile felt _vicious_ as she started to tortu- _help him_ with this new wound.

During this excruciating moment, Saiko and Hinami stared at the scene by the doorstep.

"S-Shirou is-" "He is fine! We made a mistake but he is fine, plus it was my plan and you are just the innocent accomplice."

The brunette blinked at the quick reaction from the blue-haired friend.

She was sad that Shirou was hurted by her but she was quite happy that Saiko would be so quick to keep her mood up.

Why was her heart skipping a beat?

* * *

 **AN**

 **Man, I'm tired...**

 **Just finished writing this chapter that I found an incredibly long review in one of my fanfics that I had to reply with an** _ **even longer answer**_ **. Still, I hope I had answered correctly and that everything is sorted.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Al-khalid** **: Feeling like I'm missing some context here..**


	45. Craziest Deal Ever!

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45: The craziest deal in the history of crazy deals.  
**

* * *

Souta felt perplexed as he stared cynically to the chuckling Hideyoshi Nagachika.

For the first time in his life he found himself... confused.

Studying so closely the extrovert young man was somehow intriguing and frustrating, every moment spent trying to get more information from the joker was akin to pulling a teeth out of a tiger's mouth.

When he felt close to finally get details about him and 'Kaneki', he would get rebuffed gently with some joke or tales of past memories that the living sunshine had enjoyed with his friend.

The Washuu would have chuckled loudly how much the Nagachika reminded him of... _him_.

The dynamics of Kaneki and Nagachika was a painful stab in his memory, when he would have to put on a brave front to get Rize out of her books, out of her self-prison.

A beautiful lie his mind would once in a while return him to.

Yet this whole situation was also an attack on his clownish pride, to see an human so crazy but also so much composed.

He lacked whatever drive many members of Pierrot had, using his childish antics not to fight back the boring and dull world but to paint it with happy colors.

Souta blinked as he saw the Nagachika patting his back. "You sure are shy, Kichi, you sure you are not thinking about something else." His eyes glowed teasingly. "Maybe a girlfriend?"

The Washuu blinked in surprise but this time actually reacted his usual self.

A chuckle left his mouth as he shook his head in negation to the theory. "On contraire, Hide, I'm super-duper lonely. Why, are you proposing me?"

For some reason a pleased smile seemed to fit best when the previously teasing boy blushed at the innuendo.

The 'Investigator' also didn't miss the curious, brief glare that the Dragon Incubator had in his face.

Such a beautiful comeback, he mused kindly in his mind but still he felt like he had done something... sinfully interesting.

"I mean, if you offer me some burgers I might as well accept your kind reply, _Kichi-chan_."

His smile froze as he felt like he truly did the greatest of mistakes.

By now the half-ghoul was watching the whole exchange with a confused but also _knowing_ expression.

The faux-serious look in the Nagachika's face broke in a laughter as the young man arched his back to recover from the hysterical moment.

"Y-You should have seen your face!" He finally calmed down, Souta surprised that his own temper had barely rised up at the unexpected challenge.

Hide nodded to himself. "You know, you and Kaneki are somewhat similar."

" **Huh?** " Both the dark-haired teens replied smartly, the Washuu giving a mere glance at the surprised expression from the one-eyed Ghoul.

The human's smile widened a little bit at their reaction. "You both have some physical reaction when you try to cover up something. Kaneki is him scratching his chin when he is lying, while you appear to have won when you go all out and don't expect a comeback."

While Kaneki blushed at being reminded of this little 'weakness' of his, Souta blinked in surprise at the explanation.

He had so much sure that his face had became fully under his control, to keep his emotion under heavy scrutiny and all.

But being told that he had actually this kind of crack in his mask? Stunning to say the least.

Someone who was one of the secret gamemaster in the backstage of the grand things revealing to the world... but also uncapable to pass undetected to the deductive skills of the young man.

Maybe Hide's parents had worked at the CCG, that would explain his acumen and capacity to go beyond mere appearances.

Such a beautiful clown in the making, one that could seriously compromise his plans and possibly _beat him in a mindgame_.

Souta should have him killed with some arranged accident, to have him removed from the chessboard and return to work to learn more about his curious Senpai.

He smiled as they both shared a chuckle together.

..Why not leave him live long enough to see the conflict happening?

He sighed inwardly as he felt the dreadful sensation that was logic now being beaten back by what made him a true member of Pierrot and the greatest clown in the world.

His insanity craved the fight, to tear the hopes and counter-plans this intriguing dilemma could poise against him.

In the end Souta will share one last laugh with the dying Nagachika before ending his suffering.

What a grandiose painting he could already taste with his eyes, one filled by darkness and red blood.

He felt a genuine smile replacing his current one. "See 'neki! Emiya-san was right to entrust Kichi to us.. he is smiling so happily!"

A naive and delicious opponent for sure. He couldn't wait to gauge his soul!

* * *

Shirou groaned as he finished his little walk up the staircase leading to his big flat.

Marude had been quite.. difficult while explaining the fiasco that had just happened, yet he was happy that some minimal understanding was reached regarding the quite frail predicament he had to deal with mostly alone.

The door opened and he was ready to be greeted by Sa-kura?

...

He blinked at the lack of the plum-haired young woman rushing to greet him and raised his eyebrows in suspicion as he walked cautiously toward the living room.

Thankfully Saiko had decided to stay a little longer at Anteiku and it was quite early for her to return and cause any distraction on this unusual silence.

He crossed the doorstep and.. faced the smiling man in one of the couches, Sakura and Rin turning at him with a guarded expression while Rider kept glaring daggers at the cheeky look on the stranger.

"Finally the reason of my visit is here." He chuckled a little and nodded. "It's good to see Shirou Emiya standing so well and.." The unknown man paused, blinking at the bandage in his head. "Still getting hurt and all like Zelretch told me, uh?"

Sakura was the first to stand up and rush wide-eyedly toward him, her hands poking carefully at the bruised part of his head.

"I-It's alright. I tripped at Anteiku and-" "And that I think you will explain _after_ we have finished our business, Emiya-san."

The man coughed, extending his open palm at him. "Valery Fernand Vandelstam, but I go also with Van-Fem nowadays."

The red-head's eyes widened at recognising him and that intrigued the vampire. "Your surprise is mixed with.. understanding? Did someone spoiled my surprise holiday?"

He shooked his head as Shirou's mouth opened. "No, don't tell me. I will take some pleasant time seeing who is watching me even in Tokyo." He coughed a little. "And now let us return to the reason I am here."

"Emiya-san, I heard about you since... Zelretch started to gloat over having one of his apprentices finish an old project of his." He gave a quick glance at the Tohsaka as she nodded in agreement.

"Obviously I would have ignored this kind of things, never interested in conclusions of any old project and always hoping to finish the new ones. Anyway, he talked about you, it was quite limited but also quite endearing to hear."

"Endearing?" His voice released confusion at this interest from the DA but the man merely smiled.

"A simple, talentless Magus capable of developing an advanced version of Gradiation Air.. and make it perfect!" He finished with a gleeful tone. "Plus your hard-working attitude and lack of dangerous ambitions.. I will be honest, I would have offered you to become my heir if the old bat hadn't chimed in and said no."

Heir? To a Dead Apostle?

Archer's fragmented memories almost made him snort unvoluntarely, being reminded that.. Kiritsugu's father? Yes, 'his grandfather' had tried something like that and would have probably bit dust after hearing this ludicrous situation.

"But we are digressing.. man, sure I am not serious enough today. Ok, I know about your little deal with Kishou Arima, I approve of it." The blunt revelation left the Emiya too little time to react as the Van-Fem continued. "But I think I will stress you too how I _need_ Aogiri and whatever is plotting in the shadows to crash and burn away from the capital and my Casinos." He paused his fingers snapping.

"So here is the sitrep: destroy Aogiri and kill Kanou. After that? You will not be pulled in any funny business with my kind's powerplays... for ten years. Yes, I think that is enough."

Shirou blinked in shock at the 'deal'.. could it even be called as such?

Such an headstrong and blunt verbal spearhead left him quite voiceless and the vampire didn't take offense at the silence from him.

Actually he chuckled loudier. "Such a promise, plus you would work fine in my plans but... I think I will nag about this in the future if things proceed smoothly and as planned."

He bowed his head a little before disappearing in the hallway. "See ya!"

The last noise showing his presence was the entrance door closing, leaving a weird silence on the living room.

"Shirou-kun." He turned to see the pout in Sakura's face. "Why didn't you call to tell you got hurt?"

He paled as Tohsaka opened her mouth, eager to throw the mother of all lectures while Rider stared at the scene silently, amused about the end of this tense day.

* * *

 **AN**

 **It feels like it's been decades since I've written a chapter! But yes, it is here!**

 **Little news: started a FSN fanfic called 'Aegean Holiday'. Yes, it is set in Ancient Greece and the protagonist is a skinny, sassy young man with some knowledge of Greek Mythology (OC-Insert).**

 **Also I wanted to know if I could walk the fine line before shipping regarding characters' bonding. I ask this because possible behaviors might be seen as final pairings but are actually fluff scenarios without anything majorly romantic.**

 **LASTLY, I forgot to add the History of Ghouls last time so.. here it is!**

 **History of Ghouls N2 :** **While the first Ghouls were easily the most dangerous predators in the new Age of Man, their limited number made it difficult for them to gain a stand against the vastly outnumbering humans. The rise of several guild of Magi would led to a grand stalemate to ensue until Medieval period, where the Mage of Flowers helped in the creation of the hidden Magus Association while the Church took the role of protectors against both heathen and** **Hellspawns** **.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Partly wrong. The changing of the Ages led to the energy required by magic (not prana or od) to be converted in something 'appropriate' to the new natural rules. Part of the large reserves of the strongest magicians became the prana system every living being require to live, but the remaining part turned in RC cells. The sudden mutations caused the first cases of ROS but also the birth of Ghouls with those that either survived the ROS or the mutations were limited to Kakuhou's developing inside them. Also I might.. have 'skipped' some scenes regarding what had happened while Irimi was 'tending' at Shirou and those will be dealt with next chapter.**

 **KRKing** **: Maybe..**

 **PasiveNox** **: Thank you!**

 **1arigato** **: I know the pain but sadly this is how things have to be..**

 **Kayen1024** **: Thank you!**


	46. Final Days (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Final Days (Part 1)**

* * *

In the deepest room in Aogiri Tree's main headquarters, hidden in Rushima Island, several supervisors of the organisation were dealing with quite the dilemma.

Kanou had eluded their search squads for almost an entire month, the doctor gleefuly being one step ahead of them and.. that was concerning.

A simple human capable of dodging so many capture attempts wasn't something that was supposed to be considered harmless, especially with his experiments giving him a good way to cover his footprints.

A pesky madman, Eto mused, someone that needed to either be apprehended or killed before he would turn in a real menace.

She had expected Nico to find some a new batch of fresh information that could be used to make more accurate operations and, sadly, that wasn't the case even that day.

Even the Clowns didn't knew where Kanou was hiding away from the world and that proved how much dangerous that this possible asset was.

"Ayato has returned from his assignment." Tatara stated dryly, his tone keeping his usual moderation. "It seems we found a way."

The One-Eyed Owl had voiced some suspicions regarding some curious scrappers appearing at the Restaurant, those being far too big and augumented to be normal, average humans.

So she sent the young Kirishima to gain some information regarding the main investor of those beings and.. _Eto giggled._

"We should then prepare someone to _escort_ Madam A to a proper place where we can ask some questions..." She tilted her head to stare at the chinese ghoul. "Am I right, Tatara-san?"

The man sighed, eyes closed, but nodded slowly. "We will deploy Squad 12 and 14 to intervene and kidnap Madam A. Kanou **has** to be brought under our fold."

* * *

Kaneki Ken sighed as he dropped softly another box of coffee from monthly delivery. It has been almost a month ever since he had agreed to help the twins with Hide's help and thing had turned quite stale regarding Kanou's case.

What had been expected to be a quick resolution turned in a cold war between the CCG and the rogue scientist, one that was unsurprisingly stressing Shirou Emiya.

The red-haired man was... annoyed at having close to none clues regarding where Kanou might be truly hiding.

It was frustrating even for the one-eyed ghoul through he wasn't officially on the case-

"Bonjour, Kaneki-kun!"

If there was something that truly scared him because of utter creepiness after having endured Jason's torture was Shuu Tsukiyama's habit to jumpscare him yelping.

"T-Tsukiyama-san?!" The plum-haired man smiled with a friendly tone, patting the half-ghoul's shoulder.

"You wouldn't believe the news that has reached my ears. It would seem that Aogiri got a trail on our good doctor."

In that moment, Kaneki was happy that the flamboyant youth had chosen to reveal this away from the entrance, away from the clients' ears. "I-Indeed?" He blinked. "W-Why now?"

"I think it has to do with the key individual they intend to kidnap." The rich teen stated calmly, a playful smile in his face. The very same that sent chills to his back. "Madam A was the one that owned that scrapper I had to put down during our little.. spat."

Kaneki blinked at the word and his eyes widened just a little bit as he remembered what the Tsukiyama meant with. "So she was the owner of.. that massive being."

"Surprising, I understand, but this is also an essential clue. Do you think an human can reach that body mass by normal means?"

 _No_. He wanted to reply, knowing full well how difficult for him as a ghoul was to train and have results of that kind.

"There is also the matter that the woman had gone missing from the restaurant until a week ago. Quite curious for someone as influent to go into hiding without much of a reason."

"Maybe she was.. scared?" The Gourmet shook his head at the supposition. "She is quite influent and she didn't lack guards powerful enough to keep off people as strong as you. No, I think she was getting a new specimen from.. _Monsieur_ Kanou."

As Kaneki and Tsukiyama continued to talk quietly about this, a familiar woman **smiled** at this information.

 _So Kanou-san was helping cheating some regulated, official groups? What a beatiful way to use his skills!_

She giggled softly as returned to serve some clients while planning out how to exploit that situation to her own gains.

Sure, Roma had gathered quite a close position to where Shirou-chan visited frequently but.. there had always been a reason or two to block her from actually making some better interactions with him.

By now, after almost a month of attempts, she was stuck just to greeting and some quick, short chats.

Infuriating in some way but the Dodgy Mother was good at being patient and... an opportunity had just presented itself!

And while a 'normal' mask hid her real emotional features, inwardly she was cackling in glee at the very idea of finally taking the spoils of this senseless war.

She will have to deploy Shikorae and the rest of her Clowns if she wanted to truly win him over, **to get him under the safety of his new mother.**

She truly tried to hide her cheerfulness but- "Are you happy, Roma-san?"

Oh, Touka-tan! Yes, she was happy but she couldn't say that! "I am just happy of making so many people so happy." The girl blinked in surprise at the reply but shrugged at her as she resumed her work.

Roma wasn't wrong! **She was just making a particular** _ **crowd**_ **of people more happy than everyone else!**

* * *

No matter how many missions he had accomplished, appearing anywhere in Japan always brought him some sort of nostalgia.

He couldn't truly understand the reason why, his past memories quite fragmented and not important while he executed his orders.

Yet this Tokyo, the city that felt to him similar but different to the other times he had been there, brought a sense of paranoia and.. confusion?

He shook his head as he changed his clothes to something more fitting for the long-term mission: a long, black coat and a formal set of clothes with black tie and shirt.

A remainder of his past, he felt it in his soul, but also something that would help him up to pass up as a foreigner.

The white-hair and the slight tan were characteristics that weren't present in any people in Japan and so he had to adapt to _not appear Japanese or weird._

Alaya had been clear with her instructions, here in this city where a silent war raged there was someone that would bring the end of humanity as everyone know it.

He was unaware of this, to the savior's moral dismay, but there was no choice as he had to do it to save the world.

Kaneki Ken had to die to avoid the end of every humans.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Seems like the boiling point of the second arc is now lurking around! Four parts of those 'Final days' and the world will be shocked to the core. Who is this mysterious being and.. whose** _ **final days**_ **am I talking about?**

 **Lastly OVA will be started by the end of second arc!**

 **P.S. I've started two TG fanfics that surprisingly got little attention:**  
 **The Easy Path** **: Literally what is written on the can, someone get stuck in Kaneki's head after his first fight with Nishiki and lead the story towards a better (or worse) happy ending.**  
 **The Oddballs** **: No one consider the utility of some minor characters until they are put in a proper spotlight. Ayato and Hinami teams up with an OC and several other minor characters in an attempt to make the world a better place... while creating something new.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Souta will get a choice by the end of all of this, one that will riddle Arc 3.**

 **Kayen1024** **: Part of Anteiku (Kaneki, Yomo, Hinami and Touka) will take an active role in this four chapters as they are going to try and capture Kanou himself. The reason? A very dumb one... but what would anyone expects?**

 **KRKing** **: Yup, quite crazy and I am still thinking about it. Not because I am lazy or anything like that but I have to** _ **see**_ **how he would fit in the plot for this OVA.**


	47. Final Days (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Final Days (Part 2)**

* * *

Kaneki Ken was enjoying his work as a part-time waiter in utter calm and positivity.

Hide had passed early that morning to say hi before going to Kamii for the first fewlectures of the day.

The half-ghoul had long accepted the fact that his 'education' might as well wait for his work-free days as Anteiku was now his only source of money and food, resigning would be a good start in killing his chances to live a long life.

As two hours after the beginning of his shift, the young man frowned at an unusual detail of the shop, something that was _rare_ at best to occur during those hours.

Anteiku was.. lacking of any clients in that very moment.

It had started an hour earlier, when many of those concerned sickness and paid quickly to leave the cafe.

Irimi and Kouma watched in silent confusion as Anteiku was quickly abandoned very quickly.

An absurd situation, even Kaneki could see that something was wrong with the whole predicament.

But things changed as soon as a stranger entered the door, a mere nod to greet Touka as she tried to help around the new client.

He had pale, white hair that were styled in a moderated medium-size. Tanned skin that seemed to be exceeding the usual tonalities many tans one could get in some seaside country.

The clothes were the most distinctive element in his persona, starting with his long, black coat that reached to his knees, under it some sort of formal suit with a black and gray theme.

The shirt was lighter by a touch compared to the colours of the jacket and the black tie around his neck.

He didn't speak, preferring instead to point his finger at what he wanted to order and nodding once he had finished.

The Kirishima was incredibly confused by all of this but complied and, giving one last nod in return, went to the coffee machine.

That was.. when things started to get even more confusing.

His gray eyes were staring soulless on Kaneki's figure, sending some creeps on his spine as he felt as if he was dealing with a predator.

It was... just like it had been with Jason, maybe diluted by the lack of insane mood swings that characterised the former Aogiri supervisor.

A gesture, to sit on the opposite seat from him. An invitation... but was it for safe or harmful reasons?

Gulping down the knot that had formed in his throat out of the unnerving situation, Kaneki gave a quick glance at Kaya and Enji.

Both were giving him an unsure look but they seemed to be tense at the situation. They were ready to jump in action if it was needed.

At first the staring continued and the feeling of being studied as if a specimen before a scientist glutton for knowledge regarding the unique object in front of him.

"You seem nervous." The half-ghoul blinked at the statement.

"I-It's just some worry about a friend of mine. It's g-going to rain soon and he was on his scooter." He frowned but nodded at the feeble excuse.

 _He didn't buy it!_

The young man could feel it in his very soul that he was in uncharted territories, dangerous ones to the booth.

"What's the story behind the eyepatch?"

A harmless but dangerous question to ask, the dark-haired youth mused, he would just use the planned excuse for that to- "I would actually prefer the real motivation. I heard that your blond friend is quite prone to accidents and, as you said, _it is going to rain_."

He paled and he could feel his Kakugan flaring at the threat, something that could easily mess up his disguise.. but was this truly necessary if this man already knew?

The man sighed and pressed the ultimatum further, his voice cold and dull at the same time. "You will talk, Kaneki-san, or I _will make sure your friend perish_ _if you refuse_."

He could feel the Kakuhou itching to rip brutally the murderer in front of him, those eyes that saw death without much of a thought around it.

The door bells rang that moment and from the brink of his vision, Kaneki felt a new wave of relief washing over his concern.

"Good morning, Kaya, Enji." Then he turned to face the blue-haired waitress and the dark-haired young man. "Touka and- Ken."

An unpleasant note ended the greeting as Shirou Emiya stared intensily at the white-haired man in front of the half-Ghoul.

"I think you should resume your work, Ken. I will take your seat." A frown from the black-haired waiter but he left the spot eagerly, to get away from that dangerous stranger.

The man's hand shot to intercept the moving teen but Shirou was quick to stop him my pulling it off with his own arm. The man tensed at the touch as his amber eyes stared harshly at him.

"You shouldn't interfere." He didn't reply as the man removed his limb out of his hold and the red-head moved to sit where Kaneki was prior to his arrival.

Before doing so inside the Magus' mind several things started to quickly scrambles around as he tried to see whom this _familiar man_ was. He could feel like he had seen him and he could also feel the same vibe he had felt with Archer long ago, the note of the Counter-force surging inside his body.

He was floored as he got a good sight over the stranger's face, the same was happening with the white-haired man.

"S-Shirou?"

And while Kiritsugu was shocked to find his adopted son in Tokyo, Shirou's own surprise was tending towards disappointment.

His father, the one that had tried to avoid getting him interested to fighting and to become a 'true Hero of Justice' was here, the same effects of Circuits' overuse Archer had suffered from using the power of Alaya.

"You will leave. _Now._ " Shirou's eyes catched Irimi's as he gestured to Kaneki, the young man staring from afar the whole exchange, to get him away from sight.

"I cannot do that. I.. I'm sorry but-" "Follow me." The younger Emiya didn't waste time in getting up and force a recoiling Magus Killer towards the training ground set in the building's basement.

"You don't need to do this." Kiritsugu voiced with a sad note. "I just need to kill him for-"

Kanshou slammed onto the Assassin's Contender while Byakuya challenged fiercely the Counter-Guardian's combat knife.

"I will not let you do that, Kiritsugu." Shirou snarled as he kicked the wind out of his father's lungs, using as much as he could the surprise factor to land enough hits.

The older Emiya ditched his coat and switched his knife with his Beretta Machine-gun.

The barrage of bullets became a quick problem, one that was dealt by Shirou straining his Circuits to Trace a bullet-proof shield with several enchantments.

The incessant sound of the machine-gun was interrupted the same moment the shield was met with a blunt strike from the resourceful man.

While considered legendary for the unique Origin Bullets Kiritsugu used in fights, the Contender was also a sturdy, meele weapon.

One that with proper Time-manipulation could pull a dangerous comeback in a disadvantaged fight.

The shield broke the second strike and Shirou traced once more his chinese falchions, arching them to intercept the gun from reaching his head.

A sharp pain erupted from his left leg as Kiritsugu's knife was stabbed in it.

With a groan, Kiritsugu prepared to end this fight quickly, unwilling to let the mission end because-!

Shirou let the swords go as they glowed a dangerous red light.

A small explosion, a controlled one that was so much unexpected and powerful that the Contender was sent flying away, leaving the Counter-Guardian exposed for one quick strike.

The last time the red-headed Emiya had traced a bow.. it was quite a long time ago.

The 'arrow' prepared wasn't a destructive one as Caladbolg II and III, he had a curious idea to finish off this 'spar'.

Kiritsugu blinked in surprise as the small projectile blitzed towards him mercilessly, its red hue reminding him of the exploding falchions but it was too quick to dodge with his current capacities.

"Triple Accel." His body twisted quickly to avoid fully the small dagger-like blade- *Schlit!*- but it still reached him.

Confusion flooded his mind as he realised that.. it had changed path mid-flight.

" _I-Interesting_." He closed his eyes and he felt an unexpected wave of tiredness wash over his body.

Shirou walked towards him and noticed the changes happening. The tan was replaced by the usual lighter skintone and.. his hair turned black.

It had been a dangerous bet to pull, having experimented very little with Broken Phantasm's creation.

Making them explosive was easy but he also discovered, thanks to his overuse of Rule Breaker, that the specific effects and details of the legendary objects could be modified and maybe even rewritten.

A little dream that he had tried to achieve with little results in the previous decade, the Broken version of Medea's NP being the one he had mastered fully.

"He will guarded." Shirou turned towards the staircase with eyes wide open.

Kaneki and Touka were staring in utter surprise at what had just happened, Hinami peeking from the blue-haired girl's side with an awed expression.

The manager was in front of them all. "He will helped to recover from this but he will not be left unseen during this time."

The Emiya sighed but nodded at the moderate deal. What a serious mess to deal with now..

* * *

 **AN**

 **Should be able to write two more chapters today. Let's see if I can do it!**

 **Quick omake since it's been a while!**

* * *

 **OMAKE:** **What if.. Kiritsugu wakes up to hear shocking news?**

* * *

He felt tired, his bones aching at the mere idea of moving to adjust his body.

Kiritsugu snorted at the predicament, thankful that Iri couldn't see how he was in that moment and call him an 'old man'. That would be quite the unpleasant nickname to deal with and surely there wouldn't be any possible way someone would give him that.

He felt someone poking at his nose and he let a small groan, too tired to deal with this nonsense.

The poking turned to his cheeks and soon he felt his face being stretched up quite painfully.

"E-Enough!" He snapped his eyes open, ready to deal whoever was annoying him.

His murderous spree died as it started, in a single moment, as he found himself staring at the smug grin of the blue-haired girl near his bedside.

.."Who are you?"

The girl blinked. "Saiko Emiya."

"Uh?" Kiritsugu's mind went full crash as he tried to remember having adopted anyone other than Shirou. He was sure he didn't-

"Shirou-maman said that you would wake up soon." Maman? Sure, his son was adept with house cleaning, cooking, keeping him away from smoking- Did he just let his own son in the perfect housewife/husband.

This development was a clear stab to his inability to be able to survive by cooking on his own.

"Why are you silent? Are you waiting for Shirou-maman, Jiji?"

... "What did you call me, Saiko-san?"

"It's Saiko-chan for you, Kiri-jiji."

... "Why would you-" "Because Shirou-maman adopted me! Plus I am trying to get Hina-chan and Too-chan in too."

He couldn't recognise their names but he felt dread at the mere thought he was getting two other grand-daughters.

He was an old man..

And thus Kerry spent the rest of the day crying at the mere idea of being in his 60s while Saiko poked fun at him once in a while.

What a happy family!

* * *

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: It wasn't Archer! But it did turn ugly for a moment (a very brief one). Also I don't think Alaya would attack Aogiri for the mere reason that they would remove the main issue (V) from the scene without causing the same magnitude of problems if they succeed in their plans. Clowns are pretty much a pest than anything to the Counterforce and Kanou is for the 'betterment of humanity', I think he would avoid retaliation from Alaya.**

 **Don Orbit** **: It was Kerry! xD**

 **LukeSky001** **: 1) Yep. 2) Shirou Kotomine was a Ruler Servant, he is not part of the Counterforce and has no relation with the Emiyas. The reason why he seem to share a resemblance with his name and appearance was just a EE in Apocrypha for those who had seen FSN.**

 **KRKing** **: It was Assassin and he is no more Assassin, now he is just old Kerry. It's still far from happening and so I will consider everything until the very end, still thank you for your input.**


	48. Final Days (Part 3)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Final Days (Part 3)**

* * *

 _From: Unknown_  
 _To: Emiya Shirou_

 _Mess: Reach the address in two hours from the message's arrival, alone. The chase is over._

Shirou was already on the move when he heard the familiar buzzing sound from his phone.

It wasn't difficult to see who actually was the unknown sender and so the Magus was quick to pick the necessary equipment plus something for contigencies' sake.

Leaving his flat without alerting any of the other occupants had been quite the legendary feat as he managed to avoid detection from the only Servant in the appartment.

He sighed as the front door closed behind him but blinked in surprise when he found himself staring at a familiar pair of golden eyes. "Going somewhere, Shirou?"

Not the right moment, Shirou gritted his teeth at the bad timing Caren had decided to reach for him. "Yes." He muttered, the cold breeze quite uncomfortable but beareable. "Something work-related."

The nun blinked. "Did you found the aberrating doctor?" She sighed as the Emiya nodded positively at her question. "Then I will be quick and ask to talk to you tomorrow morning, as soon as possible."

They both started to walk away. "What about?"

"Don't you dare use fake ignorance to mask quite the concerning matter, Shirou." Caren pulled his arm as to stop him. "The Church wants a detailed report about how someone _appearing_ like Kiritsugu Emiya was spotted in Tokyo."

"It is complicated-" "Then that makes it more than right to stress you the importance of _clarifying_ something like a dead man walking among the living once more."

"I will." He said as he got his arm out of her hold. "He is not a Apostle nor any kind of undead."

"That is.. interesting and somewhat soothing to learn about." She nodded as she turned around and walked the opposite direction. "I bid you good luck in capturing the dangerous fiend."

With a last blink, Shirou entered the elevator and pressed the '0' button. Adjusting his tie on the mirror there.

It was time to end this infuriating run and Kanou was finally going to pay for the cruelty he had caused to the many innocents he had experimentated on.

Soon a beep reached his ears as the elevator's doors opened as he ventured once more in the night, unaware that the scientist had called for another guest for that last meeting.

* * *

If there was something that she hated the most, it was seeing her cute, purple hoodie getting smeared by blood.

It was incredibly difficult to clean the red stains and trying to get some similar clothes was but a temporary result that revolved around her capacity to write books that sold lots of copies.

Sure, Eto had saved up a small fortune ever since her career as a Tragedy author started but she would be dumb to consider this to last forever.

As much as she found enjoying the activity, there were those brief moments she found herself too much bored to actually write even a single word and there were some rare times she couldn't even plan the outline of her chapters.

Curse thee, Writer Blocks!

She singed quietly as her grandly evolved Kagune finished to deal with those wastes Kanou was trying to use to keep her at bay.

Why use them so senselessly? The doctor was smart, at least that was how she had seen him until now but the 'throwing at the enemy at your gate all your failure of a minions against her' was a childish and fruitless plan.

Was Kanou finally going senile? That would actually be a bad thing for her plans since she needed his expertise, untainted by the illnesses of old age, to solve her ever-annoying issue concerning recruitment.

The 24th Ward was limited and the few insane Ghouls that joined her organisation were cannon fodders at best. She needed prime rookies to throw at the CCG, a real fighting force capable of fighting in fair conditions.. even through she would have even then continued with her cheap tactics.

All is permitted in love and war afterall.

The silver walls were stained in red as he slammed the closed, grey door open with her Ukaku and sending it flying away.

It has been how much? Half an hour? Yes, it has been half an hour since she had 'entered' the supposed lair of the 'final boss'.

The half-ghoul bit down a childish remark, considering the fact that there was no one to hear it.

Insane she might be but she knew her limits, to not overstep that fine line that could seriously endanger her organisation and worse her dream.

The room was massive and her eyes rolled in annoyance.

Seriously what was with some megalomaniacs and grand rooms to finish something?

Ignoring her quite small throne room near her office in Rushima Island, she could barely understand the importance of doing things so expensively and so dully.

Maybe it was because she had always been quite restrained with her money or maybe she was actually sane while the others were mad.

...

Nah, it was the former for sure.

She stared up, seeing over the incredibly big window that divided her from the white-haired old man.

"It seems that you had arrived earlier than I planned.. Well, at least you came, Eto-san."

"I know you got the whole discussion planned about why you spurned Aogiri's offer and why you don't even wish to go to jail, can we _please_ skip to that?"

He sighed as he let his body rest on his chair. "I almost forgot how.. unnverving speaking with you is."

"Well, Tatara was busy planning quite the bold plan and I was bored so... what's up?"

"This will all be explained once our last guest arrive-" A loud explosion interrupted the man as a familiar red-head descended from a newly-created hole on the other side of the room, behind him quite the carnage to the sight.

"Kanou, you are under arre-" He froze as he looked at the situation.

"Oh, you are Emiya Shirou-san! You are the one that hurted me a lot!"

Shirou sweatdropped at the cheerful tone associated with the crude words. "Who are you?"

Eto merely giggled but was interjected by Kanou. "Finally coming around, Emiya-kun. It is good to see that you are fine and well."

He stood up as he walked close to the window. "You both represent the two faces of the same medal."

The doctor looked at the mummy-like Ghoul. "Sen Takatsuki, her true name Eto Yoshimura, born from the union of a Ghoul man and a Human woman in a world of tragedies."

His eyes darted to the Emiya. "Shirou Emiya, sole survivor of a grand fire caused by the very man that would adopt him later. Ready to die to soothe his terrible survivor's guilt. A third-class Magus."

"Two outcasts from this terribly wonderful world becoming important by sheer hardwork and deeds, good and bad ones."

"While I am impressed with the whole revelation and presentation... what do you want, doctor?" The half-ghoul asked tiredly, she was starting to feel annoyed at having to wait for things she could do quickly and then return to her own schedule.

"It was a long and difficult chase, for both Aogiri and the CCG. I will surrender... to the strongest between you two."

"Why would I just accept this-" "Oh? Ok!" "Uh?"

Shirou turned to stare at the young woman. This was.. the manager's daughter?

It was insane to believe that she had been leading Aogiri until now, the greatest enemy for Aogiri and it was a natural one-eyed Ghoul- Wait, she was also Sen Takatsuki.

His eyes widened as he considered how easily the woman had infiltrated the main headquarters in the 1st Ward, ignoring the RC Scanners- _Her father was part of V._

That very thing that assured him lack of notice from the Washuu family.. was what had let Eto inside the CCG.

He was unsure how to deal with- "Hey, hey, Shirou-kun!" He frowned at the familiar nickname. "What is a Magus?"

...what?

"A Magus is a practitioner of magecraft. Differently from true magic, Magecraft is something that is ruled by the laws of physics."

"Oh? So he is a wizard." Eto nodded her head as Kanou shook his head.

"That is.. incorrect. He doesn't use true magic and-" "I think I will research that later. Fight first, interesting information later."

Shirou had barely enough time to project Kanshou and Byakuya to deflect the converging Kagune made up of various colored tendrils.

One of them actually nicked the protection he had over his right shoulder, denting it a little.

"Cheeky boy, I will have your head!"

Eto's small frame blurred as she rushed towards him, her Ukaku twisting in a scymitar-like blade.

As he braced for the approaching foe, Shirou remembered few words the manager had told him about his own Kagune.

It had been sharpened, made useful for close fights, but it was incredibly difficult to manouver to hit highly-reactive enemies.

Taking Archer's own stance, his body flowed to ignore the approaching attack, leaving thousands of opening behind he exploited the exposed weak point.

"Buhe!" Eto recoiled as her arms covered shakily her pierced stomach. "Y-You dumbass!"

The Magus frowned at the childish comeback but soon his eyes widened as he found himself staring at a full-fledged Kakuja forming before him.

It was not the same Owl he had fought.. it barely resembled that form as it grew twisted and mangled.

A sole kakugan stared at him as her massive mouth opened to reveal a long tonge.

" **Time to play again!~** "

Crapbasket! He thought loudly as he jumped up and away from the stampeding Owl, projecting his bow and landing three reinforced swords on her back.

" **GUAH!** " She rolled out of his immediate sight as her single eye twitched in fury while her inhuman teeth gritted like a rabid animal. " **I will get you!** "

Shards made by RC cells stormed towards him, few of those managing to cut through his clothes. His Circuits were starting to burn a little as he projected successfully a Rho Aias, the famous shield that blocked the powerful lance of Hector of Troy.

Shirou truly wanted to use his Reality Marble but he was pressured way too much to even mouth the first part of the chanting.

It was in that brief distracted moment that he noticed far too late that the Kakuja had jumped towards him and was eagerly stretching her clawed hand against the shield, sending him slamming onto the close wall. " **I got you!~** " She sing-sang with her distorted voice as she approached him quite rapidly.

Ignoring the pain his body was in, the Emiya projected his bow again, this time a familiar copy of a Noble Phantasm as its arrow. " **My heart is twisted in madness!** " Circuits were in flame as red energy distorted Caladbolg and turned it in a Broken Phantasm.

He let the arrow fly, the Owl having too little space to dodge the almost instantaneous projectile as it impacted on her chest and exploded loudly and mightly.

Smokes filled the area, hiding the result of his last ditch effort.

As he strained his eyes to see through the dark cloud, Shirou's eyes widened as he saw a figure approaching but his body was too strained to- *thud* Uh?!

His vision turned green as Eto's full mane obstacled much of his sight, the woman having seemingly fallen unconscious trying to reach him.

He blinked as he noticed the very features of her face, the one he had seen in Sen Takatsuki days earlier, relaxed as she rested upon his chest... few bandages covering her modesty.

Blushing a little at the situation, Shirou turned at the echoing laugh. "It seems that in the end you were the stronger one, Shirou-san." Kanou smiled and nodded. "Seems like I will have to surrender my-self?" The doctor's tone turned surprised as a blade pierced through his chest from behind.

The man turned around to see a smiling Kichimura Washuu holding Yukimaru in his hands. "Sorry, Kanou-sensei. B-But I think it's best you go like this."

Kanou frowned in confusion as his body fell forward, the wound too fatal for someone his age and fortitude.

"K-Kichimura?"

The teen walked close to the window and slammed the Quinque into it, smashing it and giving him an entrance to the battleground. "Shirou-senpai. I-I think I need to confess things.. things that are not nice and-" The dark-haired young man fell on his knees as he covered his face, blank-faced as tears continued to flow freely.

Shirou patted his head with a small smile. "T-That's alright. We w-will talk.. once we get out of there."

The Washuu glanced at his mentor as he stood up, picking Eto in his arms bridal-style as they both started to walk out of the silent hideout, the Emiya limping a little behind.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Countdown for the last arc is approaching. Arc three will start in two chapters and** _ **man, it will be worse than a Holy Grail War.**_

 **It will be cool at best, early on, but it** _ **will**_ **end up in some massive deathmatch between V and the CCG.**

 **16 chapters before this fanfic ends!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Kerry-related things will resume in two chapters. Next one will announce how things are going to unfold.. kinda.**

 **Kayen1024** **: Kaneki's Kakuhou, differently from Kurona's and Nashiro's, was the closest to turn into Dragon and Alaya decided to intervene before having to deal with two Dragons.**

 **sawtooth44** **: The Nasuverse is weird and paradoxical one in a while (read as 'most of the time').**

 **larmmason** **: Thank you and you are welcome!**

 **BukkakeNoJustu** **: I know that there are mistakes (like in every works of mine) it's just that I write so much and I literally get bored if I slow down that I might need more than 10 betareaders to keep up with my soviet-like mass production. Still thank you for your comment.**

 **KRKing** **: It's gonna be glorious!**


	49. Final Days (Part 4)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 49: Final Days (Part 4)**

* * *

Arima Kishou felt that his calm had been put against the ultimate challenge.

He had just left a meeting with Marude when the urgent call from Shirou Emiya got him quite concerned regarding three major reasons:

1) Kanou was dead, rendering their efforts to reveal the Washuu's secret plans vanified;

2) Eto has been captured and he sure was going to have to spend lots of efforts to keep her from actually leaving to return to Aogiri;

3) **The king was wounded!**

Of the Arima Squad, only Hairu managed to reach him in time as he entered his car. "So the day is coming, Oniisan?"

The white-haired man nodded, focusing his weary eyes on the streets as he felt getting weaker by the day.

The pinkette gave him some worried looks but was smart enough to not ask what she already knew was going on with Arima.

The Reaper's quick escapade went thankfully unnoticed by anyone affiliated with V or the family, thus making his life a bit easier than planned.

Finally he spotted the trio standing just outside the burning building sited in the outskirts of the capital.

As they approached them, Kishou noticed dreadfully how the only one standing untouched was the young boy, Souta, and that he was sporting a infighting expression as he stood on watch over the two wounded individuals.

Shirou wasn't that damaged, he sighed in relief at that, but he was surprised to see Eto this much battered.

He would have expected the One-Eyed Owl to put the redhead in a worse state before being ultimately defeated by him. This all proved once more how his candidate was worthy of the throne, showing that he was more than flexible to adapt to different opponents.

The wondrous arsenal that he had just glimpsed felt paling compared to the words the Emiya had given him as he described briefly his abilities.

 _"It's actually a simple case of magecraft... magnified by particular circumstances. I just manage to remember, understand and then_ _ **project**_ _things (mostly blades) with a small taxing drain to my Magic Circuits."_

To a normal individual that kind of skill was... weird to have. Even offensive if someone wished to keep their weapons unique.

But Arima could only imagine how far this can led someone like Shirou in the world.

The young man was an hardworker, had trained harshly and to the bone in the past, that was what he had learnt from their first spar.

Give to an hardworker the capacity to literally clone a Quinque and train with it... Shirou was much more than the average investigator with that.

He could keep up with most of the situation and easily overcome various, different targets at once.

The aspiring dream of a pragmatic fighter was dignified by someone quite naive but knowing of his potential.

No ambition, he was completely humble and that made the predicament somewhat infuriating for someone like Kishou.

Maybe it was because he had grown to exploit every single function of something, may it be a Quinque or his own body, or maybe he _might_ have liked to have that kind of edge while fighting.

It was irritating to lose a Quinque during a fight, especially when it is supposed to endure certain kind of punishments.

The three boarded the car and he was already turning around back to Tokyo, his path directed to one of the secret hideouts.

It was in that moment that the Reaper noticed a distinct mood swing in Hairu.

The girl looked confused as she studied the Furuta's features and finding none of the usual cheerful expressions the dark-haired teen was usually spotted with.

The man gave just a quick look thanks to the window in the front and indeed the young Washuu's face showed just some inner conflict that he could discern in that moment.

There was time, the white-haired man assured himself, it was time to see where Souta's loyalties fell.

* * *

Shirou blinked twice as he regained consciousness from the quick rest he had just woke up from.

He could remember barely this room, his mind having started to truly go numb the moment Arima had escorted him to this infirmary.

The place was a secret hideout Arima had created out of an abandoned warehouse he had found in one of his early missions.

It had been quite difficult to avoid being catched by his minders as he started this little project but.. he had succeeded well in keeping it a secret to the CCG and the Washuu.

The Emiya tried to stood up from the small bed but an arm pressed him down. "You should not move so soon." He turned to see the blank-faced Hairu. "Shirou-senpai."

The redhead blinked at the pinkette and relaxed as he recognised her. "Did Arima-san put you there to keep a watch on me?"

She didn't reply at first, a very intense but emotionless expression creeping him a little as she finally spoke.

"Why is So- I mean, Kichimura depressed?" Shirou frowned at the question but shrugged at her. "I.. I don't know."

He felt some killing intent from the girl, nothing too bad for him having faced much worse.

"He is your half-brother, isn't he?" It was a quick jab that surprised the half-human, her eyes widening at his knowledge. "Arima-san told me that his squad was made by people like him."

She stared at the floor absently. "So you.. don't know, senpai?"

"I would be a liar if I said otherwise, Hairu-san. But I think that you will have no issue in discovering the problem with him."

The girl paused at this. "W-What?"

"You are close to him, you are family." The young man commented calmly. "You will find little obstacle that will keep you from actually get an answer to that query if you ask him directly."

She gave him a shocked look. "B-But he will surely not tell me- why should he-"

"You already have the answer." Shirou stated with a long sigh. "I can feel you buying yourself an excuse to hear it from yourself."

Her eyes widened again and her mask slowly slipped to reveal her nervousness. "I- I mean, sure Tsuneyoshi-san and the instructors were stern- b-but he would smile. _Why isn't he smiling?_ "

Silence fell on their ears as that last question was left unanswered.

"I.. One of my close friends.. I would see her smile everytime she managed to pick herself up from bad situations." Shirou contemplated loudly, drawing Hairu's attention. "She would always kept the same smile, trying to pass every pain she suffered as a simple, harmless thing."

He could still remember how he had foolishly ignored those longing stares from Sakura, those veiled request of help. _She had begged him to help her.. but he had been blind and she paid for it._

"Asking.. is never a bad start to truly understand someone, Hairu-san." Shirou's voice felt restrained, his emotions in check to not actually break up in a sob in that moment.

There were still sore spots he had yet to solve with Sakura and.. he felt _so unwilling to confront them._

"I.." The girl sighed, taking few air in her lungs. "I will.. try." She looked up with a small smile. "Thank you, Shirou-senpai."

And that honorific was not helping him in his own struggles.

Hairu left an hour later, leaving the Emiya to fully focus on what had truly made him stagnate until now.

He cared for Rin, he cared for Rider and he surely cared for I-Illya but.. Sakura had a special spot in his heart.

Shirou knew he was not supposed to react to the advances coming from the few girls chasing after him... but the plum-haired girl had a grand difference _and_ advantage over him in his mind.

She didn't truly chase him. She wanted to see him happy, she had always wanted him to be happy.

Sakura didn't care if he ended up loving someone else that wasn't her, she would always support him.

That was why she had been adamant to keep away from him when the Grail War had ended, she wanted to give him some space to mourn and grieve other than being scared of herself _harming_ him.

Shirou blinked as he found a pair of green eyes staring quite closely on his own.

"Hello Shirou-kun."

Panic surged but Eto merely sighed as she walked to sit on the very chair Hairu had been before leaving. "No need to get worked up.. I am a _prisoner_ after all."

"Why are you here?" It was so direct and blunt that the green-haired young woman sighed in annoyance.

"If I have to summarise my grand evil plans regarding this unexpected meeting.." She blinked calmly at him. "I would say I.. _was terribly bored_."

She was... bored. That was certainly a first in Shirou's book.

It had never occurred to him being visited by a true foe because of selfish boredom but.. here she was and seemingly not there to fight.

The woman gave a quick look around the room and scoffed. "I knew that Kishou had prioritised your safety and well-care over mine. What a rebellious minion of mine.."

Her head returned back to him, her eyes studying him closely. "You are a paradox inwardly and outwardly."

... "Beg your pardon?"

"Kanou told the truth, correct?" He nodded with a confused expression as she continued. "Then what he had said about your _dream_ was true."

She stood silent few moments, her eyes closed as she finally spoke a clear query.

"Why did you let go of that dream?"

Slowly she started to climb over him, her face close to his own. "Why someone like _you_ decided to not follow that path, what made you _die inside_?"

Shirou could see a man staring from afar, white-hair twitching because of the wind as grey eyes stared at him with equal hate and pity.

"When I was fifteen.. I was pulled in a small competition of Magi. Seven Magi would summon an Heroic Spirit each, representation of heroes of old or.. being that with a number of believers managed to reach the Throne of Heroes. I couldn't get a honest talk with _him_ but... _**he showed me what would happen if I continued through with my dream**_."

She scoffed at this, part of her mind still processing this newfound information. "You were.. _scared out of it?_ "

"No. The results were... acceptable for how it ended for me but.. I saw what had happened to whom I cared the most if I continued." Shirou argued quickly. "I saw how it wasn't what I wanted, _**I ended up getting none of what I truly wanted**_."

"You.. didn't get what you wanted? Can you.. say more about it?" There was something in her tone, something that softened her previously strong attitude.

"I saved people, I saved many... but it was never enough." He conceded honestly. "At first it was a mere thing to save them, no need to put efforts and it was all on myself. Then the difficulty started to rise up, demanding greater prices."

"You were saving people... but condemning others for their sake. You turned into the judge, jury and executioner for those who were unfit."

The redhead didn't spoke further, his eyes closing in pain as he tried to suppress that surge of fragmented memories he had kept from Archer and.. he felt her lips near his ear.

"You are a fool." Eto stated quietly. "I should hate you for beating me and giving me this **senseless** headache.. but I can't help but find your conduct, your.. considerations admirable."

In a mere moment she was walking away from the room. "Hope you recover soon."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Sometimes you stare at certain individuals and.. you can't but love and hate them at the same time.**

 **Eto is a hypocryte because she herself doesn't dignify how she had fallen so lowly in her quest for peace.**

 **Extreme measures are required, that is true, but those should be balanced with proper mediation.**

 **Embracing an idea so tightly to the soul is a wonderful but depriving sensation, the idea of putting a cage to yourself to limit your own selfish purposes to keep up with an ambition, with a dream, is damning and refreshing.**

 **You may get what you wish for.. or you would get the very opposite and discover you lost yourself for nothing.** _ **And that is painful**_ **.**

 **That is why** _ **while**_ **I had shown utter interest in Eto's character, I also** _ **despise**_ **her for being this selfish level of selflessness. She doesn't care how things end up, she doesn't care if she will be the cause of the world getting screwed more... she just go ahead, headbutt in the future and... do things.**

 **She lacks a moral compass, depriving herself of the capacity to put her own notions against self-doubt.**

 **She knows she might/is in the wrong and decide to selfishly avoid going against that to not get hesitant in her way.**

 **You either live to become a true hero, one that is willing to let your own idea grow and change, or you die a villain, the very being that despise accepting harsh truths for pride or other reasons.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: I think that** _ **Don't send an Owl to kill an Archer**_ **better fit the scene. While Archer is Alaya's dog, Shirou isn't..**

 **Kayen1024** **: He would have if there hadn't been a particular interaction that will be showed next chapter, first thing.**

 **1arigato** **: I understand the reasoning but.. there are some flaws. Sure, Shirou would have easily chanted UBW if it had been** _ **only**_ **RC Shards attacking him. Rho Aias is a Mobile Shield, it isn't static and thus a major force** _ **pushing**_ **it back would send the user flying towards a wall. Shirou is also capable of keeping up with Herakles because he is using Archer's arm that, other than merely boost his projections, give him some impressive physical improvement to Servant-level status. The reason why Eto is keeping up and required Caladbolg is because there is a serious mistake in how her feats are potrayed in the Anime. If Post-Jason Kaneki (weakened) managed to easily make an entire building crumble on Ayato without using Kakuja and Kagune, Eto's stats are far higher than many expect those to be. I admit that Hrunting and Gae Bolg would have been effective... until a certain point. Sure, she would have lost her heart or even part of her body.. but she literally regenerated her head after Donato died in the Manga and restoring herself up would have been easy. Explosive was a must as Shirou had to tear down her Armor (Kakuja form) and remove her annoying massive frame. Big she was but managed to keep a good 50% percent of her speed in that form. Thank you for this comment and I appreciate your concerns.. but I am got** _ **way too much into this to fail with my plans**_ **.**

 **KRKing** **: Not V, Souta is going to pull a** _ **prank**_ **on them terrorists!**

 **Dracus7** **: Dunno if I will do that, especially since I have never seen Akame Ga Kill. Maybe if I see it.. maybe.**

 **sawtooth44** **: I think you are confusing the organisation with just Nasu. That mushroom sure is a confusing being to understand.**


	50. MOVIE: Jakkaru and Fukurou (1)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 50: Jakkaru and Fukurou (1)**

* * *

 _ **Tokyo's Outskits, 1975**_

Tokyo was quite a mess.

Violence sparked by a surge of the Ghoul population has led the Japanese government to commissariate the capital multiple times and even call the JDF to deal with sensible cases.

For the first time since its creation, the CCG was virtually powerless to deal with the attacks staged by the **Vasuki** , nicknamed V for the sake of quick identification by the local authorities.

Several wards had to go through various lockdowns because of the viciousness of the assaults and the frail defence the CCG could pull with their limited numbers.

It is quite the bloody period, questioned a brunet as he stared emotionlessly through the window by his side as a continous struggle ravaged the city from the inside.

"I hope you understand the secretive element of this mission, Emiya-san." The tall man standing on the other side of the desk reminded him, the stern look in his eyes almost worrying... but Kiritsugu sure had enough time to get used to this kind of people.

This need to respect strict rules, never thinking about the mere idea that a flexibility would be required to truly deal with this kind of issues.

Quite annoying when this kind of contractors were the very ones that ended up becoming his target the moment things turned south for them.

It was business and that kept him away from asking any unpleasant loans to 'trustworthy' friends.

"Vasuki will be removed by next week." The Director of the CCG nodded at his words, taking them as a reality... "Hopefully I will not have to _lash out_ if you fail this, Emiya-san. It would be quite difficult to remove your blood from Yukimaru."

Empty charcoals blinked at the white blade that was now resting in the case set just by the man's feet.

One slight and sure Kiritsugu was going to leave the place with some injury, no matter how useful his Time Magecraft was in this kind of enclosed sections.

The path to leave the unknown location the influential man had picked for their meeting was uneventful, some people gave him quick stares but he ignored them all.

It's been just two years since Natalia had passed away and working alone had proved to be difficult for someone far too inexperienced in lone works.

Fortunately now his personal arsenal had been improved with what the woman had left to him.

Her last gift, he had mused back then when he had realised this development, but not one he shied from in this trying times.

Having reached his temporary hideout, the brunet paused to revise the map of the city and the various annotations he had the time to add there during his first day.

It was going to be quite a long-term job because of how many possible places he had to check to find where the leadership of this organisation was.

Vasuki had emerged a decade earlier, one of the few minor Ghoul cliques that expanded quite aggressively through Japan.

Tokyo wasn't a particular exception to the whole island with its sudden terroristical attacks but the other major cities, like Osaka and Niigata, had to deal with a weaker version of those, mostly because the organisation had very little time to truly create some proper bases in those places.

He had been surprised when he had been contacted by the very director of the CCG, _the very group that was meant to deal with those situation_ , yet studying Tsuneyoshi Washuu and his current predicament proved to satisfy his questions.

The government was knocking at the man's door, demanding a quick solution to end this threat.

Thus **Bloody Tsune** approached someone who could 'cut the head' of Vasuki, someone who was quite good in assassination missions.

It was still interesting how the organisation had known about him since he had just recently started to take big targets..

His eyes returned to the small map. Ten possible places to search through and an entire terroristical association to _remove permanently from the world_.

That was what truly made him take the job. Not the money nor the not-so-subtle threats, he was going to _clean_ a grand menace for the innocents in the city.

Kiritsugu Emiya was quite convinced in his sense of _justice_.

* * *

"Take Hirako back to the infirmary." Calm but demanding, that was how his subordinate had used to describe him prior to this warfare he had taken part.

The brutality that he had witnessed and had been part of was something Kuzen would never be able to truly voice, too much blood in their good deed.

Were they in the wrong by being this vengeful? Maybe but.. he had seen far worst in his childhood.

The Doves were still the terrible monsters of hell for his kind, no mercy had ever been shown on someone that had tried to pacifically surrender.

Was this war? No, he considered quickly as he took a quick sip from one of the cups one of his subordinates had offered him, letting the delicious blood refresh his throat.

Life was war, it always had been like this, and now it was the moment fire was met with fire.

Not even the army had been capable of truly repelling their righteous offensives and slowly but surely the whole city was going to fall in their hands.

And then... then true peace would be attained. The kindness of those in power, the realistic wish to truly create a proper balance in this world.

"Y-Yoshimura-san!" The Owl turned to stare at the approaching man, one of their newest recruits, appearing quite panicking as he rushed towards him with a small missive waved up above.

A frown met this as he nodded his general direction as a greeting. "What is it?"

"The-The 5th Ward HQ- T-There are no contacts with them!"

... "What?" His tone lowered the room's temperature by few degrees.

The 5th Ward HQ was meant to take on an entire military division before truly conceding defeat. What was happening?

"Any visive contact? Nothing?" His gears were heating up as plans over plans formed in his head.

"N-Nothing, sir. B-But scouts have r-reported that a mixed battalion of CCG personnel and JDF is marching towards the place to capture it.

That was not acceptable.

Ignoring every single sensation that screamed at him to not act brashly, Kuzen turned to the dozens of Ghouls waiting.

"Everyone! It is time to move out and defend the 5th!" Several heads nodded his direction in agreement as the small groups melted in a massive one.

"And you." Kuzen turned back at the messenger. "Go and alert the HQ in the 3th that we need a detachment to take over the duty of defense there." He nodded quickly and disappeared few moments later in a swift run.

If the 5th Ward fell to the CCG/JDF force... Vasuki would be weakened too much!

Soon the force was out and rushing towards the defenseless section of the city, unaware that someone was patiently waiting for them.

* * *

Kiritsugu sighed in relief as he shot down the last of the remaining Ghouls in the warehouse they were using as some hideout.

Buying some of those Q-bullets had been quite a good choice, especially when those turned incredibly deadly by augumenting them with his unique Magecraft.

There had been at least 36 to 40 members of Vasuki trying to hold out in this hellhole.

A pity that they were ill-prepared for the Magus Killer.

A grimace settled in his face as the brunet noticed that the place lacked any essential commander to interrogate, making his life harder than it was meant to be.

Yet his dying hopes were uplifted when gave a quick look outside, noticing the approaching cloaked figures and the curious being ahead of them.

A Kakuja? This was going to be a challenge for him since he had forgotten to bring something good enough to pierce the strong armor.

He sighed as he trained his sniper onto the supposed leader of the group, small lines of magical energy enchanting the weapon.

Maybe he could do something with this...

* * *

Kuzen had heard the bullet when it loudly left its sniper's cane. His body started to slowly move to avoid the shot, sure that whoever had tried such a foolish action hadn't taken under consideration he was a Ka-*BANG*-ueh?

From within his strong Kagune-made form, the Owl blinked as part of his upper Ukaku _exploded_ in a gory spectacle.

What made the scene even more terrifying was that the powerful bullet trailed _beyond_ his Kagune and destroyed the heads of two closer subordinates.

The group stopped, silent shock slowly taking over their battle-hardened stance.

" _Spread out!_ " Kuzen didn't waste time to address that the issue was still there and he quickly used his Kakuja to jump away from the streets and onto the roof, coordinating the team through the alleys barely visible to where the sniper could see.

Soon he appeared through the rooflights and crashed inside, the entire group entering few moments later as they started to search for the attacker.

Cold dread started to rise within the Owl, something _wasn't adding up with the place_.

Things had been moved and... crates had been opened. He couldn't remember if this place had been an armory-*BOOOM*

Four separate explosions echoed together as the foundations of the warehouse collapsed letting the whole building come down upon them.

Kuzen blinked as several pieces of concrete slammed upon his frame and destroyed his Kakuja, rendering him unconscious in the process.

It was few minutes later that his body would be found and captured by Kiritsugu, the man disappointed he had to waste that equipment he could have salvaged.

Such was the sacrifice during this line of work...

* * *

 **AN**

 **The movie is here and it's going to last 5 more chapters!**

 **Prepare for some mindblowing ideas that will presented there that will surely catch the majority by surprise!**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **KRKing** **: I thought KireiXKiritsugu was a thing. I mean, Kerry is literally the proto-Shirou with his veiled Harem (Iri, Maiya, Natalia, Kirei and Taiga).**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: That is the thing, I am still considering what to do with some characters that have yet to truly... appear properly. Eto is quite the confusing dilemma since they killed her in the Anime but got her 'unknown' in the Manga. For how things look she will survive, maybe even get some garden out of this maddening period.**

 **phuxeds** **: It will happen... just dunno where precisely :)**

 **sawtooth44** **: I think Nasu kickstarted the hell we know as Nasuverse... but yeah, I too think it was a a collective thing...** _ **one I would love in the future to be part too (#CareerPlans)**_

 **Nugget O Awesome** **: I know that I made some grammar mistakes but.. Maybe I will pull some rework like I am doing with Fate Player Online Redux and just write this all better. Still thank you for your comment!**


	51. MOVIE: Jakkaru and Fukurou (2)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Jakkaru and Fukurou (2)**

* * *

A barely enlighted room, tied to a chair with RC-Steel reinforced chains and an unfamiliar visage staring coldly at him. His nose picked up the stranger's scent, a human one with.. some curious differences.

Kuzen knew he had been captured but it didn't take long to realise he wasn't in the Ghoul Detention Center. The man in front of him looked so much different from any of the doves he had faced, much more battle-hardened and.. ruthless.

"You are awake."

The Ghoul didn't bother to reply, knowing full well that his captor didn't need his input to truly see he was lucid.

The human puffed the smoke in his mouth before he turned to take some.. paper?

"I suppose I should explain what you are going to experience."

The Owl's mouth opened but nothing could come out for some reason and panic started to slowly surge within him. **Who was this man!?**

His body tensed as the papers was applied in his exposed chest, his forehead and then on his arms.

"Those little things are **Pain-Amplifier Seals**." The brunet moved back to the small table with various objects and picked a.. pebble? "In layman's terms, you will suffer tenfold any possible pain you suffer with those applied."

Kuzen's hands struggled in the restricting chains but his efforts died instantly the moment the small rock hit his forehead.

Tremendous waves of pains washed over his brain, overriding any possible attempt to resist to his interrogator. "Gahaaaaaaah!"

He could feel his Kagune trying to form but.. wane off the moment it tried to leave the Kakuhou.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU!"

"A mercenary." Another rock, this time hitting his lower biceps and sending the Ghoul in another round of suffering. "And you shall tell me where your leaders are."

As his screams started to subside the man approached once more. "Will you speak?"

This wasn't the first time the Ghoul had to deal with this kind of situations, maybe not with those 'pain-amplifiers' but he knew the proper response for the warden.

The human recoiled as bloody spit reached his face, a glimpse of surprise evident just for few moments before his mask recomposed, a glint of anger perceivable to Kuzen.

"Understood.." The prisoner had enough time to blink when the mercenary aimed his handgun to his knee and pressed the trigger.

He howled at the unexpected excruciating pain coming from his now injured leg but he soon calmed when the gun was aimed to his head. "Speak."

"I-I-I-" He was trembling in his chair, too much intense pain was stunting his attempt to speak when-

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _ **"Again!"**_

 _ **He was thirteen when he was picked up by Nagato-san, trained and taught by the older children of the small group of Ghouls that were starting to rally behind Vasuki.**_

 _ **His face ached as the previous punch had been the blow that had forced him to collapse of the floor, blood hindering his sight as he tried to get up from the ground, his legs and arms shaking in fear and pain.**_

 _ **"Kuzen, I said-" The kick took the remaining air from his lungs out, launching him several meters away."-Again!"**_

 _ **His body was not ready to try to fight the strong elder, the man being far too harsh and strong to fight even in a mere spar.**_

 _ **"Pathetic! I now am sure I should have left you long ago, you disrespectful weakling."**_

 _ **Tears formed as his efforts crumbled under the unfair share of mocking from the stronger Ghoul.**_

 _ **SO UNFAIR!**_

 _ **"And now you are going to cry, you little shi-GUH!" The man's body went still as an hand calmly moved through him, a chuckle sounding from behind him. "W-What! WHY A-Are you-"**_

 _ **The corpse of old Nagato fell lifeless on the ground as the cloaked individual sighed at his own hand, now bloody, and brought it close to his face.**_

 _ **"It's so staaaale." The figure stated childishly before turning to stare at the young Kuzen, the boy freezing under his stare, only his Kakugan being visible from the shadow created by his hood. "C'mon, it's your time to eat.~"**_

 _ **He pointed at the deceased Ghoul as if to... urge the teen to devour it. "W-Why-" "Shhhh!"**_

 _ **Kuzen paused as the figure pointed once more at the corpse, this time insistently.**_

 _ **Between his fear to speak and the sudden hunger demanding from within his stomach, the teen gulped before he rushed at the corpse, a feral expression of need riddling his face as he started to tear apart his former abusing caretaker.**_

 _ **The murderer chuckled as he continued to stare at the youngling eating bite by bite the old man.**_

 _ **"Good!" He giggled. "Once you have finished 'it' you will get stronger and... become important, I suppose!"**_

 _ **Kuzen stared up at the cloaked man with a confused expression before diving back on his**_ _ **delicious**_ _ **meal.**_

 _ **"Vasuki needs all the potential Ghoulkind can offer. Naga-baka was old and weary and you-**_ _ **You are strong, Ku-kun!**_ _ **Get strong and help us achieve a world without Naga-bakas in it!"**_

 _ **The boy's attention was directed at the 'food' but his ears picked those words and let them sink in his psyche, molding the man that would become the Owl.**_

* * *

"I-I-I REFUSE!" His kakugan flared and the chains rattled once more as his hands fought for his freedom. "I WILL NOT-"*BANG*"GAHAAAAAH!"

His shoulder exploded in a gore-fest, interrupting his rebellion by its beginning.

"I am surprised that you still would want to fight for the cause of fools and liars."

"Vasuki wants a new order!-" "One that seeks to enslave people to their old ways and kill the ones that wish to not do so."

"You are the fool! Vasuki wants to bring peace and your kind should have expected this to come."

"My kind? Expecting a conflict?" The man sighed and took the smoke out of his mouth, crushing it in his gloved hand. "Do you know that mankind fought wars for lesser reasons? Do you seriously think you are a special situation?"

Cold eyes sent shivers down Kuzen's spines.

"War for resources, war for politics, war for 'freedom'... you are nothing new to 'my kind', Ghoul. Do you expect me to truly believe Ghouls are all misunderstood beings that wants to be recognised and guaranteed by rights? **Your** kind house murderers that wouldn't care for moralities for duties mankind respect dutifully in most cases."

"Yet humans kill children-" "Just like yours do. Weak targets are always the favourite to predators."

The Ghoul snarled at the accusation but... he oddly agree to some of the points exposed.

There had been a dreadful percentage of people under V having taken part to horrible attacks on civilians for the sake of their amusement. Something that the organisation should have fixed from the inside... but had completely ignored and actually secretly promoted for 'avenging our friends and relatives'.

A foolish notion Kuzen had gone long enough to ignore and to remove from the men under his care... the very ones that had died by the mercenary's hands.

"And why should you care, then?" He asked vehemently at the silent brunet. "You are not part of the CCG and you certainly are not from Tokyo. What do you gain from all of this?!"

"Money, chances of more work and..." The stranger paused for a moment, then he nodded. "And justice."

"J-Justice?" W-What was he mocking about!

"If your organisation dies and peace is restored, no more civilians will die because of your crusade against humanity."

"What about Ghouls then- Gah!" One last pebble reached his forehead.

"They will continue to die, because no one has understood how to truly achieve that goal."

"Y-You are a h-hyprocrite."

The interrogator blinked at the curious accusation. "A hypocrite?"

"You commit terrible crimes and cruel plays to satisfy **your** justice. You aren't God and you certainly are not the one that has the right to point out flaws about something."

...

Kuzen felt some sweat rolling off his forehead as he saw the man's face tightening in a barely-veiled furious expression... before walking out of the single, iron door of the room, slamming it close once out of his sight.

...What has just happened?

* * *

He should have killed that Ghoul that very moment.

Kiritsugu punched the concrete wall by his side, thankful that no one but him was near his hideout to hear his frustrations and see his weak composure.

Was he truly doing the wrong thing this time? While sure he needed the money to sustain his current headquarters, was this worth the sorrow he was going to cause in this situation?

He should have taken that break out of work when he had started to think about it, just like Natalia had wanted from him.

To live a normal life away from this continous torture.

He sighed as he adjusted his coat as another wave of cold wind splashed on his body.

He wanted to disappear from this horrible world but... he had to do it.

Not for himself, not for Natalia... it was all for **justice.**

His mind made up and ready to kill the useless prisoner, Kiritsugu reached back for the room where he had left the Ghoul.

Holding tightly the Contender in his right hand, the man opened the door and... found it empty.

The RC chains had failed him, the rest of what had tied down the nuisance were on the ground, shattered by brute force.

He had underestimated the strength of weakened Ghouls... there will be no next time.

* * *

 **AN**

 **I want to make a quick premise before I tell you this personal news as.. I don't think it's right to tell you all but.. I need to explain yesterday's lack of updates from me.**

 **I want** **from you all no pity, nor sorries and all of that sad messages usually ones send in this cases.**

 **Yesterday morning, my paternal grandmother died in her sleep. In the past few days she had been feeling sick and had refused to be admitted to the local hospital. For some private and personal reasons I cannot tell you all why I am not feeling particularly saddened nor disappointment in her passing, I can just say that I chose to respectfully not involve myself in writing yesterday.**

 **P.S. I restarted** **Easy Way** **in SpaceBattles forum. It is currently in the Creative Writing section and... well that's all.**

 **Review Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Think that at this point he is just few years into lone jobs and quite the edgy assassin. This is much before Kuzen met Ukina, I think at least a decade before he met her.**

 **thetyrant67** **: Ouch! The beating seems legitimate but I can assure you that the errors you have listed have been properly listed and that I will possibly rewrite this in the future... pretty much like I'm doing with Fate Player Online.**


	52. MOVIE: Jakkaru and Fukurou (3)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Jakkaru and Fukurou (3)**

* * *

Kiritsugu had experienced many angry contractors during his work life but, if he had to be honest, Tsuneyoshi Washuu was possibly the angriest as of now. Face red as his expression was scrunched up in a murderous glare directed at him.

"This is completely unacceptable!"

The Emiya didn't answer, keeping silent as he let the rant continue for a good two hours, ignoring the few times the man's voice was raised to a loud tone. The best way to deal with this kind of situations was to let the steam blow as calmly as possible, avoiding to meddle with the client as to preserve some sort of dignity.

It also served to stroke the director's pride, something very essential to face the growing crisis in Tokyo. The capital was hardly capable of holding much with a demoralized leadership and, if Kiritsugu had to be honest, he still needed the money of this job.

As the stern-looking man ceased with his 'lecture' he was presented with a small device. "What is it?"

The Magus Killer didn't reply at first, bringing the small object close to the large computer mapping the entirety of Tokyo. Plugging it in, several numbers appeared on the upper left corner of the screen, ending up to show a new detail in image.

A dot. A bright, red dot.

"I am quite aware to not grow overly-arrogant when I am interrogating one of my targets-" The Washuu looked ready to retort but the Emiya was on a roll. "But I always take some precautions in case something unexpected happens and get my 'prey' away from my clutches."

He raised his finger to point at the bright dot sitting right into the 16th Ward. "The fugitive is surely made his way back to the safest of their outposts. I am going to require a large amount of troops to mount an assault and-"

"That is sadly not something we can afford as of now, Emiya." The CCG leader interjected. "Most of our forces are incredibly busy with their ever-increasing numbers, we cannot spare any at the moment-"

"What is the biggest thorn in the CCG's side, which Ward is causing the greatest issue?"

Silence fell inside the small bunker room, several loyal officers pausing as they stared in surprise at this development. While the strange mercenary had crashed a whole column of Ghouls all by himself, it was hardly possible for him to genuinely dent to the current big issue back in the-

"The 4th Ward is currently under siege. It has been ever since hostilities had broken out."

 _Create some relief and we will 'help' you._

The silent demand was met with a quick nod, the Emiya picking up from his seat as he started to walk outside, ready to venture the large city once more. He had already refilled his current arsenal with new magazines and explosives, making sure he did have more than enough to face even the entire war on his own.

Grabbing his black coat, Kiritsugu didn't bother glancing back as he left the place again, this time his main objective being a proper show of strength to properly gain some respect and support from the stubborn and skeptical leadership of the CCG.

* * *

The situation in this Ward had strayed far from the funny scenario she had envisioned. V had been a cool bunch to encounter once in a while but… they were starting to get problematic for someone like Roma Hoito.

The SS-Rank Ghoul would hardly care if Tokyo burned, maybe she would give some mad giggles at the _fiery_ scenery before rushing out back to safety, but it became problematic when such _silly_ conflict started to expand in her own turf.

She might be a 'caring' mother in her own _special_ ways, but she could hardly allow such a dumb attitude to persist. A rebellious phase was forgivable only when it didn't start to mess with her own things and thus she decided to _kindly_ reply to them the only way a good parent should.

Munching the few bloody remaining of the poor fool that had decided to take a bite at her, delusional by her inherent youthful appearance, the _girl_ was more than happy to show him how wrong he had been with his assumptions.

Shredding his corpse apart, tearing him limb by limb as she was coated by his blood~!

Ah! This was truly a good day to be a glutton girl.

She giggled to herself as she finished the last bit of the dumb ghoul, ready to continue with her little punitive expedition to show V that… she was not someone to poke too hard.

Tickling was something she would more than gladly accept, maybe some nose-booping, but never, _**never**_ she would allow someone to poke fun at her and go away with it. It wasn't how the world worked.

H-HOW HER WORLD WORKED!

Roma growled as she spotted a new batch of preys, she was ready to jump onto them by her perch right above the unsuspecting. She tensed, ready to commit once more to an act of pure gore and destruction-

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

It was a gun, something that the girl had long learned to despise because of how much annoying the Q-Bullets were to deal with nowadays. But the Ghoulette couldn't but freeze as the bunch of fools below her decimated by a rapid spray of bullets grinding their flesh so quickly. _So beautifully~!_

She waited, trying to get a glimpse on the responsible of such delightful deed. Her mouth twitched, trying to keep the drool from falling out as her belly hungrily drummed to get something under her teeth.

It was at that point, as the silhouette of the man that stole her kills approached the area, that she felt his scent. There was blood, so much blood staining his usual human one but… it all made him even more appetizing.

Unconsciously she licked her lips as she prepared to pounce at this interesting fellow but-

Her eyes snapped open as she jumped back in safety, a barrage of bullets directed right where she was once standing by. The surprise turned in awe as he surprisingly managed to reach the roof of the small building without much of an effort spent of the task.

This wasn't a normal human! This was…

…

FUNNY!

Her smile twitched in amusement as the smoking MG42 was dropped on the ground, her eyes following with interest as the man's hands reached behind his back, bringing out two MP5K out to the sight before directing those at her.

Her smile turned feral. A game of dodge? She could afford to try and play something like this, just like old times and… she needed to proudly show her Dodginess as the Dodgey Mother!

Swish and Swosh, Roma giggled as the flurry of lead hardly gazed her petite frame while she slowly approached the human, her eyes focusing mostly on his features.

He was young, maybe a bit older than her, holding quite the handsome face with his charcoal eyes she was falling into. She could almost smell her blood boiling up to her mouth the more she stared, such was the endearing sight and- _the sudden lack of her right leg_.

Jumping rapidly away as the youth took another swing with his combat knife, the Ghoulette stared in awe at the damage she had just sustained. Sure, she had suffered way worse than this and it shouldn't make that much of a difference but-

But this was the first time she had been hurt without noticing it. It was… confusing, her chest tightening with a new sensation as she continued to dodge the bullets following her around.

She blinked once, then twice, finally the pain sunk in her brain as her regeneration did once more miracle work and her leg was now back to normal… without the clothing. A frown settled in her face as she indeed was now going to have to find some other pretty girl to rip and steal clothes from.

How rude!

Finally she saw the first glimpse of emotion in the man trying to assert control over the fight, eyes widening in minor fear as her strong Kagune was deployed and was quickly sent to deal with him.

He dodged it, just as the girl had expected, but as soon as he was away from her, the 'boy' pulled out from his bag something far different from any guns she had ever seen until now.

The large sniper-like weapon was lacking the usual scope, but the man still cocked its barrel right at her Kagune- **BANG**

The sudden pain made her yelp, a good part of her Bikaku severed with the powerful bullet released from the gun's chamber. Roma was now feeling like this wasn't the usual rodeo, this whole situation reminding her far too much of her little 'chat' with Tsune… while also feeling incredibly excited about it.

There was none of the fear that had urged her to run from the dangerous Investigator and, if she had to be honest, she was feeling even more careless with this development. A mad laugh was painted in the world as she rushed at the interesting human with everything she got.

Kagune splitting in half and forming a bident, energy and RC cells were raging madly in her body as she was literally employing her best against this new threat, but not for the sake of survival.

Her sense of self-preservation was now long gone, replaced by the crazy need to fulfill a new wish. The wish to end such a glorious crescendo of blows, of twists, _of blood~._

Without loosing too much logic in her assault, she decided to challenge this human with one of the greatest issues for them: Height.

Slowly pushing him towards the edge of the roof, Roma was ready to make one last pounce at the surprisingly well-adapted human. As he took out a small, quick-firing gun to keep her from approaching, she decided to ignore the bullets coming her way as she rushed onto him, pushing off the edge and… following behind.

The Ghoulette was full-giggling as she tried to pierce the incredibly dodgy man, ending up to only gain major speed in reaching out for him. He was so close, just a hand-reach from her and… she tried to get hold of him.

She felt the need to end this religiously, using her own bare hands to destroy the fun guy that had kept her so much busy and- she failed. A moment she was glancing at the falling man, then she saw him move at an inhuman speed to redirect his body away from her arms and right above her.

Trying to turn around, the girl's attempt turned futile right as she felt the cold sensation of the large sniper pressing on her back, right above where her Kagune was beginning out of her body.

 **BANG**

 **SQUELCH**

Roma Hoito had thought that Tsuneyoshi Washuu had shown her the true meaning of pain back during their first fight. The damage she had suffered her was the worst thing she had to recover from, something so extensive that it had been miraculous she had survived that attempt.

When the explosive bullet pierced her skin and destroyed most of her Kakuhou, Roma felt her entire life coming crashing down just like she crashed face first on the concrete ground below.

Her mouth was a gory mess, her eyes were stained by her own red blood at the sudden pain-induced retching. Her brain was dying, the immediate lack of blood and her Kakuhou unable to truly recover that injury, she was sure that she was going to die.

Her sight was mostly blurred at this point, but she easily recognized the approaching figure of the human responsible for her conditions. **She was going to die.**

She should have tried to fight more, but there was nothing left in her body and mind to give a proper defense to cover a run and… Roma closed her eyes. For the first moment in a long time, her mind was being incredibly lucid over the situations as it basked in the memories of her past.

All the bitterness, the joy and the defeats she had suffered along the path.

I guess I am ready, she thought dejectedly as the man crouched down on her frail form. She tried to smile, possibly giving one of the most horrifying sights ever seen but…

Something cool touched her face- _and started to clean her eyes._

A handkerchief?

The previously white thing was now stained in red, the man now staring right at her with the same emotionless look as before. "I think you will do?"

...What?

As consciousness finally faded within the Ghoulette's head, the last thing she could feel was her broken body being slowly pulled up and dragged away from that blood puddle she had made.

 _ **Hopefully this will not be any unneeded crazy ride…**_

* * *

 **AN**

 **It's back! And I decided to take some alteration to my future plans.**

 **Quick reminder for everyone: Kiritsugu and Roma are pretty close age-wise. What does it mean? A lot.**

 **Roma's role will be explained… next chapter!**

 **New Schedule on profile!**

 **Lastly, the Human King has been rebooted and I decided to take a mad shoot at RWBY FNDM. So yeah, I have some stories about it (which are not pairing-driven!)**

 **P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

 **REVIEW Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Let's just say that the situation is… mostly solved. The issue with my grandma was something that traced back to something she caused to my family, something that had been highlighted in her last wills and… yep, family is going to go through a minor civil war (one that is seemingly going to end in our favor because of some heavy evidence supporting our demands). Returning back to the story, we are back but… the schedule is different.**

 **KRKing** **: It is more of a respectful relationship than a BL pairing. They both share ideals, wrong ones and I think Kuzen fit better with the whole thing Kirei and Kerry tried to pull (we are similar- but actually we are not). Actually this happens** _ **before**_ **he is taken in by the Einzbern, so he is still single. Also… no, he will not do anything with Roma… during the movie. The reason I did not write was more of duties overlapping one another. I had exams, but I also wanted to write and kind of went for some strange moments here and there. But now I am back and… hopefully it will not happen ever again.**

 **Simple405:** **I think I managed to get it fixed… at most. I've been working with the RTF writer that is originally available in WIN10 PCs and now with LibreOffice I think the correction is** _ **divine**_ **. I hope I didn't mess truly in this chapter and thank you for the support!**

 **Liamrodhudson331** **: HF!Shirou with Archer's arm (plus his circuits) is best synch with UBW, but stronger? UBW!Shirou is actually more prone to fights on his own and I would say that he is better because… experience. Nothing trumps power than experience.**

 **Notsae** **: Cramping my entire reply- Thank you for the correction and yes, the final arc is going to happen after the movie.**

 **Guest (Chapter 1)** **: So you mean to tell me that Shirou couldn't get… nerfed by inactivity? Also his capacity to use Nps is hardly related to this nerf. It usually requires a lot of mana to pull off those blades, the Tracing draining so much from him that it isn't convenient without a proper prana's battery on him.**


	53. MOVIE: Jakkaru and Fukurou (4)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Jakkaru and Fukurou (4)**

* * *

Kiritsugu sighed as he finished strapping the young woman on the special surgery table he had been given by the CCG to better interrogate Ghouls. It was annoying to learn that his current knowledge of technology regarding devices meant to be used to 'take care' of Ghouls was minimal compared to the info the director so smugly decided to release for him to study and avoid any other escapees.

No more special seals, the paper being incredibly rare to find and relatively expensive for his current income source. A large bottle filled with transparent liquid, a special suppressant developed by the Medical Department to properly neutralize the RC cells within a Ghoul's Kakuhou, was what made the chances of another failure nigh-impossible.

He didn't even need to use restraints to keep the woman still, the body of someone this much powerful compared to other Ghouls being far too much relying on the cells to be able to properly move, the muscles going still and sore at the sudden lack of energy.

Her regeneration had slowed down just enough for her to be unable to fully reform her Kakuhou, further incapacitating her from being able of fighting back in this situation. It was going to be a simple risk-free interrogation.

Two hours passed after he had brought her back to the hideout given by the CCG and he saw her eyes starting to twitch, slowly opening to the sterile light in the ceiling. She blinked twice, her mouth opening as her dry tongue tried to wet her own lips.

Her body was too weak to produce saliva and she realized it when she felt the pair of eyes on her. The room was small and the single light was enough to illuminate the entire place. She settled her sight on him, a glare boring on him dully as she kept quiet.

"You are awake." She didn't reply, merely blinking at the obvious statement. "Then we can start."

His tone was still the usual bland stoic one, but Kiritsugu felt nervous as he approached the table. While the woman was rendered useless by the suppressant, it was still a strange situation to approach a non-restrained target. It was a surreal thought, one an assassin his caliber hardly had to ever deal with.

A small bottle was in his hand, containing some blood the CCG had kindly forwarded to serve as the 'Carrot' for this little initiative. While it had been quite clear that the young woman was not affiliated with V, the dossier about her was far from scoff at.

The Dodgy Mother had been a dangerous monster back several years ago, only to disappear after facing in a single fight Tsuneyoshi Washuu. Rumors and several deaths coming from 4th Wards were enough to force the Anti-Ghoul organization to create something to identify this powerful Ghoul.

The only SSS-Rank alive and… she was put in a state of incapacity beyond any of her wildest nightmare. She was there, alone with _him_. Kiritsugu sighed as he let two-three drops of blood land on her mouth and the Ghoulette quickly drank those with haste, her body demanding 'fuel' to truly work.

She blinked again aiming her sight at the ceiling light, this time her skin gaining a healthier shade of pink as few more moments of silence passed. Her eyes returned to the mercenary and she smiled.

"Who are you?"

A child-like tone, one that the Ghoul had mastered after years spent using this to lure unaware victims in her intricate web of blood. A perfect way to bait innocents to become her next feast of gore and blood.

The Emiya didn't react at first, letting the words sink as an interesting set of emotions started to appear on the prisoner's face. Gone was the faux childish mask she had tried to use on him, instead a twisted expression of confusion and elation appeared. It was paradoxical for a sane person to own two distant feelings within their body at the same time, further cementing his belief that he was not dealing with someone that moved around with logic.

Her pattern had been reported to be casual at best and insanely precise at worst.

"You are the Dodgy Mother." His voice pierced the wall of silence he had kept going for so long, the young woman blinking as he finally caught the first glimpse of his words, digesting them in her recovering mind. She still managed a smile.

"You are rude." She stated with a giggle. "You know, a good man should never let a girl introduce first."

Her words sounded so well-taken, the act she was trying to show something that was now part of her after so much time spent dealing with this kind of encounters. Not that she had ever been captured before and, certainly, not by someone like him.

"You are the responsible of the deaths from 1965 to 1974." Another statement, this time the woman stood up from the table. Her posture adjusted but she didn't jump off of it, keeping an eye on him as she considered him and the current predicament she was facing.

"Why I can't feel my Kagune?" This time the Ghoul's voice lacked emotion as she learned that it was far worse she had expected. One of her hands went to her lower back, while the other went to her belly. An interesting reaction, one that gave him some ideas about her mastery of her own body.

It was unheard that a Ghoul was capable of projecting a Kagune from a frontal part of the body, something that was enough dangerous to warrant some further re-thinking of the contingency plans. Never let a single detail escape your sight, Natalia would have said if she had been there-

"Who are you?" She piqued again, her previous child-like tone once more annoying him with its presence.

The Magus Killer sighed as he felt a headache surging within his brain as he knew that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kuzen's mind was quivering as only a single thought managed to get through his tiredness. Hunger.

The box filled with flesh that had been provided by the medical group was helping his body to fight back the unpleasant sensation that had almost driven him insane. The pain was reaching a new pitch of intensity, beyond anything the man had ever felt in his past years.

It was horrible, but not impossible to overcome. He would require some time, a day or two of rest should be enough to get back in shape to launch another attack on the CCG… and that man.

The Owl would have painted him an attack-dog of the anti-ghoul group, but he was different from any Dove the Ghoul had encountered until now. Beyond the usual over-zealousness in completing a kill, he was not attached to any ideal that was as simple-minded as the CCG's very propagandist one.

There was no restriction to the murdering, to the torture and to the other heinous war crimes the man seemed proficient of committing with no sign of emotion. No enjoyment, no displeasure. The _human_ felt more a machine than anything else.

One of the few times Kuzen genuinely felt like he had escaped a fate far worse than death, one fueled by his luck and… his words-

 **"War for resources, war for politics, war for 'freedom'... you are nothing new to 'my kind', Ghoul. Do you expect me to truly believe Ghouls are all misunderstood beings that wants to be recognised and guaranteed by rights? Your kind house murderers that wouldn't care for moralities for duties mankind respect dutifully in most cases."**

And yet, while this was the harshest of truths, it wasn't remotely close to what truly made him quiver in anger. The nerve of the man to- TO-!

 **"Money, chances of more work and..." The stranger paused for a moment, then he nodded. "And justice."**

The brutality, the hypocrisy and… the horrible reflection in the mirror he had woken up to stare at. It was horribly cruel how people like them existed, how easy was for everyone to lose hopes in such terrible situations.

He could but only wonder what had kick-started the monster he had faced, as he didn't felt entitled to give him a normal childhood just yet. Those eyes, those _empty_ eyes had seen things, things that are not meant to ever be seen by people of all ages and… tragedies kept happening.

His musing was interrupted at the sound of slow clapping, his attention was drawn to the approaching figure- "K-Kesshite-sama?"

"Ku-kun! You are safe and sound and-" He paused, patting the subordinate's shoulders. "You have failed."

Panic surged instantly at those words, failure warranting death in the leader's mind. It had been one of the lessons he had learned to follow to the heart: Never fail under the directions of Kesshite-sama.

"I-I can explain-" "Oh but you don't need to, Ku-kun! I know that you actually did well with what had happened to you."

… "W-What?"

"I mean, I was expecting you to not survive against someone like Kiritsugu Emiya. The man is after all the apprentice of someone very dangerous! Someone that almost managed to kill me years ago, a spooky woman!"

Kiritsugu… Emiya? His name now served to label the face of such individual and yet this whole situation seemed off. Kesshite forgiving him for losing an entire battalion? A preposterous development, one that had never happened to anyone beside him.

"Also can I please have someone battle-ready to report to me now?" The childish man asked with some faux exasperation. "Ward Number 12 is going silent and I would like to know what is going on there!"

He was left alone once more, this time his musings were not directed at this 'Kiritsugu', but to the other bits the commander had alluded at. A 'spooky' woman? While the over-simplistic terms the man tended to use could easily be misinterpreted by people that didn't know him that well, Kuzen could see that there was something in that adjective that represented a sensation he had never felt before from the insanely cheerful leader.

Nervousness. It was lesser than fear, but a little more than simple uneasiness. Something had stirred wrong within Kesshite and that, in the Owl's opinion, meant just only one thing.

A disaster was going to come crashing down on them.

* * *

" _Ukina, I remember telling you to_ _ **not**_ _venture in the 12th Ward. Are you sure you caught my orders or-"_

"Sorry Arami-san, I have to get some reportage from what is going on-"

" _Absolutely not! The CCG had been blasting around that the Ward was controlled by the Ghouls, you have to-_ " **Blep.**

The young woman sighed as the phone fell inside her small purse, taking a peek on the empty street from which the alley she was using as a safe zone give into. She had prepared everything for what was supposed to be the greatest scoop of her entire life.

Vasukai was one of the renowned Ghoul organization ever since the hostilities had broken out in Tokyo, but there were several questions that the Japanese people had been asking for so long.

Why was Vasukai this strong? How did the CCG miss the signs that something that big was lurking in the city? Why the government had imposed some censorship regarding those news?

The situation was unstable, but the human reporter knew that things were far from truly disastrous. The JDF had called in the reservists and was accepting civilian volunteers to fill in the non-combat roles, like filling in the medical and engineer corps.

Things were a little confusing, maybe even blurred along the conflicting lines of some big news channel and… the world was staring at them. Japan had been a particular case regarding Ghouls for God know how much and this kind of escalations hardly helped with the still neutral relations with the USA.

The world was watching… and Ukina was going to be the one showing them what was going on. Maybe she could get something like a Ghoul pacifist for an interview. An insane proposal, but one that had its own rewards now that she thought about it.

It would be colossal, epic and historical!

She giggled softly as she continued to wander through the intricate system of alleys that somehow followed the path of some streets in the quarter. The zone was immense for someone like her but… Ukina had the determination to try and keep going until she got what she wanted!

The young woman turned another corner and… had to stop and stare at the massacre in front of her. She had seen many horror movies, she had hardly been scared by any of those and the sight of blood hardly compelled her to even frown at it.

Yet the result of the butchering she was looking at was hardly anything a movie could ever come close with, the mutilation an insanity on itself. She paled, eyes widened and she sighted a lone figure crouching over the corpse of one of the dead Ghouls.

The noise of something being eaten loudly finally reached her ears and she felt the sudden need to _return back to her apartment, take some ice cream and become a cat lady-_ _ **THUD**_

Ukina didn't hear the quiet steps approaching and so, when she turned around to run away, she was shocked to see the handle of a gun slamming onto her face. She lost her footing and fell on the ground. Dizziness and shock ending up to make her slowly faint, her eyes closing as the formally-dressed figure crouched to look at her.

 _ **Well, it would seem like I wouldn't get any Nobel in this lifetime… hopefully some sexy hunk is going to rescue me.**_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Imagine Roma meeting Ukina. Do you see it?**  
 **Now imagine Kiritsugu meeting Ukina. Now that is insane, right?**  
 **And finally imagine Roma being Eto's godmother- I mean, now I am going a little over myself with that proposal… am I?**

 **Also yes, this was supposed to be released on July 29th but I kind of mixed up this day with Human King updating day and… yeah, this time CCG Repairman will be uploaded today while HK will be updated on Monday.**

 **Lastly, I did mess up a single info: I hereby de-age Roma from the Canon 51 yo in the TG timeline into 41 yo. Why? Because I left Maths dumber than I started it...**

 **Next Update: August 12th**

 **P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

 **REVIEW Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: If you all expected this to proceed through some canon… well, good news! This movie will actually add up some extra lore like 'Where did Eto's craziness come from?' or 'How did Ukina lost her job as a Reporter?'.**


	54. MOVIE: Jakkaru and Fukurou (5)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Jakkaru and Fukurou (5)**

* * *

Ukina knew that today was truly the worst day on her life. While she had dealt with the craziest situations in Tokyo much before, when she was a little rookie trying to worm herself toward fame (which she was still doing), regaining consciousness with the knowledge that she had been knocked unconscious by someone she knew nothing of and that there was a strong chance said unknown individual was a Ghoul.

Thus, trying to follow the advice that action movies dictated about eavesdropping while faking being asleep, she tried to focus everything she had on her hearing.

At first there wasn't much, only someone scribbling quickly over some papers and the sound of someone tipping their foot against a wall. A feminine humming and soon she heard the owner of the feet approaching slowly, the footsteps bringing further attention on them.

She felt someone breathing over her face, her eyes closed forcefully to not open up to some scary scene just like some horror movies. Ukina might be good with gore in Action movies, but Horror was a big no-no for her. Three broken TVs could certify that.

Close to her ear, a giggle lifted off and her hands started to tremble, her entire body going stiff in an effort to keep herself uncaught by whoever was causing this.

"Stop it." A male voice interrupted the feminine giggle and a groan followed.

"But I was having so much fun, Kerry. Can't you see that-"

"We cannot waste on terrorizing people, V is still moving their HQ and we need to intercept before they can move once again."

"Mou~!" Ukina would have frowned at the pout she could feel from the irritated female. "But then can't I just end this cute thing? I just want to nibble at her flesh and-"

The reporter wanted to run, just jump and run away from the crazy child-like girl torturing her with her words. Was this the real power of the Ghouls? Scaring people with such dialogues to fully ensnare them to their will?

The thought was shudder-inducing, but she kept quiet as the man interrupted once more the Ghoul.

"You will not harm an innocent, Roma. She will be escorted out from the Ward and handed to the competent authorities."

The girl 'bleh'd at the idea of giving up 'free food' and the young woman felt watched once again. "Even through she is awake right now?"

And in that moment, Ukina knew that she was a goner. She felt a shift on the far end of the room they were, heavier footsteps approaching and she slowly opened her eyes.

Piercing charcoals sent shivers to her emeralds. A dreadful and searing fire going through her brain as she tried to look away from the intense stare. It was an impossible task, she was about to-

Nah, she was fine.

"Boop!"

The man blinked several times as the woman's soft finger pressed on his nose, making him show confusion for a moment as the nutty reporter giggled at the reaction. "So… who are you?"

As a journalist, it was a must she knew everything and everyone in the scene of her scoops!

A chuckle from her side made her blink to the general direction where the sound came from. The girl, Roma looked like a normal human to her, a simple school girl and… she returned to the gun pointed at her head. Hello~!

"You shall go back to the safe zone and forget of this encounter-" "I am reporter Ukina Wakuri and I will not give up the potential of a good reportage-"

She paused as she noticed that deep in the room, in the very table that the man had been working on was her purse and… _her journal_.

"Give back my property, you jerk!" She started to punch him in the chest, giving half the strength she should to actually hurt him. She was a pacifist and fighting wasn't in her blood… okay, maybe it was when someone dared to reach out for her food or when someone ridicule her at job but…

 _ **She was just a pacifist!**_

"Your work is senseless, Wakuri-san." The stranger sighed as he got up from his crouching and walked back to the table. "This… _diary_ contains so much insanity that I can hardly believe you are a simple 'reporter'."

"T-That is because my journal is private and personal!" Ukina replied with a pout. "Also it's not that bad-"

"190 pages with each page containing an entire month of activities."

"I started very young, a child-"

"You wrote about conquering the world by page 4."

" _A precocious child!_ "

The Ghoulette seemed to find the exchange funny as she went through another fit of chuckles and giggles. The blonde turned her attention back to said girl and huffed.

"You tried to eat me!"

The red-haired female nodded. "I did."

"B-But you are cute?"

"Thank you, but what does it have to do about the topic?"

Ukina wasn't believing it. A cute being not knowing that cute beings weren't meant to harm people?! The tragedy was palpable in her mind.

She almost wept at such injustice and yet the very man that had abruptly woke her up let her journal fell on the ground near her and she didn't lost a moment in picking it up in her arms, sighing in relief her precious object was back within her safe hold.

"You pinpointed this place from… curious details." He stated calmly, little awe in his tongue but just enough to make her giggle.

"Well, I checked for the largest abandoned buildings and the 'least' dangerous Wards where V was spotted on and I… united both things."

"But why not the large murder rate of civilians? A large number of Ghouls would require an impressive amount of food and-"

"Well they could have sent raiding groups to do this in other wards? Vasuki is quite organized, so little operations aren't what made them the active group of today."

He frowned at the explanation but proceeded to return to his table, looking at some of his own notes and…

"The 11th Ward has an abandoned complex of buildings. Large enough to-"

"To house a little army of dumbasses!" The Ghoulette giggled as she finished his sentence and drew close to him. "I guess our little adventure is turning shorter than expected and… I have a proposal!"

"I am not taking you with me."

The girl looked surprised and then pouted, her expression an angry one. "But why not?! I want to have this kind of fun. Don't you know how boring is to waste time in the 4th Ward? It's so crazy-inducing that-"

"I don't care. You are merely an acquaintance."

"Wha-Wha? Y-You jerk!"

The human woman frowned at the cold remark and voiced her thoughts. "That was rude… erh… Kerry-sa-"

"That is not my name."

"But you are being rude to Roma-chan, Kerry-kun!" 'Roma' cried loudly and the black-wearing individual hardly gave more attention to her plight. "W-What about you, Uki-chan?"

Now as a reporter one of the things Ukina had learned about life is that… girls should never cry. It was kinship of females that brought out the greatest of the world and- no, she still loved the fact men existed. Them men and their stupid, sexy abs.

"I think you are pretty right to call him a jerk, Ro-chan. He is just being a meanie."

"Wah! Why can't he be as sweet as you?!" Soon the shorter female was being comforted by the journalist, a solemn expression in the human's face.

"Don't worry, Ro-chan. I bet Kerry-kun will realize his feelings and-"

"We know from barely two days, Roma. There is no feelings-" Kiritsugu tried to rationalize but it was like talking with two layers of walls.

"He will understand it's a love at first sight."

"Do you truly believe it, Uki-chan?"

"I sure do, Ro-chan."

And in that moment, Kiritsugu wanted to go back to his temporary flat and sleep through his job. This wasn't worth the pay.

* * *

Tsuneyoshi Washuu put back in place the phone, sighing as he tried to suppress the genuine surprise at the fact the Magus Killer had discovered the location Vasuki's main headquarters.

He would have expected him to find some hint at this point, not finding the whole place and… that meant he had to speed up his plans if he wanted to bring his family to the final glory. Composing the right number, he waited for the contact to pick up the phone and-

" _Washuu-san?_ " The familiar voice of the young lieutenant of V made his blood boil in disdain at how cocky and arrogant he sounded. This Kaiko might have offered him manpower and technicians to further improve the family ruling the CCG, but the smug in his tone in every situation was just nerve-grinding.

It had all come out as a surprise when a 'small' group of young minds wanted to break away from the original leadership, an attempt to get away from the blood-spilling occurring even now as they talked by the phone.

An offer that could have easily refused if not the familiarity with a doctor that had long eluded the Washuu's deals. Akihiro Kanou was a young prodigy in Ghoul Genetics and Biology, a pioneer of discoveries and breakthroughs that helped in the development of Quinques and new secret substances.

The RC Suppressant, the one he had offered to Emiya, was meant to be introduce few years from now if things proceeded smoothly and it would ease up the job of the investigators in purging the bugs littering Tokyo.

With a calm tone, devoid of the inner annoyance riddling his mind, the director of the CCG spoke.

"The Base in the 11th, it's going to be assaulted tomorrow morning." Curt and concise, the message went through and the man on the other side sighed.

" _I see_." He paused a moment and then continued. " _I will get my men moving then. This will be the last time 'Vasuki' will be seen by the public._ "

"Indeed." No salutations, only contempt for each other. The unpleasant alliance was a must, something to finally overcome the annoying parasitism of the Gehner family in Germany. Blasted idiots were so eager to own their share in Japan that they would sell their soul to the devil.

A curious statement now that he thought about it, since he could say that he had done far worse than this, going beyond for the sake of making a stable future for the Washuu family, a future where they would achieve their ultimate form, their perfection and their… supremacy over the world.

Selling his soul and the ones of his family to come to the Gods of the new era, Tsuneyoshi was ready to reap what he sow, even those things he would hate or regret for the rest of his life. Will he like the results of his sinful endeavour? Only time will tell…

* * *

 **AN**

 **The reason this is so… short. I am getting bored with the movie.**

 **After spending so much time away it has turned to be a difficult task to resume a project that require utter attention from the beginning to the end. Sadly exams screwed me up and I returned the favor much to my doubled dismay.**

 **What does this mean? Next chapter is the finale and the following one we are back to the real plot. Also… thinking about returning on some chapters once this is over to properly expand and adjust the grammar.**

 **Not a Redux, I have too much in my hands and… yeah.**

 **Also got this new HP fanfic going, it's in the Marauders era, and no, it's not about a girl falling in love with someone and especially not a Yaoi-focused fic… Okay, maybe it will have some 'bromance' moments, but hardly full pairing on that case. Lots of fluff, extreme shenanigans and we are once more** **On the Brink of Fate!**

 **Next Update: August 26th**

 **P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

 **REVIEW Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: Sadly he is not canon, but his role will be essential. ****Also YOU ALL SHALL QUOTE EVERYTHING HE SAYS !**


	55. Renewal

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Renewal**

* * *

 **2014**

Charcoals cracked open at the unfamiliar ceiling of the room he just woke up into.

Kiritsugu Emiya felt his head was close to explode because of the massive migraine painfully hindering his initial thoughts. The light was soft and yet his eyes were forced to look away as everything was… sore.

It was a strange situation, one that he had hardly experienced in the decades he had been working as the Magus Killer. It was oddly dreadful that he couldn't even recognize 'where' he had just woke up into.

The place looked like a normal room a simple middle-to-low class worker would get in its first years as an adult. A groan left his mouth but was caught by his hand as it went to close his mouth, eyes finally darting around to find any clues about his current whereabouts. Some frames with copies of good artworks, some furniture like a desk, a bookshelf, chairs, and the bed.

Not much, but it was something that let him understand that this could hardly be the base of some terrorist's base, nor anything from the other mercenaries on the job and- GAH!

His head flared in pain as fragments of memories, images started to storm painfully within his head as he could see-

Iri?

I-Illya?!

Calm and quiet was instantly thrown out of the window as he remembered everything. He- He was a father- Shirou and-

 _Pick Ye Rosebuds While Ye May._

He blinked as he remembered the pact with Alaya, his turning in a Counter-Guardian as he went to deal with critical jobs for the Counter-Force.

Then-

A painful stabbing sensation in the chest as he fought someone. Red hair, familiar eyes-

Shirou. He was- _trying to kill Shirou?_

His mind was slowly descending the more the realizations unfolded the last few moments before he fell unconscious, blacking out in a- the cafe. A Ghoul cafe.

He had to leave now before-!

The door opened right in that exact moment and an old man entered the room, wearing some uniform only cafe workers had and his face looked familiar. The unknown element paused, a hesitant smile in his face as Kiritsugu tried to understand why he looked familiar.

"Kiritsugu Emiya. I see you are awake, good." Slowly taking one of the chairs to sit down near where he was lying, the Emiya straightened his back as he prepared himself for whatever this situation was.

"You know, it's quite ironic." The man mused quietly, a small smile adorning his face. He looked quite relaxed, as if he had nothing to worry about with Kiritsugu and-

The dark-haired man noted that he wasn't restrained to the bed but _why?!_

"Thirty-nine years ago, you took me in one of the chambers within the CCG and tried to get some information from me. About Vasuki and their strongholds."

The words were what sparked from him the memories of that event. He did very few years so many years ago and there was only one individual that fit with the appearance and the description of the old man.

"You are that Ghoul. A Kakuja, the Owl."

"Indeed, Magus Killer." He stated unfazed, actually appreciating being remembered by his former enemy. "And I have to say that your presence is as shocking as this revelation for you is."

Magecraft- no, _Alaya was far beyond his comprehension._ It was odd how Gaia had yet to see fit to erase his presence yet. A bug in the system? Or maybe he counted as 'alive' and 'existing' even as a Counter-Guardian?

"I could remember the last time I saw you in Tokyo." The old Ghoul muttered, his eyes losing focus as he went to remember those moments. "It was during the last attack, the one that crippled Vasuki and shattered the organization."

* * *

 **1975**

The situation in the 11th Ward was critical for Vasuki.

Kuzen scowled as another of the smaller grunts tripped on nothing, dropping one of the crates with resources that they were supposed to prepare for an eventual evacuation.

Those who were given the role of defenders were all rushing to the planned positions as the scout had given them all the worst of the news.

The building complex was big enough to accommodate a proper defense before the battle could really begin, but the dreadful idea that the enemy was at their doorsteps.

The CCG was amassing troops near the Ward, the humans knew about their HQ, ready to storm the gates to end the war in their favor as the ghouls quickly prepared for a last stand.

If they failed now to hold the stronghold, it was all going to be over.

Nothing could come close to the damage this loss could cause, the troops were already demoralized ever since they had started to lose grounds and very few actually wanted to prolong the conflict with guerrilla warfare.

Their dreams of a better future for ghoulkind was going to end overnight if they didn't repel the attack and strengthened their claim over the Ward.

It was a bleak situation but some people there were more than prepared to face the disaster that was approaching. A hand patted his back as Kesshite smiled widely behind him.

"Kuzen-kun, don't worry! The pesky CCG will be unable to withstand two Kakujas and our strong troops. We got ourselves an easy victory in front of us. **AM I RIGHT, MEN?** "

" _ **SIR, YES SIR!**_ "

The collective reply showed some coherent loyalty to the charismatic leader, but charisma hardly matched up with the material fact of losing a battle this important.

Kesshite knew this too and that is why a massive rally was issued.

The more men arrived to break the CCG's lines, the more they will have the chances of having some relief from the assault from all sides.

"See? We are going to be fine. No need to worry, little owlet."

Still there was some doubt about it. Sure, the CCG was dispatching only few investigators with medium-level quinques, but the chances of meeting that _man_ again? He dreaded that situation even now.

"What about-"

"The little mercenary is mine, Kuzen-kun. Don't waste time in meaningless revenge as only I have a chance of killing him quickly."

There was a strange edge in his voice, just like all the times he spoke of the dangerous human. It was odd to see him behave this erratic but… at least he was sure about his task. That was good.

Looking at another grunt tripping, Kuzen sighed as he decided to join in the effort of transporting more crates quickly, unleashing his kagune as he went around to collect three to four crates at the same time.

Soon the strategic move was finished and the defense got the main priority.

Several vans filled with special forces, a mix of JSDF and CCG's men were preparing for the first wave of attacks.

Spotlights from the helicopters above showed their current positions because of the treacherous skylight giving an opening to the interior of the building they were currently in.

Kesshite chuckled at his snarl as his kagune formed, going beyond its usual frame and then… _He soared up above_.

* * *

Kiritsugu sighed as he put away his binoculars, the entire perimeter has been already covered by the force dispatched by the CCG and the various snipers around the area would prevent anyone from escaping.

This was going to be a slaughterhouse and… that is why he was dreading the human woman behind him.

Ukina Wakuri was a journalist, a civilian and… a distraction for anything he had planned to do.

It didn't help that Roma was getting rebellious by including the fellow female in the fold and it was surely a sign that she wanted to challenge his control over her.

The Q-Metal muzzle now covering her mouth doing the brilliant job as the petite Ghoulette groaned at this unpleasant situation but she seemed to only whine at the punishment, no aggressive retaliation for him to notice yet.

A muffled whistle brought him out of his thoughts as Ukina was the first one to express in a very colorful way the current confusing moment happening right there.

"WHAT THE FU-" **BOOM**

One of the helicopters went down in a ball of flames, something impacting onto it and- no, it was someone. Bringing his binoculars up once more, he spotted the responsible for this situation. A vulture-like monster made of RC-cells and bones, screeching loudly as he went for another attack, preying on another helicopter.

 **BOOM**

Once again an explosion rocked and the loud noise reached their current position. That Kakuja was the easy target in itself as it was fairly big and…

Kiritsugu had the Stinger already locking on the Ghoul. Pressing the trigger, the land-air rocket quickly went to hit the unsuspecting bird-like monster, engulfing it with fire as Q-metal's shrapnel tore most of his external armor off in that single instant.

A pained roar echoed in the proximity but the monster was far from death. Renewed by pain, the beast turned its attention to the very responsible for his current suffering. Coughing at the sudden gust of smoke, the Emiya didn't bother turning as he spoke to the two females. "Go, retreat for now. He is coming."

Ukina didn't even nod as she literally rushed away from that clearing. Roma followed her close behind, a reluctant expression on her face as she was denied a 'fun' battle there.

The behemoth still on fire, crashed on the ground where once the mercenary was standing, long gone as he used **Double Accel** to dodge the approaching monster. " **Kiritsugu-kun! I see you are doing fine after so long!** "

What?

A thin claw tried to swipe him off, failing as he rolled away from it. "I don't know you, Ghoul."

" **Oh but you should!** " The claw clenched as it slammed on the ground near him. " **We are 'related' after all!** "

What was he talking about?!

He was starting to get irritated by the tone of his opponent, quickly deploying his M60 as the gun filled the fiend with hundreds of bullets. The weapon had been modified to fire more quickly, runes burning as his own Circuits alimented those during the fight.

Another roar, this time the monster headbutted the floor in a dumb scene of pain.

" **You killed her, Kiritsugu! You betrayed her!** "

The Kakuja collapsed and the Emiya had barely enough time to block the strong punch coming from the figure in front of him, the Ghoul having abandoned quickly his thick armor to land a free hit on him, failing in the process as a reinforced knife slammed on his exposed arm.

"Gah! How dare you!" A kick sent him propelling, the hit stinging his arm as he knew that his opponent was not holding back. Pulling out his modified G18, he sprayed the entire 180-bullets magazine on the rushing Ghoul, getting several of those on him. "She trusted you!"

He got close enough to try and took a bullet from the Contender, the single-action handgun piercing the innards of the Ghoul and forcing him to stop at once.

Staring at the damage caused at the Q-bullet piercing his bowels, the man stopped, trembling as he fell on his knees.

"S-She wanted a family a-and you took her." He fell face first on the ground, eyes losing light as he died before Kiritsugu. "Natalia..-nee..."

* * *

 **21 years ago, Nagoya.**

"You got messed up pretty badly, brat."

The young woman with silver hair mused as she changed the bandages of a young Kesshite. The little Ghoul was pouting, flinching when alcohol was applied to his newest wounds. The woman was human, he should hate her and yet… she was family.

She had been there since he had been very young, teaching him how to fight, how to think and how to do… everything. She was younger than a mother and thus he had been keen to call her his 'big sister'.

Natalia Kaminski didn't complain nor reacted at all at the sudden way he was addressing her, quite glad to keep this relationship as it had always been.

He was a Ghoul, he was strong and yet he was also weak. Young, brash and terribly easy to distract, elements that costed him some fights more than once. An understanding of the world was a must and Natalia offered to him that and… he loved it.

A full globe of different things, good and bad ones and yet, here he was suffering in that little place of the big world. The woman spoke of Russia, barely mentioning her hometown as she continued to provide him assistance, shelter and care.

She had been exiled by her family, she was going to be sold as an object to another family. Natalia didn't like the situation and decided to merely go away from it.

A legitimate action that the little Ghoul found somewhat the result of their mutual trusting. He would tell her about his everyday while the woman would give him a tale of her past.

She was kind, albeit she didn't show it around nor it was easy to pick up her emotions. But Kesshite could. His big sister was an open book after three years of being with her and…

 _The fallout happened because of his own greed._

 **16 years ago, Tokyo.**

Ideals twisted by the depravity of violence, his nature being a catalyst for the brutal deed he committed in the name of justice. She didn't like, the pleasure he gained from his victim a 'sign of a monster in the making', words that cut deep but also brought up what he was becoming.

He formed Vasuki, trying to bring in like-minded people of his own kind and yet he ended up being influenced by the more aggressive factions.

Her departure was unexpected and his reaction shattered whatever flimsy idea of his that he had long detached from her. The lack of notice showed how she had long outsmarted him, how the master was still the master and the student was still a dumb fool.

Years of silence passed and he continued to focus on Vasuki, molding it for its initial step in that twisted world.

 **12 years ago, Alimango Island.**

A small island under the Philippine's jurisdiction burns as the Magus Association and the Holy Church destroy an infestation of pseudo-ghouls that had decimated the population. One survivor, Kiritsugu Emiya, is brought away by a silver-haired woman.

Kesshite dispatch some of his spies to verify this information, the reports few months later bring some hope within him, but decides against approaching the surrogate sister for the time being.

Vasuki commits the first planned mission, raiding one of the JSDF's bases and gains supply and guns of various kinds.

 **9 years ago, Tokyo.**

Kesshite brings in Kuzen, teaching the boy how to fight and defend himself. Some speculates he was to be his heir once the leader died or abdicated.

Natalia Kaminski is confirmed to have an assistant in the form of the young Kiritsugu Emiya.

 **3 years ago, Atlantic Ocean.**

Flight A300 explodes for 'natural causes'. A tragedy that reached far and wide, but only one death caught Kesshite off-guard.

Kiritsugu define Natalia 'killed while on duty' and continues to do mission alone. Theories build up within his mind and soon he learns the truth from the Magus community in Florida: Natalia was inside the plane when _her own assistant_ used a rocket launcher to make it explode.

Grief led Vasuki to accept more violent behavior once more, the organization finally warranting the state of 'terrorist group'. JSDF, UN and CCG are mobilized to face the hostile Ghoul force and annihilate it.

 **Few days ago, Tokyo.**

Kiritsugu Emiya is spotted in the capital, Kesshite plans out how to best deal with him...

* * *

Kuzen wasn't wasting time to rush outside to try and recover Kesshite. The man had been boasting he had plans about Kiritsugu, but the way how he was easily forced to the ground didn't assuage the worries riddling his tactical deployment.

A quick rush outside, take the possibly unconscious man and get back inside the 'bunker' before the attack begins.

The forest was thick with trees and bushes, thus as he turned the corner for the high clearing he tripped on… someone.

"Eep!" The short-haired blonde looked pale and spared him little thought, her face a glimpse as she continued to run away back to the city with a.. muzzled female ghoulette behind?

" _I'm sorry, handsome man!_ "

Kuzen blushed, the sudden compliment from the cute blonde surprising him still and yet… why was a human there?

Shrugging for a moment at this insanity as he knew that he had to recover Kesshite as fast as possible, he made the final sprint to the large clearing and… there was no Kiritsugu Emiya around. Looking around he spotted the leader, _lying on the floor on a puddle of his own blood_.

No!

His legs burned as he went to reach the body, barely breathing and looking ready to collapse soon. "K-Kuzen?"

"I am bringing you back to the base-"

"S-Stop!"

He flinched as the hand of the dying man tightened on his wrist, drawing blood.

"K-Kuzen-kun, d-don't hate him." The Owl blinked in confusion. "K-Kiritsugu, he didn't do anything but s-show me that…"

" **W-We have failed.** "

"W-What? No, Kesshite-sama, the plans were ready and working-"

"Violence d-doesn't work, Kuuuzen." He giggled, he was losing a copious about of blood. "I w-want you to g-get married! Y-Yes, make l-lots of grandb-babies!"

"K-Kesshite-san?!"

He coughed, blood leaving his mouth. " _Be free, Kuzen. The world suck and violence doesn't help!_ "

A round of coughing followed, the attempt to have a clean speech backfiring terribly on Kesshite and…

His hold _softened,_ the hand dropping off from his wrist as the man fell, not asleep, but death.

 _ **Yomo Kesshite died with a small smile on his face.**_

* * *

The weary Ghoul ceased the story with a confused look as he thought back of the man's final moments.

"I never understood why… he looked so at peace. Why he gave up everything and-"

"I told him she forgave him."

Yoshimura blinked at the Emiya as the mercenary sighed tiredly as he looked at the ceiling.

"Natalia Kaminski, she was my teacher. He considered her family and… she left part of her last wills for him."

The manager looked surprised at the discovery, having never known about that. "A-And what it was about, if I may inquire?"

Charcoals looked emotionless for a moment, only peace present in them as the man replied.

"Forgiveness."

* * *

 **AN**

 **3k for a chapter, phew! I am close to collapse AND THE MOVIE IS OVER, BABY. (Imagine this last bit with Austin Power's voice)**

 **After weeks of self-pain I brought this to an end and… actually not. Next chapter, which will have more details about Roma, Ukina and Kuzen-**

 **BZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

 **ENCRYPTED MESSAGE!**

 **My name is John Connor, * Cough * the future is dominated by polandballs and-**

 **BZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

… **What was that?**

 **Anyway… OMAKE TIME!**

* * *

 **OMAKE: The New Magus Killer**

* * *

The Einzbern Castle stood proudly in the mountainous district of the Rhineland. A symbol of strength, duty and purity that stood against time and nature themselves. Defended by the strongest boundary fields and capable of dispatching thousands of battle maids with undying loyalty to the noble Einzbern Clan.

Yet now it was burning, half of it completely collapsed as towers and rooms were completely destroyed by the first onslaught of their invader. It was unacceptable, Jubstacheit von Einzbern declared in his mind, the responsible going to pay with their own souls for what they did.

They had come so close to rebuild the Greater Grail and their newest Illyasviel-model, Myasviel von Einzbern, was showing exceptional results with her current Circuits system. Sadly the model was a hybrid of human-homunculus, her lifespan on par with a normal human being and forcing their plan to take a long turn.

Now, as Myasviel reached 4 years of age, the castle was under siege by a formidable enemy, an unknown element that held some grudge at the prestigious clan. The Throne Room was reinforced with new Boundary Fields and the little 'Lesser Grail' was taken to the room where he resided.

The attacker was approaching, slaughtering the resistance between them and the room but…

The doors exploded, killing two maids instantly. Two descended upon the peculiarly familiar figure as two objects _cracked_ and bullets ended two more maids. Smoke dissipated and Jubstacheit was left to stare at the young woman in front of him.

Shoulder-length, twin-tailed dark-bluish hair that matched with her dark blue eyes. She was wearing masculine formal clothing and… the pattern of said clothing reminded him of-

"Emiya, you are part of that family, ARE YOU-!" The bullet exploded his head before he could finish his sentence, the eight-generation golem dying there, with such an anti-climatic ending.

The young woman put the smoking gun back in her holster as her eyes slowly landed on the trembling child, little Myasviel crying at the madness around her. She expected death, just like everyone else in her family but…

She stilled as a hand reached out for her head and started to pat her in a caring manner. Red eyes slowly opened as she was met with the woman's face, a genuine smile on her face as the child slowly relaxed at the confusing predicament.

"W-Why aren't you… hurting me?"

The older female blinked. "Hurt you? Why should I hurt family?"

"Uh?" She didn't protest being picked up by the stranger, her mind still trying to make sense of the words she had just heard. "F-Family?"

"Uhu. You are related to Kerry-jiji and Shirou-ma- _papa_. Thus that makes you… mhhh." The woman thought about it, then she snapped her fingers and nodded. "You are my… niece."

… "Uh?"

"By the way, sweetie, I am Saiko, but you can call me Auntie already."

Mya didn't answer, her poor head hurting the more she tried to make sense of what was going on. Thus, seeing no reason to stay awake to deal with this nonsensical situation, her eyes fluttered close and she accepted the blissful ignorance only sleep could give her.

But before she could find peace in her rest, few words from her strange 'auntie' left her perplexed.

 _"I wonder if my lovely wife, Hina-chan, will be preparing some good meal for dinner..."_

* * *

 **AN**

 **And now it's almost 4k, dang! To think I started to lose hope when I got no clues on how to structure the chapter by 1k and… got this much. Senseless determination for the win, my fellas and… the questions about Roma and Ukina will be answered next time!**

 **Also quick notice before going awayyyyy: Once this story is completed, I plan to start an... unexpected Tokyo Ghoul fanfic. What kind of unexpected? Well...  
Daily Life with Eto-senpai!  
Summary: Or 'how I stopped to worry and love my _sexy, funny and drop-dead gorgeous-_ Goddammit Eto, stop ruining the summary! _Sorry, Bukha-chan!_ Go back to your corner with your books, I don't ruin your own stuff, don't I!?**

 **Alas no, it is not a School-Au but a divergence about Eto I have discussed months ago with Mystic ToMatoo WITH a little new element.**

 **P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

 **REVIEW Q &A!**

 **Yolea Irk's** **: We are talking about Eto's mom. I will say once more that 'Her insanity has to come from someone else that is not Kuzen, thus… Ukina.'**

 **Snickering Fox** **: More like the opposite almost happened.**


	56. A new vow (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul Root A and Tokyo Ghoul:re and other products related to the TG Series are all owned by Sui Ishida, Shin Towada and Shueisha.**

 **F/SN, F/Z, F/KPI and other products related to the Fate Series are all owned by TYPE-MOON, Kinoko Nasu and Takashi Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 56: A new vow (Part 1)**

* * *

Caren Hortensia scoffed at the annoying sunlight filtering from the nearby window, blinding her once or twice as she walked deep in the old warehouse.

This place seemed abandoned, yet she was quite sure that Shirou's message hadn't been falsified in any form. The Emiya was there but for now he seemed to elude her sight.

It had been a sudden call, one that left her tip-toeing over what could have happened to the redhead. The third-rate Magus was good enough to keep up with the dangerous Ghouls festering the city but she would be an utter fool to consider him invincible for every situation.

Mortal, foolish and incredibly naive.

The nun sighed tiredly as she was greeted by a young woman. Pale-pink short hairs, her eyes bearing the same shade of the 'girlish' color and Caren found it curious for a simple human to have this kind of hair-color.

A special-case? It wouldn't be the first surprise in her recent career, but that didn't mean she was completely unfazed by the fellow female's appearance.

"You are Hortensia-san?" The question, quick and curt, was replied with a nod and the young lady proceeded to escort her inside.

As Caren stepped in the inner and deepest section of the building, her nose was hit by the smell of blood and medical alcohol, her eyes bestowed with the sight of a sleeping Shirou Emiya lying on a medical table, bandages covering around his body as he continued to rest quietly.

By his side were three individuals, two men and another woman, only one she knew about.

The first man, the one the nun recognized, was wearing a simple dark-gray sweater, reinforced pants and was holding some white trench-coat in his hands. He had pale gray eyes hidden by a pair of glasses and white-hair, a shade darker than hers, showing that it wasn't his natural hair-color.

An early graying? It wasn't uncommon for Magus to burn their Circuits to the point of experiencing that phenomenon, but she was quite sure this very individual, the Reaper of the CCG, was a mere 'human'.

She felt that Kishou Arima was hardly a human with the feats he managed to achieve during his years of service for the Ghoul-hunting organization, but there was anything that proved a direct connection to a Magecraft-induced predicament.

The second male, a younger fellow that was staring intensely at the sleeping redhead, was donning formal clothes and gloves, both bearing the same dark theme, hair pitch black and covering part of his face as only one of his eyes was visible.

He looked catatonic, almost absent to reality itself as he seemed to ignore her presence.

The third individual was actually the one showing some reaction to her appearance. Green eyes slowly turned to stare at her pure yellow orbs, an intrigued smile capturing quite the curious expression on the shorter of the three.

A simple pink-purplish robe was covering her body, bandages visible from the loose sleeves and the bare feet. It was quite the troublesome character, Caren didn't even need to hear her talking to know that it was indeed the case.

Yet now that she thought about it… wasn't that the author?

She did bear some resemblance with the meek-looking book-writer… and yet her whole appearance, different from her first encounter, did show a completely different personality, a more out-going and pragmatic one.

"So _you_ are Caren Hortensia-san?" The green-haired woman stated with some amusement dripping in her voice. "You do seem fairly young and _strong_ for a 'simple nun'."

The daughter of Kirei Kotomine wanted to scoff at the way she was being addressed as, knowing full well that Shirou had to have described her in a very limited light, astray from revealing the complex inner-workings of her current affiliations.

The Holy See wouldn't also enjoy knowing that even more individuals knew about the shady business going beyond the public eye so the nun decided to spare the Emiya from a future lecture about being a little more 'eloquent' and 'truthful' when talking about her.

Her resolve was also influenced by the small metallic table standing by the medical bed, some open containers showing some bloodied pieces of metal being placed there from a previous surgery.

Shrapnel, Caren deduced as she approached the small group. The Magus had to have been hurt by some explosion, a small relief that he didn't seem to be neither in pain nor within the chance of losing his life.

"That is my name, yes." There was an implicit 'Who am I talking to?' in her tone, the green-haired girl's smile widening at that silent jab.

"Eto Yoshimura at your service, Caren- _chan_." There was a planned pause, then she continued. "But I wonder why Shirou decided to contact you of all people? Prayers hardly work in precarious situations-"

"But do help in making sure that there is still hope within ourselves." The interruption was careful, returning fire with fire and without escalating to an unbearable chit-chat. "I think my presence was motivated by the fact I do have the means to contact the other _important_ people to him."

Wrong comeback, the nun chided herself for being this antagonistic and provocative in this very situation, knowing that this wasn't certainly the moment to-

"Poking a sore spot, Nun-chan?" There was some barb in her tongue, yet her smile persevered in that incensed return. "Didn't know someone like you could have relationships within your religion."

"An easy mistake, which I forgive you for." Calm and steady, a pale smile finally forming in her gorgeous face. "But yes, I would love to nurse him back to a healthier state."

The loose reference to an innuendo wasn't lost by the fellow woman, her lips twitching in a minor scowl before turning in a full-fledged pout. But while both were wasting time with that back-and-forth, Arima sighed tiredly as he contemplated the sound decision of the **King** to have someone with this kind of attitude around to help.

Right now it seemed like she worked best as an opposing figure compared to Eto than the crutch require right now.

The CCG had mobilized as reports regarding some unpleasant connections between the late Kanou and the Washuu were found by the Tokyo Police Department. Reporters were flocking at the opportunity to poke where it was possible and where it had yet to be poked into, pushing the PR department to have thrice the work than usual.

Contacts within the headquarters confirmed some strange air going on, Investigators looking unsure about what was going on with the upper echelon and the Reaper knew that the storm was merely beginning to form.

While Kanou's death formalized the beginning of this endgame, he was certain that Tsuneyoshi wasn't going to go down without a fight. The old man, stubborn and going senile, knew little of how to deal with this much dangerous coverage against them and thus upping the pace about their plans was a must.

Vasuki had yet to bring anything remotely close to an escalation, but it wasn't much difficult for Kishou to spot some uneasiness with the contacts he had within the group. There was a man-hunt for possible traitors, rumors of a purge being stifled by the main leadership as they disguised this investigation as a 'cautious' move to avoid any unpleasant surprise.

"Caren-san." His voice cut through the brief war between the two females, bringing the attention of both on him. "If it is possible to have those Shirou-san values as his family and allies alerted quickly, we would be grateful."

The nun blinked, her features returning back to the composed mask that had predated the brief amused expression that festered on the one-eyed Ghoul's lacking argument over the redhead.

"It can be done." One of her hands dropping on one of her pockets in her complex dress, but pausing from bringing up her phone. "Yet I wish to know more about what is going on."

A trust of faith, one that Arima was ready to pass as the whole case demanded his surrendering over those facts.

"I shall explain it, but I have to tell you that it will not be a short explanation."

"I'm already there." She stated quietly. "I don't believe the length of such story will be an excuse to not hear about this."

And so the Reaper spoke to the nun.

* * *

This was an hallucination- _no, a nightmare_.

Kiritsugu Emiya groaned in his hands as he had been allowed to find a seat in the public part of the coffee shop, sipping at his bitter beverage from the cup offered by the pest in front of him.

Decades had passed since he had last seen her and yet he still felt like even this late wasn't enough to make him ready for this finding. Roma Hoito, the crazy Ghoul he had to unfortunately have around to deal with one of his first solo missions, was there and working as the waitress of this establishment.

The Magus Killer wasn't sure if the owner, Yoshimura, knew the true identity of the smiling terror in front of him, the old man currently away from the area as the other employs went along with their work.

All were giving him wary looks, the little failed attempt at the young man wearing that white eye-patch still fresh on everyone's mind and urging them to be careful around him as they knew that he was dangerous.

 _All except the giggling Ghoul poking fun at him._

" _C'mon, Kerry! It's been what? Thirty years since I last saw you, you should be happy to see my jolly face._ " The fact she was whispering all of this meant that his suspicions that nobody knew about her real self were concrete.

He didn't deign an answer to the cheerful monster, knowing that giving attention to her was like giving a child a sweet-overload, which wasn't the ideal case for his current headache.

" _You know! Uki-chan, the blonde human ended up marrying Yoshimura-san!_ "

...What?

Seeing his interest, the young-looking woman giggled again. " _I think she got fired, her editor didn't like her 'adventurous touch' and so she-_ "

Decided to become an upstanding citizen of society?

" _-Decided to investigate about V in a super-secret fashion. You should have seen her getting so much documentation on them and then getting so much of Yoshimura-kun in her-_ "

" _Quiet!_ " He finally snapped in a furious whisper, the girl sighing but showing some smug at having achieved some reaction out of him. Twenty-nine years have passed and she was still as insufferable as back then.

" _Anyway, they got kid, then Uki-chan was killed by meanie jerk I killed later on and Yoshimura-kun ditched Eto-chan on some dude that died few years later_."

This was one of the messiest tale he had ever listened to, even Ryuunosuke Uryu, Caster's Master in the Fourth Holy Grail War, paled in craziness compared to the nutcase he was dealing with. It didn't help that he didn't have anything to fend off in case she just decided to skip the pleasantries and tried to murder him on the spot.

A sane individual wouldn't risk in broad daylight and with so much attention on them, yet he knew very well that Roma would easily ignore any 'dangerous' elements between her and her objective.

This wasn't the best situation.

Yet as he sighed and waited for another topic to be drafted by the lunatic woman, the waitress stood up. "I will talk with you later, Kiritsugu-san. I am happy to know that my service did leave you a happy customer!"

The cunning Ghoulette gave a little curtsie before returning to her work, together with the eyepatch boy and the glaring girl accompanying the clumsy teen around.

Relief was quick to wash upon his mind as he found himself freed from that dreadful predicament and given the chance of finding some rest while reading some of the local newspaper-

"Hey, Jiji, is this place occupied?" Eyes twitching at being called 'Grandpa', Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes at the two young girls looking at him and, while the brunette looked embarrassed at her friend's wording, the responsible of such question seemed unfazed by his usually intimidating stare.

A brief pause that was filled by a simple staring competition, one that Kiritsugu decided to gave up on by nodding at the blunt girl.

The blue-haired teen relaxed at the gesture and proceeded to sit on the opposite seat of his own, the fellow girl following her example without giving a glance at him, eyes directed at the texture of the table.

As the glaring waitress passed around to pick the girls' order, the Emiya's hopes of being left alone by the two new intruders seemed to fail miserably as he was once more compelled by the curious girl. "Are you new, Jiji? I don't think I have ever seen you before."

 _Why he was being forced to endure such predicaments?_

Maybe it was the fact he had done some questionable and terrible things in the past but…

He sighed. "Isn't it rude to call someone your elder in such disrespectful way, young lady?"

The brunette spared a glance at her friend, hand shyly tugging at her sleeve to try to get her attention. Sadly this attempt failed, the blue-haired pest humming as a small, devious smile developed in her face.

"But I was just addressing the fact you are _old_ , Jiji- _san_."

A very disrespectful youth. His lips twitched in annoyance but he refrained to rebuke the girl's statement. Then she charged once more.

"My name is Saiko Yonebayashi." She nodded to herself. "Now I'm not rude there, Jiji-san."

The Magus Killer sighed at the persisting tone of the girl and decided to amuse her just this once. It wasn't like something terrible was going to happen if he revealed his name… right?

"Kiritsugu Emiya." He replied curtly, noticing just a moment later the sudden wide-eyes from both girls. "Something's wrong?"

Saiko slammed her hands on the table standing up with an angry look. "Who are you?!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **So we are back on track with Caren and Eto bickering, Arima trying to break their conflicts and Saiko facing Emiya-jiji.**

 **Sadly, no omake today as I am feeling quite tired (Started to write after re-watching RWBY's Vol2 with my younger sister, my brain hurts…).**

 **P a treon . com (slash) socialistbukharin**

 **REVIEW Q &A!**

 **Vendre** **: You thought it was the Bieber, but it was I, the author! (Context: I currently use both 'SocialistBukharin' and my other moniker 'JustBukharin' to address myself, did forget to mention that at the time.)**

 **Kydomos** **: She does seem to have quite the attachment for our Emiya boy, I don't think it would be stretching**

 **KRKing** **: I wrote that Omake out of need to bash some people saying I was going to hard between the two characters being shipped but… they are adorbs! Also yes, next chapter some Kirei-Kerry action- Wait, no! I meant- Let me explain- BZZZZZZZZZZZ!**


End file.
